DULCE REVANCHA
by deriancullen
Summary: la vida de los hermanos Hale cambia drasticamente cuando su padre muere y al leer el testamento se enteran que le ha dejado algo a una desconocida que su madre odia y los utiliza para vengarse ¿como hacerle el mayor daño? facil; por medio de sus hijos...
1. PREFACIO

_**MI SEGUNDO FANFIC, ESPERO LE S GUSTE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA MIA =p**_

_**AL PERDER A SU PADRE LOS HERMANOS HALE SE ENTERAN DE UN SECRETO QUE DESTRUYO A SU F AMILIA DESDE QUE ERAN UNOS NIÑOS, SU PADRE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE OTRA MUJER, SU MADRE AMARGADA POR ESO DECIDE UTILIZAR A SUS HIJOS PARA VENGARSE DE LA PERSONA QUE TANTO ODIA…**_

PREFACIO

El odio es la venganza de un cobarde intimidado. (George Bernand Shaw)

Se suponía que la vida después de que muriera nuestra madre se arreglaría. Que todos los sentimientos negativos se borrarían, que todo lo que sufrimos quedaría atrás.

Mi padre siempre estuvo enamorado de otra mujer y mi madre jamás se lo perdono, aun en su lecho de muerte. Decía que ella había sido una traidora, una cazafortunas que intento engatusar a nuestro padre aun incluso antes de casarse.

Eso hizo de nuestra infancia un infierno, crecimos escuchando las peleas de nuestros padres por culpa de dos desconocidos. (por lo menos para nosotros), jamás nadie se atrevió a preguntar lo que había ocurrido.

Pero ahora que nuestro padre y nuestra madre no se encontraban ya en nuestras vidas eso quedaría atrás. Solo seriamos mis dos bellas hermanas y yo…

O eso, era lo que yo pensaba...

_**REVIEWS CON COMENTARIOS, SI NO, NO SIGO CON LA HISTORIA, POR QUE DEDUCIRE QUE NO LES GUSTA…**_


	2. EL TESTAMENTO

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN … SI ASI FUERA, YO SERIA ALICE Y MI NOVIO… JASPER. SON COMPLETAMENTE DE SM, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA…**_

_**DISFRUTEN…**_

**CAPITULO I .- TESTAMENTO**

JASPER POV

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de nuestro padre. Un infarto masivo fulminante había dicho el doctor Leblanc. Mis hermanas estábamos consternados por lo repentino de la muerte, el siempre había sido bueno y cariñoso con nosotros, a pesar de las peleas constantes con mi madre el jamás se desentendió de sus deberes como padre.

Lo extrañábamos bastante. Algunas noches escuchaba a alguna de mis hermanas sollozar hasta quedarse dormida, mi madre nos ignoraba, ella decía que mi padre no valía la pena como para derramar una de sus lágrimas.

-señora Hale?- escuche una voz llamar.

si?- contesto soberbiamente mi madre. (la señora Hale)

pueden pasar, el licenciado Morrison esta listo para recibirlos- anuncio

ya era hora- murmuro mi madre con un tono de superioridad.

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho del Licenciado Morrison para conocer la última voluntad de nuestro padre, Jonathan Hale. Por fin se había cumplido el plazo. Aquel que tanto anhelaba mi madre y del cual mis hermanas y yo queríamos huir. La lectura del testamento.

Señora Hale, señoritas, señor- se dirigió a nosotros con propiedad. Era un hombre alto, un poco regordete, su voz era áspera y su cabello castaño oscuro mostraba ya la evidencia de la edad, parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta años. Vestía muy elegante, un traje a la medida de alguna marca famosa.

-mi mas sentido pésame por la perdida del señor Hale, era una gran persona- menciono el hombre- pero, siéntense- nos indico.- imagino que querrán hacer esto lo mas rápido posible- afirmo.

-claro, lo mas rápido que pueda licenciado- dijo mi madre

bueno, si todos están de acuerdo empezare con la lectura del testamento sin más preámbulos.

Mis hermanas se tomaron de la mano protectoramente mientras me echaban una mirada fugaz, se notaba que estaban más nerviosas que yo. Mi madre se encontraba a mi derecha, mientras que mis dos hermanas a mi izquierda. Mi madre tenia la mirada tranquila, no se veía nerviosa como mis dos hermanas. Yo ciertamente lo estaba pero tenía que ser fuerte por ellas.

-bueno, empezaremos con las señorita, si no les molesta?- pregunto el licenciado a lo que mi madre respondió con una mueca de suficiencia.

-señor Hale?- todavía no me acostumbraba a que las personas se dirigieran a mi como "señor", era raro.

esta bien, pude empezar- conteste.

bueno, empezamos, siendo las diez con veinte y tres de la mañana del día veinte de marzo del dos mil ocho.- comenzó, mientras sacaba papeles y más papeles que iba depositando sobre su escritorio de caoba. Tomo el primer sobre y reventó la seguridad, extrajo los documentos que leería para mis hermanas.

Señoritas Isabella y Rosalie Hale- comenzó a leer- mis adoradas niñas, espero que se encuentren muy bien y les pido que no sufran por mi partida. Son la luz de mis ojos, mis pequeñas bailarinas (así las llamaba de cariño aunque Bella tenia dos pies izquierdos) espero que su hermano las cuide mucho, escuchaste Jasper? –sonreí para mis adentros, mi padre era tan sobreprotector con sus hijas- bueno, a mis dos hermosas hijas les dejo un fideicomiso de cinco mil dólares mensuales para sus gastos personales. Además les cedo el veinticinco por ciento de las acciones de la empresa constructora y una de las casas de verano a cada una, la que ustedes elijan, solo espero que no se peleen por ellas – bromeo. Era imposible que mis hermanas pelearan por las casas de campo de la familia ya que de antemano cada una tenía su favorita. Bueno, eso es todo mis niñas, no se preocupen por nada. Las amo, y desde donde estoy velare por ustedes todos los días de su existencia.

Mis hermanas derramaron algunas lagrimas silenciosas mientras el licenciado terminaba de leer lo que les correspondía como herencia, mi padre había sido muy bueno dejándolas tan protegidas.

-bueno ya, que cursi era tu padre- comento mi madre con sarcasmo- licenciado Morrison, prosiga por favor- ordeno

claro señora Hale, que le parece si seguimos con el señor Jasper – propuso. Mi madre rodó los ojos, pero acepto con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo me puse rígido en mi asiento. Tomo otro de los sobres y lo reventó como el anterior.

-Jasper Hale –comenzó. Las manos me sudaban, en ese momento no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo como hubiera querido, Rose tomo mi mano anticipando mi sentir, eso de tener una hermana melliza a veces era de gran ayuda.- hola hijo, puedo adivinar que mi querida Rose esta tomando tu mano en este momento- adivino. Siempre acertaba. En la cara de Rose se dibujo una sonrisa.- como tu mi querido hijo ahora eres el hombre de la casa, en ti cae la mayor responsabilidad, cuida mucho a tus hermanas, que son el único tesoro verdadero que deje en la tierra, tu y ellas eran mi mundo cuando estaba vivo. A ti hijo mío, mi primogénito, te dejo un fideicomiso de siete mil dólares mensuales. Rose, cariño no te enojes, solo le dejo mas que a ustedes por que el al ser el hombre de la casa tendrá que llevarlas a cenar como lo hacia yo cuando vivía, y el tendrá que pagar (vaya, mi padre ni muerto dejaba de ser un caballero) – Rose y bella no pudieron evitar reír, mi madre las miro con reprobación y estas controlaron sus risitas-

-vaya con mi padre- balbucee feliz

Aparte de eso, te dejo a ti, el cuarenta por ciento de la compañía, y solo lo hago por que ni a Rose ni a bella les interesa estar a cargo de ella cuando crezcan –eso era verdad, Bella y Rose tenían intereses muy diferentes y ninguno implicaba hacerse cargo de la compañía de mi padre- además, se que podrás con ello hijo. También dejare que elijas la casa de verano que tu elijas y repito, espero que no haya problemas con eso y si los hay, se un caballero y deja que tus hermanas escojan primero. – Típico de mi padre – bueno, eso es todo Jazz, espero que sean muy felices, los amo a los tres, háganme sentir orgulloso.

-bueno, eso es todo para Jasper- termino el licenciado – ahora si me permiten seguiré con la señora Hale – mi madre abrió los ojos como platos, se veía emocionada, seguramente desde que empezó a leer el licenciado mi madre se esta preguntando que le toca a ella.

-perfecto, vamos, léalo – lo animo mi madre

-Señora Rebbeca Hale – comenzó- a ti, mi esposa por tantos años, te dejo a cargo lo mas preciado que tengo, mis tres hermosos hijos, cuídalos como nunca lo has hecho –mi madre bufo al escuchar eso – tendrás el veinte por ciento de la compañía, la casa en la que vivimos por tantos años y una cuota de manutención de ocho mil dólares mensuales para tus gastos personales, los gastos que se generen en la casa y escuelas de mis hijos serán pagadas por mi apoderado, el licenciado Morrison, el se encargara de pagar todas las cuentas que se generen.

Y así termino, seco y frió como siempre era cuando se dirigía a mi madre.

-que??... como que ocho mil dólares?, esta loco – chillo mi madre mientras se paraba altiva del asiento- vamonos niños no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, su padre ya lo vieron es un miserable tacaño.

-señora Hale, espere, no se puede ir, todavía falta algo – dijo Morrison

Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos extrañados, todavía faltaba leer algo.

-pero ya leyó lo correspondiente a todos los herederos- hablo rosalie haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

si, tiene razón – aporto Bella

Mi madre se veía molesta, muy molesta.

-madre, tenemos que escuchar la ultima voluntad de mi padre hasta el final, no podemos irnos aun- argumente.

esta bien- murmuro indignada mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el asiento.

-bueno ya que estamos todos de acuerdo procederé a leer la ultima petición del señor Hale.

-mi siguiente y ultima petición, es algo muy pero muy especial, espero que no le den problemas al señor Morrison con lo siguiente ya que el solo siguió mis ordenes fielmente – _mi padre a veces era paranoico, por que querríamos darle problemas al licenciado?- _mi ultima voluntad es que la cabaña que se encuentra en el bosque de Forks -_¿forks?, ¿cabaña?, ¿Qué…demonios?- _pase automáticamente a manos de Esme Ann Platt.

-¿Qué?! –Grito horrorizada mi madre, con las mejillas encendidas.- como se atreve?...- chillo.

-tranquilízate mama- le ordene

¿Qué me tranquilice?, que no sabes acaso lo que esta haciendo tu padre, incluso muerto me odia tanto como para dejarle algo a esa – estaba bastante enojada. Mis hermanas la veían con miedo, y yo estaba sorprendido por su reacción, _¿Quién era Esme Ann Platt y por que mi madre la odiaba tanto?, acaso será…_- vamonos de aquí!- me jalo mientras veía retadoramente a mis hermanas.

-vamos- murmure. Era mejor no hacer enojar más a mama.

Mis hermanas y yo salimos de la oficina del licenciado dando tumbos por todo el camino, nuestra madre estaba que echaba chispas y maldecía de vez en cuando por lo bajo. Mi madre podía dar mucho miedo cuando se encontraba así, y sumándole que su enojo fue ocasionado por mi fallecido padre, ni mis hermanas ni yo nos arriesgamos a preguntar la razón de su estado.

REBBECA POV

Como era posible que aun muerto mi querido esposo me hiciera la vida imposible, era típica del, maldita la hora en que esa sinvergüenza se cruzo por mi camino. No podía permitir que mi esposo se siguiera burlando de mí, incluso muerto me las pagaría, ella junto a su preciosa Esme.

_Tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar. ¿Que puedo hacer?_

Mama – Dios, es que nunca me iban a dejar tranquila?

-¿Qué quieres Isabella?

-sabes donde quedo mi libro de cumbres borrascosas?- me pregunto tímidamente

no, no se donde esta tu estupido libro –conteste malhumorada. – no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarme?, ve y pregúntale a tus hermanos, ya sabes que a mi no reimportan tus entupidos libros.

Esta bien mama- balbuceo bajito y se largo por fin para dejarme pensar

_Esme había sido mi peor pesadilla desde que la conocí, era tan estupida que me daban ganas de sacudirla para que despertara, siempre con sus moditos cariñosos. Maldita, siempre quiso quitarme a mi Jonathan…_

-Mama!- grito alguien. _Perfecto mi otra hija, Rosalie_

-¿Qué quieres Rose?- le conteste con un tono meloso, con Rose era mejor actuar como madre cariñosa para que se largara mas rápido.

-Mami, puedo preguntarte algo?

si cariño, ¿que?

-¿Qué es Forks?- pregunto, me sorprendió un poco, ya que no pensé que recordara el nombre. Rose podía ser la mas hermosa de mis hijos pero en inteligencia se quedaba muy atrás.

hum..aah…¿Forks? –balbucee

si mama Forks- repitió.

Bueno, es un pueblito que queda en Washington

¿estados Unidos?- pregunto sorprendida- pero, eso esta muy lejos- agrego. eso fue sorpréndete, mi hija supo que Washington estaba en Estados Unidos, muy lejos de Londres donde nosotros vivíamos.

Si, Estados Unidos- conteste

Ah… ¿y como es?, ¿lo conoces?

Si, es un lugar frió, casi siempre esta nublado, lleno de bosque y animales, no te gustaría para nada hija

Bueno, no… que horrible ha de ser todo ese bosque y frió- balbuceo horrorizada- ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar como ese?- termino y se marcho.

La ultima pregunta me dejo pensando, ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar como ese?. De pronto se me ocurrió un idea. Era fantástica.

-Chicos!- grite – les tengo una noticia!

_**REVIEWS CON COMENTARIOS, SI NO, NO SIGO CON LA HISTORIA, POR QUE DEDUCIRE QUE NO LES GUSTA…**_

_**AYER SOÑE CON JASPER… OH ES TAN HORRIBLE DESPERTAR…**_


	3. LA NOTICIA

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, tal y como se los prometi… ya ves, yo si cumplo =P**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM… solo la historia es mia**_

_**Niñas,, dentro de un dia exactamente, contando la hora, cumple años mi jasper personal… que creen que le puedo regalar??**_

_**Bueno… espero lo disfruten**_

BELLA POV

Escuchamos a nuestra madre gritar desde la sala, sonaba muy entusiasmada. Tenia que agradecer a lo que fuera que la hubiera puesto contenta. Salí de mi cuarto corriendo, eso era algo malo para mi, por lo general soy tan torpe que no puedo caminar veinte pasos sin tropezarme, ya no digamos correr. Deje mi libro de cumbres borrascosas en la cama, lo había encontrado en la cocina, escondido dentro del refrigerador envuelto en una bolsa de plástico. Al parecer obra de mi querida hermana Rose. Pero ya me las cobraría.

Al llegar a las escaleras paso lo inevitable. Tropecé, me golpee los dedos de los pies tan fuerte que me caí, afortunadamente mi hermano estaba ahí para sostenerme. No evito que me diera un buen golpe, pero si evito que cayera rodando por las escaleras.

Dios bella – bufo divertido – cuando vas a aprender a caminar sin caerte cada cinco metros?

Gracias… h-e-r-m-a-n-i-t-o … pero yo si se caminar, lo que pasa es que el piso no esta derecho y pues me tropiezo … a … veces – conteste tratando de defenderme, pero solo arranque una carcajada de la boca de mi hermano. Yo simple mente hice lo que mejor sabia hacer (me sonroje).

Vamos, niños, que mama nos espera – canturreo emocionada Rose, que acababa de salir de su dormitorio bastante arreglada.

_Esa hermana mía no perdía el glamour ni aunque estuviera en medio de la tercera guerra mundial. _

-esta bien Rose, sea lo que sea la razón que la hizo gritar de esa forma yo quiero saberla –dijo Jasper.

- tal vez solo esta feliz por que papa murió – murmure cabizbaja.

-claro que no Isabella – espeto Rose – mi madre esta muy triste por lo que paso con papa, como puedes ser tan insensible? – pregunto con sorna.

-bueno, eso dices tu por que eres su favorita – le solté un poco molesta.

Mi madre aunque no lo admitiera tenia preferencias por Rose, era obvio, a ella le compraba todo lo que le pidiera, todos sus caprichos excéntricos eran cumplidos. En cambio yo que solo me limitaba a pedirle uno que otro libro recibía muecas y reproches de su parte. Mi hermano era tan neutral y pacifico que nunca le pedía nada para evitar algún enojo, disgusto o lo que sea que mi madre bipolar en ese momento estuviera dispuesta a mostrar.

-claro que no Bells – me dijo divertido Jazz mientras revolvía mis cabellos.

-suelta – chille mientras me reía divertida. Mi hermano me hacia sentir tan bien que rápidamente calmaba mis neurosis.

-ya, ya par de tontos… vamos!! – nos jalo Rose hacia la sala.

Cuando llegamos vimos a nuestra madre sentada en el mismo sofá donde hacia algunas horas la había visto cuando tonta e incrédulamente vine a preguntarle sobre mi libro favorito.

-niños!! – chillo emocionada cuando nos vio.

-Mama… querías decirnos algo?? - pregunto Jazz

- claro, vengan, siéntense conmigo – nos ordeno con un tono meloso.

Obedecimos al instante, ya que a mi madre no le podíamos negar nada, mucho menos cuando utilizaba ese tono meloso que rayaba en lo increíble, los mejores momentos de mi vida los había pasado con mi madre estando en ese estado. Se veía hermosa, con su cabellera rubia cayendo ondulada sobre su espalda, muy parecido al de Rose, y sus facciones finas y hermosas, tenia los ojos azules y era blanca, pero con un tono bronceado muy típico de las actrices de televisión. Su único parecido conmigo era su baja estatura, ya que mis hermanos eran altos. Por lo general yo me parecía más a mi padre.

-niños – comenzó con voz seria. Mis hermanos y yo le prestamos total atención a lo que estaba a punto de salir por sus labios. – iré a Washington!! – grito emocionada, mientras mis hermanos y yo nos veíamos sorprendidos.

pero?? … mama … que?? – balbucee

Ah, no madre yo no iré. – dijo molesto Jazz –

Ni yo mama – se le unió Jazz

Bueno, esperen niños, yo no dijes que los llevaría – argumento mi madre, en realidad tenia razón ella había dicho "iré a Washington", nunca menciono que nosotros la acompañaríamos.

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que no nos iba a arrastras a uno de sus viajes infernales por lugares que a nadie en sus cinco sentidos se le ocurriría visitar.

-Bueno – hablo mi hermano un poco sorprendido - y podrías decirnos por que quieres ir a Washington?

- no, solo les diré que su padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de mi – dijo un poco emocionada.

-y a donde exactamente iras mami? – pregunto Rose

-eso tampoco se los diré, es confidencial

-y por lo menos podrías decirnos cuando te piensas ir? – pregunte intrigada y esperanzada de que por lo menos mi pregunta si quisiera contestarla.

- claro hermosa, mañana mismo

- mañana!!?? – gritamos todos aturdidos

- pero?.... no es demasiado pronto mama? – hablo Jasper

- no hijo, nunca es demasiado temprano para hacer buenas obras.

La miramos extrañados, ¿mi madre haciendo buenas obras?, las únicas buenas obras que yo recordaba que mi madre hubiera hecho eran las de… bueno, en realidad no recordaba ninguna.

mama, no puedes irte, es muy rápido – intento convencerla Rose

claro que no hija, mas bien es muy tarde, no debí haber esperado tanto – balbuceo lo ultimo tan bajo que creí haberlo imaginado. había un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Bueno, ya… tengo todo listo, ya hable al aeropuerto para reservar el boleto de avión, mañana me voy en la mañana, lo mas seguro es que no me vean en la mañana cuando se vayan a clases, Jasper – se dirigió a mi hermano- te dejo a cargo de tus hermanas, cuídalas mucho – le dio un beso en la mejilla – ya deje instrucciones a Louis –nuestro mayordomo. (si teníamos mayordomo, una extravagancia de mi madre) – el se encargara de todo mientras yo no este. – mi hermano asintió con la cabeza. – Rose, cuídate mucho y no salgas entre semana, recuerda que una señorita con clase como tu debe darse a desear – un consejo muy típico de mi madre, ella tenia la esperanza de que Rose se casara con un millonario acaudalado- y tu Bella – me miro – bueno, haz lo contrario, Dios mío, sal un poco y diviértete, ya sabes que te amo… a los tres – completo. me reí ante su comentario. Mi madre podía ser muy amorosa cuando se lo proponía.

claro madre, tratare – le conteste feliz. Cuando mi madre nos hablaba de esa forma yo podía ser capaz de sacarme el corazón y entregárselo en las manos. La amaba tanto, aunque a veces se comportaba de una manera extraña ella siempre había dicho que nos amaba. De no ser por los problemas con papa cuando estaba vivo, mi familia hubiera sido la mejor del mundo.

Bueno, me voy a mi recamara niños, tengo mucho que empacar, y mucho que hacer, les llamare todos los días, los quiero.- dicho esto nos beso a los tres en la mejilla, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Literalmente me derretí ante esa muestra de cariño.

Los tres nos quedamos embobados viendo como mi madre subía las escaleras. Casi llegaba al final cuando Jasper la paro.

mama??

Si – contesto mientras volteaba su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo.

Te queremos, cuídate mucho si? – le dijo con un tono preocupon. Mi hermano solía ser demasiado protector.

Claro amor, yo también los quiero – nos tiro un beso al aire y los tres brincamos haciendo caricaturas con el beso imaginario. Mi madre sonrió complacida.

tenemos una madre muy loca – dijo Jasper mientras se tiraba en el sillón – pero la adoro – agrego

si, lo se – estuve de acuerdo con el mientras me dejaba caer a su lado y me recostaba en su regazo. Sentí sus largos dedos pasar una y otra vez por mi cabello.

Yo no creo que este loca- dijo sonriendo Rose. Que se había recostado en otro de los sillones mientras tomaba una revista de modas – mas bien creo que es bipolar – concluyo divertida. Mi hermano y yo nos unimos a su pequeña broma. Mi madre en realidad era bipolar, pero la amábamos, que podíamos hacer?... al fin de cuentas era nuestra madre.

ROSE POV

jasper… estoy preocupada – le había confesado hacia una semana a mi hermano gemelo.

No te preocupes Rose, todo esta bien, ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes llama – me animo.

No se, Jazz, esto no me esta gustando

Es mama, ya la conoces

Por eso lo digo Jazz, ¿y si le paso algo malo? – murmure con miedo

No, no pienses eso, veras que todo esta bien.

No estoy tan segura

Bueno, haremos algo, ¿te parece?

¿Qué cosa?

Si no llama de aquí a siete días hablaremos con Morrison, el podrá averiguar donde se encuentra y nos ayudara a localizarla, y cuando eso pase le daremos una regañiza tamaño Apocalipsis – termino divertido.

No pude evitar reír, mi hermano me contagiaba seguridad.

Hoy se cumplía el plazo. Nos encontrábamos en mi hermoso BMW, Jasper venia manejando por que yo no me sentía muy bien para hacerlo, Bella se encontraba en el asiento trasero tarareando una canción.

-Jazz – le llame

-si Rose?

-hoy se cumple el plazo – le recordé

-oh – murmuro con sus manos en el volante, me miro de reojo y luego por el retrovisor a mi hermana que seguía tarareando una canción que no tenía letra. Era muy molesto a decir verdad.

-Bella? – la llamo. Mi hermana no se percato de aquello y siguió tarareando con la vista perdida en la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

- ISABELAA!! – grite para que me escuchara. Al parecer había funcionado por que mi hermana dio un pequeño brinco asustada y se arrebato los audífonos de un jalón

-q…que, pasa chicos? – murmuro asustada

-Rose, eso no era necesario – me recrimino mi hermano – sabes que bella se asusta fácilmente.

-lo se, lo se, no seas aguafiestas Jasper, solo quería que nos pusiera atención y dejara de tararear esa molesta canción- menciones sarcástica.

-esa molesta canción es un CLASICO Rose- pronuncio ofendida.

-como sea – conteste – no me gusta

-claro… como vamos a comparar los increíbles gustos musicales de mi hermana con los míos – se rió con sarcasmo.

-hey, -me defendí ofendida – los Jonas Brothers son lo máximo- chille.

- claro, claro Rose – se carcajeo

- por lo menos no son tan aburridos como Eso, que tu escuchas… ¿ a quien en su sano juicio le gusta defussy?

-es Debussy Rose- intervino mi hermano. Yo le dirigí una de mis mejores muecas de reproche

_Metiche._

-no es por meterme Rose – adivino mis pensamientos – pero no hay comparación

-claro, los Jonas son mejores – chille entusiasmada mientras mi hermana bufaba en el asiento trasero.

-bueno, yo mas bien me refería a que Debussy es mil veces mejor que los Jonas – se rió mi estupido hermano, mientras mi otra estupida hermana se unía a el.

Me cuadre en mi asiento y me cruce de brazos enfurruñada, se suponía que era mi hermano gemelo no el de Bella. Bufe molesta cuando sentí una mano protectora sobre el hombreo que se me antojo un poco paternal.

-ya Rose, solo era una broma, cada quien tiene sus gustos – hablo mi hermano

-si Rose, a mi también me gustan los Jonas- menciono mi hermana – bueno, cuando no cantan – se carcajeo de nuevo. No pude evitar gruñirle.

- ya chicas ya, calmense – nos ordeno Jasper – además bella, Rose no te G-R-I-T-O –menciono divertido al recordar el susto que le metía a nuestra hermana pequeña- para pelear sobre quien tiene el peor gusto musical de la historia.

Iba a rebatir eso cuando mi hermano me hizo una seña con su dedo índice colocándolo sobre su boca. Al parecer quería que me callara. Le hice una mueca pero acepte. Al fin de cuentas tenia razón, lo importante ahora era mi madre.

-Bells? – le llamo a mi hermana para llamar su atención. –Rose y… yo estamos preocupados

- ¿preocupados? –Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- bueno – intervine – no se si lo hayas notado pero nuestra madre no ha dado señales de vida durante quince días .

Hizo una mueca extraña, seguida de preocupación, pude ver como fruncía el ceño y luego como abría los ojos para fijarlos sobre mi hermano.

-quince días? – pregunto contrariada

- si Bells, quince días, sin una llamada, un correo, nada – contesto mi hermano

- en que mundo vives Bella? – le reproche

- perdón Rose, lo que pasa es que no me había percatado de eso, ya sabes, yo casi no hable por teléfono con ella desde que se fue, pensé que seguiría hablando con ustedes. – contesto apenada

- no Bells, no te preocupes – trato de tranquilizarla mi hermano.

- y bueno Jazz?, que vamos a hacer? – solté

- no lo se Rose, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer en este momento es llegar a la casa y marcar a la oficina del señor Morrison, tal vez el pueda darnos razón de ella, al fin y al cabo se supone que el debería estar al tanto de lo que hacemos. Incluida ella.

-si, si, eso haremos – chillo Bella, mientras se colocaba los audífonos de nuevo.

JASPER POV

Llegamos a la casa y Louis nos dijo que nos acababa de llamar el lic. Morrison, eso nos sorprendió bastante, pero nos pareció oportuno, ya que nosotros teníamos que hablar con el, y el acababa de llamarnos a nosotros.

-Louis, puedes comunicarme con Morrison?

-claro señor – _otra vez ese adjetivo. No terminaría jamás de acostumbrarme_

-pero antes ordena que vayan poniendo la mesa que me muero de hambre – dijo mi gemela un poco irrespetuosa.

-Rose!! – le llamo la atención Bella.

-¿Qué? –puso su carita de yo no hice nada – tengo hambre – agrego con un puchero.

- esta bien, vamos pues – la jalo mi hermana hacia el comedor. Louis y yo las seguimos divertidos al ver su comportamiento de niñas.

Después de unos minutos, mis hermanas y yo ya estábamos instalados en la mesa, yo había pasado al lugar principal, ese que tenia la cabeza de familia, a mi me parecía una tontería por lo que seguía ocupando mi antiguo lugar a la derecha del sitio que había ocupado mi padre, enseguida de mi estaba Rose y enfrente de nosotros Bella que se había recorrido un lugar mas cerca ya que mi madre no había rechazado el lugar que yo no quise.

Le habíamos pedido a Louis que ordenara Lasaña, ahora que no se encontraba mi madre podíamos comer lo que quisiéramos, y vaya que lo estábamos disfrutando.

-señor? – me llamo Louis, pude ver el telefono en su mano derecha un poco temblorosa. Adivine que se trataban los estragos de la edad. Louis tenía tantos años con mis padres que incluso nos conocía desde que nacimos.

-que pasa Louis?

- tengo al señor Morrison en la línea

- estamos comiendo Louis – espeto mi hermana gemela.

- lo siento señorita, pero el licenciado dice que es importante

-déjalo Rose, no pasa nada- intervino bella que seguía disfrutando de la Lasaña

- no te preocupes Louis, te puedes retirar- le indique mientras estiraba mi mano para recibir el auricular de su tambaleante mano.

Espere hasta que Louis se perdió de mi vista y me lleve el telefono al oído.

buenas tardes señor Morrison – lo salude respetuosamente

buenas tardes señor Hale – me contesto con su educada voz de abogado.

A que debo el honor de su llamada?

Señor hale… me temo que tengo-dudo- una mala noticia

Me tense en el asiento al escuchar esas palabras _malas noticias. _Viniendo de un abogado no podía ser nada más que eso _malas noticias_. Mire a mis hermanas que se percataron de mi reacción y me miraban con los ojos llenos de dudas. Me sacudí un poco para botarme la tensión.

-de que se trata señor Morrison? – pregunte cauteloso, sin saber por que tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

- preferiría decírselo en persona... a usted y sus hermanas – abrí los ojos preocupado cuando las menciono.

-si, si … claro- balbucee –

-pueden venir a verme hoy mismo? – pregunto

- por supuesto –conteste

-me gustaría que vinieran lo mas pronto posible. Mi secretaria los dejara pasar de inmediato- me informo.

-esta bien –murmure- tiene algún problema con que vayamos ahora mismo? – pregunte aun conociendo la respuesta

-por supuesto que no señor Hale, eso es… perfecto

-entonces nos vemos enseguida – concluí

- los espero… ah, señor Hale? – llamo

- si?

- no se preocupe… todo estará bien – concluyo y colgó el auricular.

-señor Hale, señoritas? – llamo una voz aguda que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-si? – se adelanto Rose

- el señor Morrison los esta esperando – no indico

Tal y como el me había dicho en el telefono, su secretaria nos paso apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta. El señor Morrison se levanto de su asiento en cuanto nos vio entrar a su oficina.

-señoritas, señor – nos saludo – háganme el favor de sentarse- nos indico las mismas sillas que hacia alrededor de seis meses habíamos ocupado. – les puedo ofrecer algo?, café, refresco, agua, alguna otra cosa? –pregunto cordialmente.

Mis hermanas y yo negamos su oferta, acabábamos de comer recién, así que en realidad no nos apetecía nada, sin contar que teníamos un nudo en el estomago por las _malas noticias_ que el quería darnos.

señor Morrison – empecé – podría informarnos a mis hermanas y a mí cual es el motivo de su llamada?

Claro señor Hale. Verán, como ustedes saben, soy el albacea de su padre hasta que ustedes terminen sus estudios y se puedan hacer cargo de sus patrimonios sin mi interferencia

Eso ya lo sabemos – intervino Bella, me sorprendió el tono de cansancio que mostraba su voz. Como si todo lo que quisiera es escuchar lo que tenia que decir y salir huyendo de ahí.

Si... bueno – carraspeo el licenciado – de igual manera, su madre confió e mi.

Confiar en usted? – pregunto confundida Rose

Si, hace algunos meses su madre vino a mí pidiéndome fuera su abogado.

Eso esta bien – hable- pero no veo por que la razón de su llamada. Los asuntos de mi madre son solo de ella.

Perdón señor Hale, pero creo que los asuntos… de su madre –dudo – ahora les incumben a ustedes.

¿Qué? – pregunto una sorprendida Bella.

Señoritas, verán, no conozco una manera mas fácil de decirles esto, pero creemos que su madre… - hizo otra pausa –

Nuestra madre que? – pregunto una exasperada Rose, mientras se incorporaba del asiento y le dirigía una mirada asesina al licenciado.

Rose, calmate – le dije

Señoritas, por favor, esto es muy delicado

Señor Morrison, por favor, no de mas rodeos, mis hermanas y yo estamos muy preocupados por nuestra madre, y queremos enterarnos lo que esta sucediendo con ella.

Lo siento – murmuro el mientras agachaba la cabeza. Esto ya no me estaba gustando nada, ese comportamiento no era típico de un licenciado, en realidad parecía que sentía lo que nos iba a decir.

Por favor? – rogó Bella preocupada

Su madre… ha muerto – nos informo.

Las reacciones no se dejaron esperar. Mi hermana Bella estaba en shock, Rosalie tuvo un ataque de locura y destrozo algunos de los adornos del señor Morrison, yo trate de contener mi dolor por mis hermanas, trate de serenarme para poder controlar a Rose que gritaba y lloraba desconsolada mientras bella aun en shock lloraba sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

-no!!...NO!!!... nO es cierto!! – chillaba Rose. Me partía el alma ver así a mis hermanas.

-Bella?... bella?? – la llame, pero no e contestaba. Opte por zangolotearla un poco mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, pero mi hermana se negaba a salir de su trance así que tuve que darle una cachetada para que despertara.

-ja…jasperr- chillo mientras me abrazaba

-esta bien Bells, tranquila, todo estará bien

-no Jazz, mi mama!!

-lo se, lo se – repetía mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Jazz – me llamo Rose. Al parecer ya estaba un poco mas tranquila pero seguía llorando.- mama – murmuraba mientras se dejaba caer en el piso de linóleo de la oficina

Jale a Bella hacia donde se encontraba Rose y las abrace a las dos, los mas fuerte posible, como si la vida se me fuera en ellos. Los pechos de mis hermanas subían y bajaban salvajemente mientras ríos de sal brotaban por sus hermosas mejillas. Yo, por más que quise ser fuerte no pude evitar sentir el dolor de ellas, lo sentía triplicado, fuerte y agonizante, mi garganta era un nudo gigante que me evitaba respirar. El señor Morrison había salido de la oficina cuando Rose dejo de tirar sus cosas para darnos un poco de privacidad.

_Dios mío que iba a hacer, mi padre muerto y ahora mi madre, oh no, que habremos hecho para merecernos esto, Dios, es que acaso es un castigo?, pero… porque?.Ahora estábamos solos, mis hermanas y yo, tenia que ser mas fuerte por ellas, para ellas, por mis lindas hermanas, Rose y Bella…_

- todo estará bien, todo estará bien – murmure mientras sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbalaba por mis mejillas.

_**Perdón por hacer sufrir a Jasper, pero es justo y necesario, ya va tomando forma la historia =D… les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**No era justo!. Mi madre era una persona buena, noble y dulce y esa MALDITA!! , nos la arrebato, murió sola y triste por su culpa…la odio!! La odio!!!**_

_**Juro que me las pagara… lo juro.**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado…**_

_**REVIEW…**_


	4. VAMOS A FORKS!

_**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, ya por fin van a conocer a los Cullen.. yuju!! Que emoción, lo subo rapido por que me ire a bañar jajaj es que hoy saldre con mis amigas, noche de chicas jajajaj .. =P**_

_**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen… poca suerte para mi.. pero mi importa son de SM y se lo agradezco jajaja .. **_

_**Gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y me tienen en alerta y esas cosas.. y muchas mas gracias a los que no son flojos y si dejan review… =P **_

_**Pasen a leer mi otro fic.. complicaciones. y gracias a los que leyeron mi especial de cumpleaños…**_

BELLA POV

_MI MADRE ESTABA MUERTA…muerta… muerta. _Me repetía una y otra vez entre los brazos de mi hermano. Estaba catatonica no podía creerlo, primero mi padre y ahora…ella.

señoritas –llamo una voz, la reconocí como Morrison. – señor Hale, necesito hablar con ustedes.

No es el mejor momento –contesto afligido mi hermano.

Será rápido – prometió el abogado.

Entonces dígalo de una vez – sollozo Rose.

Señor Hale? – llamo de nuevo a mi hermano.

Esta bien Morrison, diga lo que tenga que decir, pero hágalo rápido, quiero llevar a mis hermanas a casa.

Esta bien – murmuro afligido el licenciado. –pero, es un poco…delicado – menciono al final.

¿Qué tan delicado? – pregunto Jasper.

¿saben ustedes a que fue su madre a Washington? – pregunto

no –contestamos los tres.

Usted lo sabe? – lo interrogue ansiosa.

Me temo que si –

Entonces… dígalo – le ordeno mi hermana

Su madre fue a Washington, específicamente a un lugar llamado Forks-menciono

_Forks… forks… ¿Por qué ese nombre me sonaba conocido?_

¿Forks?!! - pregunto una confusa Rose

me temo que si – contesto el

¿Por qué mi madre querría ir a ese lugar? – ahora fue Jasper el que hablo

_De pronto lo recordé…_

oh Dios – balbucee

¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunto mi preocupada hermana

Forks… ese… lugar -balbucee de nuevo – la fue a ver a ella ¡! – chille mientras tres pares de ojos me miraban preocupados.

De.. de que hablas Bella? –

El testamento… recuerdan, mi padre menciono ese lugar - grite compungida al comprender lo que había ido a hacer mi madre a ese lugar.

Oh … -balbucearon mis hermanos al entender lo que yo estaba tratando de decir.

La fue a ver… a ella – murmuro triste mi hermana.

Morrison? – lo llamo mi hermano, parecía un poco molesto

Me temo que es verdad señor Hale, su madre estuvo en Forks, al parecer tuvo contacto con la señorita Esme Platt.

¿!que!? – chillo Rose mientras se enjuagaba una lagrima

hace unos días recibí una llamada – comenzó el licenciado – era su madre, me pidió que le mandara las escrituras de la cabaña que su padre le había heredado a Esme Platt, me informo que ella misma se las entregaría.

¿se las entrego?- lo interrogo jasper preocupado.

No … -dudo – las escrituras ya habían sido enviadas a su nueva propietaria.

Necesito una copia de la transacción- menciono mi hermano

Claro, claro… el problema es que la señorita Esme no ha firmado la cesión.

No importa, quiero una copia de lo que tenga.

Mañana mismo se la enviare a su casa señor Hale

Esta bien, ahora lo mas importante, cuando llega el cuerpo de mi madre?, queremos enterrarla lo mas pronto posible –sollozo un poco. Mi hermano odiaba quebrarse ante los demás y sobre todo ante nosotras, le rodee la cintura en señal de apoyo con mis brazos.

Es…eso..- carraspeo el licenciado – no saben todo - concluyo

¿Cómo? – chillo Rosalie

al parecer fue… un… suicidio –

NO!! –gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

_¿Un suicidio?, ¿mi madre se suicido? No es verdad… no es verdad… Dios dime que no es verdad._

Lo siento mucho – menciono avergonzado

ROSE POV

Todo se puso negro cuando escuche esas palabras

_Suicidio…_

Mi madre, mi pobre madre.

Rose.. Rosee – a llamaba una voz dulce y preocupada.

Estas bien hermana –esa era Bella

Abrí los ojos lentamente, las luces me cegaron por un momento, pensé que esto era un sueño, lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, imagine que era un día cualquiera y mi hermana había venido a despertarme a mi recamara.

_Si, yo estaba en mi recamara._

-que.. demonios! –chille

-estas bien? – pregunto mi hermano

-claro, claro… tuve un sueño horrible Jazz – solloce mientras me tiraba a su regazo. Sentí como su mano acariciaba mi rubia cabellera.

-no fue un sueño Rose – murmuro triste

_no había sido un sueño …_sentí la dureza del piso de linóleo del despacho donde nos encontrábamos… _esto había sido real… mi madre estaba…muerta._

-quiero irme de aquí Jazz ¡! – chille adolorida. Sentía el corazón encogerse cada vez mas, el nudo de mi garganta amenazaba con hacerse aun mas grande.

-vamonos- respondió dulcemente

JASPER POV

_había sido el peor día de mi vida, perdí a mi madre._

Me encontraba contemplando a mis hermanas que estaban dormidas en la gigantesca cama que alguna vez perteneció a nuestros padres, ahora nadie a ocuparía, nuestro padre había muerto hacia seis meses atrás y ahora nuestra madre. Ahora solo estábamos mis hermanas y yo.

No estaba de humor para nada, pero tenia que seguir adelante, por ellas, por estas hermosas criaturas que me recordaban tanto a mis padres. Baje a trompicones por las escaleras.

Louis!– grite desganado

Señor? – contesto

Mis hermanas están dormidas, prepara la comida, y revisa si ya llego la correspondencia

Si señor, acaba de llegar, la puse en el despacho –me informo.

Gracias Louis, estaré en el despacho por si alguna de mis hermanas despierta.

Me dirigí a la vieja pero pulcra oficina de mi padre, estaba tal y como el la había dejado, encima del viejo escritorio de caoba se encontraba un paquete de sobres, algunos de color amarillos y otros blancos como la cal. Me deje caer en el asiento de cuero negro y comencé a apartar la correspondencia basura de la que si importaba. Un sobre amarillo tamaño oficio llamo mi atención. Lo separe del resto para checarlo cuando terminara de clasificar la correspondencia. Encontré el que estaba buscando, venia de la oficina de Morrison. No lo abrí.

Mire el sobre amarillo de nuevo, no supe por que pero lo tome entre mis manos y lo rasgue rápidamente, lo voltee para vaciar su contenido sobre el escritorio, cayeron algunas fotos y lo que parecían cartas.

Eran cinco fotos, pude reconocer en ellas a mis padres, rodeados de otros amigos que no conocía. Una foto llamo mi atención en particular, era mi padre abrazando amorosamente a una muchacha, se veían jóvenes y felices. La muchacha era hermosa, su cara tenia forma de corazón y su cabello era color caramelo, se veía bajita en comparación con mi padre. Debajo de la fotografía venían los nombres:

"_JONATHAN Y ESME verano del 84"_

La hice a un lado mientras tomaba una de las cartas que habían caído del sobre, todas parecían viejas y roídas por el tiempo, amarillentas y polvorientas pero hubo una que llamo mi atención, el papel seguía blanco y no había signos del tiempo en ella, parecía nueva. Tome el sobre y lo rasgue, al parecer era la única que no había sido abierta.

Era de una caligrafía hermosa, femenina y estilizada, de un aspecto muy agradable. No reconocí la letra.

Sentí como mis manos temblaban al leerlas: leí primero la desconocida.

_Querido Jonathan:_

_Lamento mucho saber que te encuentras mal, aquí todos estamos perfectamente, Alice, Emmett y Edward van bien en la escuela, son uno niños tan lindos._

_Hace unos días pase por nuestra cabaña, Dios… fue un poco duro verla en ese estado._

_Perdón por no escribir tan seguido, pero temo que tu esposa se entere, ya sabes, con lo que paso entre nosotros, me temo que será la ultima vez que lo haga, no podemos seguir así, me duele mucho por que te quiero, pero sufro cada ves que leo tus cartas y me doy cuenta de lo infeliz que eres a su lado._

_Espero te recuperes pronto._

_Con cariño… Esme_

-Maldición!! – grite

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada Bella mientras entraba al despacho seguida de mi hermana gemela.

- Louis nos dijo que te encontraríamos aquí – informo Rose

-¿Qué es eso? –Bella señalo el sobre que tenia entre mis manos. Rose simplemente me lo arrebato.

Escuche como Bella protestaba por la actitud de mi hermana, pero se calló cuando vio su semblante desencajado mientras terminaba de leer la pequeña carta. Se desplomo sobre un pequeño sillón y le tendió la carta a Bella.

BELLA POV

_Esa carta me había dejado aturdida, esa mujer le escribía a mi padre, y mi pobre madre sufría por ello, mi madre que ahora estaba muerta por culpa de esa, ella había ido a Forks para entregarle personalmente esa maldita cabaña, y solo había encontrado la muerte… suicidio… ahora todo encajaba._

No es justo - murmure. Mis hermanos me veían preocupados al parecer esperaban que me quebrara.

Bella – me llamo mi hermano

No Jasper, no!! – grite enfurecida – tenemos que hacer algo – chille

¿Qué dices? – dijo una confundida Rose.

Tenemos que ir a Forks – agregue. Mis hermanos me miraban sorprendidos.

¿Qué?!, ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? – pregunto Rose

Forks!! … maldición!!, tenemos que ir ahí y hacerle pagar a ESA lo que le hizo a mi madre. –gruñí

Bella, calmate – trato de tranquilizarme Jasper

Que no lo ves Jasper? – le gruñí furiosa – Rose? , no lo ven, esa fue la que mato a mi madre ¡! – chille.

Bella, nuestra madre se suicido – comento afligida Rose

No Rose, ella la mato, ella y sus cartas de amor, ella y su obsesión por mi padre, ella que nunca dejo que nuestros padres fueran felices… ELLA!! – chille al final

Mis hermanos me miraron aturdidos por un momento.

Bella tiene razón – me secundo Rose

¿Qué dices? – pregunto Jasper

píenselo Jazz, nuestra madre nunca pudo ser feliz por causa de esa mujer.

Mi hermano entorno los ojos y frunció el ceño, al fin había comprendido.

Esa maldita!! – grito Jasper mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio de caoba.

¿Qué haremos? – pregunte

nos vengaremos – rugió Rose. – le haremos pagar todo el sufrimiento que le causo a nuestra madre.

Y como se supone que haremos eso? –pregunto sarcástico Jasper

Iremos a Forks – dije

Y después? – pregunto de nuevo

La buscaremos, averiguaremos todo sobre ella.

Tengo una foto. -menciono mi hermano

Nuestro padre salía en ella junto a una preciosa mujer. Arrugue la fotografía en mis manos con odio.

_No era justo!. Mi madre era una persona buena, noble y dulce y esa MALDITA!! , nos la arrebato, murió sola y triste por su culpa…la odio!! La odio!!!_

_Juro que me las pagara… lo juro._

Tengo una idea- menciono Jasper. Al parecer se había entusiasmado con la idea de vengarnos de esa tipa. Tomo el teléfono sin mencionarnos de que se trataba.

Habla el señor Jasper hale- pronuncio con sorna – comuníqueme con Morrison.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a mi hermano hablar de esa forma tan irrespetuosa y despectiva, me sorprendió, pero no me importo.

Morrison? – espero – si, si, aquí lo tengo en mis manos, pero no es de eso que te quiero hablar. Necesito que me des información sobre Esme Platt.

Espero alrededor de 5 minutos en la línea. Después tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Gracias – contesto mi hermano. Iba a colgar pero algo lo detuvo – ah… esta bien, perfecto, adiós – se despidió.

Una mueca maligna cruzo por su hermoso rostro cuando nos tendió el papel a mi hermana y a mí.

_Esme Ann Platt _

_Casada con Carlisle Cullen, tiene tres hijos: Emmett, Edward y Alice de 19, 18 y 17 años respectivamente._

Creo que ya se como nos vengaremos de esa mujer – menciono mi hermano, mientras apuntaba con su níveo dedo los tres nombres de sus hijos.

_Después de leer la carta todo había cambiado, esa maldita mujer había destruido nuestras vidas y ahora nosotros le regresaríamos el favor,_

JASPER POV

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de nuestra madre, la enterramos cinco días después que nos dieron la noticia, el traslado de Forks hasta Londres fue un poco complicado por el papeleo, pero Morrison se había encargado de agilizarlo.

Nos despedimos de nuestra madre hace cuatro horas, su fría tumba estaba repleta de flores y de cosas que ella adoraba en vida. Ahí sobre su tumba juramos vengar su sufrimiento.

Pasajeros con destino a Washington, les pedimos que pasen a abordar, el avión despegara dentro de poco tiempo – sonó una voz por el altavoz del aeropuerto de Londres.

Vamos chicas, es hora – les informe

Era casi de noche cuando llegamos al pequeño condado de Forks, estaba lloviendo, no era un lugar muy agradable para vivir, tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos a la casa que hacia una semana antes había adquirido gracias a Morrison.

Listo, aquí es – menciono el taxista.

Wow!, es hermosa - menciono Rose

Cortesía de Esme Cullen – mencione sarcástico.

Gracias a Morrison nos habíamos enterado que Esme Platt, o mas bien Esme Cullen era una excelente decoradora de interiores y tenia una compañía de bienes raíces.

Es bonita – menciono indiferente Bella mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la puerta.

Y los sirvientes? – Rose estaba preocupada de ser ella la que tuviera que arreglar su desorden.

Se supone que aquí estaría – conteste

Estaría? , quiere decir…uno? – pregunto mi gemela un poco horrorizada.

Si, solo uno. – vi. de reojo como hacia una mueca de disgusto.

Escuchamos los pasos de alguien bajando apresuradamente por las escaleras.

Hola, mi nombre es Renne – se presento

Hola Renne, nosotros somos Rosalie, Bella y Jasper – señale a mis hermanas.

Tú eres la sirvienta? – pregunto despectiva Rose

S..si – balbuceo apenada

Entonces enséñanos la casa y nuestras habitaciones que venimos cansado.

Si señorita.- contesto educadamente Renne

Nos mostró la casa, de verdad era grande y espaciosa, sin contar que estaba decorada con mucho estilo. La cocina era grande y acogedora, la sala y el comedor hacían juego aunque estuvieran separadas, tenia un toque de feng shui que la hacia sentir acogedora, también estaba una sala de juegos donde se encontraba una inmensa televisión de plasma. Nuestras recamaras estaban en el segundo piso, las tres eran grandes y contaban con una hermosa vista ya que en lugar de ventanas tenían toda una pared de vidrio. había dos habitaciones para huéspedes y una biblioteca.

Nos fuimos a dormir ya que nos esperaba un día muy ajetreado, mañana seria nuestro primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks.

_Así que mañana comenzaría nuestra venganza._

BELLA POV

_Nuestro primer día de clases_

Nos dirigimos a la escuela en el hermoso BMW de Rosalie, queríamos llamar la atención desde el principio.

Al empezar las clases nos separamos ya que mis hermanos iban un año mas arriba que yo. Puse mucha atención a mis compañeros tratando de identificar a uno de los hijos de Esme Cullen, pero nadie mencionaba ese apellido, una chica se me acerco en la clase de Matemáticas, Jessica Stanley, era muy molesta, no dejo de parlotear durante toda la hora. Bendije el chillido de la hora del almuerzo.

Me encontré con mis hermanos en el pasillo. Pude notar como nos miraban, algunos con curiosidad otros un poco deslumbrados, ciertamente éramos un trío de muy buen ver, así que no nos sorprendió su reacción. Nos dirigimos al comedor, no había tantos alumnos, al parecer habíamos llegado con tiempo para elegir la mesa que quisiéramos. Tomamos las charolas de comida, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del centro. Como dije, queríamos llamar la atención.

Poco a poco fueron entrando estudiantes a la cafetería, vi a jessica bailotear en la fila de comida tratando de llamar mi atención, me molesto cuando miro a mi hermano de forma poco apropiada.

Es tu amiga Bells? – pregunto mi hermano

No, es una compañera, la conocí en matemáticas, es un perico

Invítala – menciono Rose

No!! – chille

Invítala Bella – insistió – ella podría ayudarnos

Tienes razón Rose - ¿Qué?, estos dos eran telépatas o que?

Me quieren decir de que demonios hablan! – espete

Invítala- me ordeno mi hermano – ella nos dirá quienes son los Cullen

Oh – murmure – perfecto – puse mi mejor sonrisa amigable y levante el brazo invitándola a sentarse con nosotros. No tardo ni veinte segundos en llegar a la mesa

Hola bella –saludo

Hola Jess, mira ellos son mis hermanos, Jasper y Rose

Mucho gusto – menciono, aunque sus ojos se estaban literalmente tragando a mi hermano- vaya, creo que los cullen tendrán competencia.

Los cullen? – pregunto Rose disimulando perfectamente su interés.

Quienes son ellos? – interrumpió mi hermano

Gire mi cabeza para observar mejor lo que había llamado la atención de mis hermanos. Jasper fruncía el ceño mientras los evaluaba pero luego recompuso el rostro por uno serio, Rose tenia una mueca de malicia en su bello rostro. Wow… si que eran guapos.

Eran tres, tal y como nos había informado Morrison. Mis ojos se posaron en uno de ellos automáticamente. Era alto y guapo, su piel era blanca como la cal y tenia un hermoso cabello broncíneo, su cuerpo era escultural, lo pude notar a pesar de las gruesas ropas. Pero lo que mas me impacto fueron sus ojos color esmeralda que se posaron en mí. Me gire avergonzada. Al parecer a mis hermanos les había pasado lo mismo.

Esos son los cullen –dijo orgullosa jessica – guapos…no? – completo.

_**Les gusto?? … sii? … no??... dejen review … besos y mordidas ¡! **_


	5. HALE VS CULLEN

_**NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… LASTIMA NO?? .. CREO QUE MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS DESEARIAMOS HABER TENIDO ESE SUEÑO RARO Y LOCO QUE TUVO STHEP.. PERO BUENO .. NIMODO JAJAJAJ Xd AE QUE SEGUIR SOÑANDOO NIÑASS.. Y NOÑOS POR QUE NO? .. =D**_

ROSE POV

Mí mirada cayo sobre los tres personajes que acababan de ingresar a la cafetería, dos hombres y una mujer, recorrí rápidamente a los dos primeros y pose mi mirada en el último.

Era alto y musculoso, parecía un levantador de pesas, su cabello era oscuro y rizado, Dios, era hermoso, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue su sonrisa, parecía la de un chiquillo que acaba de cometer una travesura.

Esos son los cullen –escuche decir a jessica – guapos…no? – completo.

JASPER POV

--Quienes son ellos?— había preguntado, pero nadie respondió.

Eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer, todos eran muy guapos. Observe con ojo clínico a la muchacha que venia entre los dos hombres, justo en el medio como si la protegieran, parecían auténticos guardaespaldas.

Era bajita, de verdad que lo era, no le calcule más de 1.50, delgada y de cabello corto peinado hacia todos lados sin un orden definido, era negro como la noche en contraste con su pálida piel. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda y su caminar era gracil, parecía una pequeña bailarina.

Esos son los cullen –murmuro jessica – guapos…no? – completo.

Ellos… son los… cullen? – balbuceo mi hermana pequeña.

Son guapos –dijo Rose con malicia en la voz.

Claro, son guapísimos –la secundo Jessica.

Por que se sientan solos? –pregunte curioso.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en el extremo mas alejado de la cafetería, evitando todo contacto humano, hablaban entre ellos y reían mientras comían.

Son la crema y nata de la escuela… nadie se sienta con ellos- revelo la nueva amiga de mi hermana.

No salen con nadie?- pregunto mi curiosa gemela.

No- contesto con un tono de decepción en la voz… al parecer nadie es suficiente para ellos.

Entonces son un trío de estirados – inquirí

No, no , no… claro que no – chillo Jessica – ellos son muy amables, con todo el mundo.

Y por que si son _tan _amables, se sientan solos? – pregunto Bella

No lo se, desde que recuerdo siempre se han sentado los tres solos en esa mesa.

Les eche una última mirada a los _hermanitos cullen_ mientras sonaba la chicharra y todos nos levantábamos para dirigirnos a nuestras próximas clases. No fue necesario preguntarles a mis hermanas lo que habían pensado al ver a los Cullen entrar por la puerta, _por fin sabíamos quienes eran._

Rose, Bella. Cuales son sus próximas clases?

Yo tengo Ingles, Literatura y después Biología– contesto Bella.

Matemáticas, economía y deporte – la secundo Rose.--¿y tu?- me pregunto.

Historia, tengo economía contigo Rose, y Filosofía.

Historia otra vez? – pregunto burlona mi hermana gemela

No puedo entender como alguien reprueba su materia favorita – se carcajeo Bella.

No importa- me defendí.

Jajaja, --se rieron mis hermanas-- modo Jazz, por bocón tendrás que llevar una clase extra, así que técnicamente vamos en el mismo grado- chillo Bella.

Claro que no – rebatí – es solo una clase Bells, sigo siendo el mas inteligente de esta familia- le saque la lengua a mis hermanas y me despedí de ellas con un movimiento de mano.

Se me hace tarde, las espero en el carro después de clase – le informe.

Tuve que correr hacia el aula donde se encontraba la clase de Historia, tuve que hacerlo ya que iba unos minutos tarde. Cuando llegue a la puerta suspire. _Espero que aquí si sepan valorar a un amante de la historia. _

Adelante –dijo una voz un poco ronca –veo que se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia, ¿usted es? – pregunto con sorna. La profesora era bajita y regordeta, no era fea de rostro pero sus proporciones eran poco agraciadas. Le sonreí, sabia que podía ser muy carismático si me lo proponía.

Mil disculpas, mi nombre es Jasper Hale- le tendí mi papeleta de ingreso—

Muy bien señor Hale, veo que esta llevando esta clase por segunda vez –menciono aprensiva. Sentí las miradas de los presentes encima mío.—siéntese –-me indico— yo soy la profesora Lorraine Dupre

Revise el salón en busca de un asiento vació, encontré uno al final, en la ultima fila, eso llamo mi atención, por lo general esos eran los primeros asientos que se ocupaban. Camine hacia el, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme me di cuenta de la razón, a un lado, en el ultimo asiento estaba sentado un CULLEN, bueno, mejor dicho una.

Me deslice en el asiento. Ella giro un poco para mirar a la persona que había ocupado el lugar, al parecer le sorprendió. _¿Qué nadie se sentaba aquí nunca?._ Le dirigí una sonrisa, la misma que había utilizado con la profesora momento antes, pero no resulto, me miro inexpresiva y luego poso su mirada hacia la pared.

_Bueno, no pasara mucho tiempo para que la pequeña duende pose su atención en mí._ –pensé maliciosamente.-

Atención chicos, hoy la clase será sobre la guerra – menciono la profesora. Me regordee mentalmente, ya que yo era un experto en ese tema.

Haremos un debate sobre los pros y los contras—siguió. _Esto seria pan comido._

James –llamo la profesora a uno de los estudiantes—menciona alguna de las guerras más importantes de Estados Unidos.

Claro, la guerra civil fue una de las mas importantes—contesto presuntuoso mi compañero de cabello castaño claro. Se veía alto aunque no podía asegurarlo ya que seguía sentado. Note como le dirigió una mirada a Alice, pero esta no lo noto.

Humm—murmuro la maestra mientras observaba con ojo clínico a los alumnos – tu – me apunto – quiero ver que sabes sobre la guerra…dinos tu punto de vista –me ordeno.

_Esto va a ser fácil… muy fácil._ Sonreí con suficiencia.

Estas en pro o en contra? –me pregunto.

Creo que son necesarias –conteste. Sentí su mirada de escrutinio.

Creo que en pro. Explícate –me indico.

Esta bien –comencé—las guerras, son un conflicto bélico, es verdad, pero en ciertas sociedades son necesarias, la política, la economía, la educación, todo influye en ellas. Esta comprobado a lo largo de la historia que las guerras han sido necesarias en muchos casos, por ejemplo para defender la independencia y soberanía de un país. Debería ser un honor para los ciudadanos defender a su país—termine—.

No estoy de acuerdo – escuche una voz cantarina, sonaba un poco molesta. Me sorprende al darme cuenta de donde había salido aquella voz. _CULLEN._

Pude notar la sonrisa malévola que se dibujo en el rostro de la maestra Dupre. Al parecer estaba anticipando una batalla.

La guerra es el último recurso de los ignorantes – proclamo Alice.

No creo que Abraham Lincon haya sido un ignorante –espete indignado por la ofensa.

Lo era en ese sentido –se defendió – la mejor manera de proclamar la democracia de un país, es mediante la cooperación ciudadana, la buena convivencia y las buenas costumbres.

_Por favor!,_ --gemí— La guerra te puede matar, pero vivir sin victorias, ni gloria, es morir todos los días. –cite a Napoleón Bonaparte solo por molestarla

La guerra es la salida cobarde a los problemas de la paz. --¿acaba ella de citar a Thomas Mann?. Bueno eso si era sorprendente.

Sentía las miradas sobre nosotros, pero estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro debate que no nos importo.

Ah, ya entiendo… eres hippie! –me burle –

Defiendo la ideología de amor y paz… pero no soy hippie! –chillo indignada.

Y por que usas todos esos colores? – le solté sarcástico—digo, si hablas como hippie y te vistes como hippie, eres hippie… o no?

No!! –bufo—esto –señalo su ropa—se llama moda, ignorante.

Ignorante?, me llamaste ignorante? – pregunte con sorna.

Si, ignorante y adorador de las guerras – escupió.

No soy adorador de las guerras – me defendí – solo di mi punto de vista.

"_chicos, ya basta, dejen de pelear"_ – escuche la voz de Dupre a lo lejos.

me ofendes Alice – puse carita de tristeza. Esta criatura me hacia enojar y no sabia por que.

Tu me ofendiste primero – respondió indignada. Y me volteo la cara. Gruñí internamente.

Señorita Cullen, señor Hale, esto es un debate sobre la guerra, no sobre ustedes –nos reclamo la maestra – Alice!?, Jasper solo estaba defendiendo el punto de vista positivo. Y señor Hale –me llamo—la señorita Cullen estaba del lado contrario. No es personal – nos regaño al final— por este comportamiento le dejare un trabajo especial – informo.

_Demonios!, apenas podía estar sentado una hora al lado de Cullen y ahora por su culpa tenia que hacer un trabajo extra. Maldita la hora en que abrió la boca._

Quiero un ensayo sobre el respeto a la libertad de expresión – sentencio – para la semana próxima –

Diablos ¡! – susurre. Alice me dirigió su mejor mirada de asesina.

Para mi buena suerte sonó la chicharra, Alice estaba tan enfurruñada que por un momento temí por mi vida.

Corrí hacia mi siguiente clase, afortunadamente la compartía con Rose. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido en la clase de Historia y como había molestado a Alice Cullen, pensé que se sentiría orgullosa de mí, pero en lugar de eso me dio tremendo regaño-

"_jasper, se supone que debes acércate a ella, así será mas fácil lograr nuestro objetivo, piensa hermano, como será mas fácil hacerles daño a los Cullen?, peleando con ellos y haciéndoles la vida imposible, o tratándolos bien y luego botarlos…¿recuerdas?, ojo por ojo y diente por diente… así que no se como le vas a hacer pero vas y te disculpas, te la tienes que ganar"_

ROSE POV

Mi hermano si que era idiota, como se le ocurría hacer a enojara ala duende _esa_ tan rápido. _Dios, casi hecha todo a perder._

Salí de esa clase y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, ya que me tocaba deportes. cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar y percatarme de la presencia de uno de los Cullen.

_Bueno, creo que el será mi victima._

Después de echarle un vistazo corrí a cambiar mi ropa casual por una de deporte. Me coloque un pequeño short deportivo color blanco y una camiseta del mismo color e igual de pequeña y ceñida que mis pantaloncillos. Quería llamar la atención.

Escuche chiflidos y vítores cuando ingrese a la cancha, el entrenador hizo que me presentara ante la clase. Pude ver la sonrisa de Cullen al ver mi escultural cuerpo.

Hoy jugaran baloncesto – dijo el entrenador—hagan los equipos, de hombres y mujeres.

Te gustaría estar en mi equipo preciosa—me dijo uno de mis compañeros. Le fruncí el ceño

No gracias –le conteste

Por cierto mi nombre es Royce –era muy guapo, me moría por decirle que si, pero tenia que concentrar mi atención en otra persona.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Rosalie

Entonces?... entras a mi equipo? – insistió

No, gracias

Pero…

Royce, que no ves que la señorita ya tiene equipo –intervino otra persona.

No te metas Cullen – espeto Royce

Rose? – me llamo confianzudamente mientras sonreía.

Claro – conteste mientras le regresaba una sonrisa fingida, _por lo menos esto seria más fácil para mí que para mis hermanos._

Royce nos miro con disgusto mientras nos alejábamos a la otra parte de la cancha.

Así que?... por lo menos sabes jugar? –pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

Claro, por que no abría de saber?

Por que la mayoría de las de _tu tipo_ no juegan basketball –contesto con más sarcasmo que el anterior.

Me enoje bastante por su comentario, le fruncí el ceño, no podía evitarlo.

Royce!! –grite –creo que después de todo me uniré a tu equipo.

Que?!! –escuche como gritaba un sorprendido Emmett.

Royce le regalo una sonrisa de triunfo a Cullen mientras yo me unía a su equipo, fue inesperado y no estaba en mis planes, pero de verdad me había molestado su comentario.

El partido comenzó, Emmett se acerco a mí rápidamente.

Espero que no te quiebres una uña werita –dijo con burla

Lo único que se va a quebrar aquí es tu ego grandulon – conteste con enojo

Uyuyuy!, ya veremos werita

Emmett de verdad era bueno, pero yo también lo era, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que era igual o mejor que el, estaba tan entusiasmada de demostrarle a _ese cullen_ que era mejor que el que prácticamente nunca solté el balón.

El constantemente trataba de bloquearme pero yo me escabullía rápidamente, mi ventaja contra el era ser un poco más pequeña, además utilice mis encantos para desconcentrarlo un poco.

Así no se vale –me murmuro al oído—no es justo cuando utilizas _tus encantos_

Simplemente soy mejor que tú Cullen… acéptalo! – le conteste

Lo dudo mucho Rose

Después de eso metí la canasta que nos dio la victoria, mis compañeros que hasta ese momento apenas me había percatado de su presencia estaban festejando de alegría.

Felicidades Rubia, veo que no eres tan tonta como creía—me dijo aceptando su derrota con sarcasmo

Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Cullen—lo ataque. El se rió a carcajadas

Bueno, nada mal para ser una mujer

Bueno, ser apaleado por una mujer debe haber lastimado tu ego – dije con sorna

Auch!, eso dolió Hale

No me importa

Después de eso me aleje rumbo a las duchas, ese hombre si que me había molestado, yo pensé que seria mas fácil, pero no, de verdad me sacaba de quicio, tal vez me precipite al criticar a Jasper por su comportamiento con la duende. _Tal vez seria mejor atacarlos de frente desde el principio._

_**REVIEW???..... SIII?? .. JOJO.. PLISSS Y SERE FELIZ JAJAJAJA XD**_


	6. CULLENS

_HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO…_

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SM, Y POR ESO LA ODIO!.... JAJAJA, OK NO, LA ADORO._

_**STEPHIICULLEN93: **__la verdad yo tampoco entiendo por que tan poquitos reviews, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar uno, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, por eso la escribo, para que la disfruten. Jajaja me dio risa lo de la carita de Alice, como que la imagine jajaja … bueno muchas gracias por tu review me encanto._

_Espero que otros se animen a dejar review como tu… ciaaaO..!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

EMMETT POV

Me dirigí al estacionamiento de la escuela al terminar las clases, hoy no había triado mi precioso Jeep así que tendría que esperar a mis hermanitos. Me recargue en el volvo plateado de mi hermano Edward mientras esperaba.

Después de unos minutos pude divisar a mi hermano que venia muy distraído, _bueno eso no era raro_.

Hola Eddy –lo salude

No me digas así Emmi!! – me gruño

Uyuyuy!, creo que hoy estas peor que de costumbre Eddy – rodó los ojos y me bufo. Yo me reía a carcajada limpia, era tan divertido y tan fácil frustrar a mi hermanito.

Mira ahí viene Alice – me indico con la cabeza

Alice!! – chille

Me preocupe un poco al ver que no me hacia caso, por lo general me sonreía, me gritaba o hacia algo para contestarme mis grandiosos saludos, pero venia con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el suelo y apretando un libro entre sus pequeñas manos. Me tense al instante y corrí hacia ella.

¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿alguien te molesto?... te lo juro que esta vez si me las paga! – gruñí.

No, no calmate Emmett, no es lo que tu piensas- me contesto malhumorada

Entonces?, por que vienes con esa cara? – pregunto mi hermano haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. No me había percatado de lo rápido que se nos había unido.

Mi hermana torció la boca y frunció el ceño, y con la vista nos indico su _problema._

Saliendo del edificio venían tres alumnos caminando lentamente, pude distinguir entre ellos a la rubia de la clase de gimnasia.

¿la rubia esa te hizo enojar? – pregunte indignado, no dudaba que aquella rubiecita oxigenada hubiera hecho enojar a mi hermanita pequeña.

No, no Emmett – bufo – fue _el_.

Seguí el curso de su pequeño dedo índice que apuntaba disimuladamente hacia uno de los personajes en cuestión. Era alto y musculoso, no tanto como yo, pero se veía bastante atlético. _No importa, nadie se mete con mi hermanita._ Estaba a punto de gritarle algo al susodicho cuando Edward me interrumpió.

¿Qué te hizo Alice?!, TE JURO QUE SI TE HIZO ALGO LO MATO –rugió. _Mi hermano enojado era más temible que yo mismo._

No Ed, son tonterías, no se preocupen –

Y por que si son tonterías vienes así? – pregunte sarcástico.

Bueno, es que por _su _culpa tendré que hacer trabajo extra el fin de semana –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Ah! …- contestamos nosotros mas relajados. A mi la verdad me dio risa, total era buena para las tareas. Me carcajee

Cállate idiota!

Ouch! – chille – Alice!! – reclame

Te lo merecías – me saco su pequeña lengua

Después de eso nos subimos al volvo. Al parecer yo no había sido el único que había tenido un altercado con un Hale. Al pasar por donde se encontraban ellos –ya subiendo a un hermoso descapotable rojo – le sonreí sarcásticamente a la rubia.

Adiós werita! –le dije con burla, mientras le aventaba un beso.

Escuche como gruño su hermano, y no se por que pero me dio un poco de miedo. Escuche la risa de Edward.

De que te ríes tonto? – lo golpee en la nuca.

El chico nuevo te intimida, Emmy? – pregunto sarcástico

Claro que no – conteste aprensivo

Oh, yo creo que si – contesto el entre risas

Es un idiota – murmuro Alice

Como? – chille –yo no soy ningún idiota Alice!

No lo decía por ti…_ bruto –_ contesto la duende

Entonces? – pregunto Edward

Haber Alice, dinos por que _el_ es un idiota – me uní a mi hermano. Ella hizo un mohín y nos volteo la cara.

Hey!, no se vale, dinos! – le ordene

No, mejor dinos tu por que le mandaste un beso a su hermana – me ataco.

Yo, a quien? – trate de escabullirme

Si Emmett, por que lo hiciste – pregunto divertido mi hermano

Bah, solo por diversión, además no sabia que era su hermana – conteste tratando de cambiar la conversación – así que son hermanos?

No cambies la conversación Emmett – dijo Edward –no te servirá.

Bueno, bueno, tengo gimnasia con la rubia – conteste – y tuvimos una especie de altercado – me burle

Oh, entiendo – dijo mi hermano. Mientras la enana reía

Por que te ríes Alice!. Grite

Bueno, me rió por que Mike me dijo que te habían dado una paliza en deportes – se burlo. Acto seguido escuche las carcajadas de mi bipolar hermano.

Jajaja!, ella? – pregunto burlón

Si! – chillo mi hermana divertida mientras se le unía

Bah! – bufe- solo la deje ganar por cortesía

Si como no Emmett!! – chillaron al mismo tiempo

_Nota mental. Matar a Mike Newton._

EDWARD POV

Al parecer había sido un día interesante, Alice y Emmett habían tenido altercado con los Hale. Llegamos a casa y mi madre –Esme- ya nos estaba esperando con la comida recién hecha.

Niños, dejen sus cosas y vengan a comer! – nos grito desde la cocina.

Los tres subimos rápidamente a nuestros cuartos y dejamos las cosas para bajar al comedor. Ahí ya se encontraba nuestra hermosa madre.

Siéntense, y cuéntenme… ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – pregunto emocionada. Mientras servia en nuestros platos spaghetti a la boloñesa. _Mi favorito_

Bueno – hablo Emmet, que como siempre tenia ya la boca llena de comida –a Alice le paso algo interesante – la acuso

A si? – pregunto intrigada nuestra madre –

Mmm, no fue interesante mama – contesto restándole importancia – creo que fue mas interesante lo que le paso a Emmett! – chillo mientras lo apuntaba con gesto triunfador – sabes, conoció a una chica- termino

Claro que no! – chillo mi hermano

Haber, haber, como esta eso? – pregunto divertida mi madre.

No es cierto mama, Alice es una mentirosa! –

Mentirosa yo?! – grito ofendida.

Si tu!, haber por que no le dices tu a mama lo que te paso con Hale

Hale? – pregunto con curiosidad mi madre, demasiada para mi punto de vista. – hemm… niños… Hale han dicho? – tartamudeo

Si mama- me adelante, Alice conoció a uno en su clase de historia, al parecer se pelearon – me reí – y la maestra los castigo con trabajo extra. Emmett por su parte conoció a una de sus hermanas en gimnasia, la cual por cierto le dio una paliza – me reí. Mi hermano me gruño- bueno…eso dicen – termine

Aah! – murmuro ella – ya veo

Como que una de _sus _hermanas? – pregunto Alice

Si, tiene dos –conteste

Dos? – pregunto intrigado mi hermano

Si, Emmett, dos- le conteste como si fuera retardado.

Ah, y como es que no la vimos? – pregunto Allie

Bueno, la vimos en el estacionamiento, recuerdan?

No –confeso Emmet – no recuerdo la verdad

Ni yo – contesto la duende

venia a un lado de sus hermanos – conteste- al parecer la tapaban

entonces, como la viste tu? – pregunto mi madre

bueno… es que… yo, la vi antes – confesé

antes? , donde Edward?- pregunto mi curiosa hermana

en Biología, es mi nueva compañera – admití

ah! – gimieron todos

y no te peleaste con ella? – pregunto burlón el grandulon de la familia – digo al parecer todos los Hale son irritantes – se burlo

no, de hecho es muy linda, además es inteligente

mmm – murmuro mi hermana – tal vez no abrió la boca y por eso te cayo bien

no, casi no hablo, pero parece muy simpática, un poco introvertida, pero linda – la defendí

bah! , yo no lo creo, con esos hermanos debe ser igual o peor – canturreo Emmett.

Claro hermano, acuérdate del dicho. "_cuídate de las aguas mansas"_ – se carcajeo divertida

Como sea, tal vez ustedes son los irritantes y por eso hicieron enojar a los Hale en su primer día de clases! – chille

Como sea! – canturreo mi hermana ignorándome

Si tu lo dices …- la siguio el grandulon

Esme nos veía entre divertida e intrigada, nos miraba a Alice, luego a Emmet y por ultimo a mi, como tratando de descifrar algo.

Por mi parte no había entendido por que mis hermanos hablaban mal de dos personas que apenas y conocían, digo, _¿Qué tan malos pueden ser?. _Además conociendo a mis hermanos lo mas probable es que los hayan irritado y ellos solamente se defendieron, por que en mi experiencia con los Hale - bueno con una en realidad- me había parecido muy agradable, aunque no pronuncio mas de diez palabras, pero que importa, era linda.

ALICE POV

_Mis hermanos si que eran irritantes, como se atrevían a insinuar que yo había provocado al tal Jasper, claro que no, no había sido mi culpa que el fuera un idiota arrogante, después de todo yo defendí mi punto de vista. Y llamarme hippie, pff, idiota e ignorante. ¿Como demonios voy a trabajar con alguien así? Y en fin de semana! , Dios mío!, que hice para merecer esto?, te juro que me portare bien, es mas cancelare mis tarjetas de crédito – bueno no, omite lo ultimo-._

_Demonios!_ – chille mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama. Escuche unas risitas detrás de mi

Que pasa hermanita? – pregunto burlón mi sarcástico hermano

Nada – bufe frustrada

No te preocupes- hablo mi hermano de cabellos broncíneos

Como no quieren que me preocupe chicos! – chille - el fin de semana es la fiesta de Tanya! – chille frustrada

Si lo sabemos – dijo Edward sin ánimos. Al parecer a mi guapo hermano no le caí nada bien Tanya no entendía porque ya que era muy hermosa y estaba notablemente interesada en el.

Claro hermanita, si nosotros somos el alma de la fiesta!- aseguro Emmett

Si, pero yo no voy a poder ir por un estupido trabajo, que un estupido chico y una estupida maestra me han obligado a hacer, y en fin de semana!! – grite frustrada

Y por que no le pides que adelanten el trabajo en la semana, así podrás ir a la fiesta y el domingo terminar lo que les falte – propuso mi muy guapo e inteligente hermano

Tienes razón! – salte emocionada

Bueno, pero tienes… que…pedírselo… a el – _de donde demonios había sacado Emmett esas papitas?_

Arggg!!, tienes razón! – de nuevo me invadió la frustración.

Vamos, calmate Alice, inténtalo, tal vez el también quiera ir a la fiesta y le guste tu idea

Tu crees? – pregunte esperanzada

Claro – me contesto – solo hay que asegurarnos de que sean invitados – concluyo

Muy inteligente hermanito – lo abrace entusiasmada

Hey!, yo también ayude! – grito el grandulon

Si, si, por supuesto Emmett – coreamos los dos a la vez.

Bueno, ahora tenia que preparar mi discurso de convencimiento, y sobre todo y mas importante asegurarme de que los Hale fueran invitados a la fiesta, si no mi plan se arruinaría, _Dios espero que el nazi adorador de las guerras acepte_.

_Así que mañana empezaría mi tarea. Yo iré a esa fiesta o dejo de llamarme Alice Cullen._

_**LISTO… UN POCO CORTO PERO ES QUE TENIA QUE EMPEZAR A MANEJAR LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE ALICE, EMMETT Y EDWARD…**_

_**PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI OTRA HISTORIA, COMPLICACIONES, POSIBLEMENTE ACTUALICE MAS TARDE O MAÑANA, DEPENDE, PERO YA SABEN QUE NO ME GUSTA HACERLOS ESPERAR MUCHO.**_

_**¿REVIEWWWWW????**_


	7. LA IDEA DE EDWARD

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SM, SI LO FUERAN CREANME QUE LES DARIA UN MEJOR USO A JASPER, EDWARD Y JACOB JAJAJAJA XD**_

_**BUENO, SORRY POR LA TARDANZA… PERO ESTE ESTA UN POCO LARGO.**_

**BELLA POV**

_Bendito primer dia de clases_

_Lo bueno: ya paso!_

--Bella?! …Bella?!

--eh… q… que? – balbucee

--que si puedo cambiar contigo? –

--si, claro… pero, cambiar que?

--pff – bufo mi hermana—que no has escuchado lo que les vengo diciendo?? – chillo frustrada.

--eh…no, perdon Rose… que decias? – pude escuchar una risita sofocada de parte del piloto. _mi hermano._

--que si me cambias a mi Cullen, por tu Cullen?—bufo molesta

--que??!, no!! – chille. Mis hermanos me miraron fugazmente con una mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros.—digo, no Rose, es que… ya sabes yo no tengo clases con _tu _Cullen—agregue rapidamente

--pero podrias conocerlo no?... digo por accidente – comento ella esperanzada

--bueno, es probable pero…

--anda Bella, es que el mio es un fanfarron- chillo mi hermana

--entonces puede que hasta se lleven bien – se burlo mi hermano

--JASPER!! , me vas a ayudar o no?? – le reclamo

--no, ese es problema de ustedes… oh haber, díganme, alguna de ustedes quiere cambiar conmigo? – dijo frustrado

--paso!! – chillo mi hermana

--yo tambien Jazz, es bonita, pero no es mi tipo—me burle de el.

--bueno, como sea – dijo mi hermana—me lo cambiaras o no??

--ya te dije Rose

--bueno, total, por lo menos MI Cullen es mas guapo – chillo derrotada

-- _no lo creo_ – murmure para mi misma.

**ROSE POV**

_Bueno, lo habia intentado ¿no?. Ese Cullen era un pesado, pero al parecer mi hermanita no estaba dispuesta a ayudar. _

Llegamos a casa rapidamente, al entrar percibimos un aroma deliciosos, como a chocolate.

--buenos dias muchachos, que tal su primer dia de clases? – pregunto una entusiasmada renne.

--no es de tu incumbencia—conteste malhumorada. Se supone que es la sirvienta no nuestra nana.

--no seas grosera Rosalie – me regaño mi hermano.

--si Rose, Renne no tiene la culpa de que seas una amargada—se burlo mi hermanita. Le gruñi disgustada mientras se reia con cara de yo no fui.

--ya, ya – nos regaño mi hermano – parecen niñas, dejen de pelear

--pero, ella empezo – le puse carita triste a mi gemelo .

--las dos! – contesto el – vamos Renne nos morimos de hambre y huele delicioso—la alabo mi hermano.

Vi como caminaban hacia el comedor mientras yo me tragaba mi coraje, mi hermana podia ser muy molesta cuando queria, pero mi gemelo era peor, con sus moditos caballerescos y su paciencia.

_Dios, por que me mandaste un gemelo loco y descerebrado?_

--Rose!! –

--ya voy, ya voy – grite enfadada.

**JASPER POV**

Resulto ser que nuestra querida Renne era toda una experta cocinando, el olor que nos habia embriagado al entrar a la casa, eran galletas caseras de chocolate que nos sirvio de postre después de un delicioso platillo mexicano. _Mole verde habia dicho._

Después de comer nos dirigimos a la sala para relajarnos un poco. Al parecer el primer dia de clases habia sido muy estresante para mis hermanas.

--y, como te fue a ti? – me pregunto la castaña

--eh, bueno… no muy bien—conteste con sorna

--bueno, veo que no fui la unica que la paso mal – bufo mi hermana gemela

--por lo menos tu no te llevaste un castigo – conteste indignado. Por culpa de Alice Cullen tendria que sacrificar mi primer fin de semana aquí.

--un castigo??—pregunto bella. Parecia un poco divertida con la situación

--si bella…- bufe—un ensayo—termine un poco irritado al recordar el altercado que lo provoco.

--eso es bueno… no? – pregunto un poco timida

--Bueno??... por que habria de ser eso bueno bells? – contesto mi hermana con sarcasmo

--bueno… asi podra acercarse mas rapidamente a ella

--buen punto – conteste. Aunque no me hiciera mucha gracia, podria aprovechar la situación—pero lo malo es que tendre que sacrificar el fin de semana para eso! – chille enojado

--oh… -- murmuraron mis hermanas

--espero que no sea tan irritante como el mio – inquirio Rosalie

--creo que es peor – conteste yo. Aunque en realidad todavia no me habia cruzado con el hermano mayor de los Cullen… pero…

--quien??, el grandulon ese que te lanzo un beso?? – comento con burla mi hermanita pequeña—acababa de recordar a ese mequetrefe.

--ese idiota!! – gruñi indignado.—ese estupido se habia atrevido a lanzarle un beso a mi hermana delante de mi.

--calma, calma macho – se burlo mi gemela—yo puedo con el.—termino segura

--es un idiota, un estupido, un….

--yo no creo que sea eso – interrumpio Bella

--que?? – chillamos mi gemela y yo al mismo tiempo

--bueno – se ruborizo – a mi me parecio gracioso

--gracioso??... gracioso?? … te parece chistoso que _el _precisamente el se burle de tu hermana!! – la regaño encolerizado.

--bu…bueno… no—balbuceo – solo decia

--pss si tan bien te cae quedatelo – inquirio mi gemela

--no!! – chillo la otra

--como que no??.. acabas de decir que te parecia chistoso – le reclamo Rose

--si… pe… pero

--pero que Isabella?—espete

--no quiero cambiar jazz – confeso. Aprete la mandibula enojado.

-- por que demonios no quieres cambiar Isabella Hale?? – le grite enfadado. --p… por q…que – empezo – por que ya conozco al otro Cullen – admitio sonrojada

--y eso que tiene que ver – inquirio Rose

--bueno Rose, tu tienes mas suerte con los chicos que yo. Ademas tu no tendras clases con el, puesto que esta en el mismo año que yo. Seria mas facil para mi quedarme con ese Cullen, ya que es mi compañero de laboratorio – argumento.

_Es mi imaginación o el discurso me parecio que ya lo habia ensayado. Bueno como sea, tenia razon. Mi pequeña hermanita no era la femme fatale de la familia. Y de seguro Rose no tendria problemas conquistandolo._

--bueno, viendolo asi, esta bien—inquiri—Rose, tu te quedas con el idiota ese y bella que se encargue del otro.

--pero…

--pero nada Rose, sabes muy bien que Isabella no podria con el grandulon. Ya sabes… ella es un poco…

--hey! – chillo mi hermanita – no me defiendas hermano

--esta bien, esta bien – contesto mi gemela entre divertida y frustrada.

**BELLA POV**

_Bueno, habia ganado la batalla. Yo me quedaria con Edward y mi hermana con el grandulon. Siendo sincera no creo tener oportunidad con ninguno, pero si he de escoger prefiero al Cullen de Biología, por lo menos era agradable._

_--_y como lo conociste – interrumpio mi hermana mis pensamientos

--eh.. ah… en Biología—conteste—es mi compañero de laboratorio, ya les dije

-- ah si, y que tal? – pregunto

-- que tal de que? – pregunte de vuelta

--como es??, es igual de fanfarron que su hermano? – pregunto molesta

--no, no… no es fanfarron—conteste rapidamente

--tal vez sea un hippie sabelotodo – inquirio mi hermano. _¿un hippie sabelotodo?_, mi hermano si que estaba loco .

--tampoco—conteste.—pero quien es un hippie sabelotodo – pregunte para safarme del interrogatorio.

--ehh.. ahh, nadie – contesto inseguro. Al parecer lo habia sorprendido.

--La pequeña Cullen es hippie? – se adelanto mi hermana –iuu! – hizo un gesto de asco propio de ella.

--no me parecio que fuera hippie – comente

_al parecer a mis hermanos no les habia gustado mi comentario ya que me miraron con indignación._

-- bueno no importa – hablo Jasper – alguna idea?

--idea??—pregunte dubitativa

--si, ya sabes, para acercarme a ella – bufo

--ah, eso…si, no seas un idiota arrogante – chillo su gemela

_uy yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso Rose._ Pense

--no soy ningun idiota arrogante! – le gruño

--bueno, me imagino que lo de hippie no fue ningun cumplido para ella – se defendio

--no tengo por que hacerle cumplidos _Rose_

--claro que tienes idiota! – chillo ella

--bueno, como tu lo has hecho _tan _ bien – le grito el con sarcasmo

--mejor que tu si!!

_Quise intervenir, pero mis hermanos mayores me asustaban mucho cuando peleaban, ademas nunca me hacian caso, ni siquiera me escuchaban si trataba de calmarlos, asi que era una lucha perdida. _

**EMMETT POV**

_Hola Emmett _– escuche una voz.

_Hola _conteste.

_Me encontraba en una recamara que no era la mia, lo sabia por que estaba demasiado ordenada. Una hermosura de piernas largas y cabellos rubios estaba sentada a un lado mio sobre la cama. Me sonreia pícaramente mientras se iba acercando mas y mas hacia mi. Dios, era tan sexy. _

_No podia dejar de mirarla, traia un camisón transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, al parecer eso no le molestaba por que me sonreia cada vez mas._

_Bueno, era normal, solia causar ese efecto en las féminas. _

_La belleza se reclino un poco, acercandose mas a mi, coloco una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, su cuerpo avanzaba lentamente hacia a mi. Pude sentir el calor que desprendia su cuerpo cerca del mio y su aliento almendrado cerca de mis labios. Me iba a besar. Cerre los ojos, esperando que acortara la milimetrica distancia que nos separaba, senti sus labios rozando los mios, me estaba torturando._

_--emmett – susurraba seductoramente_

_--emmett! …_

_--besame – susurre mientras la jalaba hacia mi._

--EMMETT!!, CON UN DEMONIO!! --esa no era la voz seductora

--QUE?? – chille asustado

--oh Dios, tengo un hermano gay – se burlo alguien. Parecia muy divertido

--eres un idiota Emmett!! – chillo alguien. Parecia muy, pero muy enojado.

_Entreví los ojos para ver mejor… _

--Demonios, tu no eres la belleza!! – grite horrorizado

--soy bello, lo se… pero no me vuelvas a besar en tu vida!! – exploto mi hermano.

_Demonios todo habia sido un sueño._

--oh no—bufo la duende que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta – tengo un hermano gay y un paranoico

--yo no soy paranoico Alice—le reclamo mi hermano –

--y yo no soy gay! – chille tratando de sonar lo mas maculino posible, pero por obra de algun ente maligno mi voz habia salido sin fuerza y chillona.

--bueno, te concedo eso – anuncio mi hermano a carcajadas mientras me apuntaba—el si que es gay

-- no soy gay… y en todo caso que Demonios hacen en mi cuarto? – pregunte enojado

--yo vine a dejarte la ropa que usaras hoy --

--y yo a despertarte, por que hace mas de media hora que deberías estar despierto—bufo frustrado Edward

--hey – me defendí—un hombre debe dormir bien

-- dormir no es lo mismo que invernar idiota – contesto con sarcasmo mi hermanito

-- tengo el sueño pesado, eso es todo—me defendí

--como sea, te esperamos abajo – anuncio la duende—si no bajas en diez minutos te vas sin desayunar.

_Al escuchar eso me espante, mis hermanos se rieron de mi reacción, pero irme sin desayunar… oh no, podia irme sin cuadernos, sin libros, sin la tares, pero con el estomago vació… jamás!!_

--te dije que eso iba a funcionar – se carcajeo mi hermano mientras arrastraba a la enana fuera de mi cuarto.

Después de exactamente nueve minutos y quince segundos baje volando hacia el comedor donde mi querida y hermosa madre tenia listo mi desayuno. Tendria que comerlo en el camino, pero no importa. Adoraba a mi madre.

**EDWARD POV**

Llegamos a la escuela con el tiempo justo. Al entrar al estacionamiento nos dimos cuenta que ya todos habian entrado a la escuela, tuve que dar unas cuantas vuelta para encontrar estacionamiento, pude ver como mi hermana fruncia el ceño cuando pasamos por el descapotable rojo. Me rei por su reaccion.

Yo en lo personal no pensaba que los Hale fueran tan malos, en mi experiencia –que era muy poca- mi compañera de laboratorio se habia portado muy bien, es cierto que no hablo mas que lo absolutamente necesario, pero, no pense que pudiera ser desagradable.

Bajamos corriendo del auto cuando por fin pude estacionarlo. Nos separamos en la entrada de Emmett, ya que el llevaba clases en otro edifico, Alice y yo corrimos hacia el mismo lugar. Afortunadamente nosotros compartiríamos algunas clases.

--gracias por honrarnos con su presencia señores Cullen – nos saludo una voz arisca y aguda. La reconoci como el profesor Verter.

_Matematicas…_ bufe desganado. iba a disculparme cuando mi hermana se adelanto.

--perdon Profesor, no volvera a pasar – le dijo con voz de soprano, poniendo esa cara suya que ponia a veces que adornaba con un puchero.

--eh… esta bien, pasen—contesto el maestro. La mirada de mi hermana nunca fallaba. La felicite mentalmente. Al parecer adivino mis pensamientos ya que me sonrio satisfecha.

Recorri el salon con la mirada, la mayoria de los asientos estaban ocupados. Seguia mirando en busca de los asientos cuando mi hermana me jalo.

--mira aya – señalo dos asientos cerca de una ventana.

Me percate muy tarde de hacia donde me arrastraba mi pequeña hermana, los asientos no habian estado solos cuando yo pase la mirada por ese lugar, al parecer los habian dejado para nosotros.

_Claro…_

No era la primera vez que pasaba. No entendia la fijación de la gente por hablarnos, en realidad no eramos nada interesantes, por lo menos yo, tal vez mi hermana si lo fuera. La mire de reojo con desaprobación.

--vamos Ed – me insistio.

Estaba tan frustrado de tener matematicas como mi primera clase de hoy que no me percate de la persona que estaba enseguida del asiento que habia ocupado mi hermana.

_Isabella._

**ALICE POV**

_Matematicas… pff… mi gozo en un pozo, no podrian tener materias mas interesantes en esta escuela?... como historia de la moda o algo asi?._

Jale a mi hermano hacia los asientos que la mona de Jessica habia desocupado para nosotros. Vi como Tyler y Ben se levantaban y se acomodaban un poco mas atrás. Sonrei complacida. Jale a mi hermano hacia los asientos, ya que no se habia percatado de que ahora habia lugar para nosotros. Me apresure a sentarme en uno y lo coloque a el en el otro a un lado mio – a mi derecha -. No queria estar cerca de Jessica que se encontraba del otro lado, agradecia su cortesía pero era demasiado chismosa para mi gusto. Ademas sabia que preferia mil veces tener a mi guapo hermano a su lado. Y como el no se habia dado cuenta, bueno…

--hola, Alice!, hola Edward! – chillo Jessica. Mi hermano dio un brinco por la sorpresa y me miro rodando los ojos. Me rei

--hola Jessica – conteste con un saludo de mano. Me sonrio

--edward??—lo llamo de nuevo

--hola Stanley – saludo desganado. Ella le sonrio de oreja a oreja. Era tan facil tener a las admiradoras de Edward contentas. Me rei bajito para que no se diera cuenta el profesor.

--no es gracioso – bufo mi hermano articulando las palabras para que no se escucharan.

--claro que lo es – sisee divertida.

--eres un duende maléfico – susurro

--hey, no me digas asi! – chille un poco mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Afortunadamente el profesor Verter no se dio cuenta pero la persona que estaba enseguida de mi al parecer si habia notado nuestra pequeña conversación.

Era pálida, y de ojos color chocolate, de cabello castaño, era bonito de manera sencilla. No tenia muy buen gusto al vestir, ya que vestia una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, nada que llamara mi atención. Vi un rubor en sus mejillas, pense que era por que la estaba examinando, pero al parecer ni siquiera habia notado mi escrutinio.

--hola Isabella – escuche a mi hermano saludar

--b… solo bella – tartamudeo.

_Entonces por eso se habia sonrojado…_

--gire mi cabeza para mirarlos a los dos rapidamente, mi hermano le sonreia como idiota mientras ella se ruborizaba.

_Que demonios…_

Mire a mi hermano de nuevo, que seguia sonriendo como idiota, bueno al parecer esta es la hermana pequeña de Hale.

--hola Bella – la salude con una sonrisa. Mi hermano me fruncio el ceño en desaprobación, pero lo ignore mientras le daba la espalda.

--soy Alice, Alice Cullen—me presente

--eh… yo soy bella – contesto sorprendida

--eres nueva verdad? – le pregunte, aunque sabia la respuesta

--si

--el es mi hermano Edward—lo señale

--lo se—contesto. Era de esperarse.

-- de donde vienes? – le pregunte mientras mi hermano jalaba mi ropa en señal de desaprobación. Le dio un manotazo para se alejara. Al parecer Bella no se percato de aquello.

-- de Londres – contesto

--uh, eso es muy lejos, que los trae por aquí

--eh.. –balbuceo

--senorita Cullen! – interrumpio el profesor.

_Demonios, si que odiaba matematicas._

_--_alice- susurro mi hermano.

--que? – conteste un poco molesta por que el profesor me habia llamado la atención.

--tengo una idea – volvio a susurrar

--señor Cullen! – lo regañaron ahora a el.

_Maldito profesor, mi hermano tenia una idea y por su culpa no me la habia contado. Después de eso no pude persuadirlo de que hablara de nuevo. El profesor Varner no era precisamente fan de mí hermano y siempre buscaba pretextos para castigarlo._

_Después de cincuenta exasperantes y perdidos minutos de mi vida sonó la chicharra. Me levante rapidamente mientras recogía mis cosas. Mi compañera Bella iba llegando a la puerta cuando mi hermano hablo de nuevo._

--alice??

--que ed? – pregunte sin ganas

--ella puede ayudarte – señalo a la chica que ya staba saliendo del salon

--Isabella? – pregunte con sopresa—en que podria ella ayudarme?

-- es una Hale – siguió

--y?

--que ella puede ayudarte a convencer a tu Hale, para que vaya a la fiesta – termino.

_Dios mi hermano es un genio._

--eres un genio Ed – chille mientras lo abrazaba

--lo se, lo se – dijo con suficiencia. – pero, anda corre que se te va.

Dicho eso, Sali como alma que lleva el diablo tras de ella.

**BELLA POV.**

_Sali rapidamente de matematicas, ya que mi siguiente clase quedaba un poco retirada y tenia que pasar por un libro a mi casillero antes e dirigirme a clase._

_Un tumulto de estudiantes se arremolino alrededor mientras iban saliendo de sus clases respectivamente._

_Llegue a mi casillero y lo abri rapidamente, estaba cerrandolo de vuelta cuando escuche una voz cantarina que me llamaba._

--bella!!, bella!

_Pense que era mi imaginación, ya que yo no conocia a mucha gente en esta escuela, aparte de mis hermanos y la chismosa de Jessica._

--Bella, espera – chillo de nuevo la voz.

Me gire para asegurarme de que no estaba imaginando esa voz que me llamaba. Cual fue mi sorpresa a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

--vamos bella, si que caminas rapido – dijo con una sonrisa.

--p…perdon – balbucee

--que clase tienes? – pregunto

--frances – conteste

--genial—chillo – es mi siguiente clase tambien. Vamos que queda lejos– me arrastro

casi corrimos hacia el salon de clases, al parecer no estaba equivocada con eso de que estaba retirado.

Entramos al salon y rapidamente me jalo hacia dos asientos vacios mientras otros estudiantes entraban a ocupar sus lugar.

--y como van las clases? – me pregunto

--bien—conteste extrañada.

--ya conoces Forks?

--no, acabamos de llegar apenas hace tres dias, asi que no conozco mucho.

--oh, es una lastima, pero yo estaria encantada de llevarte a conocerla, si quieres tambien podemos ir a Port Angeles, ahí hay un centro comercial que te encantara.

--oh, si… claro –conteste sin ganas. Los centros comerciales no eran mi fuerte.

Vi su intencion de volver a preguntar algo cuando entro una de las secretarias de la oficina del director.

--ejemm… chicos!! … chicos!!! – llamo a gritos. Todos nos callamos para prestarle atención

-- gracias –dijo un poco abrumada – su profesora de Frances no va a poder presentarse hoy a dar la clase, tuvo un problema familiar y volvera hasta la semana próxima –

--sii!!

--yeaah!!

--genial!!

Se escucharon los gritos de entusiasmo, la secretaria parecia un poco molesta ante la reaccion de mis compañeros.

--bueno, como sea—continuo ella un poco exasperada – tienen la clase libre, pueden quedarse aquí, ir ala cafetería o a los jardines – termino. Dio la media vuelta y salio del salon rapidamente.

--genial!! – chillo Alice a mi lado – vamos bella

--a donde? – pregunte dudosa

--hamm.. a donde quieres ir?, a la cafeteria o a los jardines?

--creo que a la cafeteria—conteste.

--perfecto—asintio ella.

Tomamos un jugo de naranja cada una y nos sentamos en una mesa. Algunos compañeros habian ido tambien asi que no estaba tan sola como habia pensado.

--y bueno – comenzo Alice. –te gusta la escuela?

--es bonita – conteste

--si, claro –contesto un poco aburrida. Era de esperarse, yo no era la mejor compañía para alguien como ella, -bueno para ser sincera para nadie-

--y… qu… que hacen aquí para divertirse – pregunte tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente. Al parecer funciono por que una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por su rostro.

-- salimos – contesto

--ah si? – pregunte de nuevo

--claro, de hecho el fin de semana hay una fiesta – comento.

--oh – murmure mientras veia una mesa atiborrada de estudiantes que miraban hacia nosotros, desviaron rapidamente la vista cuando los mire.

--no les hagas caso – dijo – solo nos ven por que estas conmigo

_oh, eso era obvio, al parecer era raro que alguien como yo estuviera hablando con la grandiosa Alice Cullen. Pero bueno, que podia tener ella que yo no tuviera?, tenia dinero, incluso tal vez mas que ella._

--no me malinterpretes – sonrio – y bueno, que dices? – pregunto

--a que te refieres – pregunte de vuelta

--a la fiesta – chillo

--la fiesta?? – pregunte dubitativa

--si, iras? -- me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--que?... yo… no me han invitado – respondi avergonzada

-- yo te estoy invitando – contesto un poco ofendida, mientras hacia un puchero.

--eh… yo.. –balbucee. No podia creer que me estuviera invitando a una fiesta.

--vamos –me insto- será divertida. Puedes invitar a tus hermanos.

--eh… ok, esta bien – conteste

-genial!! – chillo.

Esta Cullen si que era rara, primero se presenta, luego me sigue, me jala a la cafeteria y por ultimo me invita a una fiesta.

_Bueno, al parecer mi hermano estaba equivocado. Alice era muy agradable._

_GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, A PARTIR DE AHORA SE PONDRA MAS INTERESANTE… NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS YA ESTAN INTERACTUANDO UNO CON OTRO .. =p_


	8. RECUERDA, ES EL ENEMIGO

**HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO NUEVO… **

**DISFRUTENLO**

**ROSALIE POV**

_Por fin jueves. Un día mas y tendrías dos largos días para relajarme y hacer algo mas interesante –bueno, intentar hacer algo mas interesante que venir a la escuela –aunque en Forks no creo que sea tan fácil._

_Bueno como sea…_

_Hoy por fin pude manejar de nuevo mi precioso BMW. Ayer en la tarde llego la flamante motocicleta de mi hermano, así que estaba como niño con juguete nuevo y decidió montarse en ella hoy mismo para venir a la escuela. El resultado: Bella y yo en mi hermoso descapotable peleando todo el camino por sus horribles gustos musicales._

--mira Rose—llamo mi hermana –ahí están los Cullen

--si, ¿Qué engreídos verdad? –comente sarcástica

--bueno…-dudo-…claro

_Iba a preguntar por que dudo al contestar, pero abrió la puerta del carro y salio rápidamente. La seguí._

_Cuando baje pude ver como entraba mi gemelo al estacionamiento y arrancaba unos cuantos suspiros de las mujeres._

_Generalmente no me molestaba que mi hermano tuviera admiradoras, pero Dios!, era mi hermano. Aunque estoy de acuerdo que es muy guapo, por algo somos gemelos, aunque siendo sincera yo soy más bella._

_Me coloque al lado de mi hermana que veía embobada hacia donde estaban los Cullen. ¿Estaba viendo al que nunca se peinaba? … no, lo dudo, de seguro esta viendo a Mike Newton, que se encontraba a un lado de ellos. _

_Si, eso ha de ser…_

--bella? –la llame

--si? –me contesto con un susurro sin voltear a verme

--vamos, que llegaremos tarde

--pero, y Jasper? – me pregunto con la misma voz de zombi

--déjalo, el puede entrar corriendo, nosotras no

--yo podría correr—anuncio mirándome perspicazmente

--si, como no –me reí sarcástica—anda vamos! – y la arrastre literalmente hacia el edificio.

_Camine rápidamente jalando a mi pequeña y despistada hermana del brazo. Me molesto mucho ver a quien saludaba felizmente mientras entrábamos._

--por que saludas al estupido pelos de estropajo! –la regañe mordazmente

--se llama Edward, Rose –murmuro disgustada

--como sea, es el enemigo bella, no lo olvides! –le dije en el oído. Pude imaginarla rodando los ojos.

_Después de eso nos separamos._

**ALICE POV**

_Estaba un poco nerviosa. Hoy era jueves y se me estaba acabando el tiempo para convencer a los Cullen que fueran a la fiesta, ayer no vi a bella en la escuela y me estaba empezando a desesperar, sin contar que hoy tenia que pedirle al amante de Hitler que adelantáramos el trabajo._

--calma Al –trato de tranquilizarme Edward mientras bajábamos de su volvo.

--estoy calmada Ed! –espete molesta.

_No se como mi hermano podía adivinar mis pensamientos_

--vas a ver que todo resulta bien –me alentó

--si enana, apenas le dijiste ayer – dijo mi hermano de cabello rizado mientras daba un golpe en el hombro.

_Según el, eran de cariño_

--Emmett!!, me dolió!! –chille mientras le propinaba un puntapié en la espinilla – y fue anteayer no ayer!

--Auch!! – chillo mi hermano –eres una abusiva Alice!

--te lo mereces Emmett –le gruño mi hermano –y da gracias que te lo dio ella y no yo! – lo amenazo.

--ya, ya, par de asesinos de bellezas sobrehumanas – canturreo el granote

--ja, sobrehumano si, pero tu cerebro – se burlo Edward

_Nos estábamos riendo como idiotas cuando una imagen llego hasta mis ojos. Una hermosa motocicleta plateada con negro venia entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela._

--oh Dios!—murmure

--¿Qué dijiste Al? –pregunto uno de mis hermanos, no supe cual. Estaba muy entretenida con la visión.

_Nunca había visto a alguien que se viera tan perfecto en una motocicleta. Se veía alto y musculoso, no tanto como Emmett, era algo más "natural". Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente con su chamarra negra. Era todo un ángel._

--hola bella!_ –escuche a lo lejos como mi hermano saludaba a alguien._

_El muchacho acababa de estacionarse. Cruzo sus piernas para desmontar de la motocicleta. _

_¡Dios mío!, ¿acaso estoy hiperventilando?_

_Subía sus manos rumbo a su casco. Demasiado lento para mi gusto. Quería correr hasta el y arrancárselo de un tiron para saber quien era ese ángel encantador._

--ya Alice, vamonos!

_No!, esperen, todavía no veo a mi ángel._

--Alice!! – chillo uno de mis hermanos mientras me jalaba hacia la escuela.

**EDWARD POV**

_Mi hermana si que era rara, puedo jurar que quería matarnos a Emmett y a mi por arrastrarla hacia a la escuela. Lo de la fiesta si que la traía de mal humor._

_Las primeras clases pasaron sin contratiempos. A veces la escuela era tan monótona que no sentía que pasaban las horas. Afortunadamente este era uno de esos días. Cuando menos pensé ya me encontraba en la cafetería esperando a mis hermanos en la misma mesa de siempre._

--hola ed! – me saludo una efusiva Stanley.

_Dios, esa chica si que no se rendía_

--Stanley –conteste cortésienne. Le sonrei

_Mala idea Edward, mala idea. _

_Stanley se acercaba moviendo exageradamente las caderas tratando de ser seductora. Me tragué una mueca de asco._

--Hola Ed, me preguntaba –hizo una pausa –me preguntaba, si irías a la fiesta de Tanya el sábado

--oh, si, claro –conteste sin mucho animo

--puedo preguntar con quien iras? – sonrió coqueta mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa

--eh, no… si, claro, iré con mis hermanos—sonreí

--oh…-- eso sonaba a decepción en su voz

--bueno, supongo que es normal –contesto. Al parecer algo la había alegrado – de todas maneras nos veremos aya – sonrió.

"_olvídalo" –pensé_

--si, si, claro –le sonreí. Ante todo yo era un caballero.

_Iba a empezar a hablar de nuevo con su molesta voz de pito cuando llego mi hermosa Alice._

--hola Jessica! – Saludo con una expresión en el rostro que dejaba claro que ya había terminado su tiempo en nuestra mesa –espero que no te importe –dijo mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente de mi ignorándola completamente_._

--oh, no claro que no Al –le sonrió. _Lambiscona._ –solo le preguntaba a Ed si irían a la fiesta –

--claro—contesto mi hermana – iremos juntos.

--si, eso me dijo… bueno los dejo, quede de comer con Isabella y sus hermanos—anuncio.

--Bella –dije yo

--perdón?? –me miro contrariada

--le gusta que le digan Bella, no Isabella –pude ver de soslayo una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara de mi hermana.

--ah, si … claro, claro, ya lo sabia – dijo con una media sonrisa y se fue directo a la mesa que ocupaban los Hale donde solo se encontraba Rose. Me reí cuando la susodicha le hizo una mueca a Stanley.

--que te pasa hermano?, sabia que eras idiota, pero no pensé lo fueras tanto como para reírte solo – no cabía duda alguna de quien había arribado a nuestra mesa.

--Emmett, no seas grosero—lo regaño mi hermana

--bueno, yo solo decía

--me reía por que creo que Stanley no solo nos molesta a nosotros – sisee divertido.

--oh, eso no es nada nuevo Ed —contesto la duende – ¿a quien esta molestando ahora?

--bueno, creo que a la "novia" de Emmy no le agrada mucho que digamos

--no es mi novia Eddy—me gruño el grandulon

--pero te gusta

--no te proyectes en mi hermanito—contesto con sarcasmo

--eh, que?... yo no me proyecto en ti idiota… por que abría de hacerlo

--por que, yo creo que al que le gusta Hale es a ti – contesto burlón

--te gusta Ed?! –chillo mi hermana. Quise ahogarla ya que toda la cafetería volteo a mirarnos por sus gritos.

--cállate alice! – Susurre – a mi no me gusta la rubia.

--oh, gracias a Dios! – dramatizo Al

--yo no me refería a Rose – dijo mi hermano –yo hablaba de la otra Hale. De esa—apunto a la entrada de la cafetería.

_Me sonroje a más no poder._

--estas loco Emmett, a Ed no le gusta Bella – me defendió mi hermana

--como sea, ¿quieres apostar? – canturreo feliz el

--por supuesto – acepto gustosa. Jamás, pero jamás debías apostar contra Alice. Emmett ya debería de saberlo.

--perfecto! –chillo el – cuanto estas dispuesta a perder?

--tres mil pesos, esta bien?

--claro ¡– se alegro el

--hey!! – Los interrumpí –no apuesten con mi vida

--oh, hermanito, no seas aguafiestas – canturreo mi hermana.

--no soy aguafiestas, y hablando de fiestas, no tienes que convencer a "alguien" de que adelante sus tareas. –le fruncí el ceño

--oh si claro –contesto afligida mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los Hale .

_Afortunadamente sono la chicharra y empezamos a salir de la cafetería. Alice salio volando hacia su clase de francés mientras Emmett y yo nos separábamos mas adelante._

--por cierto Ed –llamo mi hermano antes de salir corriendo hacia su clase –¿tienes tres mil pesos que me prestes?

**ALICE POV**

_Salí corriendo hacia mi clase de francés. _

_Aunque sabía de antemano que la maestra no vendría hasta la semana próxima me dirigí hacia el salón con la esperanza de encontrar a mi salvación._

_Y justamente ahí estaba. Bella._

_--_Hola, Bella! – la salude

--eh, ah… hola Alice

--no te vi ayer, ni siquiera en el almuerzo

--oh, lo se, es que estuve en la biblioteca leyendo algunas cosas para una tarea

--ah, oye Bella, me estaba preguntando, que es lo que piensas usar el sábado? – pude notar la cara de sorpresa en su rostro cuando escucho mi pregunta.

--eh… ah, no lo se, no había pensado en eso – contesto un poco avergonzada

--no importa, mejor, así podré ayudarte a elegir algo! – chille emocionada. Un makeover no le vendría nada mal.

--eh… --se sonrojo

--¿Qué pasa Bella? –pregunté confusa

--creo, que… lo siento Alice, lo había olvidado –acepto con pena

--ah, no importa –trate de ocultar mi disgusto –supongo que has estado ocupada con las tareas –le sonreí

--si, si claro –sonrió de vuelta – pero hoy mismo les diré a mis hermanos –anuncio.

--oh, si Bella -- no pude evitar sonreír como idiota.

--sabes que? –Pregunto – lo haré ahora mismo – anuncio.

Ante mi mirada escrutadora –y feliz- saco su celular y comenzó a tippear un escrito. Dos minutos después sonrió de oreja a oreja.

--listo Alice!! – chillo

--per-fec-to!! – chille junto con ella mientras daba brinquitos.

_Primera fase de mi plan: LISTA!! _

--bella, mañana iremos de compras saliendo de clases

--que?, ¿Cómo? – parecía sorprendida. Bueno viendo como se viste era de esperarse

--que mañana iremos de compras, ya sabes, para la fiesta

--ah… esta bien – contesto desganada_._

_Esta niña si que necesita una buena sesión de belleza al estilo Alice Cullen._

**JASPER POV**

_Estaba feliz por mi motocicleta. No cabía de la felicidad que me causaba tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Eso de manejar el carro de Rose todos los días mientras ella me asesina con la mirada no es nada bueno para mi salud. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso._

_Nada más relajante que estar montado sobre ella mientras el viento golpea mi rostro._

_Después del almuerzo Bella me había mandado un msj de texto al celular que casi hace que mi profesor de Introducción al Derecho Romano me sacara del salón._

"**JAZZ, UNA AMIGA ME HA INVITADO A UNA FIESTA EL SABADO, DIJO QUE TU Y ROSE TMB PUEDEN IR Y LE HE DICHO QUE SI"**

_Bueno, eso era nuevo, mi hermanita Bella tiene una amiga y la han invitado a una fiesta, bueno yo no soy quien para echarlo a perder._

"**CLARO HERMANITA, DILE QUE AHÍ ESTAREMOS"**

_Pude imaginar una sonrisa cruzando por su rostro. Bella no era muy solicitada en Londres, así que esto era muy bueno._

_En el camino a mi clase de Historia me encontré con Rose._

--eh Rose, Bella dice que el sábado abra una fiesta, y que nos han invitado

--de verdad? –pregunto dudosa. –y por que nadie me ha dicho nada aun? – eso sonó receloso.

--bueno, somos nuevos, ¿recuerdas?

--y por que han invitado a Bella?

--eh, bueno, eso si no lo se, pero me alegra que haya hecho una amiga.

_Para ser sincero a mí también me extrañaba un poco._

--bueno, pero –hizo una pausa – no tienes tu que hacer un trabajo el fin de semana

--demonios! , lo había olvidado.

--bueno, te dejo Jazz por que si no llegare tarde a mi clase

_Rose tenia razón, había olvidado completamente el trabajo que nos había dejado la señora Dupre._

_Entre al salón de clases un poco meditabundo, si que me había metido en un lió. ¿Ahora como le voy a decir a Bella que no podré acompañarla por que tengo un estupido trabajo que hacer?. _

_Me deje caer en el mismo asiento de la última vez. Al parecer había llegado temprano ya que había poca gente y la profesora no se encontraba en el aula._

_Escuche como se deslizaba alguien en el asiento de enseguida._

--eh –carraspeo –oye, Hale!

--eh, que? –pregunte molesto.

--pe…perdón, no quería molestarte—contesto una asustada Alice Cullen.

_Me recordé a mi mismo que tenía que ser amable con ella._

--perdón Alice, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunte con la mas dulce voz que pude. Pude notar una mirada extraña en su rostro, como si tratara de entender algo.

--quería hablar contigo… sobre, el trabajo –murmuro

--oh si, ¿Qué pasa con el? – conteste sin ganas.

_Yo tenía problemas mas importante que un estupido traba… espera_

–claro!! – cambie la voz –dime –le sonreí

--emm.. quería, saber si, podíamos… --hizo una pausa –

--si podíamos? – la alenté

-- si, podíamos adelantar el trabajo, ya sabes, para tener el fin de semana libre, o por lo menos la mayor parte de el – dijo todo eso sin respirar, como si no quisiera olvidar algo.

--oh, seria, seria grandioso! – conteste. Me miro confusa, al parecer había exagerado con mi reacción. Pero que podía hacer, esta molesta mujer de pronto me había salvado de la furia de mi pequeña hermana, que solía ser peor que Rose cuando se enojaba.

_Ahora no tendré que fallarle a Bella. Genial!! – aplaudí mentalmente._

--puede ser hoy? – pregunte esperanzado, entre mas rápido mejor

--claro, claro – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_Oye esta enana se veía muy bonita cuando sonreía _

"_no pienses eso, recuerda, es el enemigo"_

--en mi casa, a las seis?

--mejor saliendo de clases –conteste yo, entre mas rápido mejor.

--eh, saliendo de clases?? – pregunto muy, muy confundida

--si, así podremos aprovechar mejor el tiempo y adelantar lo mas posible.

--oh, si … claro –contesto nerviosa.

--espero que no te moleste invitarme a comer— sonreí maliciosamente.

--eh.. no, claro que no – contesto –

--entonces ya esta dicho, te vas conmigo para que me digas el lugar --

**ALICE POV**

_Oh no!, no, no, y mas no._

_Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi, no, ¿Por qué?, Emmett me matara, y Edward le ayudara._

_Sonó la chicharra. Las clases habían terminado por hoy y junto con ellas mi vida. Dios!!. _

_Ahí vienen Edward y Emmett. _

_Emmett estupido no golpees a Edward no lo hagas enojar. Mi hermano bufaba mientras el otro se carcajeaba. Pero no duro mucho por que una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en el rostro de mi hermano y segundos después era Emmett el que bufaba._

_Malditos idiotas, haciéndose enojar, para depuse descargarse conmigo._

--alice, enana, como te fue, con ya sabes que? – me guiño un ojo Emmett

_les sonreí tratando de parecer desinteresada._

--bueno, Bella confirmo que iría el sábado – conteste

--genial!! – susurro mi hermano

--creo que ganare la apuesta enana! – canturreo el grandote.

--ya les dije que no apuesten con mis cosas! – le gruño Ed

_oh no Emmett para por favor. Si me quieres para!, maldita sea!._

--Alice, que pasa, estas amarilla – dijo mi hermano de cabellos broncíneos mientras ponía una mano sobre mi frente – ¿estas bien?

--sii, si claro – conteste con una sonrisa fingida.

_Respira Alice, respira… dilo rápido, así será mejor_

-chicos –anuncie –hale y yo haremos el trabajo hoy –respire hondo

--bueno, esta bien, es lo que querías ¿no? – pregunto Emmett

--si, pero – dude

--bueno, no hay problema, nos apresuraremos a ayudarle a mama para estar a tiempo en la casa cuando llegue el—dijo Edward

--bueno, es que, el problema es que el no puede a esa hora – mentí

--¿Cómo? – pregunto Emmett – ¿entonces a que hora ira?, así podremos arreglarnos para regresar a tiempo. –termino

--bueno… ahora – susurre.

_Cerré los ojos tratando de no ver su reacción._

_Lastima que no pude taparme las orejas también._

--¡¡¿¿QUEEEEE???!!!! --- chillaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

--es, que… --tartamudee

_apreté mas mis ojos en espera de la reprimenda, mis hermanos podían ser muy sobreprotectores._

_Conte dos, tres, cinco, diez segundos pero nada pasaba, abrí lentamente uno de mis ojos y los vi, con el ceño fruncido, mirándose entre ellos. Por fin abrí los ojos tratando de analizar sus reacciones, estaban viendo a alguien, gire mi cabeza para ver y me encontré con una sorpresa._

_Jasper Hale venia con toda su gloria –era sarcasmo—hacia nosotros. Abrí los ojos como platos. había que darle algo de crédito, o ese chico era valiente o muy estupido._

--Alice – me llamo. Era la primera vez que usaba mi nombre

--he, hola Hale – conteste nerviosa

--dime Jasper – sonrió. Les sonrió a mis hermanos.

--eh, bueno… ellos son mis hermanos, Edward y Emmett

--mucho gusto, soy Jasper Hale – los saludo cortésmente, aunque pude notar un brillo de rencor cuando observo a Emmett.

--así que harán un trabajo juntos –no era una pregunta. Ese había sido Edward.

--si, ya saben como son esas cosas – contesto Jasper mientras pasa una mano despreocupadamente por su cabello

--Alice, nos dijo que no podías venir por la tarde a nuestra casa – hablo Emmett un poco amenazadoramente.

_Me tense al lado de Jasper. _

--eh, claro – me miro de reojo –lo que pasa es que todavía hay muchos pendientes con lo de la mudanza – termino. Respire, me h había quitado un gran peso de encima.

--bueno – intervine—creo que es mejor que nos marchemos.

--tienes razón, vamos –dijo Edward mientras me abría caballerosamente el asiento del copiloto.

--eh.. Ed – ahora si estaba muy pero muy nerviosa.

--no te preocupes Edward – hablo Jasper – Alice ira conmigo, ya saben para mostrarme el camino – sonrió.

_Mi hermano cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y frunció el ceño._

--eh… chicos, no se preocupen –

--bueno, nos vemos –dijo Jasper antes que mis hermanos replicaran y me jalo hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

_Mire por última vez a mis hermanos mientras era arrastrada por Jasper. Edward estaba furioso y Emmett echaba chispas –casi literalmente--. Les dirigí una mirada de suplica y me dispuse a seguir a mi compañero._

--¿Dónde esta tu auto? – pregunte cuando me percate que el descapotable rojo no se encontraba ya en el estacionamiento.

--¿auto?? – pregunto curioso – yo no tengo auto. Tengo algo mejor – anuncio mientras señalaba una hermosa motocicleta plateada.

_Espera, motocicleta plateada, con negro. _

_Mire a Jasper rápidamente con cara de loca, hasta ahora no me había percatado de su vestimenta._

_Pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta azul marino, chamarra negra._

_Dios mío, el era el ángel…_

--Alice, ¿estas bien? –

--eh, si… claro, claro

_claro que no idiota!! _

--bueno, perfecto, toma—me tendió un casco

_se deslizo varonilmente sobre la motocicleta. Me tendió la mano._

--sube, te ayudo – casi me desmayo al sentir su tacto. –tienes que sujetarte fuerte – me explico.

_Lo tome de las caderas tímidamente y evitando tocarlo lo menos posible._

--así no – me regaño –

--así!– de pronto mis manos estaban alrededor de su cintura.

_Sentí el rugido del motor sobre mis piernas. Me percate que el no traía casco._

--¿y tu casco? – pegunte mientras jugaba con el mío entre las manos.

--no traje el de repuesto—contesto quitado de la pena – no sabia que iba a tener compañía – sonrió

--oh, no… deberías ponerte este entonces—se lo tendí

--claro que no – me rechazo – usalo tu. No me perdonaría si le pasara algo a ese rostro tan bello

_Dios. Que dijo? … ojala no haya notado mi sonrisa o mis ojos abiertos como platos._

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. **

**ESTOY PENSANDO MUY SERIAMENTE INCLUIR A JACOB PERO TODAVIA NO LO SE, ¿QUE LES PARECE?, ¿LES GUSTARIA?... BUENO SPERO SUS COMENTARIOS OJALA ME AYUDEN A DECIDIR SOBRE JACOB POR QUE ME HAN TENIDO MUY PERO MUY DECEPCIONADA… NO REVIEW, PERO BIEN QUE LEEN VDD JAJAJAJ XD…**

**ESTOY PENSANDO SERIAMENTE NO ACTUALIZAR HASTA QUE SE LES QUITE LO FLOJAS (OS) Y MINIMO PONGAN ALGO COMO .. TU FIC SUCKSSS!!.. ASI MINIMO SE QUE NO LES GUSTA Y DEJO DE ESCRIBIR JAJAJA .. =P PERO BUENO YA.. **

**SPEROO TOMEN EN CUENTA MI PETICION, SINO, CHANCE Y HASTA SE CONVIERTE EN ULTIMATUM JAJAJAAJ XD**

**SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, EN ALERTAS Y A LOS POQUITOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW…**


	9. TAREAS Y COMPRAS

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENECEN Y BLA, BLA, BLA…**_

_**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO APROVECHANDO QUE HOY NO TUVE QUE IR A TRABAJAR, POR LAS LLUVIAS, EL HURACAN, DEPRESION, TORMENTA O LO QUE SEA… JIMENA, SII CREO QUE ASI SE LLAMA… Y PSS AQUÍ DONDE VIVO SII LLUEVE PARECE QUE LA CIUDAD SE MUERE JAJAJAAJ XD… SI ALGUIEN HA LEIDO MI PERFIL SABARA QUE VIVO EN UN LUGAR PEOR DE SOLEADO QUE LA QUERIDA PHOENIX DE BELLA …**_

_**BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE, DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE **_

**ALICE POV**

_Hacia media hora que habíamos llegado a mi casa y yo a un no olvidaba la sensación del viento acariciando mi cara –o lo que se podía a través del casco-. El vértigo de ir en una motocicleta a una velocidad no muy saludable me había dejado con la adrenalina a full. _

_Sin contar lo que me provocaba la cercanía de Jasper –si, ahora es Jasper, no Hale, pero eso no lo tiene por que saber el-._

_Cuando atravesamos el umbral de la puerta de mi casa, no pude evitar notar el ojo clínico con el que Jasper la evaluaba, al parecer le había gustado ya que había sonreído levemente. _

_Claro yo tenia a la mejor decoradora de interiores de todo Washington, - que digo Washington, de todo USA- viviendo en mi propia casa._

_Mi querida madre, que no se encontraba aquí cuando llegamos, al parecer se les había adelantado a mis hermanos. Por supuesto ellos ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos._

_Edward y Emmet estaban comiendo como náufragos –a lo bestia -, sobre todo Emmet que no dejo de comer ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos a acompañarlos._

--mama dejo un poco de comida en la estufa – anuncio Edward

--si claro – me reí. De seguro el termino "poca" aplicaba solo a ahora, ya que mis hermanos solían devorar las delicias de mi madre –

--cgreo que me segvige un pogco mas – balbuceo mi hermano Emmett con la boca llena

--MAS!!! –chillamos Edward y yo

--si, ¿Qué tiene? –

_¿De verdad nos estaba mirando con confusión en su rostro?_

--tiene, que Jasper y Alice no han comido aun – espeto Ed

--oh, si… claro, lo había olvidado –

--bueno, como sea. Hale, ¿tienes hambre? – me dirigí a mi invitado

--eh, claro – sonrió

_Dios, se veía tan… guapo _

_No Alice no pienses eso, el es un ególatra arrogante. Recuerdalo._

_Aunque es taaaaannn guapo _

--Al!

--Alice!!! – chillaron mis hermanos

--¿!que?!

--que ya nos vamos – contesto Ed – Dios, estas en las nubes

--ah, si… esta bien

--bueno, mucho cuidadito eh—amenazo Emmett

--llámanos si necesitas algo y estaremos aquí en menos de lo que piensas—lo secundo Edward

_Estos hermanos míos, si que eran sobreprotectores._

--no se preocupen, yo se cuidarme sola… además, --mire a Jasper-- ¿Qué puede pasarme mientras hago una tarea? – me burle

--mmm… bueno, siendo así, nos vamos. – se despidieron. Aunque parecían renuentes a irse

_vi a mis hermanos autoforzarse a dejar la casa. Cuando Emmett estaba en la puerta me dedico una sonrisa de disgusto y otra a Jasper indicándole que tuviera cuidado. No pude evitar reír ante su rostro._

--¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto el cuando estuvimos solos

--tu cara

--mi cara??

--si.

--¿Qué tiene mi cara??

-- bueno, estabas sonriendo –hice una pausa. Me miro extrañado – digo, por lo general los chicos no sonríen ante las muestras de "afecto" de mis hermanos

--bueno, no son tan intimidantes como parecen—contesto restándole importancia.

_Me reí. Esto era nuevo, pero divertido, Jasper pensaba que mis hermanos no eran intimidantes. _

_Claro que no lo eran. Para mí. Pero para los chicos del colegio era otra historia._

--bueno, vamos a empezar el trabajo – tome la iniciativa después de comer

--esta bien, donde empezamos?

--bueno, iremos a mi recamara –no se por que demonios me había ruborizado-- ahí tengo lo necesario –sonreí tímidamente.

--oh, esta bien – contesto. Al parecer no le había importado mucho lo de subir a mi recamara

_me siguió a través de las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Quise voltearme y taparle los ojos, pero seria un gesto demasiado infantil. Sin contar –por supuesto- que no tenia una buena relación con mi compañero._

_--_bueno, aquí es – anuncie cuando llegamos

_abrí la puerta de golpe. Mire de reojo a Jasper como lo había hecho cuando había entrado a mi casa para comprobar su reacción. Sonreí cuando lo vi con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_--_tienes… un cuarto, muy bello

--gracias – le sonreí

--ven – lo jale del brazo. Pude notar como la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando lo toque al mismo tiempo que una descarga eléctrica cruzaba por mi mano derecha. Lo solté casi al instante.

--eh, puedes sentarte aquí – le indique.

_Mi cuarto era de varias tonalidades de rosa, tenía una cama con dosel y una mesa de estudio, mi computadora portátil estaba encima de ella. A la derecha se encontraba mi baño, y a un lado mi orgullo. Mi armario._

--humm, creo que prefiero la cama – me ruborice al máximo al escuchar el tono con el que había pronunciado esas palabras.

--eh, ah, si.. claro, como tú quieras – conteste apenada

--te ves linda cuando te sonrojas – me sonrió

_dios, ¿es que acaso esta coqueteando conmigo?, ¿el nazi adorador de las guerras flirteando conmigo?_

--gracias—conteste bajito

--no tienes por que darlas, yo solo digo la verdad – contesto con una sonrisa torcida que dejaba ver su hermosa dentadura.

_No quise contestar a eso, no quería incitarlo para que continuara diciéndome cosas para incomodarme. En vez de eso me senté en la silla del escritorio y prendí mi lap top. Le avente algunos libros con información a Jasper y trabajamos en silencio durante un tiempo._

_De vez en cuando volteaba a verlo con el pretexto de saber si estaba leyendo la información o no, pero en realidad estaba mas concentrada en los gestos que hacia, como fruncía el ceño cuando al parecer no entendía algo, o como su cabello dorado caía rebelde sobre su frente y el lo alejaba con sus níveos dedos._

_Estaba pensando en como seria la textura de su cabello cuando me llamo._

_--_Alice?

--si –

--sabes algo de la fiesta del sábado.

--¿fiesta?, ¿Qué fiesta?

--no lo se, te pregunto por que alguien nos invito. Bueno, invito a mi hermana – rectifico.

--ah si – lo recordé. Ese era el motivo y la razón de estar haciendo esto en primer lugar.—iran? – pregunte ocultando la esperanza en mi voz. No sabía por que, pero deseaba que asistieran.

--bueno, se lo prometí a mi hermana, es importante para ella.

--¿y tu?, ¿no quieres ir?

--en realidad me da igual, solo lo hago por ella. Ya sabes como es eso de llegar a un lugar nuevo donde no conoces a nadie. Mi hermana Bella no es particularmente muy social, y me da gusto que haya hecho una amiga aquí.

_Eso me causo curiosidad. había notado que Bella era antisocial, pero no sabia a que grado._

--y, Bella, te ha hablado de su nueva amiga? – pregunte dubitativa. No quería que se enterara que yo estaba detrás de eso.

--bueno, hable con ella cuando salimos de clases, antes de encontrarte. Se veía muy entusiasmada, al parecer esta chica le cae bien.

--y, no te dijo su nombre? –intente de nuevo

--no, solo me dijo que mañana irían de compras, para la fiesta.

--oh, eso es, genial –sonreí

--si, debe caerle realmente bien. –lo mire escéptica. – Bella no es de las que disfruta yendo de compras – contesto a mi mirada.

--oh, ya veo..

_entonces, Bella me consideraba su amiga. Eso era algo nuevo, muy nuevo, tomando en cuenta que solo le había hablado para acercarme a Jasper. Bueno por el trabajo._

_Creo que tendré que recompensarla. Al fin y al cabo ella también me caía bien, no era tan hueca como mis demás compañeras, sin contar que no andaba revoloteando detrás de mí –o de mis hermanos- para llamar la atención._

_--_bueno, creo que ya debo irme – se levanto jasper

--tan pronto?? – pregunte. Me miro divertido.

--son las 8 de la noche Alice –

_¿de verdad?. Mire el reloj para comprobar._

--oh –suspire – tienes razón.

--también te ves linda cuando suspiras

_me ruborice._

--aunque sigo prefiriendo cuando te sonrojas. Creo que te ves mas linda de esa forma – hablo con seriedad. Demasiada para mi gusto.

--esta bien, creo que podremos terminarlo otro día. – me hice la desentendida.

--claro, que te parece mañana?.

_Las compras con Bella. Recordé._

--eh, no… mañana no puedo –intente safarme –tengo que ayudarle a mis hermanos a… estudiar

--¿no es muy pronto para estudiar?

--bueno, lo que pasa es que Emmett necesita mucho, pero mucho estudio –sonreí nerviosa. El se rió.

--bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón. Tu hermano no se ve particularmente inteligente. Sin ofender. Entonces que tal el sábado?

--la fiesta, recuerdas?

--oh, si claro, bueno, supongo que nos queda el domingo

--perfecto! – canturree. el me miro divertido.

_Lo mire irse en su motocicleta a la luz del alba, las tonalidades rojizas del horizonte golpeaban su cuerpo y lo hacían iluminarse de una manera exquisita. Me quede babeando un rato hasta que llegaron mis hermanos y me sacaron del trance._

_El comportamiento de jasper había sido muy raro. había sido amable e incluso me había dedicado unos cuantos cumplidos. _

_Tal vez lo juzgue muy rápidamente y sea tan agradable como su hermana._

**BELLA POV**

_Hoy era viernes. _

_Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que eso implicaba._

_Compras_

_Para ser sincera también estaba emocionada. Ir de compras con una… ¿amiga?, bueno, me caía bastante bien. Era divertida y siempre se veía feliz._

_Pero es el enemigo. Me recordé._

_Decidí no contarles a mis hermanos sobre mi "nueva amiga", sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que estábamos haciendo aquí. Y sobre todo que la razón había sido, "mi idea". Bueno después lo solucionaría, por lo pronto disfrutaría el momento._

_--_hola Bella – escuche una melodiosa voz

--eh, hola Edward – ¿por que siempre me sonrojaba cuando estaba el?

--escuche por ahí que tienes una cita con el demonio— se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

--eh… ¿Qué? – pregunte dubitativa.

--con el demonio -- sonrió de nuevo

--¿con el demonio?? –pregunte ahora sorprendida.

--Alice – menciono el nombre como si fuera obvio. Eso me hizo reír.

--¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto con su sonrisa torcida. Se veía como todo un adonis.

--Alice… – canturreé. Enarco las cejas. – ¿un demonio? – termine entre risas

--claro, ya lo veras – se carcajeo

--oh, no lo creo, tu hermana es adorable—la defendí

--lo se – contesto. Y se enderezo en su asiento para prestarle atención al profesor.

_El resto de la clase fue aburrida y monótona. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward. _

_Algunas veces voltee rápidamente al sentir su mirada sobre mi, pero siempre estaba mirando hacia el frente. Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica._

_Al terminar la clase me diriji al comedor. Pase esa hora con mis hermanos._

_Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminaran las clases y yo estaba mas nerviosa que de costumbre. Las manos me sudaban. No había visto a Alice en toda la mañana, y no le había querido preguntar a Jasper por ella –que bien sabia tenia su clase de historia con el—para no levantar sospechas._

_Escuche la chicharra y salí como flecha al estacionamiento. No vi el volvo plateado de edward que siempre estacionaba cerca de la entrada y eso me preocupo. Me recargue en una pared mientras esperaba. Rosalie salio riéndose –eso me pareció extraño – camino rápidamente hacia su coche despertando varios chiflidos y cumplidos de parte de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Paso por un lado de mí y se paro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien._

_Le indique que se fuera, a lo que se mostró un poco renuente ya que el estacionamiento se había quedado casi vació. Jasper no fue tan fácil de persuadir como mi hermana ya que estaba terco en conocer a mi "nueva amiga". Prácticamente lo corrí del estacionamiento._

_Estaba más y mas nerviosa mientras veía que el estacionamiento se quedaba vació. _

_Me había dejado plantada._

_Sin duda, tal vez se dio cuenta que yo no era la mejor compañía para alguien como ella. Incluso nuestros compañeros lo pensaban. Recordé el primer día que hable con ella en a cafetería y la forma en que nos miraban._

_Tome un poco de aire y me resigne. Camine hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Acongojada por que. Primero me habían dejado plantada y segundo; tendría que tomar un taxi para regresar a casa. A Jasper no le iba a hacer nada de gracia gracia esto._

_Estaba a un paso de alcanzar la salida cuando vi que un hermoso Porsche 911 –lo sabia por mi hermano Jasper –amarillo canario. _

_Bajaron el parabrisas._

--Bella!! – chillaron desde adentro.

_Me sorprendí bastante al ver al sonriente conductor._

_Alice Cullen._

_--_sube – me indico con una sonrisa.

--eh, claro – balbucee mientras me deslizaba dentro.

--perdón por hacerte esperar Bella, pero es que tenia que ir por mi bebe – sonrió – batalle un poco en convencer a Edward que se saltara la ultima clase para llevarme a casa por el.

_así que esa era la razón de que el volvo de Edward no estuviera cuando salí._

--eh, no te preocupes Alice – conteste tratando de disimular los sentimientos que me habían embargado hacia unos momentos.

--no pensaste que te iba a plantar ¿verdad? – me miro con un puchero.

--imposible!! – chillo antes de que pudiera contestar – eres mi amiga Bells – me sonrió – jamás te dejaría plantada.

_Sonreí inconscientemente. había dicho que era su amiga, no sabia por que pero eso me había devuelto la alegría._

--vamos tontita, nos vamos a divertir a lo grande!! – chillo mientras aceleraba rumbo a Port Angeles.

_Después de 4 horas comprendí por que el apodo de Edward hacia su hermana pequeña._

_Demonio. _

_Y se había quedado corto. Esta pequeña era un huracán, arraso con todas las tiendas que se encontraron en su camino y compro mas cosas de las que yo hubiera adquirido en todo un año._

_Llegamos a la caja con las manos llenas de prendas. _

--tarjeta de crédito o efectivo?—pregunto la dependienta

_alice sonrió tanto como si le hubieran dicho que se gano la lotería._

_--_tarjeta de crédito, por supuesto – dijo alegre

--Alice –le llame – eso es demasiado.

--¿demasiado? --me miro extrañada—bella, apenas si compre algunas cosas, todavía faltan las zapatillas – sonrió.

_Dios mío, esta mujer iba a acabar con todas las prendas de la ciudad._

_Me arrebato lo que llevaba sobre mis brazos. Se suponía que eran prendas mías. En realidad no estaba segura ya que todo lo había elegido ella._

--esto también – le ordeno a la cajera

--eh, Alice, eso lo pago yo – proteste

--no seas tonta – me sonrió – tómalo como mi regalo de bienvenida.

--pero..

--pero nada – sonrió –ese vestido te quedara genial! – chillo.

_Vestido?... yo no había visto ningún vestido. Las prendas que yo llevaba eran pantalones y blusas modernas._

--Alice, yo no elegí ningún vestido –

--lo se – me miro con una sonrisa picara en el rostro – yo lo hice.

_Oh no… _

--no te preocupes Bells, lo guardare en mi casa, así podremos arreglarnos juntas mañana. Será una gran sorpresa!! – canturreo.

_Ahora si tenia miedo. Alice me había elegido un vestido que yo ni siquiera había visto. Pero juzgando lo que ella llevaba en sus brazos no debía ser nada sencillo. De seguro era algún vestido mortal. De esos que no te dejan respirar._

_Casi me desmayo al pensar en las zapatillas que elegiría para acompañar el atuendo._

_Tuve que recordarme a mi misma que esto solo era un juego. Y que Alice al fin de cuentas nunca podría ser de verdad mi amiga._

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. LES PROMETO QUE A OARTIR DE AHORA SERA MUCHO DRAMA JAJAJA XD… EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES SOBRE LA FIESTA.**_

_**QUIEN QUIERE QUE JACOB ENTRE EN ESCENA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO??**_

_**O PREFIEREN A JAMES?.. **_

_**MM CREO QUE ESPERARE A CONOCER SUS GUSTOS.. VOTEN Y PROMETO QUE CUMPLIRE SUS CAPRICHOS MAS BAJOS JAJAAJAJ XD**_

_**JACOB?'**_

_**JAMES??**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	10. LA FIESTA

_**BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, DRAMA A PARTIR DE AHORA JAJAJAAJ XD… NO ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A NADIE PERO JURO QUE ES ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENECEN SON DE SM ….**_

ALICE POV

_Me desperté súper temprano. Estaba tan emocionada por lo que pasaría hoy que no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en la ropa que usaría – aunque también pensé en la de mis hermanos--._

_Era sábado…_

_Baje a desayunar un poco tarde porque tuve que dejar listo los atuendos –el de Bella incluido—para perder el menos tiempo posible._

--Dios hermanita!... ¿Qué cara?

--déjala Ed, seguro no durmió por estar enterrada en ese armario gigante que tiene—s e burlo Emmett

--claro que no Emmy pooh—canturre con sarcasmo

--ya te dije que no me digas así!—chillo mi hermano mientras Edward se carcajeaba.

--no puedes negar que te queda a la perfección Emmy

--oh si .. Al igual que a ti te queda Eddy ricitos de oro

--hey!! Con mi cabello no te metas – le gruño mi hermano

--ya paren!!, anden váyanse de una vez a lavar los carros que queda muy poco tiempo—chille malhumorada

--hey duende, si apenas son las 11 de la mañana—renegó Edward

--Dios!! ¿11 de la mañana?!, creo que tendré que apresurarme—chille angustiada

_Había perdido algunas preciosas horas. Ahora tendría que acelerar las cosas._

--estas loca Alice –dijo mi muy grosero hermano mayor

--anden chicos, tienen que lavar los coches. Bella llegara dentro de 2 horas y no los quiero revoloteando por aquí

--¡dos horas?... pobre chica, ¿Qué piensas hacerle?

--oh Dios… la va a torturar!!! – chillaron mis tontos hermanos mientras hacían muecas dramáticas

--juro que los matare si no salen de mi vista en este instante!!—grite. Al parecer surtió efecto por que salieron huyendo de la casa.

_Espero que hayan ido a lavar los carros._

_Estaba acomodando las cosas que iba a utilizar para el makeover de Bella cuando tocar a mi puerta._

--Alice, Bella esta aquí—esa era la voz de Edward

--pasen

_Mi hermano abrió la puerta y vi a una asustada Bella, parecía que miraba horrorizada la habitación… pero no, lo dudo, de seguro mi cuarto la ha impactado, ha de ser la sorpresa… le sonreí_

--pasa Bells, Ed déjanos solas—ordene a mi hermano que parecía no escucharme

--Ed que nos dejes

--eh…¿Qué…perdón? –balbuceo

_Idiota_

--que dejes de babear MI piso de MI cuarto y nos dejes solas!!—chille

--ah, sí claro—se sonrojo un poco, pero bien merecido se lo tiene por lo de la mañana

--nos vemos Bella, si necesitas ayuda o que te rescaten o algo…grita y te salvare de la bruja de mi hermana.

_Esta me las pagas Edward Cullen._

--Edw…

_No me dejo terminar a frase, cuando iba a apenas en la tercera letra le sonrió como estúpido a Bella y salió corriendo.. El muy cobarde._

--no le hagas caso Bells

--eh…no, claro—balbuceo

--ven, siéntate aquí y relájate. Espero cooperación durante la transformación, no me gusta usar la fuerza

--¿Qué?—chillo—Al… Alice, que me vas a hacer??!

--nada, nada tu tranquilízate, estas en buenas manos—le puse mi mejor cara (al más puro estilo del gatito de shrek) siempre funcionaba

--eh…está bien Alice, pero por favor nada de violencia

_No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario. Estoy segura que disfrutara esto más de lo que se imagina. Después de hoy tendré al fin una compañera de compras ._

_Yuju! Festeje mentalmente. Y me puse a trabajar en mi nuevo proyecto._

_Embellecer a Bella Hale._

**EDWARD POV**

_Tenía exactamente cuatro horas encerradas en su cuarto. ¡Cuatro horas!, Dios y de seguro todavía no estaban listas_

--en que piensas Eddy??

--cuantas veces te tengo que decir que!… ah, bah eres imposible Emmett, estaba pensando en Alice

--querrás decir Bella—sonrió con malicia

--eh, en las dos Emmett

--y en que pensabas?

--seguro que Alice la esta torturando – murmure para mí

--jajaja, uy si, la peligrosa Alice… muajajaja! –se carcajeo teatralmente en mi cara

--basta Emmett, es en serio, tal vez la tenga atada o algo así –me pase los dedos por mi cabello preocupado

--oh, sí, eso es muy propio de Alice –se estremeció –todavía no olvido la vez que nos uso de muñecos

--ni yo…

_Creo que nunca podría olvidarlo_

--Emmett!!! … Edward!!!... espero por su propio bien que ya se hayan arreglado

_Grito mi aterradora hermana menor. Emmett y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos, no estábamos ni vestidos, ni peinados. Dios ni siquiera nos habíamos bañado…_

--he, hermanito, creo que te veo al rato – balbuceo Emmett mientras salía corriendo a su habitación.

_Corrí a mi habitación y me bañe rápidamente, me puse la ropa que se encontraba sobre mi cama (obra de Alice) y trate sin éxito acicalarme un poco el cabello._

--Edward!! – grito la duende desde su habitación

--voy!! – grite de vuelta

_Toque la puerta…_

--pasa

--he Alice, que…?

_No pude terminar la frase, mi vista se dirigió automáticamente al ángel que estaba frente de mí, ruborizada y nerviosa. Eso le confería un aire aun más hermoso…_

_Bella llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul que resaltaba el color crema de su piel, acentuaba su figura… wow no pensé que tuviera esas curvas. Llevaba el cabello suelto en unos rulos que caían sobre su espalda, y estaba maquillada muy naturalmente, lo necesario para resaltar sus facciones._

_Tendría que agradecerle más tarde a Alice por esto._

_Mi hermana me miraba con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Escuche como carraspeaba para atraer mi atención._

--hey Edward puedes llevar a Bella a su casa, creo que se le olvido decirle a sus hermanos que se iría con nosotros. –la miro con un puchero –y al parecer los hermanos van a necesitar a alguien que los guie, así que pensé que podrías adelantarte con Bella y mostrarles el camino, Emmett y yo los alcanzaremos mas tarde.

--he…claro, claro –sonreí—vamos Bella.

--está bien –dijo tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla. Miro a mi hermana –gracias Alice—se sonrojo de nuevo.

--de nada Bella, te ves hermosa –mi hermana lucia radiante, al parecer había encontrado a una nueva víctima.

_Pobre Bella._

_La conduje hasta el auto y le ayude a subir como todo un caballero. En realidad no me constaba nada comportarme de esa forma con ella. Era fácil…_

_--_Edward –me llamo --¿sabes dónde queda mi casa?—parecía sorprendida. Le sonreí

--claro, mi mama fue quien les vendió la casa. ¿No lo sabías?

_De pronto su ceño se frunció, miro hacia la nada a través de la ventana…_

--pasa algo malo?—pregunte preocupado

--no, creo que ya recuerdo, Jasper lo comento cuando llegamos

--oh…

_Llegamos a su casa en menos de 15 minutos. Salí del auto para ayudarle a bajar. La seguí a través del porche hasta la puerta principal._

_--_bella? –la llame

--si …--se giro para verme mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

--creo que te ves divina

JASPER POV

_Estaba esperando a Rosalie en la sala cuando escuche como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Me imagine que sería Bella. Después de todo, nadie nos visitaba. Había ido a arreglarse con su amiga misteriosa aun a regañadientes de Rose, que pensaba que ella podría arreglarla mejor que nadie y se había hecho la ofendida por no dejarla hacerlo._

--Bella!... estoy en la sala –le grite para que me acompañara

_Me quede en shock por dos cosas:_

_1.- Bella se veía espectacular _

_2.- venia acompañada. Por Edward Cullen._

_Qué demonios le pasaba a mi hermana. _

_Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitar mostrar mi enfado_

--he… Jazz, creo que ya conoces a Edward –dijo tímidamente

--hola Jasper –me sonrió el.

--hola – lo salude a regañadientes

--Jazz –canturreo Bella –Edward se ofreció a mostrarnos el camino a la fiesta

--oh, que amable de su parte… puedo preguntar cómo es que llegaron juntos?

--hemm… bueno,

--Bella, eres tú??

--Rose, te ves divina!! –chillo de alegría mi hermana. De seguro la euforia era por no tener que contestar a mi interrogatorio.

--claro, como siempre – dijo mi gemela un poco pagada de sí misma.

--Rose, conoces a Edward Cullen?

--oh, claro, eres hermano del oso enfadoso verdad?

--jajaja, exactamente – Edward se carcajeo con la ocurrencia de Rose, al parecer no le molestaba ni pizca que mi hermana insultara a su hermano.

--bueno, bueno, creo que es hora de irnos –anuncie

--si, Bella y yo iremos por delante

--¿Qué? –dije con un tono molesto

--no te preocupes Jazz –Rose me lanzo una mirada de advertencia – deja que Bella vaya con Edward. Nosotros podemos ir en mi carro –termino con una mirada que no admitía replica.

_Bufe._

-está bien, pero mucho cuidado – le advertí. Edward sonrió ante mis palabras. Recordé que él me había lanzado la misma advertencia la tarde que estuve en su casa. Sonreí instintivamente.

ROSE POV

_Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta unos 20 minutos después, me sorprendí bastante al notar el esmero de la decoración. Se escuchaba una canción pegajosa, había mesas por todo el lugar con bebidas y diferentes antojos. Sin mencionar que estaba ubicada cerca de la playa de LaPush._

--ostentoso verdad? –comento Bella cuando entramos al lugar

--ya lo creo, no pensé que hubiera fiestas así en Forks

--esto no es nada –sonrió Edward al lado de Bella—esperen a ver las de Alice. Esta se queda corta – termino con una mirada divertida-

_En realidad no podía imaginar que alguien hiciera una fiesta mejor que esta…_

_Edward jalo a Bella hacia una de las mesas. Yo me quede con Jasper._

--Rose… has escuchado a bella hablar sobre su nueva amiga? – pregunto

--no, pero ahora que me lo recuerdas cuando lo sepa, me va a escuchar. Y pude haber arreglado igual o mejor a Bella

--bueno, hay que darle las gracias. Se ve realmente adorable

--lo se –bufe –me gustaría saber cómo logro convencerla

--quieres tomar algo? – pregunto

--una soda

_Se alejo rápidamente hacia la mesa más cercana. Me quede en mi lugar mirando hacia la nada cuando escuche un alboroto que provenía de la entrada._

_Me sorprendí al ver a los causantes del alboroto. Emmet y Alice Cullen. Me quede embobada observado el musculoso cuerpo del mayor de los Cullen. No me había percatado de sus hoyuelos. Se veía tan guapo._

_Sentí como alguien se paraba a un lado de mí. Jasper había regresado con las bebidas y se había quedado igual o peor que yo cuando vi a la más pequeña de los Cullen._

_Le di un codazo juguetón_

_--_pensé que habías dicho que era hippie – dije con un tono de burla – es linda no?

--eh –carraspeo. Me tendió una soda.—sí, creo que es linda.

_Me reí internamente. Al parecer por su mirada el término linda se había quedado corto._

_La observe con ojo clínico. Llevaba un mini vestido a cuadros de estilo vaquero, un cinturón rojo a la cadera y unos botines del mismo color. Al parecer sabia de moda._

_Emmett se percato de mi mirada y sonrió sarcástico, le hice un mohín._

--son irritantes, verdad?—pregunto mi hermano sacándome del trance

--ni que lo digas –confirme

--nimodo hermanita –sonrió ácidamente—a trabajar

_Supe inmediatamente a que se refería, tenía que acercarme al grandulón. Seria más fácil si no fuera un idiota. Bufe._

ALICE POV

_La fiesta estaba a full, toda la escuela estaba aquí, la música era excelente. Aunque para ser sincera no superaba a mis fiestas… las mías solían ser las mejores de todo Forks, aunque claro siempre había alguien que quería competir contra mí. Lamentablemente –para ellas—era imposible._

_Me despedí de mi hermano unos minutos después de llegar, ya que había sido abordado por Lauren y Jessica, que literalmente estaban babeando por él._

_Mire a Edward y Bella platicando muy animados al otro lado del lugar y me pareció una grosería interrumpirlos. Se veían tan lindos juntos, tal vez perdonaría a mi hermano y le diera una ayudadita con Bella._

_Camine por toda la fiesta, saludando a cuanto se me ponía enfrente, algunas veces era jalada por un grupo de compañeros que me abordaban con preguntas. Incluso algunos de los muchachos de la Reserva Qiluete estaban aquí. Mire a Leah platicando animadamente con Paul, y como Jacob los fulminaba con la mirada. También estaban Sam, Quil, Embry y Seth. Siempre me había sorprendido lo bien desarrollados que estaban esos chicos. Tal vez debería preguntarles que comen, podría ganar algunos centímetros._

--Alice?? –llamo alguien detrás de mí. Lo reconocí al instante

--hola James –lo salude con una sonrisa

--grandiosa fiesta ¿no?

--se podría decir que es "respetable"—se rio ante mi comentario

--te ves divina – enfatizo la última palabra de forma que resaltara

--eh… gracias –me sonroje.

--toma, me tome la libertad de traerte esto –me tendió una bebida que reconocí como vodka

_Voltee a todos lados en busca de mis hermanos, ya que me tenían prohibido beber._

_--_gracias –lo tome cuando me percate que ni Edward ni Emmet me estuvieran poniendo atención. Parecían muy entretenidos con las hermanas Hale.

_Aunque a diferencia de Edward que parecía un tonto enamorado al lado de Bella. Emmett se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras Rose fruncía el ceño._

_James se ofreció a rellenar mi vaso cuando se termino la bebida. _

--hola Alice—llamo una voz aguda. Me gire para ver quién me había llamado.

--oh, hola Jasper – lo salude entusiasta. Tal vez la bebida me estuviera haciendo efecto ya.

_Me observo durante unos segundos de arriba abajo, no pude evitar sentirme cohibida ante esos ojos azules._

_--te ves… preciosa _

_--eh, gracias… tu, también te ves bien_

_Se rio ante mi comentario._

--me halagas Alice, no pensé que fueras tan… linda

--suelo serlo con las personas que no me irritan –conteste sarcastica. El se rio a carcajada limpia.

--¿yo te irrito? –me miro de cerca mientras esperaba mi respuesta

--algunas veces—acepte

--bueno, tu precisamente no eres un dejo de virtud

_Le fruncí el ceño._

--te están molestando? – la voz sonaba molesta

--no te preocupes James, Jasper ya se iba.

_Observe a Jasper, parecía divertido con la situación._

--claro James, no te preocupes, yo ya me estaba yendo – anuncio con voz calmada. Se alejo sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. James me entrego el vaso lleno.

--es un poco molesto ese Hale ¿verdad?

--un poco—admití –pero no hablemos de eso –le sonreí

--tienes razón

JASPER POV

_Me había molestado un poco la actitud de ese tal "james"._

_No parecía para nada el estilo de Alice. Pero bueno, yo no sé lo que le gusta a ella. Tal vez mi enojo solo se debía a lo molesta que me resultaba esa enana._

_Me dirigí hacia la mesa más cercana para rellenar mi vaso._

_--_Jasper –escuche a mi hermana Bella –no tomes demasiado si?

--no te preocupes Bella, apenas es mi tercer vaso –sonreí

--déjalo bella, no está haciendo nada malo, tu también has tomado un poco—intervino Edward.

--¿estas tomando Bella? –me sorprendí, mi hermana menor solía ser la que mejor se portaba de los tres.

--solo un poco –acepto con vergüenza mientras se ruborizaba

--está bien, iré a ver a Rose, la han visto?

--si, la última vez la vi por allá –señalo Edward al otro lado de la casa –creo que la vi con emmett

--¿con tu hermano? – pregunte confuso

--si, estaban discutiendo o algo así, por lo que escuche Rose le estaba dando unas buenas lecciones de mecánica a mi hermano – se carcajeo – hubieras visto su cara.

--está bien, iré a buscarla. –empecé a caminar cuando un impulso sobreprotector me hizo girar.

--Edward –lo llame

--si?

--cuida a bella, por favor

--por supuesto –sonrió –como si fuera mi propia no… --hizo una pausa –hermana –sonrió

_Me sentí un poco mas aliviado de ver la sinceridad de sus palabras. _

_Para llegar a Rose tenía que cruzar buen parte del lugar, se me dificulto un poco ya que estaba tan atiborrado de gente que se me hacía imposible moverme como hubiera querido._

_Vi a Rose riéndose a carcajadas cerca de una mesa exactamente donde apunto Edward. Efectivamente estaba con Emmett quien parecía divertido con las ocurrencias de mi hermana. Pude ver como una de nuestras compañeras –Lauren creo que se llama –bufaba descontenta mientras los observaba._

_Esa parte en especial se veía un poco vacía, al parecer aquí estaban los que querían platicar o pasar un rato lejos de la gente. Acelere el paso cuando escuche un murmullo que venía de un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba antes de donde estaban Rose y Emmett._

_--no, ya te dije que no! –murmuraba una vocecilla_

_--no te va a pasar nada preciosa_

_De seguro era una parejita que había buscado un poco de intimidad._

_--que no, suéltame!! –chillo la vocecilla_

_Me pare en seco._

_--no te resistas, yo se que lo quieres, no lo niegues –la voz sonaba amenazadora_

_--por favor –suplicaba la vocecilla –déjame ir!_

_Me gire por instinto y me interne en el pequeño pasillo._

_Me quede en shock cuando vi la escena._

_James estaba sobre Alice, la tenia contra la pared aprisionándola con tanta fuerza que chillaba de dolor, tenía las dos manos de ella atrapadas entre una de el arriba de su cabeza, con la otra trataba de desabrocharle los botones de su veía fiero y excitado, como un león atacando a su presa. Una pobre e indefensa._

_La sangre hirvió dentro de mí, sin saber la razón de mis actos jale a James con fuerza y le di un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Alice tenía la cara horrorizada. James me miro con odio mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios que empezaba a sangrar._

--no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!! –lo amenace, mientras escondía a Alice detrás de mí y la protegía con mi cuerpo. Sentí como se tensaba detrás de mí.

--yo no tengo la culpa que ella se me haya insinuado –pronuncio con sarcasmo en la voz, divertido por mi reacción.

--si te vuelves a acerca a ella, te mato!! –escupí con odio.

Vi como sonreía maliciosamente, quise machacarlo a golpes. Dejarlo inconsciente y seguirlo golpeando.

--ya está bien james, vámonos!—ordeno una voz detrás de él, al parecer se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado

--no te preocupes Laurent, este no me va a hacer nada—dijo con burla

--oh, juro que te matare si me provocas—conteste ácidamente

_Me incline un poco, listo para abalanzarme sobre él cuando sentí una pequeña mano sosteniendome por detrás. Me saco del trance._

--Jasper!! – escuche la voz preocupada de Rose. Emmett venia corriendo detrás de ella

_Emmett observo a su hermana y su cara burlona cambio por una tosca y de enojo, se coloco a un lado mío._

--te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermana!! –gruño

_James levanto las manos al cielo con aire inocente._

--pero nunca dijiste nada sobre si ella se acercaba a mi –dijo divertido.

--vamos James!! – lo jalaba su amigo

--Emmett!! –escuche la voz preocupada de Edward que venía corriendo con Bella detrás de él.

_Se coloco cerca de él, al parecer no se había percatado de la situación, nos miro a mí y a Alice repetidamente mientras trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba. Miro a James que seguía sonriendo y al instante se tenso. Empujo a Bella detrás de él tal y como yo lo había hecho con Alice._

--james… --pronuncio lentamente—te advertí que la próxima vez que te acercaras a Alice no ibas a correr con tanta suerte –pronuncio tan amenazador que por un momento sentí pánico por James, Edward parecía incluso más enfadado que Emmett.

--Déjenme esto a mí – les pedí. Me miraron con desaprobación en el rostro.

--Alice?! –Escuche la voz preocupada de Bella detrás de nosotros—oh Dios, Alice!! Estas bien, corrió al lado de ella al percatarse de lo ocurrido.

--estoy bien Bella –contesto sin ganas

--James!! –gruño de nuevo Laurent

--está bien, está bien…te gusta arruinarme la diversión—dijo teatralmente mientras se dejaba arrastras por su amigo.

_Los mire alejarse sin relajar mi postura, tenia los puños cerrados tan fuertemente que empezaron a dolerme. Sentí de nuevo una mano sobre mi hombro. Me gire para ver a Alice, pero era bella la que me sostenía._

_-- _Jasper?, estas bien? – pregunto preocupada

--si –jale aire profundamente para tratar de relajarme

--gracias Jasper –dijo Edward con agradecimiento en los ojos.

--si, te debemos una—lo siguió su hermano

--no se preocupen, no iba a permitir que ese.. Cretino le hiciera daño a Alice—la mire. Estaba asustada, parecía una chiquilla. Bella la abrazo instintivamente.

_Me sorprendí de mi reacción._

_¿No se suponía que debía hacerle daño a Alice y a todos los Cullen?... no había James facilitado esto?... me asuste de mi respuesta: no._

_Me di cuenta que no quería hacerle daño a Alice Cullen, era demasiado tierna y hermosa para merecer algo así. La mire asustado por mi descubrimiento, ella me sonrió titubeante con agradecimiento en los ojos. Mire a mí alrededor. Todos me miraban confundidos, no pude soportar tantas miradas encima de mí, observe como bella abrazaba a Alice, y otra revelación me golpeo de lleno._

_Tenía que salir de aquí. _

_Di media vuelta y me aleje rápidamente, ignorando los gritos de mis hermanas que me llamaban, pase por la mesa donde se encontraba Rosalie y tome una de las botellas que estaba encima. Camine sin saber a donde hasta que llegue a una playa._

_**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO… **_

_**SI LES GUSTA COMO VA LA HISTORIA, PLIS DEJEN REVIEW, CON COMENTAROS O SUGERENCIAS… SI QUIEREN QUE LA SIGA ESCRIBIENDO, ES CANSADO ESCRIBIR Y MUY FRUSTRANTE NO SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO… Y COMO NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR PARA FANTASMAS HE DECIDIDO QUE ESCRIBIRE HASTA QUE VEA SUS COMENTARIOS… SI NO, PUES CREO QUE ME TOMARE UNAS LARGAS VACACIONES. LE ROBO TIEMPO A MI CAM A POR ESCRIBIR ESTO, Y NO CREO QUE EN MI CASA SE MOLESTEN SI DEJO DE HACERLO JAJAJAJA.. XD LO JURO… MI MAMA ME ACABA DE AMENAZAR CON DESCONECTAR MI COMPU. CREO QUE LA FRUSTRA EL NO SABER QUE HAGO JAJAJAJA**_

_**SI VEO REVIEWS PROMETO SUBIR RAPIDAMENTE…**_

_**PALABRA DE TWILIGHT FAN**_

_**¡¡¿¿REVIEWS'???!!!**_


	11. LA FIESTA II: MECANICA Y MUSICA CLASICA

**ESTOY TAN FELIZ… LO VEN NO ES TAN DIFICIL HACERME FELIZ… UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS Y ME INSPIRAN, POR ESO LES SUBO ANTES EL CAPITULO. UH…NO IMPORTA QUE APENAS UNOS DIAS HAYA SUBIDO EL PASADO… CHICAS(OS) –(SI ES QUE HAY CHICOS QUE LEEN JAJAJ) AQUÍ ESTOY PARA CUMPLIR MI PROMESA… Y SI SIGUEN ASI ME HARAN MAS FELIZ Y SUBIRE MAS RAPIDO JAJAJA.. INCLUSO ANTE LA MIRADA TENEBROSA (MUSICA DE MIEDO) DE MI ATERRADORA Y TERRORIFICA MADRE- MUAJAJAJA!- QUE TAL VEZ ME TIRE CON UNO DE MIS LIBROS (PROBABLEMENTE UNO DE TWLIGHT. Y TENGO LA IDEA DE CUAL ESCOGERIA [BREAKING DAWN POR SER EL MAS GRUESO Y PESADO, JAJAJA] EN LA CABEZA. PERO NO IMPORTA SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES, AUNQUE ESTE LISIADA JAJAJAJ XD…**

**BUENO EL DISCLAIMER ESTA DE MAS…**

**QUIERO PONER AGRADECIMIENTOS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS:**

_**ROXA CULLEN HALE: **__ya te conteste anteriormente, pero me encanta el que te encante mi historia. Nunca me fallas jajajaj xD… por lo menos tengo una lectora fiel, =P soy feliz por eso. Espero disfrutes este capitulo como los demás. Y aquí te dejo el pov Edward/Bella que me pediste._

_**ALEJITA MASEN**__: a ti tmb te había contestado anteriormente jajaja xD… pero bueno yo tampoco entiendo de mecánica, pero investigue un poco para complacerte jajaja… ah, si te quieres reir de Edward y Bella te recomiendo mi otro fic –__**COMPLICACIONES –**_

_**HALE CULLEN ANNA: **__no pediste mucho jajaja… asi que aquí esta la actualización._

_**PAULETTA:**__ mi nueva lectora.. me encanta jajaja… en lo que respecta a Rebbeca, no tienes ni idea. =P _

_**LUTHIEN4D:**__ asi se escribe?? Jajajaj.. bueno Jazz y Alice son mi pareja favorita tamb.. se nota?? .. jajajaj xD gracias por tu comentario. Me fascino…_

_**Bueno ya no les quito más tiempo…**_

BELLA POV

_Todavía no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa sensación que sentí cuando Edward nombro a su madre en su carro camino a mi casa. Por un momento, mientras lo miraba y me miraba había olvidado que era el fruto de un ser despreciable como lo era ELLA._

_Durante todo el camino a la fiesta se comporto como todo un caballero, no hablo demasiado para llenar los silencios, eso era agradable. _

_Me jalo hacia la mesa más cercana cuando llegamos, separándome de mis hermanos, pude ver como esto le molestaba a Jasper pero se trago su molestia._

--te gustan las fiestas Bella? – pregunto Edward

--hem, no realmente.—me miro divertido

--¿Qué? – pregunte

--no, nada, solo es que no entiendo

--¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

--bueno—se paso los dedos por su broncíneo cabello despreocupadamente—¿Por qué venir a una fiesta así –hizo un ademan con la mano indicando el bullicio—si no te gustan?

--eh bueno, Alice me invito… fue muy amable de su parte – dejo entrever una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver aun más guapo.

--si, mi hermana suele ser así –asintió --¿quieres tomar algo?

--claro –le sonreí.

_Me tendió un vaso con soda mientras el tomaba uno con vodka. Sonreí para mí misma, una valentía que no conocía invadió mi cuerpo. Casi le arrebate el vaso que contenía alcohol. Abrió los ojos extrañado, pero se relajo rápidamente para dar paso a una mirada divertida que acompaño con otra sonrisa._

_Dejo el vaso con soda en la mesa y tomo otro igual que el que yo le había arrebatado._

--cuéntame sobre ti – me pidió. Casi me ahogo con la bebida

--em, eh… -carraspee para aclararme la garganta—no hay nada interesante que decir.

--tu me pareces terriblemente interesante – murmuro cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí ante el gesto.

_Al parecer se percato de mi sorpresa ya que me sonrió pícaramente._

_Afortunadamente para mi, Jasper apareció en la mesa y pude evadir su pregunta._

_Pensé que me había zafado de su interrogatorio cuando nos encontramos a Jasper en la mesa. Pero cuando mi hermano se alejo volvió a lo mismo._

--¿y bueno? –insistió

--bueno, te advierto que mi vida ha sido muy aburrida –_exceptuando el motivo y la razón de mi presencia en Forks—_ya sabes que tengo dos hermanos, Rose y Jasper son los mayores, son gemelos.

--sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero háblame de ti, tus gustos, tus hobbies, todo lo que te interese.

--bueno –pensé un poco—me gusta leer –sonreí.

--eso es grandioso – sonrió. No pude evitar reírme, el término "grandioso" nunca había sido utilizado para denominar mi gusto por la lectura.

--y tu? – pregunte tratando de zafarme

--creo que prefiero que hablemos de ti. Me pareces mil veces más interesante que yo mismo.

_Me ruborice. Su sonrisa torcida dibujaba su rostro majestuosamente. Por unos segundos sentí que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones._

_--_a mí también me pareces interesante – murmure ruborizada. Estaba diciendo la verdad.—me gustaría saber todo de ti. –termine titubeante.

_Sonrió de manera divertida, en sus ojos se notaba un toque de satisfacción._

_--_me gusta la música –dijo –puedes decir que soy anticuado, pero me encanta la música clásica.

--eh, claro que no! –Chille—a mí también me encanta, Rose y yo siempre peleamos, ella odia completamente a Debussy.

--¿¡Debussy?! – pregunto sorprendido

--si, ¿lo conoces?

--¡¿conocerlo?! … ¡me encanta! – chillo emocionado.

_Eso me emociono de sobremanera, teníamos algo en común, algo que incluso no compartía con mis hermanos._

--algún día tocare algo para ti

--¿tocas algún instrumento? – pregunte sorprendida

--el piano –contesto orgulloso

--¡wow! Me encantaría! –chille emocionada.

_Edward me observo detenidamente, al parecer mi entusiasmo le parecía divertido. Nuestros ojos se conectaron, sus ojos color esmeralda eran atrayentes, como un hoyo negro que me jalaba hacia dentro, hipnotizándome cada segundo que pasaba. El mundo de pronto pareció desvanecerse. Su sonrisa torcida de pronto desapareció de su rostro para dejar ver una cara seria, de concentración, como si luchara con el mismo. De pronto vi la convicción en sus ojos._

_Subió lentamente una de sus manos, hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro. Lentamente se acerco a mí, pude sentir el roce de su mano sobre mis mejillas. Se sentía suave y cálido. Me estremecí ante el contacto, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Edward sonrió ante mi gesto, que al parecer le había infundado valor. Vi como se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios antes de cerrar los ojos._

_--"jasper" – la voz preocupada de Rose me saco del trance._

_Abrí los ojos. Y me aleje de Edward rápidamente. Pude ver un brillo fugaz en sus ojos, parecía decepcionado. Corrí hacia mis hermanos. La escena que vi me dejo en shock. _

_Jasper destilaba odio por todos los poros de su cuerpo –algo nada común en el- Rose se encontraba detrás del hermano mayor de Edward y Alice se encontraba temblando detrás de mi hermano._

--Emmett!!—grito preocupado mi acompañante, detrás de mi.

ROSE POV

_Me dirigí resignada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el molesto hermano mayor de los Cullen. Bufe de frustración._

_Mi hermano tenía razón, tenía que sacrificarme, todo esto sería al final por nuestra causa, la de mi madre._

_Vi a dos chicas coqueteando con él. El decía cosas sin sentido y ellas reían como idiotas, estaba segura que no entendían ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. Un chico de nuestra clase se acerco. Tyler creo que se llama._

_Me acerque un poco más. Me recargue en la mesa mientras tomaba una margarita. Emmett me miro, pero no hizo ningún ademan que denotara interés. Eso me frustro bastante. Nadie ignoraba a Rosalie Hale. _

_--_¡idiota! – murmure con acritud. Al parecer Emmett escucho. Se carcajeo tan fuerte que llamo la atención de varias personas que se encontraban alrededor.

_Fruncí el ceño disgustado. _

--vamos Emmett! – le decía Tyler

--ya te dije que lo revisare cuando pueda Tyler – le contesto un poco fastidiado.

--pero, lo necesito pronto – rogaba el

--Tyler –dijo con seriedad – ya lo he revisado dos veces

--si, pero aun no has podido decirme que es lo que le pasa

--tal vez no sea nada importante, algo tan superficial que por eso no lo haya tomado en cuenta—contesto Emmett dubitativo.

--pero, es que…

--Tyler! – Chillo una de las chicas—deja de molestar a Emmy -- me reí ante el apodo, al parecer a él no le gustaba ya que frunció el ceño—mejor deberías comprarte otro carro.

_Ah entonces de eso hablaban. _

_Carros._

--hey Tyler! – grite por encima del sonido

_El interpelado volteo con cara de estupefacción cuando vio quien lo llamaba. Emmett abrió los ojos extrañado pero en un segundo recupero su sonrisa burlona. Quise patearle el trasero en ese mismo momento. Y lo haría. Pero no de la forma que él creía._

_Me acerque hacia donde se encontraban, contoneando mi cuerpo un poco más de la cuenta. Pude notar la mirada de Emmett sobre mí. Al parecer no le había pasado desapercibida._

--¿Qué tipo de carro tienes Tyler?

--eh…--titubeo

--eso no es asunto de chicas Rubia – espeto con sarcasmo Emmett

--Tyler? – lo llame ignorando completamente al molesto Cullen.

--eh.. Un sentra – contesto un poco dubitativo

--si quieres yo puedo revisar tu coche—me ofrecí amablemente. Escuche las carcajadas de Emmett.

--por favor Hale… tu qué vas a saber de coches

--lo suficiente como para solucionar el problema de Tyler—dije molesta por su tono.

--lo dudo mucho –se rio

--Tyler – lo llame de nuevo –dime qué le pasa

--hemm bueno—miro a Emmett dudoso—el auto se jalonea, a veces tarda en encender y otras veces parece que se quiere apagar.

--oh…--hice una pausa dramática. Emmett me observaba con suficiencia, las chicas con burla y Tyler expectante.

--son las bujías—anuncie segura

_Tyler me miro esperanzado. Mientras emmett fruncía el ceño._

--las bujías ..- murmuro pensativo Tyler

--si, tendrás que cambiarlas – le indique

--excelente! – chillo el—Emmett, después de todo creo que ya no ocupare que lo revises de nuevo

_Y salió corriendo ._

--¿de nuevo? – Pregunte sarcástica -- ¿Cuántas veces revisaste el auto de Tyler?

--no es de tu incumbencia

--¿Cuántas?

--dos—me reí. El frunció el ceño. Me recordé a mi misma que tenía que ser agradable. –no te preocupes, suele pasar. Eso de las bujías es tan básico que muchas veces la gente lo pasa por alto.

_Relajo el ceño y me miro extrañado._

_--_eh, sí, claro… creo que tienes razón.—le sonreí para relajar el ambiente

--y dime… ¿Cómo sabes de mecánica?, no pensé que alguien como "tu" supiera cosas como esa.

_Pase por alto su tono cuando dijo "tu"_

--bueno, a mi papa –hice una pausa. Algunos recuerdos inundaron mi mente

--tu papa? –insistió

--bueno, a él le encantaban los coches, era un excelente mecánico, lo hacía por Hobbies, una vez reconstruimos uno entre los dos. A Jasper no le interesaba como a mi, y a Bella pues, ella es feliz con sus libros.

--y al parecer también con mi hermano.—dijo divertido. Le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

--¿Qué?... míralos—se defendió

_No fue necesario verlos para saber a qué se refería, en la casa hacia unas horas antes, me había percatado de lo bien que mi hermanita estaba llevando su parte del trabajo._

--Emmy – escuche la voz melosa de una de las chicas. Al parecer la otra se había rendido ya que no se encontraba con ella.

--Lauren – contesto amablemente

_La chica me miro reprobatoriamente, como si sintiera que yo le estaba quitando algo._

--Emmy, me estaba preguntando… si me acompañarías a la playa – termino provocativamente. Emmett me miro y sonrió.

--eh, creo que no Lauren, tal vez Tyler quiera acompañarte –señalo a su amigo

_La chica frunció el ceño y me miro molesta, yo le sonreí con suficiencia. Se alejo dando tumbos por el lugar hasta que quedo fuera de nuestra vista._

--sabes. No pensé que jamás fuera a decir esto, pero creo que me agradas—acepto con una sonrisa.

-- bueno, tú no eres tan molesto cuando habas en serio. –se carcajeo ante mi comentario.

--tal vez podríamos revisar mi Jeep juntos, ha tenido algunas fallas que no he podido identificar, tal vez puedas ayudarme – sonreí abiertamente.

--claro! –conteste gustosa

--excelente—me sonrió – quieres tomar algo. Veo que tu bebida ya se termino – me señalo la copa que sostenía en la mano. No me había percatado que ya no contenía nada.

--eh, claro

_Me paso uno nuevo y comenzamos a charlar sobre trivialidades. Emmett era un fanático de los videojuegos. Era tan infantil, pero no sé por qué eso me parecía encantador. _

_Estaba a punto de opinar sobre su afición a los videojuegos cuando un sonido llamo mi atención. Sonaba enojado, furioso. En el aire reconocí la voz._

_--"si te vuelves a acercar a ella. Te mato!"_

_Corrí instintivamente._

_--_Rose!—escuche como emmett corría detrás de mí.

--Jasper!!—grite cuando lo mire.

_Estaba agazapado delante de un muchacho castaño, que se reía burlón enfrente de el. Vi a la pequeña hermana de Emmett asustada, protegida por el cuerpo de Jasper. Emmett se coloco a un lado de él y miro amenazadoramente al tipo que se reía._

--te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermana!! –gruño

_Segundos después Bella y Edward estaban con nosotros._

ALICE POV

_La reacción de Jasper m e había sorprendido, por encima de lo que había sucedido estaba más preocupada por lo que pasaba con él, que por lo que había sucedido conmigo y con James. La forma en qué sus pupilas se dilataron, como su mandíbula se tenso. Todo el odio que destilaba a través de sus palabras._

_No había sentido miedo, no cuando él estaba a ahí, James me parecía insignificante a su lado. Me sentía segura, por ese pequeño instante en que su cuerpo me protegía salvajemente de James. Me sentí irónicamente feliz._

--Alice, ¿está bien? – pregunto mi hermano Edward preocupado

--s..Si, no te preocupes Ed – conteste sin ganas

--Ese idiota!—bufaba Emmet

--tranquilízate, ya paso – le decía Rose

--Alice—me llamo Edward—creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

--si, Alice—intervino bella –es lo mejor. Iré por Jasper –anuncio.

--no creo que te escuche Bella – hablo Rosalie

--puedo intentarlo – insistió Bella.

--yo iré—anuncie. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

--Alice, creo que lo me..

--no Edward –lo interrumpí—quiero hacerlo yo. Ustedes pueden adelantarse.

--Alice – me llamo Emmett.

--no Emmett, yo me quedo!—chille

--no enana, ¿no te acuerdas que yo vine contigo?—y me sonrió.

_Me sorprendió bastante la actitud de Emmett, me estaba dando pase libre para buscar a Jasper. Busque la mirada de Edward que no parecía muy contento, pero me sonrió en señal de aprobación._

--hem.. Bueno –balbuce –había olvidado que Emmett venia conmigo en mi carro.

--no te preocupes –interrumpió Rosalie—yo lo llevo.

--en serio! – chillamos mi hermano y yo. Bella y Edward se rieron ante nuestra reacción.

--si –fulmino con la mirada a mi hermano y a Bella, que pararon de reír al instante.

--genial! –farfullo Emmett.

--bueno… Alice, Bella y yo te esperamos aquí – dijo Edward.

--no no te preocupes Ed, yo los alcanzo mas tarde.

--perdón Alice, pero Jasper vino conmigo –intervino Rose

--no te preocupes Rose, yo lo llevo

_Rosalie, me miro con aprehensión._

--está bien –acepto – Emmett, te apetece algo de comer? , yo me muero de hambre.

_Mi hermano sonrió como idiota. Yo supe la respuesta aun antes de escucharla de sus labios._

--claro Rose, pero yo invito –le sonrió.

--grandioso! – Chillo Rose – nos vemos más tarde chicos.

_Me dejaron sola con Edward y Bella que aun no están muy convencidos de dejarme a mí la tarea de buscar a Jasper._

--Edward, deberías llevar a Bella a su casa

--no Alice –intento protestar Bella

--ya te dije que no te preocupes. Yo estaré bien, solo iré por Jasper

--está bien Alice, pero cualquier cosa me hablas al celular – inquirió Edward ante la mirada atónita de Bella.

--Edward –pronuncio reprobadoramente

--no te preocupes Bella, Alice está segura. James no se atreverá a acercarse a ella después de lo de esta noche—dijo seguro.

_Mi hermano no me engañaba, estaba preocupado por dejarme sola, pero al parecer no quería perder la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Bella. En una cosa tenia razón, yo no corría peligro._

_Tenía que aprovechar el titubeo de mi hermano._

--anda Bella, Edward tiene razón. Vayan anden—los empuje. Bella me miro con reproche, pero se relajo cuando mi hermano la tomo del brazo.

--cuídate Alice! –chillo bella, mientras era arrastrada por mi hermano.

--si, si. Gracias. Nos vemos en la casa Ed!

_Espere hasta que los perdí de vista para seguir el mismo camino que había tomado Jasper hace un momento. No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, pero estaba muy agradecida con él. Y de alguna manera extraña necesitaba saber qué es lo que pensaba. _

_Me preocupaba que pensara que era una fácil y por eso había provocado a James. Me dolía de una manera inexplicable el que se haya alejado de mí tan furtivamente. Como si quisiera escapar de mi presencia. _

_Como si yo fuera un demonio…_

_**Que les pareció??.. me merezco un review?... spero que sii…=P bueno, quiero saber su opinión. Díganme si quieren saber que paso con Rose y Emmet después de irse… o con Bella y Edward… Jasper y Alice seguro estarán en el siguiente capitulo… que emoción!!**_

_**Amo a jasper..=P **_

_**Lean mi otro fic… pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**_

_**Cambio reviews por besos vampiricos de su cullen favorito!!!**_


	12. EL ANGEL Y EL DEMONIO

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo… me costo un poquito de trabajo jajaja, pero bueno aquí esta recién salidito del horno.**_

_**Disclaimer: ya se lo saben, ¿es necesario ponerlo?**_

_**El amor es un acto irracional…**_

**ALICE POV**

_Camine hacia la playa sin saber exactamente hacia donde, todo lo que pedía era encontrar a Jasper lo más rápido posible y salir de aquí._

_Sentí que mis tacones se hundían._

_-genial! _

_Masculle bajo. Casi arranque los botines de mis pies. Era mejor caminar descalza sobre la arena, que con los molestos tacones. La arena estaba fría, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que la noche estaba gélida. Demonios! Había dejado mi chamarra en el auto._

_Pensé por un momento regresar rápidamente para cogerla y volver para buscar a Jasper. Entonces vi un reflejo a unos veinte metro de donde estaba. La botella de jasper había reflejado la poca luz que ofrecía la luna hacia mí. Como una señal._

_Me acerque lentamente, observándolo. Hasta ahora no me había percatado de su vestimenta, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, pero con soltura, llevaba una camisa negra, botines de color café, y una cazadora del mismo color . Eran de piel. Tal vez por eso me percate de su forma de vestir, me pareció. Perfecta._

_Estaba sentado en la playa con la botella de alcohol en la mano. Se veía triste, desmoronado, infeliz. El corazón me dolió ante aquella imagen, ver a Jasper tan, vulnerable me dolía en el alma._

--Jasper – lo llame temerosa.

--déjame solo –murmuro

_Lo ignore, lo último que quería hacer en este momento era irme._

--por favor? –suplique

--lárgate Alice –susurro con un tono amenazador.

--no! –conteste segura.

_El me ignoro de nuevo. Tomo otro trago de la botella. Me deje caer sobre la arena a un lado de el. Espere alguna reacción, pero ni siquiera me miro._

--Jasper –hable—quiero, quiero darte las gracias

_El seguía mirando hacia la nada, yo estaba aquí, preocupada por el, dándole las gracias y el no podía ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Oh no, tal vez el creía lo que James había dicho de mí. Que me le había insinuado._

--mírame! –chille frustrada

_Me miro de reojo .tomo otro trago de la botella y comenzó a reírse como idiota. Yo no le veía nada gracioso a la situación. Tal vez el alcohol en su sangre fuera demasiado en este momento. Mire la botella que se encontraba a un poco menos de la mitad, había bebido demasiado rápido. Estire mi mano en busca de la botella, pero fue más rápido que yo y la quito de mi alcance con un movimiento brusco. Me miro a través de sus largas pestañas y me apunto con la botella. Se estaba riendo de nuevo, pero no había rastro de diversión en su rostro. Parecía un desquiciado._

--sabes –hablo, mientras me apuntaba con la botella – tal vez deba ser yo quien te de las gracias a ti

_Lo mire con incredulidad._

--es una maravillosa fiesta, ¿no crees? –ironizo mientras señalaba la fiesta

--no te entiendo –admití

--debería darte las gracias –dijo con una mueca de sarcasmo en la voz –sabes?, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta.

--de que hablas? –pregunte preocupada por su cordura

--de ti y de mi hermana –se rio escandalosamente –

_Oh, ahora entendía su reacción al ver como Bella me abrazaba cuando paso lo de james._

--Jazz, veras…yo –tartamudee. El esbozo una sonrisa.

--¿Jazz?...genial! –se rio sarcástico—al parecer he dejado de ser un Hale! – grito enfadado.

--pe…perdóname Jasper –murmure apenada—no pensé que te molestara

--sabes, lo más triste es que no me molesta – contesto mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia el horizonte.

--Jazz… Jasper –corregí – puedo explicarte lo de Bella—dije apenada.

--no importa –mascullo mientras bebía de nuevo.

_Esto era suficiente tenia que apoderarme de esa botella. Estaba llevándola de nuevo a sus labios cuando se la arrebate rápidamente de las manos. Al parecer lo tome por sorpresa, porque no se percato de lo sucedido hasta que no sintió el frio vidrio sobre su boca. Me miro disgustado, buscando la botella que se encontraba en mi mano izquierda. Vi sus intenciones en sus ojos. Yo no tenía tanta fuerza como para impedirle que me la quitara .la escondí detrás de mi espalda, como si eso fuera a ayudar._

--eso es mío Cullen! –me gruño-

--creo que es… suficiente Jasper

--regrésamela! –exigió mientras se acercaba a mí.

_Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del mío, cuando menos pensé tuve que arquearme para alejarme un poco de él. El seguía estirándose, con sus manos tratando de alcanzar la botella que se encontraba detrás de mí._

_De pronto salto encima de mí. Aleje la botella lo mas que pude de el, pero desgraciadamente mi brazo era demasiado corto, sentí sus manos cerrarse sobre mis muñecas tratando de evitar que moviera mis brazos. _

_Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba recostada sobre la fría arena con un pequeño vestido. Jasper estaba encima de mí, con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, tan cerca que podía sentirlo a través de mi ropa. Vi como su mano alcanzaba la botella, la solté instintivamente y antes que él pudiera cogerla rodo sobre la arena, en lugar de eso tomo mi mano por error. _

_De pronto me miro con sorpresa en el rostro y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su cara. Lo mire incrédula, tratando de comprender su reacción. Se acerco hacia mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara._

--que pasa Ali? – murmuro cerca de mi oído. Eso me hizo estremecer.

--Jas…Jasper – tartamudee avergonzada.

--dime Jazz –murmuro seductoramente – me gusta cómo suena en tu boca –sonrió.

--Jazz—murmure como una idiota. El sonrió de nuevo.

_Me miro a los ojos como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Deje que los míos se perdieran entre el azul profundo de su mirada, hipnotizándome, invitándome. Todo mi juicio se había esfumado de momento. Lo mire suplicante, pidiéndole que terminara con la tortura. Esbozo una sonrisa torcida y se acerco lentamente hacia mí. El mundo dejo de tener sentido cuando sus cálidos labios se posaron sobre los míos. Se sentía tan bien. Estaba temblando frenéticamente, mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, abrí los labios pidiendo el sabor de los suyos pero de pronto el paro. Abrí los ojos enojada. El me veía divertido._

--hace frio –dijo

--no importa –susurre. Invitándolo a que siguiera.

_Jasper sonrió, se enderezo un poco, y se quito la hermosa chamarra color chocolate. Me la tedio mientras el ocupaba una posición mas cómoda, permitiendo que pudiera sentarme. La tome. Era verdad que tenia frio, era algo que no podía negar. La coloque sobre mis hombros y un delicioso olor me golpeo de lleno. Era dulce, pero demasiado masculino. Se sentó a un lado mío, ocupando el lugar donde había estado antes. Con la misma mirada sombría._

--jazz – lo llame mientras tomaba su brazo.

--perdón, no debí haber hecho eso –pronuncio arrepentido mientras se agarraba el cabello con las dos manos.

--no digas eso – suplique

--fue un error! – mascullo—no debió ocurrir

--pero…

--pero nada Cullen!! Gruño interrumpiéndome. Sentí como se me quebrada el corazón ante sus palabras envenenadas. No comprendía sus repentinos cambios de humor.

_Se arrepentía de haberme besado._

--guárdate tu arrepentimiento Jasper! –chille enojada.

--¿Qué?! –chillo

--eres igual que James! – escupí indignada.

_Me levante rápidamente dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero sentí como una mano se apoderaba de mi muñeca impidiéndome alejarme._

--no soy igual que James!! – espeto

--suéltame!! –le ordene

--no! –me grito

--no te entiendo Jasper! –chille molesta—un momento eres amable, y otra eres un idiota, ¿Por qué haces esto?! – chille confundida.

_De pronto sentí quela fuerza de su agarre disminuía, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, me miraba como tratando de decirme algo. Suspiro fuertemente y se dejo caer de nuevo en la arena, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos en su cabeza._

--vete Alice –murmuro—aléjate de mi

--jazz

--vete!! –grito

--no lo hare! –dije con firmeza. Me arrodille frente a él. Tome sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro. Se veía desencajado y triste.

--no soy bueno para ti Alice – me miro afligido mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

--eres perfecto para mí – afirme

_Sus ojos de nuevo se posaron sobre los míos. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellos, la alegría ilumino su rostro. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me jalaban hacia él. Lo agradecí profundamente. Me aferre a su cuerpo como una sanguijuela. No quería soltarlo jamás, no permitiría de nuevo que pasara. _

_Jasper deshizo el abrazo ante mi mueca de disgusto. Sonrió ante mi reacción, me acerco de nuevo hacia él, pero tomo una dirección diferente. De nuevo sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Apasionados y ardientes. Sentí miles de cosquilleos en mi vientre, un sensación de calidez recorrió mi cuerpo, abrió un poco los labios, pero esta vez el no se alejo, sentí su humedad completa sobre la mía, golpeando cada nervio. Sentía sus carnosos labios sobre los míos como brasas calientes, era agradable, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, mi corazón latía aun más fuerte que la primera vez. Solté un gemido cuando su lengua rozo la mía. Era la sensación más placentera que había sentido en mi vida._

_Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire, a veces podía ser un inconveniente eso de respirar. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de jasper que brillaba sobre la oscuridad, un choque eléctrico invadió mi cuerpo cuando vi el deseo que emanaban aquellos ojos azules._

--eres perfecta –su voz sonaba endemoniadamente seductora.

_Se acerco de nuevo hacia mí, para besarme de nuevo. Otra vez el calor invadió mi cuerpo. Lentamente me recostó sobre la arena, que irónicamente me parecía más cálida y cómoda de lo normal. Enrede mis manos sobre su cabello, tan sedoso y suave. Lo empuje contra mí con fuerza, sentí sobre mis labios como sonreía. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hacia mi cintura acariciándome sobre la tela del vestido que me parecía terriblemente incomodo. Su otra mano se encontraba acariciando mi cuello y mi clavícula, subiendo y bajando tortuosamente sobre mi piel. _

_Las sensaciones eran incontrolables, mis hormonas me jalaban como miles de virutas de metal hacia un imán. Y ese imán era Jasper. Me removí debajo de el para acomodarme mejor. Baje una de mis manos sobre su espalda, recorriendo toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar al comienzo de su pantalón, jale la camisa para liberarla. Sentí como Jasper se estremecía sobre mí. Lentamente deslice mi mano bajo la camisa, y subí acariciando cada poro que mis dedos alcanzaban. Jasper emitió un gemido de satisfacción sobre mi boca._

"_Alice" murmuro sobre mis labios mirándome a los ojos. Sus labios viajaron hacia mi cuello besándome con delicadeza y a la vez con desesperación. Sentí su lengua recorrer todo mi cuello y no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Eso provoco a jasper. _

_La mano que se encontraba en mi cintura desapareció de pronto para colocarse sobre mis muslos desnudos, subió y bajo su mano una y otra vez. Sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo. Se pego mas a mí y pude sentir como había afectado eso su hombría. Sentí un bulto sobre mi muslo izquierdo y me estremecí. Su mano se alejo de mi pierna para colocarse sobre mi pecho, lentamente abrió los botones de mi vestido, dejando ver mi lencería. Suspiro satisfecho. Me miro a los ojos como buscando mi aprobación. Cerré los ojos, un segundo después sentí su mano acariciar mi busto sobre la prenda. Me estremecí ante el contacto y deje escapar un gemido con su nombre. "jazz"._

_Deje toda la vergüenza a un lado y me arme de valor para desabrochar su camisa, me atore con los últimos dos a causa de mi torpeza, y Jasper termino por mi lo que había empezado. Pude sentir su cuerpo bien formado bajo mis manos. Maravillándome con lo duro y suave de su piel._

_Su mano de nuevo viajo hacia mi muslo derecho mientras besaba mi clavícula y bajaba peligrosamente hacia mi pecho. No sabía cuál de las dos era más placentera, me estaba torturando de la mejor manera, me sorprendí de lo bien que me sentía entre sus brazos, como si fuéramos hechos especialmente el uno para el otro. Sentí su mano subir lentamente por mi pierna. Mi vestido estaba un poco corrido. Jasper se coloco sobre mí sin dejar de tocarme y me beso apasionadamente mientras sentía su miembro sobre mí. Su mano subió lentamente hasta llegar a mi zona prohibida. Me estremecí ante el contacto. Jasper paró en seco ante mi reacción._

--Alice? – Me miro preocupado --¿estas bien?

--s..Si … --balbucee

--quieres parar? – pregunto

--n..No.. No es eso – tartamudee

--¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunto preocupado.

--soy…soy…virgen – conteste apenada.

_Me miro sorprendido. Se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa. _

--Jazz?! – llame preocupada

--es hora de irnos Alice –contesto con voz seca

--pe..Pero – balbucee sorprendida

--vamos, levántate pequeña – dijo con dulzura tendiéndome la mano.

_Estaba en shock, me ayudo a abrocharme los botones de mi vestido. Se veía enojado._

--está enojado conmigo? -- pregunte temerosa

--claro que no preciosa – contesto

--quiero estar contigo Jazz- --admití con vergüenza

--es tarde Alice –se paso la mano por su cabello y miro hacia la nada de nuevo – tus hermanos se estarán preguntando donde estas

_No lo quería admitir pero tenía razón, mis hermanos han de estar como locos en este momento._

--está bien –admití en un puchero. El sonrió al verme. Me ofreció su mano y le tendí la mía, para dejarme arrastrar por el hacia el coche.

**JASPER POV**

_Estúpido!... estúpido! … estúpido!_

_Virgen…_

_Virgen!!!_

_Eres un idiota Jasper Hale!_

--Jazz… ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupada Alice

--si, si, no te preocupes –conteste tratando de borrar la preocupación de su rostro. Me miro por unos segundos y después sonrió.

_Busque a mis hermanos entre la gente que todavía se encontraba en la fiesta. No fui difícil darme cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. La gente se había reducido tanto que con un solo vistazo me percate que ninguna de mis hermanas estaba ahí._

--Bella y Rose no están aquí Jazz – me dijo Alice, adivinando mis pensamientos.

--Diablos! –Masculle –se supone que venía con Rose.

--no te preocupes, mi coche es todo tuyo –sonrió. Y me tendió las llaves. Las tome un poco renuente.

--no me preocupo por eso Alice – conteste

--bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte por tus hermanas, están muy bien acompañadas

--¿acompañadas?! – pregunte sorprendido

--si, Emmett se fue con Rose, y Edward se ofreció a llevar a Bella a casa. Están bien no te preocupes.

_Diablos!_

_Bella y Rose con Edward y Emmett. Al parecer ellas no tenían problemas con el plan._

_Claro yo era el único idiota que se dejaba manipular por los sentimientos._

_¿Sentimientos?... estúpido, estúpido!_

--hemos llegado! –Anuncio feliz –te presento a mi hermoso coche.—hizo una pose teatral como las chicas de la televisión.

--wow! –masculle. Ella sonrió.

_Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Alice pudiera pasar y me deslice hacia el lado del conductor. El ronroneo del carro rompió el silencio. Maneje como sonámbulo ante la mirada escrutadora de Alice._

_Llegamos a su casa. Apague el carro y abrí su puerta para que pudiera bajar. Le tendí las llaves._

_--_quédate con el – dijo con una sonrisa

--gracias Alice, pero puedo tomar un taxi

--claro que no! –chillo indignada mientras hacia un puchero que ya empezaba a parecerme familiar.—es tuyo. Hasta mañana. Le diré a Edward que me lleve mañana a recogerlo –sonrió.

--¿estas segura?

--absolutamente. Bueno creo que ya debo entrar –sonrió – te veo mañana Jazz –

--espera! –la detuve del brazo.

_No quería dejarla ir, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejarla ir. Sentirla entre mis brazos me había nublado el juicio, todo lo que quería y deseaba aun contra mi naturaleza, era estar con ella. Hacerla mía. Tener el derecho de reclamarla como parte de mí. La mire directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en este momento por ella. Que me abrumaba y me asustaba a la vez._

_Se supone que el depredador no se enamora de su presa, y mucho menos espera ser correspondido. _

_Me miro confundida ante mi mutismo. Tal vez estaba esperando que dijera algo._

_Abrí los labios para romper el silencio pero un frio dedo me lo impidió._

_--_si Jazz—dijo ella. La mire confundido.

--si?! – pregunte dubitativo.

--si quiero ser tu novia Jazz! –chillo.

Me dio un beso en los labios y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Cuando Salí del shock ella ya había entrado.

_Instintivamente me lleve los dedos hacia mis labios, justo donde los suyos se habían posado._

_Ahora tenía toda la noche para reclamarme por mi propia estupidez. Alice era tan linda y pura. Más de lo que jamás imagine. Yo no merecía a alguien como ella. Yo era un monstruo y ella un ángel. Un demonio que tratando de dañar al ángel cayó rendido ante su belleza y su dulzura._

_No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero me di cuenta que Alice tenía razón. Quería pedirle que fuera mi novia, y por alguna extraña razón ella lo supo incluso antes que yo._

_Mañana me arrepentiría terriblemente de lo que hice…_

_Llegue a mi casa a una velocidad bastante elevada. El coche de Alice estaba hecho para correr. Entre dando tumbos por la puerta. Los efectos del alcohol empezaban a pasarme factura. _

_Tropecé con una mesita._

--demonios!! –gruñí. No había sentido dolor gracias al alcohol. Pero había cosas que me estaban doliendo más profundamente.

--Jasper!... ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estas bien?—pregunto Rose.

_Mis hermanas se encontraban en sala. Al parecer me estaban esperando._

--estoy bien, no se preocupen – conteste desganado.

_Mis hermanas se relajaron y recobraron la postura. Rose parecía bastante divertida y Bella feliz…_

_Al parecer yo era el único que estaba teniendo problemas con su parte…_

_**Listo!!! …de vdd trate de hacerlo lomejor posible jajaj, el próximo capitulo será sobre Rose, Bella, Emmett y Edward. Este lo dejo con Alice y Jasper por que eramas difícil y largo, asi que lo dejo en un solo capitulo ..=P bueno ya… gracias por leer, y si tienes tiempo para leer tmb lo tienes para dejar review jajaj **_

_**Posiblemente mañana actualice mi otro fic, para los que tmb leen complicaciones.**_

_**¿review? (carita de Alice) sii lo hacen les prometo besos vampiricos de su Cullen favorito jajaj xD aunque Jasper esta apartado, pero bueno por un buen review podría prestárselos un minuto.**_

_**Click al botón verde. Se que se ve aterrador!! , pero de verdad. No muerde ;)**_


	13. RISAS Y SONROJOS

_**Disclaimer: lo sabe de memoria jajaja**_

_**Sorri por tardarme un poqitin… una semana =P jajaja .. hago lo qe puedo pero prometo solemnemente qe mis intenciones no son buenas.. a no vdd eso es de harry potter jajajaja… era que prometo solemnemente no tardar mas de una semana en actualiar yy hasta hoe e cumplido jjajaaj **_

_**Disfruten…**_

ROSE POV

_Estaba preocupada por jasper. Al fin y al cabo era mi hermano gemelo, pero lo conocía demasiado como para saber que sería imposible hablar con él en este momento. El podía ser el más serio de los dos, pero cuando le ocurría algo era imposible tratar de animarlo._

_Me había sorprendido mi reacción en cuanto a Emmett. Había aceptado encantado acompañarme a cenar. La verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre. _

_Nos encontrábamos en el único restaurante decente de por aquí, tenía un aire rustico, pero cálido. Como la casa de tus abuelos._

--y bueno Rose. No sabía que una chica como tú pudiera comer tanto – se rio

--oye! – Le di un manotazo en el hombre – no soy como esas superficiales con las que sueles salir. A mí si me gusta comer. ¿Y adivina qué?

--¿Qué?, ¿te comerás una vaca?... sería divertido ver eso – se carcajeo

--No idiota—me reí—tu pagaras!—chille

--oh –hizo una mueca dramática—me quedare en la ruina!

--jajaja… no lo creo, pero tal vez te deje en la ruina después del postre—bromee

--no, Dios!. Tendré que quedarme a lavar los platos!

--idiota! – me reí divertida

--bueno, bueno – farfullo mientras trataba de controlar las horcajadas—ya sé que eres buena en mecánica, y ni duda que tienes buen diente –ironizo -- ¿Qué otras cualidades se esconden en ese cuerpecito Rosie?

--oh, no muchos Emmy – le seguí el juego –

--anda, dime—me pidió.

--mmm. Creo que soy buena comiendo postres también – me reí

--oh, en ese caso – levanto la mano para pedir a la mesera que se acercara.

_Como no, la mesera llego tan rápido que Emmett no tuvo que levantar la mano más de dos segundos. Desde que llegamos le había coqueteado descaradamente. Me apenaba que fuera rubia, aunque por supuesto no era rubia natural. Como yo._

--¿puedo _servirte_ en algo? --_descarada._

--claro – sonrió Emmett—aquí a la bella dama le gustaría un postre.

Sonreí ante la cara de la camarera.

--eh, por supuesto –dijo sin mirarme – tenemos tarta de manzana, pay de fresa, de queso, y helado de vainilla y chocolate – le dijo, como si él fuera a comerlo.

--oh, creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a la señorita – me apunto con la mirada.

_La camarera me miro a regañadientes y yo le sonreí con suficiencia._

--entonces, ¿Qué vas a pedir? – me dijo con un dejo de grosería en la voz.

_Que dejes de ser tan arrastrada._

--hum, creo que la nieve de vainilla y chocolate.

--perfecto—mascullo y apunto la orden en su libreta.

--¿algo más?—volvió a coquetearle a Emmet

--no, eso es todo – contesto el

--está bien, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo—le dijo con voz seductora mientras se inclinaba un poco dejando ver sus "características" físicas.

_Regalada, mustia y fácil._

_Se giro en sus talones, contoneándose de más. Una idea cruzo por mi mente._

--hey, camarera! – grite

_Esta se giro molesta al darse cuenta quien le había llamado, regreso a regañadientes, pero no perdió la oportunidad de sonreírle a Emmett._

_--_¿te puedo servir en algo? – pregunto molesta

--claro, te importaría colocar dos cucharas en el helado. Lo compartiremos.—señale a Emmett, quien sonrió ante mi idea.

--claro – farfullo molesta. Y se retiro.

--¿de verdad compartirás tu helado con un simple mortal como yo? –dramatizo

--oh, por supuesto—admití –sobre todo porque ese simple mortal pagara por el – me reí.

--oh, ya decía yo que era demasiado amable de su parte señorita

--yo soy muuuuy amable—enfatice

_La mesera regreso con el helado y lo coloco de mala gana en medio de la mesa._

--gracias –dije con un tono acido—eso es todo – le indique para que se marchara.

_Me hecho una mirada que indicaba que le hubiera gustado estrangularme enfrente de todos. Sonreí ante su reacción._

--huy, muuuy amable –dijo con sarcasmo mi acompañante.

_Lo mire feo. Estaba a punto de rebatir eso cuando vi a una de nuestras compañeras de la escuela contoneándose amenazadoramente hacia nosotros._

--Emmett!! –chillo agudamente.

--oh Demonios!—murmuro Emmett.

_Me reí por la reacción de Emmett. _

--no es gracioso Rose—me reclamo

--oh vamos!, es solo Lauren.

--Lauren, es el demonio reencarnado Rose. No es gracioso—repitió

_Lauren estaba a solo unos pasos de la mesa, sonreía seductoramente, y se contoneaba cada vez más._

--creo que es hora de demostrarte lo amable que puedo llegar a ser—le murmure, justo antes que Lauren chillara detrás de él.

--¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendido. Yo solo le sonreí.

--Emmett, no sabía que estarías aquí – lo saludo la rubia, mientras me analizaba de arriba abajo.

--eh, si… Rose tenía hambre—le contesto

--oh, ya veo –me sonrió con hipocresía --¿me preguntaba que harás después de dejar a Rose? – pregunto con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudad sus intenciones.

--eh…

--de hecho, Emmett viene conmigo—intervine

--¿eso es verdad Emmy?—le pregunto

--si, Rose se ofreció muy amable a llevarme

--oh, entonces, no te preocupes Rose—se dirigió a mi—yo estaría encantada de llevarlo, así tú podrías hacer tus cosas.

_Piensa Rose, piensa…_

--oh, claro que no _querida_, Emmett y yo tenemos asuntos "pendientes"

--¿pendientes?—preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Emmett parecía muy pero muy sorprendido.

--oh, claro cariño—conteste sonriendo—¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?—le pregunte pícaramente. Emmett abrió los ojos como platos mientras Lauren me miraba incrédula. Al parecer no se lo pensaba tragar tan fácilmente.

--oh Emmy, no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Rose – dijo con sarcasmo

--nos llevamos perfecto, ¿verdad osito?—canturree dulcemente.

--que apodo tan horrible – dijo con malicia—dudo mucho que a Emmy le guste—remato

--bueno, podemos preguntarle a el

_Acerque mi silla a la de Emmett acortando así la distancia que nos separaba. Tome una de las cucharas que tenia sobre el helado y la llene con el dulce. Lo acerque a la boca de Emmett._

--¿te gusta mi apodo, osito? –pregunte seductoramente mientras le metía la cuchara a la boca.

_Emmett sonrió leyendo mis intenciones. Lauren aun seguía incrédula pero pude ver como fruncía el seño._

_Retire la cuchara de su boca y la metí en la mía, saboreando con mi lengua los restos del helado que había dejado Emmett._

--¿contenta?—le pregunte con suficiencia a la chica

--en realidad no—contesto sarcástica—eso no prueba nada

_Bueno, esta chica sí que no pensaba rendirse. Tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas._

_Mire a Emmet quien parecía divertido con la situación. Me incline un poco más el, terminando con la distancia de nuestros cuerpos y pase mis manos por sus cabellos rizados, se sentían tan sedosos, lo aprisione con fuerza y lo acerque a mi rostro, ante la mirada atónita de él, y de Lauren. Lo bese con fuerza, demostrándole a la chica que era mi posesión y no pensaba perder tan fácilmente. Sentí la húmeda lengua de Emmett abrirse pase dentro de mi boca. No tenia caso resistirme ya que yo había causado esto. Le correspondí de igual manera. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y apretarme junto a él._

_Escuche un carraspeo._

_Nos separamos entre confundidos y divertidos por lo que había pasado. Lauren bufo y salió casi corriendo de nuestra vista._

--eso, fue… divertido – admitió Emmett sonriendo

--fue… interesante—dije restándole importancia.

--hora de irnos – anuncio mi acompañante.

--me parece correcto—asentí

_Emmett pidió la cuenta a la camarera, que de nuevo se atrevió a coquetearle descaradamente. ¿Qué no había visto nuestro beso?. Seguro que sí, ya que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que atravesamos la puerta._

_El camino a su casa fue tranquilo, hablamos un poco de todo y de nada, pero ninguno de los dos menciono el pequeño beso que habíamos compartido._

_Cuando llegamos a su casa vimos las luces encendida, de seguro alguno de sus hermanos lo estaba esperando. _

_-_-bueno, creo que eso es todo—dijo cuando pare el carro fuera de su casa

--supongo—conteste

_Se deslizo fuera del auto. Yo observe cada uno de sus movimientos, como su mano se posaba en la manija, como abría la puerta, como se deslizaba fuera, y como su mano seguía aun en la puerta negándose a cerrarla._

_Vi como se inclinaba de nuevo hacia el coche, y pude ver su cara iluminada por la luz tenue de la noche._

_--_eh, Rose—me llamo

--si?—conteste

--me encanta mi nuevo apodo – sonrió y cerró la puerta, dejándome a mí, sobre una nube.

BELLA POV

_Lo admito, estaba nerviosa…_

_Muy nerviosa._

_Que uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela se ofrezca a llevarte a tu casa no es algo que me ocurra todos los días, para ser sincera, jamás s habían ofrecido a llevarme a mi casa después de una fiesta._

--te importa si pongo música?—me pregunto con su voz angelical

--claro que no—trate de sonreír

--bueno, ¿podrías elegir tu?, bajo la guantera tengo algunos disco, coge el que más te apetezca—me indico

_Cuando vi la cantidad de discos que este hombre tenía en su coche, me pareció que el termino, "pocos" estaba muy lejos de aplicar a su colección. Tome el primero que vi. En realidad no me importaba mucho en ese momento lo que escucháramos._

_Lo miro, sonrió, y lo coloco en el estéreo, de pronto una música suave y agradable inundo el ambiente, lo dejo apenas audible, como fondo._

--tienes buen gusto – me sonrió

--he.. Sí, claro, y tú tienes una gran colección – admití apenada. No me atreví a confesar que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había tomado.

--te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

--eh…-- murmure contrariada

--si, y no se porque, pero al parecer lo haces muy a menudo… me gusta

--bue… bueno, supongo que es una reacción, no la puedo evitar—confesé

--me llama la atención algo—murmuro como para sí mismo

--puedo preguntar ¿Qué?

--oh si claro—sonrió—eres muy diferente a tus hermanos, sabes?

--bueno, eso creo, ellos son rubios, yo no

--no, me refería solo a eso – contesto

--bueno, si te refieres a que soy muy diferente a Rose, tienes razón… ella es bellísima—admití avergonzada. De seguro mi hermana le parecía bonita. Como a todo el colegio.

--oh, claro, tu hermana es bonita. Por supuesto—sonrió—pero si he de serte sincero, las prefiero morochas – y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía.

--eh…

--te sonrojaste otra vez—se rio—no me canso de ver esas mejillas.

--¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hermana es bonita?... por lo general los chicos la catalogan como toda una diosa

--bueno, hay bellezas mas cautivantes—susurro – por ejemplo tu

--¿yo?—pregunte con pena

--claro, ¿no te has visto en un espejo? – pregunto riéndose por mi reacción

--eh…

--bueno, bueno… creo que aquí tenemos a alguien que no se ve muy claramente a sí misma – sonrió-- ¿sabes acaso cuantos chicos en la escuela se morirían por estar ahora en mis zapatos?—pregunto divertido

--dudo mucho que alguien se fije en mi

--oh Dios, ¿quieres la lista?... empezando por Mike

--Mike?

--Mike Newton—contesto—babea por ti

--no, creo que estas mal Edward

--créeme Bella… eres demasiado bella, incluso para tu propio bien – sentí sus fríos dedos sobre mi barbilla, mientras mi mirada se conectaba con la de él, por un segundo que quise jamás terminara, pero lamentablemente él seguía al volante. Demasiado rápido me soltó.

_Cuando menos pensé el carro dejo de ronronear, hice un puchero que no paso inadvertido para Edward, nos encontrabas fuera de mi casa. Lleve mi mano derecha con renuencia a la manija de su volvo cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro._

--permíteme—susurro.

_Bajo del coche y lo rodeo rápidamente, en unos segundos escuche como abrió mi puerta y vi su mano, que se asomaba por el umbral brindándomela para salir. La tome._

--gracias señorita – me dijo

--debería dártelas yo a ti – conteste

--¿a mí?... ¿a mí por qué?, si yo he sido el beneficiado en todo esto—sonrió

--oh Edward! –farfulle apenada.

--seria muy atrevido de mi parte si te pidiera un poco de agua – me sorprendió.

--eh… claro que no… vamos—le indique el camino.

_Abrí la puerta un poco temblorosa, ya que su presencia no pasaba desapercibida para mi, por más que trataba de concentrarme me era imposible, la chapa no cedía._

_--_me permites? – me quito las llaves de las manos, lo que provoco que rozara las mías. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Pero no supe si fue por el efecto del alcohol o porque sus manos estaban frías al tacto.

_Abrió tan fácilmente que desee que la tierra me tragaba. ¿No podía ser más torpe?..._

_Le indique que me siguiera a la cocina, tome un vaso y lo llene con agua, pero al caminar hacia el la respuesta a mi pregunta llego tan rápido como el agua que empapo su camisa._

_Me tropecé. Estaba tan nerviosa que mi torpeza se magnifico para jugarme una mala pasada. Edward abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió el agua fría sobre su torso, su camisa azul cielo se transparento rápidamente mostrando un abdomen perfectamente marcado._

_Sentí como ardían mis mejillas._

--oh Edward perdón, perdón… soy una torpe—farfulle mientras tomaba un trapo de la cocina y me precipitaba sobre el-- yo lo arreglo no te preocupes.

--deja, deja.. No pasa nada—me contesto el

--soy una torpe, soy una torpe – repetía una y otra vez mientras lo acosaba con mi paño de cocina.

--deja eso – me pidió de nuevo. Sentí sus manos sobre mis muñecas, fuertes y ardientes. Al parecer sus dedos no estaban tan fríos después de todo.

--Dios, si no te quitas eso te enfermaras

--está bien, no te preocupes—repitió

--no, ya se!—chille. El me miro extrañado – quítatela, te traeré una seca. De mi hermano, a Jasper no le molestara

--pe…pero ¿estás segura?—balbuceo por primera vez en toda la noche

--claro tonto. Quítatela, te traeré una limpia—lo deje perplejo en la cocina mientras salía corriendo al dormitorio de Jasper.

_Sabía que eso no le causaría ninguna gracia a mi hermano, primero porque eso indicaría que entre a su cuarto y segunda por tomar sus pertenencias. Y él era muy estricto con su propiedad. Entre a hurtadillas como si Jasper me fuera a regañar de un momento a otro, y tome la primera camisa que vi en el armario. Afortunadamente era una de color blanco, fácil de llevar._

_Baje corriendo las escaleras con la camisa en mano cuando choque con algo al final. El golpee me mareo. Trastabille un poco, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el frio golpe del suelo cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me tomaron, evitando mi caída. Me estremecí de nuevo, y esta vez no tuve ninguna duda sobre lo que lo había provocado._

_Edward estaba enfrente de mí, con su pecho desnudo y empapado, me repegue un poco a él con el pretexto de mi torpeza, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como sonreía. Sentí sus dedos sobre mi barbilla de nuevo, pero esta vez subieron mi cara para poder verme a los ojos, el bello color esmeralda que salía de esas pupilas hizo que mis piernas flaquearan. Edward me detuvo con más fuerza._

--recuérdame darle las gracias a tu torpeza –susurro cerca de mi rostro.

--¿porq…

_No pude terminar la pregunta. Sus labios habían sellado los míos impidiéndome, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y pude ver su cara, se veía sereno y pacifico, con los ojos cerrados, impidiendo que viera de nuevos esas hermosas orbes color esmeralda._

_Abrió los ojos y se separo de mí, un rayo de decepción y tristeza empaño su mirada._

--¿no te gusto Bella?—pregunto apenado

--eh…Edward, yo—tartamudee

--¿te gusto?—pregunto de nuevo más seguro

--eh… si—conteste armándome de valor.

_Sonrió de nuevo. Dejándome ver esa sonrisa torcida que me desnudaba completamente y me llegaba al alma, me apretó más fuerte contra él y aprisiono sus labios carnosos sobre los míos nuevamente. Su halito frio y cálido a la vez me provoco un espasmo por todo mi cuerpo desconocido para mí. Me eche a sus brazos como una chiquilla y enterré mis dedos en sus cabellos broncíneos y despeinados. Se sentía suave y agradable, como si mis dedos tuvieran su hogar en ese lugar. Su lengua entro apasionada y cálida en mi boca, provocándome llamaradas de coques eléctricos, sentí de nuevo como mis piernas flaqueaban, pero esta vez fui yo la que se aferro a él. Lo empuje contra mí lo más que pude, y por un momento desee ser tan fuerte como él, deje que mi lengua jugara con la suya, perdiendo el decoro y la conciencia que siempre me acompañaban, era una sensación más que placentera._

_Escuche un sonido detrás de nosotros. Pero lo ignoramos, de seguro había sido el viento._

_Me envolví en su cuerpo como culebra, aprisionándolo cada veza más fuerte. Sentía sus manos bajar por mi cintura cuando escuche de nuevo ese molesto ruido._

--ejemm, ejemm—un carraspeo

_Pegue un salto asustada. Edward me tomo del brazo evitando así que cayera al suelo d la impresión. Renne estaba parada detrás de mí, en las escaleras._

--eh.. Renne – balbucee apenada mientras mis mejillas se teñían de purpura.

--solo baje a ver qué sucedía, escuche ruidos e imagine que habían llegado de su fiesta—dijo con voz modorra. De seguro la habíamos despertado.

--perdón por despertarte– admití apenada

--oh, no te preocupes, de igual manera no había podido dormir muy bien, estaba preocupada por ustedes—dijo con una sonrisa—

--oh , perdóname–su gesto me pareció de lo más tierno—Jasper y Rose no tardan en llegar—puedes irte a dormir tranquila

--está bien Bella—sonrió. Miro detrás de mí, estaba loca si pensaba que mi querido "amigo" pasaría desapercibido. Una ola de vergüenza me invadió cuando recordé que no llevaba camisa—le recomiendo al chico que se ponga la camisa, si es que no quiere resfriarse

--eh sí, claro, esto… veras, no es lo que parece—tartamudee

--no te preocupes—me sonrió—buenas noches—bostezo—creo que es hora de ir a dormir.—y desapareció por las escaleras.

--Dios!—abrace a Edward mientras escondía mi cara.

--está bien, ya paso –trato de tranquilizarme el

_Aleje mi rostro de su torso desnudo y le di la camisa, la cogió y se la puso rápidamente._

_Lo mire apenada, pero me sorprendió ver que el parecía igual o más apenado que yo. Sonreí al ver sus mejillas encendidas._

--eh… perdón Bella, no pensé… yo… eh, no sabía… Dios, ¿Qué va a pensar tu mama de mi? – empezó a caminar como loco, mientras se agarraba el puente nasal preocupado.

_No lo pude evitar. Me reí a carcajadas. El volteo consternado y me miro feo. Muy feo._

_--_¿Qué es tan gracioso Bella?... tu mama acaba de vernos besándonos en medio de la casa y yo sin camisa! – chillo en voz baja

--es.. Que…-- no podía dejar de reír verlo así, tan vulnerable me parecía terriblemente divertido.

--Dios Bella! .. No te rías, después de esto tu mama no dejara que ponga un pie en esta casa

_Yo lo observaba divertida. Edward por alguna razón pensaba que Renne era mi madre._

--bella!! – me zangoloteo

--está bien.. Está bien—farfulle entre las horcajadas--- Edward, ella no es mi madre, es solo Renne

--eh..—me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos

--si Ed, no es mi madre

--pero…pero, son tan parecidas

--eh… ¿tu crees?

--si, Dios, podría haber jurado que era tu viva imagen – suspiro aliviado—me has dado un susto de muerte Bells—sonrio de nuevo

--no te preocupes Ed, Renne nos ayuda con la casa, solamente eso – conteste divertida.

--bueno, eso es… genial—sonrió—creo que en ese caso podre seguir viniendo a verte

--por supuesto—le sonreí

--pero de verdad son igualitas—repitió de nuevo mientras veía en la dirección donde Renne había desaparecido.

--bueno no lo había pensado—admití. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía muchas cosas en común con Renne. Pero seguro era uno de esos parecidos casuales.

--si—contesto—bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya—sonrió—no vaya a ser que Renne se levante de nuevo y ahora si me eche a patadas—se carcajeo

--si, tienes razón.. Anda vete, acosador!—me reí junto con el

--eso jamás Bella – dijo seductoramente

_Lo acompañe hacia la puerta y me dio un beso de despedida, pero este fue suave y casto. Solo poso los labios encima de los míos y se despidió de mi con mi sonrisa favorita. Suspire cuando vi como se alejaba en su flamante volvo._

_**Ufff, por fin…. Jajajaj me divertí bastante con este capitulo. Spero lo disfuten igual que yo, después de la dosis de drama del capitulo anterior algo mas light no le cae mal a nadie.. =p bueno yaa … me pondré a subir el capitulo de una vez por qe son las 10:48 de la noche… espero muchos reviews eeeh…=P **_

_**Dalee al botón verdeeee…qe nomuerde!!**_


	14. DESPERTAR

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si… **_

EDWARD POV

--despierta!!

--eh… que??

--que despiertes… es la tercera vez que te lo digo, si no abres los ojos vamos a chocar – chillo mi diabólica hermana

--oh, eso lo hubieras pensado antes de regalarle tu coche al hermano de Bella – me queje

--primero: no se lo regale, y segundo se llama Jasper… nada del hermano de bella

--es lo mismo

--claro que no es lo mismo mi querido y amargado hermano

--bueno, entonces le hubieras pedido a Emmett que te llevara – me queje

--no, Emmett, es muy.. bueno ya sabes, es Emmett

-- como sea – masculle

_Mi querida y "encantadora" hermana me había despertado a las 6 de la mañana… ¡a las seis!, a quien se le ocurria venir a recoger su coche a las seis?... como si no hubiera sido suficiente ser despertado por los chillidos molestos de mi hermana, ahora me torturaba. _

_Extraño mi cama…_

--en la siguiente calle das vuelta

--lo se Alice – conteste desganado

--es que te vienes durmiendo Ed

--tal vez si no me hubieras despertado a las seis de la mañana…

--tal vez nada – me interrumpió--- mira Ed, ahí esta la casa! – chillo emocionada.

_Dios, parecia una niña en víspera de navidad_

_Bajamos del coche. Alice estaba mas alegre que cuando hay rebajas en el centro comercial. Yo un poco adormilado. Estar fuera de la casa de… bueno, de Bella a las 7 de la mañana después de una noche de fiesta no creo que sea buena idea. Pero en fin. Alice es Alice…_

_Toco el timbre repetidas veces_

--Alice, ¡por Dios!... son las 7 de la mañana, dudo mucho que haya alguien despierto

--debe haber alguien arriba – frunció el ceño y toco de nuevo el timbre

--Alice—me queje

-- cállate!! – me saco la lengua

_Escuchamos un ¡ya van! Desde adentro y Alice me dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia_

--te lo dije – articulo con la boca. Rode los ojos

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Renne que se veía tenia poco de haberse levantado._

--buenos días! – saludo mi hermana efusivamente

--buenos días – salude avergonzado

--eh, buenos días chicos—saludo un poco contrariada

--disculpa la molestia Rene, pero este pequeño duendecillo – le revolví el cabello mientras ella se alejaba – insistió en venir por su coche

--hola Renne—se adelanto Alice—yo soy Alice – le sonrio—quisiera ver a Jasper

--eh… Jasper esta dormido—contesto sorprendida

--Alice, podemos volver mas tarde

--no, a jasper no le importara ¿verdad Renne?—le sonrio de nuevo -- ¿podemos pasar?

--eh, si…

_La pobre Renne no había terminado de asimilar lo que pasaba cuando Alice se había colado dentro de la casa_

--disculpa a mi hermana _Renne_, a veces es taaaan molesta

--no se preocupe …¿?

--Edward – me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado el dia anterior. Ella me sonrio en señal de reconocimiento

--oh si, pase… tal vez les apetezca desayunar algo antes que Jasper y … Bella se levanten—me guiño un ojo

-- por supuesto—le agradeci. Alice me había sacado de casa sin siquiera desayunar

_La segui hacia dentro. Divise a Alice mirando como si nada la casa. Revolotenado de un lado hacia otro_

--es hermosa – miro la casa con ojos soñadores –yo quisiera una asi

--gracias, pero todo se lo debemos a la diseñadora – contesto _Renne_

--si, lo se – la miroo divertida

--la diseñadora es mi madre—le informe a _Renne_ que asintió al entender la reacción de mi hermana

--bueno, estaba haciendo wafles, un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja. Si les apetece otra cosa pueden decírmelo – nos dijo con una sonrisa

--grandioso, me encantan los wafles – admiti

--genial!... ire a decirle a Jasper que nos quedaremos a desayunar!—chillo mi hermana mientras corria a las escaleras donde un dia antes había besado a Bella.

--Alice!! – gruñi molesto

--no te preocupes _Renne_, yo puedo encontrar su cuarto sola – sonrio mientras se perdia en ellas.

JASPER POV

_Estaba soñando_

_Lo sabia por que estaba viendo a mi madre sentada en su silla favorita en nuestra casa de Londres. Me sonreía con sus perfectos y blancos dientes mientras me invitaba a acompañarla._

_Camine hacia ella y me sente a sus pies. Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello dulcemente_

"_Jasper, cariño" murmuraba dulcemente_

"_mama, te he extrañado"_

"_lo se cariño, los se. Yo también los extraño"_

"_quisiera poder volver a verte" – murmure acongojado_

"_yo siempre estare ahi para ustedes. Pero tienes que prometerme algo cariño"_

"_lo que quieras madre" le jure_

"_júrame que te vengaras hijo"_

"_pero madre. He conocido a alguien…"_

"_júramelo! … destrozaron nuestra familia Jazz. Cariño, esa mujer merece lo mismo"_

"_madre" balbucee asustado_

"_júramelo!, estaria con ustedes ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por culpa de esa mujer. Ella nos arrebato la felicidad Jasper!" me exigió de nuevo_

_Hice un movimiento de cabeza aceptando. Mi madre tenia razón, ella y mi padre estarían vivos y felices de no haber sido por esa intrusa_

"_jazz" escuche la voz de mi madre, dulce y melodiosa_

"_Jazz", sentí como el piso temblaba y mi madre me tomo de los brazos con mucha fuerza. Me asuste al ver que se desvanecía ante mis ojos_

--Jazz!! – abri los ojos de golpe, el chillido me había sacado de mi sueño. Me sorprendia al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz melodiosa que escuche en sueños

--eh… Al… Alice?

--oh, ya despertaste dormilon – me sonrio divertida mientras me daba un beso rápido en los labios

--que?...que haces? – me talle los ojos, esto bien podría ser uno de mis sueños

--vine a avistarte que ya va a estar listo el desayuno – dijo mientras se dejaba caer a un lado mio – tu cuarto es genial! – chillo

--eh, gracias –conteste todavía sorprendido por su presencia, quería pellizcarme pero pensé que seria muy tonto

--aunque…-- se quedo pensativa – podría verse mejor

--eh… asi me gusta

--ah… bueno – sonrio mientras se colocaba de lado para quedar con su cara cerca de la mia

--Alice, puedo preguntarte que haces aquí?

--oh, no lo recuerdas? – hizo una mueca dramática—he venido por mi porshe… y por los deliciosos waffles que esta preparando _Renne_

--_ Renne_? – pregunte sorprendido

--claro, quien crees que nos dejo pasar?

-- eh espera, dijiste "nos dejo"… a ti y a quien mas?

-- ah Edward – contesto divertida por mi rostro

_Era oficial. Esto era un sueño, era obvio… _

_De seguro me había emborrachado tanto ayer, que estaba alucinando todo esto. Edward y Alice, en mi casa, y desayunando con Renne. Imposible. _

_La mire intensamente tratando de encontrar algo que delatara que era un sueño. Pero se sentía tan real._

_Sus labios se sintieron tan calidos. Si tan solo pudiera…_

--auch!!! – grite. Alice me había pellizcado

--pense que lo necesitabas – se rio divertida

--oh, si… gracias—conteste con sarcasmo. Bueno por lo menos ya sabia que no era un sueño.

--entonces? – pregunto.

--entonces que? – conteste sorprendido

--bajamos a desayunar?, o prefieres que desayunemos aquí? – me sonrio

_Espera… ¿de que esta hablando Alice?, mas bien. ¿Qué hace en mi casa a las… -mire el pequeño reloj de la comoda - ¡7:30 de la mañana?!_

_Oh… idiota _

_El carro, la pelea, la playa y… Dios!_

--entonces? – pregunto de nuevo mientras me analizaba. Al parecer había notado mi cambio de humor.

--creo que es mejor que bajemos – conteste

--oh, esta bien – contesto un poco decepcionada

--Alice?

--si, jazz

--podrias… bueno, voltearte, para que me cambie – le dije un poco apenado. No estaba a costumbrado a tener compañía femenina en mi recamara, asi que no llevaba mas que mis bóxers.

--oh, claro – sonrio apenada. Se levanto de la cama y se quedo mirando la pared. Se veía como una niña regañada. Era tan tierno. Estuve tentado a pedirle que saliera, pero no podía dejar de verla.

_Me levante de la cama rápidamente y me puso unos pantalones cortos. Mire de nuevo a Alice, mientras buscaba una camiseta para ponerme. Estaba dando brinquitos en su lugar como toda una chiquilla. _

_Me golpee la cabeza con las manos sin hacer ruido. Era un idiota. _

_Lo de noche. Había sido simplemente… grandioso._

_Pero no podía, no debía tener sentimientos hacia ella, por mi madre, por ella. Tal vez seria mejor hacerme el amnésico y culpar el alcohol. Tal vez su madre fuera una maldita roba maridos, pero ella… ella no tenia la culpa. –suspire- esto se esta volviendo mas difícil de lo que pensé._

--eh.. Alice, ya puedes voltear – le informe mientras cogía una camiseta.

_Ella se giro grácilmente sobre las puntas de sus pies y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al parecer se sorprendió verme sin camiseta. Sonreí ante su reacción._

_Nuestros ojos se conectarosn por unos segundos, y juro que pude sentir felicidad emanando de ese pequeño cuerpecillo. Corte la conexión un poco confundido, aquella felicidad me había embargado por un momento._

_Y eso me asustaba_

_Al tenerla a ella en mi recamara. Tan surreal, pero tan cierto. Tome mi camiseta dispuesto a colocármela. La pase por mi cabeza cuando sentí unas manos detenerme._

--esa camiseta no -- me dijo Alice – mejor esta – sonrio. Mientras tomaba una de color azul cielo.

--eh.. –murmure sorprendido mientras me sacaba la camiseta y tomaba la que me daba.

--el azul resalta tus ojos – contesto sonrojada. Se veía tan tierna, que daban ganas de abrazarla

--te espero abajo – me dijo mientras sonreía nerviosa. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta –se mordió el labio inferior y mi mundo se puso de cabeza

--espera – la detuve del brazo.

_La jale hacia mi cuerpo y la aprisione entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo desnudo. Sentía una necesidad irracional de tenerla cerca. Ella se estremeció ante mi abrazo, comprendi que era por que estaba semidesnudo._

_Coloque una de mis manos en su cintura aprisionándola fuertemente mientras con la otra tomaba su mentón para levantar su carita avergonzada._

--jazz—_escuche como murmuraba mi nombre. Y mi suelo temblo. No pude evitarlo mas. Las ganas eran mas fuertes que yo. El cuerpo había ganado sobre la mente._

_La atraje hacia mi y la bese con fiereza. Sentí su vacilación y como se relajaba después de la sorpresa. Sus labios se abrieron como una ostra mostrando su tesoro. Sentí su lengua humeda chocar contra la mia, y como el calor inundo mi cuerpo rápidamente. Las sensaciones que esta pequeña me provocaban rayaban en la locura. Sentí como su cuerpo perdia equilibrio y la tome con mayor fuerza. _

_Se sentía tan bien y tan mal provocarle esto a la pequeña Alice…_

_Era como comer un dulce que esta totalmente prohibido_

_Sentí como jadeaba bajo mis labios. Y supe que era el momento de separarnos. El aire estaba empezando a faltarnos y me separe a regañadientes de ella. Pero sin soltarla de mi abrazo._

_Me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, y sentí como mi corazón se agrandaba con aquella visión._

_Coloco su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho, y me abrazo con ternura._

_Se paro de puntitas y me dio un beso casto en los labios separándose de mi. Quise gritarle por hacer eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a alejarse de mi?_

--te espero abajo moshi – me sonrio mientras la veía salir rápidamente por la puerta, con los labios hinchados y la cara roja, pero con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

--eh.. Alice …-- la llame sin suerte. Había salido tan rápido.

_Dios… ¿moshi?, ¿eso que significa? Sonreí ante aquel apodo que me había puesto. Mas tarde le preguntaría el significado._

_Vi la camiseta que había tomado hace rato, y la que me había dado Alice en el piso. Seguro las había dejado caer cuando la jale hacia mi. Tome la de color azul con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro._

_Ahora no podía negarlo…_

_Me estaba enamorando de Alice_

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardarme tanto.. pero tuve un como se dice… aahh si**_

_**Bloqueo de escritor jajaaj xD…. Y pss como que no me emocionaba mucho escribir cuando no veía comentarios ni nada.. es muy triste =(**_

_**Bueno… spero no tardar mucho la próxima vez, pero es que desde el lunes pasado tengo gripe y es hora que no se me qita.. estoe pensando seriamente que podría ser INFLUENZA jajajajajaj xD qe miedoo…**_

_**Seria ironico tenerla.. ya que estuve de vacaciones en el D.F cuando paso lo de la influenza ii como buena norteña no usaba tapabocas mas que en el metro jajaja xD y no paso nada… pero bueno…**_

_**El próximo capitulo será totalmente Edward y bella y pss un poco de Rose y Emmett.. y solo un toque de Alice jasper. Puesto que stan en la misma casa. .. por ahora jajaja xD**_

_**Pobre Edward jajaja,, todo desvelado… pero vale la pena no??.. yo si levantaría a mi hermano a las 6 de la mañana para ir a ver a Jasper… jajaja xD sobre todo sii sta sin camiseta.. oh mi God.. solo de imaginarlo hiperventilo… **_

_**Es que ayer vi una foto de Jackson sin camiseta… literalmente babee la computadora… jajaja xD **_

_**Bueno ya … besos.. spero reviews … bueno.. ni tanto jajaja.. mejor no los sperare por qe luego me decepciono jajaja xD y no me dan ganas de escribir…**_

_**Sorry…. Lo baje y lo volvi a subir por que me equivoque jajaja xD… tenia a Esme en lugar de Renne.. y me acabo de dar cuenta que Esme es imposible que este en casa de Jasper. Jajaja sorry**_

_**Besitos y mordidas vampiricas…**_


	15. EL LADRON DE HERMANAS

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi. Jasper fuera mi vecino y mi novio jajajaj xD , y Edward y Jacob mis mejores amigos y Emmett mi hermano mayor jajaja xD **

EDWARD POV

_Seguí a Renne hacia la cocina después que mi pequeña y monstruosa hermana saliera corriendo hacia el cuarto de ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?... bueno, el hermano de Bella. _

_Mi hermana me va a tener que escuchar, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?, después de lo que… Dios._

_Contrólate Edward, contrólate._

--estas bien? – me pregunto Renne

--eh, si claro –_claro que no. Mi hermana está arriba, con… Demonios, tengo que controlarme para no subir y sacarla de los pelos._

--no te preocupes, Jasper es un caballero – me sonrió Renne, adivinando mis pensamientos.

--eso espero – bufe

_Me coloco un plato con waffles y otro con fruta enfrente de mí._

--tengo que preparar el jugo

-- no importa, puedo esperar—le sonreí

_Renne se dispuso a cortar las naranjas para el jugo. Yo mordisquee un poco de fruta. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia._

_--_buenos días Bella! – chillo Renne. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos homicidas respecto a Alice que no había notado cuando llego ella.

--eh, buenos días Renne – me miro entornando los ojos y se los tallo con sus pequeñas manos. Sonreía ante el gesto

--buenos días bella—le dirigí mi mejor sonrisa. Se veía tan linda recién levantada

--eh, Edward?... qué?... que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello. Se puso colorada.

--Alice--- masculle. Y al parecer entendió mi punto.

--oh, ya veo…-- tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de mi – y ella, ¿Dónde está?

--la señorita fue a despertar a Jasper – dijo Renne mientras colocaba un plato igual al mío enfrente de bella

--¿¡queee!? – chillo horrorizada

--eh, que pasa Bella?—me preocupe

--Alice esta en el cuarto de Jasper?... Dios, nadie jamás entra al cuarto de Jasper. Iré por ella, tal vez no lo despertó y no se ha dado cuenta.—farfullo Bella levantándose de la mesa.

_Trate de pedirle una explicación, pero había salido de la cocina tan rápido que me tomo unos segundos asimilarlo. Agudice el oído esperando escuchar algún movimiento. Renne me vio divertida._

_Estaba esperando algún tropezón, que algo se quebrara, o algo por el estilo, Bella ya me había demostrado lo torpe que podía ser._

_Pero en lugar de eso, lo que escuche fue otra cosa._

--hey, hola bella!!, que bueno que ya te levantaste – escuche el chillido musical de la voz de mi hermana. Me relaje al instante

_Después de unos segundos Bella y Alice entraron a la cocina de nuevo. Bella con una cara de sorpresa que no podía ocultarse con nada y Alice sonriendo como siempre, pero con un brillo especial. _

_La mire con el ceño fruncido mostrándole mi enojo por lo que había hecho, pero ella simplemente me saco la lengua. _

_Típico de Alice…_

--Renne, Jasper ya baja – informo Alice

--Alice, ¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba? – dije molesto

--solo, informando a Jasper que nos quedaremos a desayunar – dijo con un gesto inocente

--eso… es... increíble – musito Bella

--increíble ¿Por qué? – la interrogue

--bueno...—me sonrió. – a Jasper no le gusta que entren a su cuarto, y mucho menos que lo despierten

--oh, no le ha importado en lo mas mínimo – canturreo la duende

--por eso es que es increíble – se rio Bella.

--¿de qué hablan?, espero que no sea de mi eh

--oh Jazzy, ven siéntate – le sonrió a mi hermana. Espera, hasta ahora no lo había visto sonreír. Bella y yo nos miramos con la boca abierta, al parecer a ella también la sorprendió

--hey Jasper, amaneciste muy feliz hoy – le dijo Bella con burla

--oh cállate Bells – se rio el rubio

--compórtense chicos, tienen visita ¿recuerdan? – sonrió Renne mientras colocaba dos platos para Alice y Jasper.

--no te preocupes Renne, ya estamos impuestos, tenemos a Emmet como hermano – se rio Alice. Yo la acompañe.

--espero que "ese" monstruo –señale a Alice --no te haya dado molestias Jasper

--oh no, para nada – le revolvió el cabello con ternura mientras ella me hacia un puchero –es un mostrito aterrador

--Jazz!! – chillo mi hermana

--pero muy lindo – se rio el rubio

_Lo que vino a continuación me dejo en shock. Jasper se acerco a Alice y le dio un beso … EN LA BOCA!! …casi me da un infarto, si no fuera porque Bella me detuvo hubiera caído desmayado sobre la mesa_

_--_hey Edward, ¿ estás bien? – escuche la voz preocupada de Bella

--oh, no le hagas caso Bella, Edward es muy exagerado

--Alice! – chille—me puedes explicar que significa esto!

_Los tres me miraron con sorpresa, y pude jurar que Alice y Jasper estaban intimidados_

--eh, yo… veras

--déjame a mi… yo le digo—la interrumpió el ladrón de hermanas

--estoy esperando ansioso – dije con sarcasmo

--bueno, Alice y yo … --trago saliva—bueno

--somos novios!! – chillo mi hermana.

_Oh no … no no y mil veces NO…_

--Alice!! – chille

--¡que Ed? – me sonrió

--explícame eso de que son novios –farfulle. Bella me tomo del brazo

--anda, déjalo Edward. Felicidades chicos, se ven súper bien juntos – los felicito Bella ante mi mirada incrédula. Iba a replicar eso cuando sonó el teléfono.

--yo contesto! – se escucho una voz desde arriba

--Rose, se levanto muy temprano hoy no? – inquirió mi nuevo "cuñado"

--si, que raro. Ella jamás se levanta temprano, ni para ir a la escuela – se rio mi hermosa vecina

_Bueno, si ellos podían besarse en frente de nosotros. Nosotros también podríamos dar muestras de nuestro.. ammm… nuestra… química_

--oye Bells – la llame con voz seductora. Pude sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mí

--eh… si, Edward – contesto sonrojada. Tome un mechón de su cabello y lo torcí entre mis dedos

-- prueba esto—le dije mientras colocaba mi tenedor con un poco de fresas en su hermosa boca.

--eh – titubeo apenada.

_Abrió la boca lentamente. Le sonreí y pude ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban de ese delicioso tono color purpura. Retire el tenedor de su boca y pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior. _

_Dios, acaso no sabía lo que eso me provocaba?_

--delicioso – murmure con una sonrisa torcida--¿verdad? – complete ante el rubor de Bella

--s…si.. si, está muy bueno – balbuceo

--hey chicos! – nos interrumpió Jasper. Como si no fuera suficiente robarme a mi hermana ahora quería la atención de Bella -- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos?

--si! Si... Genial! – chillo mi hermana

--¿algo juntos? – pregunte. La idea parecía buena, después de todo eso me aseguraría unas horas al lado de Bella.

--si, como… no se.—hizo una pausa

--¿Qué tal el centro comercial? – pregunto mi hermana esperanzada

--no Alice, mejor algo mas… divertido—dijo Bella ante la sorpresa de Alice, y mi diversión

--Bella, el centro comercial es lo más divertido que puede haber en el mundo – dijo mi hermana con un mohín en el rostro

--bueno, bueno Alice, entiende que no todos son unos _**shopalcoholics**_ como tu – me rei

--hey!.. yo no soy eso que tú dices – frunció el seño

--bueno, yo escuche a un compañero hablando sobre una playa muy bonita que hay por aquí—dijo mi nuevo cuñado

--oh si, tal vez hablaban de la Reserva – intervino mi hermana

--La Push. Así se llama, y si, es grandiosa. Tiene una playa en forma de media luna que les encantara –afirme

--grandioso. Yo voto por ir a esa playa – dijo Bella emocionada. Al parecer la idea le había encantado

--si, si, si … hace rato que no bajamos a La Push—se unió Alice, contagiada por el repentino entusiasmo de Bella

--entonces La Push será – dije triunfante mientras le extendía el puño a Jasper.

_Ya que iba a ser mi cuñado sería bueno llevarnos bien. El dudo un poco ante el gesto. Tal vez en Inglaterra no acostumbraran eso, pero me sonrió y choco el puño conmigo. Seria genial tener a otro hombre en la familia que no sea Emmett_

--Renne!! – chillo la duende

_Le di una mirada de advertencia pero me ignoro olímpicamente. Como solía hacer cuando no estaba dispuesta a escucharme. Tenía apenas una hora en esta casa y ya se sentía con la confianza de llamar a Renne._

--si señorita? – contesto Renne detrás de mi

--dime Alice, renne – le sonrió. Renne le regreso la sonrisa con otra más grande. Al parecer era una gran persona.

--Renne, iremos a la playa, serias tan amable de preparar algunas guarniciones

--sí, claro – nos sonrió

--te ayudo Renne – se ofreció bella

--yo también! – chillo mi hermana

--no, no… ustedes terminen de desayunar. Yo me encargo

--segura? – pregunto Bella

--segura. Terminen de desayunar, yo preparare la comida

_Y así como llego, se esfumo dentro de la cocina._

--Edward! – chillo mi hermana asustada

--¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos Jasper y yo visiblemente consternados

--necesito mi traje de baño – dijo como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo

--oh Alice, yo pensé que era algo importante – conteste con sarcasmo

--es importantísimo Ed – me miro indignada – no es posible que vaya a la playa sin traje de baño –la forma como lo menciono parecía como si fuera algo de vida o muerte

--Bella tampoco tiene traje de baño – menciono Jasper quitándole importancia

--¿¡queeeee!? – chillo mi hermana aun mas horrorizada

--eh, que pasa Al? – pregunto Bella sorprendida por su reacción

--¿no tienes traje de baño?

--eh, no… pero puedo usar cualquier cosa, ya sabes un shor…

--no Isabella! – chillo mi hermana mientras la apuntaba con el tenedor – usaras un traje de baño, de eso me encargo yo. Dios mio donde has vivido?, como has sobrevivido sin un traje de baño? … no me contestes! … tengo el traje de baño perfecto para ti.

--eh, Alice yo, no – Bella se veía muy pero muy incómoda. Jasper sonreía ante la actitud de su nueva novia

--Alice deja en paz a Bella, si no quiere usar traje de baño no la puedes oblig…

--tu no te metas Edward Cullen! – me amenazo—no le hagas caso Bells, Edward no sabe de cosas de mujeres. Pasaremos a la casa para cogerlos, te encantara ya verás. Dios, yo sabía que era buena idea haber comprado ese traje de baño, sabía que era necesario.—

_Mi hermana siguió mencionando cosas sobre la poca importancia que Bella le daba a la moda, y como ella haría todo para cambiar eso, Jasper se reía de las cosas que mi monstruosa hermana le decía, y como se había convertido en un torbellino tratando de organizar la salida._

--siempre es así de impulsiva? – me pregunto Bella en voz baja

--oh, a veces es incluso peor – me reí por lo bajo

--crees que de verdad me obligue a usar ese traje de baño? – pregunto preocupada

--lo hará – afirme con una sonrisa—y tal vez sea incluso peor, de seguro saldrás de casa con varios conjuntos—me reí – mi hermana suele comprar demasiado, te aseguro que te regalara algunos y todos estarán en sus paquetes de compra sin abrir

_Bella abrió los ojos aterrorizada por mi relato. Pero tenía que ser sincero, mi hermana podía causar esas sensaciones en cualquiera. Incluso en la dulce Bella._

--hey!

…

--hey Edward!—chillo mi hermana

--¿Qué quieres Alice? – pregunte frustrado

--que crees que sería mejor? … ir en mi porche o en tu volvo?

--me da igual Alice

--pero Ed… tienes que ver las ventajas y desventajas, así como la capacid…

_El timbre sonó ruidosamente por toda la casa. Con razón habíamos despertado a Renne_

_--_¿Quién será a esta hora?—pregunto Bella

--no lo sé—contesto Jasper sin ganas mientras mordía un trozo de pan tostado

--yo abro—dijo Bella mientras se incorporaba de su asiento

--Yo abro! –

_Escuchamos como gritaba la hermana gemela de mi cuñado, y como bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Era bastante ruidosa, al parecer tenía prisa._

--Tal vez tu hermana quiera acompañarnos Jazz – comento mi hermana

--si , tienes razón… Rose!! – grito Jasper

--¿Qué quieres Jasper? – grito su hermana desde la entrada

--¿puedes venir un momento? – grito el

--¿es importante? – contesto desganada

--si, ven por favor!

**Uuh por fin termine jajaja xD… sorry por no meter casi a Rose y a Emmett, pero es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso jajaj .. xD **

**¿Qué será lo que le preocupa tanto a Edward sobre Alice y jasper?**

**¿Quién marco por teléfono? Y sobre todo quien llego a la casa de los hermanos Hale.. jajaja xD bueno las ultimas dos serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo… la primera, bueno .. se los dejo a su imaginación, por lo pronto jajajaja xD … **


	16. EL VISITANTE

**NADA ME PERTENECE SALVO LA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE DE SM…**

ROSE POV

_Estaba profundamente dormida cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. _

_Abrí__ los ojos asustada y me levante rápidamente. _

_Mi cara reflejaba lo poco que había dormido, seguramente se me había hecho tarde._

_--__¡Demonios!_

_El timbre sonó de nuevo_

_Mis hermanos se despertaran con ese maldito timbre…_

_Escuche como Renne bajaba a atender la puerta y daba un grito avisando que ya abría. Pegue mi oreja a la puerta y espere. Después de diez segundos me relaje. Mire la hora en mi reloj de cama. Eran las 7:40_

_Así__ que no se me había hecho tarde. Tenía el tiempo perfecto para lucir perfecta._

_Escuche unos pasos subiendo por la escalera. Seguro era Renne que regresaba a su recamara. No le di importancia y me dirigí al baño. Una ducha caliente es perfecta para despertarme._

_Pase veinte deliciosos minutos debajo de la ducha. _

_Escuche movimiento por la casa. Algo poco conveniente para mí._

_Tome unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa ceñida. Usaría sandalias ya que era muy temprano para usar tacones._

_Me acomode enfrente de mi espejo para ver mi imagen… me veía hermosa. En eso escuche unos pasos un tanto torpes. De seguro Bella se había levantado. Minutos después escuche unos pasos saltarines… _

"_¡espera!"… ¡¿saltarines?!.. _

_Un segundo después la respuesta llego sola._

_--_hey, hola bella!!, que bueno que ya te levantaste – escuche un chillido que no pertenecía a mi hermana.

_Un minuto después escuche los pasos firmes de mi hermano. _

_Así__ que mi hermana estaba cumpliendo perfectamente su parte del plan. La pequeña miembro de los Cullen se había vuelto la mejor a miga de Bella. De eso me había enterado apenas anoche, lo que provoco mi enojo. Pero después pensando fríamente, recordé que era perfecto para nuestro plan._

_Después de divagar un poco sobre "nuestra" situación, me deje caer en la cama, ir hacia la cocina con mis hermanos (y la enana) en este momento, __sería muy comprometedor._

_Después de diez minutos, estaba aburrida… muy aburrida_

_Tanto que me debatía entre ir o no irá a desayunar con mis hermanos. _

_Me estaba levantando de mi cama cuando escuche un dulce sonido._

"_el timbre del teléfono"_

_--¡YOOO CONTESTOO! – grite para que mis hermanos escucharan_

_Levante el auricular y lo pose en mi oreja_

_-_-¿bueno?

--hola Hermosa! –la voz sonaba aguda

--eh… disculpa, ¿con quién quieres hablar?

--contigo reyna… ¿eres Rose no? … esa voz tan perfecta no la tiene cualquiera – el cumplido en lugar de alagarme como hubiera sido lo normal me molesto un poco.

--¿Quién habla? – pregunte con sorna

--tu príncipe – contesto secamente

--oh si… y la carroza donde la dejaste? – pregunte con sarcasmo

-- bueno, más bien soy algo mas como un rey – dijo orgulloso

-- ¿un rey?

--si… cuantos conoces linda?

--eh.. Rey.. Yo solo conozco.. aah.. – oh, rey, o mejor dicho King

--….

--¿Rose?... ¿estas ahí?

--…

--¿¡rose?!

--oh si… ¡ya sé quién eres! … ¿ de dónde sacaste mi numero… Royce?

--uno tiene sus contactos hermosa

--pudiste haber pedido mi numero – le dije con ironía

--claro, y me lo abrías dado. Pero me pareció más interesante de esta forma—rodé los ojos ante su comentario

--bueno, ya que hiciste "taaanto"por conseguir mi teléfono. ¿podrías decirme que se te ofrece?

--claro, preciosa. Llamo para invitarte a dar una vuelta, unos amigos y yo iremos a LaPush, y pensé que te gustaría

--eh… a ¿LaPush?-- ¿seria un restaurante? O ¿un bar?

--si… te gustara

--oh.. bueno, agradezco tu invitación Royce, pero hoy … bueno, es complicado. Tengo cosas que hacer

--cancélalas – dijo restándole importancia

--eh, no puedo.

--que es más importante que yo? Linda

--bueno… le prometí a mis hermanos, que… que les ayudaría con unas cosas

--oh, bueno, entonces que tal mañana? Y no acepto un no por respuesta

--eh.. no sé si pueda Royce

--excelente! – chillo ignorándome—pasare por ti a las 8. me voy linda, han llegado por mí. Bye – dijo todo eso rápido y escuche el sonido característico del teléfono cuando te han colgado. Me quede n shock durante uno segundos hasta que colgué el auricular.

_Tranquila Rose. al fin de cuentas Royce es guapo_

_**No, no. Mejor cancela Rose**_

_Sal con __él, tal vez sea perfecto para ti_

_**No rose… cancela**_

_Ok. Cancela_

_**Y como piensas cancelar?**_

_Estúpida Rose… no tienes su __número telefónico_

_--_Demonios! – _susurre golpeándome la cabeza._

_Ahora tendré que salir con él._

_Estaba regañándome –de nuevo- mentalmente cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta._

_Pegue un brinco y Salí corriendo de mi cuarto._

_--_YOO ABRO!! – grite mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Me pare en seco delante de la puerta__ y tome aire dos veces. Pose mi mano en la perilla, la gire y jale de la puerta._

_Y ahí estaba el…_

BELLA POV

_Me pareció muy extraño que mi hermana mayor bajara tan apurada a abrir la puerta…_

_Ella siempre dejaba ese trabajo para los simples mortales._

--chicos, iré a ver quien llego -- anuncie ante las miradas divertidas de Edward

--es raro que rose se levante tan temprano en fin de semana ¿verdad? – comento mi hermano

--bastante – asentí—iré a ver quién es el que ha causado tal milagro

--ah, y Bella – llamo mi hermano

-- si Jazz?

--dile a Rose que no le pienso volver a decir que venga – dijo con una sonrisa de diversión

--claro Jazz—le guiñe un ojo.

_M__i hermano era muy inteligente…y sutil, sabía que no se levantaría de la mesa para ir a ver quién era. Como yo lo estaba haciendo, pero el tenia otro "poder", no podíamos negarnos a lo que nos pedía, así que si Jasper quería que Rose y su "amigo" fueran a la cocina. _

_Lo harían…_

--hey Rose… Jasper dice qu…. ¡OH Dios mío!!—chille al estilo Alice cuando vi con quien se encontraba Rose.

--Hola bells! –

--hola…

_Sentí como el aire salía precipitadamente de mis pulmones. El __grandulón se había abalanzado sobre mí y me levanto en el aire. me estaba abrazando bastante fuerte_

_--_Emmett! Baja a bella ahora mismo!

--pero Rose, solo la estoy abrazando

--suéltala! – le ordeno con el ceño fruncido

_Gracias a Dios y por mi salud que Emmett me bajo. _

--mira Emmett, ya se estaba poniendo morada – lo regaño Rose

--oh.. perdón Bells, yo pensé que era un nuevo color… ya sabes, siempre estas roja, pensé que tal vez habías cambiado a lila…-- dijo a carcajadas

_Ah no… nadie se burla de Bella Hale sin tener su merecido_

_--_OUCH!!! Eso me dolió Bella

_Le había pegado un golpe en la nuca… Rose trato – sin mucho éxito—de __sofocar una risita_

--bueno, ya que Emmett sabe a lo que se arriesga si se burla de mi -- me saco la lengua en un gesto muy infantil. Sin duda era hermano de Alice—me puedes decir, o gran señor de los abrazos de oso. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – arquee la ceja y puse una pose de reportera

--eh… bueno, yo … hem – se rasco la cabeza como si tuviera pulgas

--eh… es que … -- intervino mi hermana

--yo vine, por… amm… ¿Por qué venia? Rose – miro a mi hermana esperanzado

-- eh, ah vino con Alice!! – chillo ella

--¿¡Alice?! – dijo contrariado. Rose le dio un codazo en las costillas que era inevitable no ver

--si, viniste POR A-L-I-C-E

--ohh si, claro … Alicee—sonrio el

--hum… --lo mire con incredulidad, el me sonrió con todos sus dientes

--eh… Bella, por cierto ¡que hace el volvo de Edward allá afuera?

--¿Qué? – preguntamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo. El grandote había encontrado la forma perfecta para zafarse de mi interrogatorio

--si, lo vi afuera – me guiño un ojo

--¿Qué hace el volvo de Edward aquí? – pregunto mi hermana con una pose teatral, parecía mi…

--hey!... hey bella!!... despierta – escuche el chasquido de los dedos de Emmett enfrente de mi rostro

--oh, sí perdón… ¿Qué decías?

--que si que hace el volvo de mi hermano allá afuera

--oh, pues vino a traer a Alice—conteste tratando de no darle importancia a la forma en cómo fruncía el ceño

--¡Alice?! – pregunto de nuevo. Rose le lanzo una mirada acusatoria. Yo rodé los ojos

--oh si claro Alice!! ...

--si Emmett… Alice—repitió mi hermana con fastidio

--Bella, apúrate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!!—grito la duende desde la cocina y recordé por que estaba aquí

--¿esa es Alice?—pregunto Emmett. Echando a perder la mentira de Rose… otra vez

--claro Emmett… viniste por ella. ¿recuerdas? – le dije riéndome de él – por cierto, Jazz dice que vayas Rose

--y que quiere mi hermano?—

--sígueme y sabrás

_Me adelante unos pasos, para darle privacidad, sin duda Emmett era un chico genial._

_Lastima…._

_Entre primero a la cocina recibiendo las reacciones los chicos_

--¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – dijo un Edward muy aburrido

--si—lo secundo jazz

--no importa.. quiero saber quién es el chico misterioso—dijo Alice dando saltitos hacia mí y con una cara de felicidad

_Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a nuestros nuevos acompañantes_

_--_EMMMMEETTT!!—chillaron Edward y Alice a la vez mientras Jasper y yo intercambiábamos una mirada de complicidad. Los tres Cullen estaban en nuestra casa.

--eh… hola chicos—movió su mano en el aire en señal de saludo

--¿Qué haces aquí Emmett Cullen? – le pregunto su hermana mientras arqueaba la ceja y lo miraba inquiridoramente

--eh.. pss, venia contigo hermanita… ¡te extrañe!! – chillo el grandote y corrió a abrazar a su hermana

--suelta a Alice en este momento Emmett – lo regaño Edward

--Eddy, Eddy—canturreo mientras bajaba a su hermana al piso

--no me digas Eddy – gruño

--bueno, bueno… ya, no te diré Eddy… Eddy – se carcajeo Emmett. Edward bufo molesto

--¿y se puede saber que haces aquí?

--ya te dije que extrañaba a mi hermanita – contesto mientras le revolvía el cabello a la enana, quien hizo un puchero y se alejo de él para sentarse de nuevo al lado de mi hermano que la veía divertido.

--eres un mentiroso Emmett, pero ya que estas aquí … --bufo el broncíneo de nuevo

--por cierto Rose – la llamo mi hermano -- ¿Qué te parece un viaje a Lapush con los Cullen?

--Jasper, somos Edward, Alice y Emmett – anuncio cansino el primero

--perdón – dijo jasper con caballerosidad—iremos a Lapush con Alice, Edward y Emmett

--¿Lapush?... hem, no estoy segura Jazz – contesto

--anda cuñada, será divertido

--¿CUÑAADAA?—gritaron Emmett y Rose a la vez

--oh, sí.. se me había olvidado decirte Rose, Alice y yo som…

--NOVIOOSS!! .. – chillo Alice emocionada, ante la mirada incrédula de Rose

--genial!! – chillo Emmett—pero hey jasper!

--¿si?

--cuida a mi hermanita, porque si le haces daño de alguna manera – dijo amenazador—te las veras conmigo –continuo acercándose hacia donde estaba sentado mi hermano

--y conmigo – agrego Edward

--eh… bueno chicos, yo…

--bienvenido a la familia!! – grito Emmett mientras sacaba a Jasper de su asiento y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Me apiade de mi hermano, yo ya había sentido el abrazo de oso que daba "cariñosamente" su nuevo cuñado

--ya, ya… déjalo!--- lo regaño su hermana—es hora de irnos

--pero, todavía no estoy segura de querer ir -- intervino Rose

--nada, nada… tu iras… "lo sé" – le guiño un ojo

--Jasper, tu novia me da miedo

--a todos Rose… a todos – contesto Edward

--basta de tonterías… nos vamos a Lapusshhhhh!!!!

Y cuando menos pensé ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Alice hacia la salida…

**LES PIDO PERDON POR TARDARME, PERO NO HABIA ESTADO DE HUMOR… EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA INTERESANTE, YA QUE LOS CULLEN EMPEZARAN A SOSPECHAR QUE ALGO NO ESTA BIEN CON LOS HALE…**


	17. LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM.. LA HISTORIA MIA.**

**ALICE POV**

_Estaba súper emocionada._

_Iríamos a Lapush con nuestros nuevos amigos, y claro. MI NOVIO._

_Estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta cuando Edward aparco en la entrada de nuestra casa. _

--vamos Alice, corre por la ropa. Y apúrate! – me empujo –literalmente- mi delicado hermano de su coche.

--son trajes de baño _Eddy _

--no me digas así Alice! – gruño mientras yo corría hacia la puerta. Me gire sobre mis talones y le saque la lengua.

--Alice! – escuche cono gritaba Bella, lo que hizo que me parara en seco en la entrada de la puerta.

--si bells?

--algo "cómodo" por favor – me suplico. Yo me reí ante su comentario

--no te preocupes bells, tengo un excelente gusto – le guiñe un ojo

--por eso tengo miedo – contesto apenada

_Me encamine hacia ella, no era posible que le tuviera miedo a un traje de baño. Abrí la puerta trasera del volvo y la jale._

_--_¡¿Qué haces, Alice?! – chillo mi hermano

--la llevare conmigo. Si quiere algo cómodo, le ayudare a encontrarlo

--por favor Alice—suplico Bella

--no Bells, tu vienes conmigo.

_La jale fuera del coche ante las miradas recriminatorias de mi hermano. Pero que podía hacer él?. Yo tenía el poder. Además lo conozco demasiado y sé que se muere por ver a Bella en uno de mis bikinis_

--jasper, sálvame de tu terrible novia! – chillo la traidora de bella cuando pasamos por el coche de Emmett.

_Habíamos decidido venir en el volvo de Edward y en el jeep de mi hermano, ya que eran los más apropiados para Lapush._

--ah no bella. A mí no me metas – se carcajeo el hermoso y adorable hombre que tenia frente a mí.

--sabes qué? – pregunte al aire. Bella me dirigió una mirada de temor – creo que Jasper ira con nosotras – mi querido novio abrió los ojos como platos y dejo de reírse

--si! – Chillo Bella—si yo tengo que sufrir que Jasper lo haga conmigo

--hey, nadie sufre con Alice Cullen! – la reprendí indignada. ¿Qué les pasaba a los Hale?. Eran bastante raros.

--mejor las espero aquí – contesto Jasper

--vamos jazzy Jazz, por favor—le puse mi mejor cara de cachorro

--humm… como puedo negarme si pones esa cara! – Chillo divertido—vamos

_Feliz por mi triunfo y no solo por tener a Bella de mi lado, sino también a jasper. Nos dirigimos a la casa. Pude ver como bella y jasper observaban minuciosamente mi hogar. De seguro estaban sorprendidos. Su casa era Bella claro, pero lamia era simplemente magnifica._

_--tu casa es preciosa Alice – dijo bella_

_--gracias. Todo es obra de mi grandiosa madre_

_--mmm.. genial – menciono Jasper con un tono que no me agrado mucho. _

_No te parece bonita jazz? – pregunte un poco herida_

_--claro, es muy bonita—contesto secamente_

_Lo mire con un puchero. Mi jazz a veces se comportaba muy extraño_

--ya, ya… vamos por las prendas del demonio de una vez Alice – bufo mi amiga mientras yo analizaba a jasper que de pronto se había puesto taciturno.

--bueno, vamos – le conteste

--yo las espero aquí, ¿está bien? – pregunto mi novio

--eh, claro jazz, puedes quedarte aquí, siéntete como en tu casa—le sonreí. Pero no le contagie mi emoción al tenerlo aquí en mi casa. Parado en medio de mí sala

--vamos Alice! – me jalo Bella

--por que tanto apuro, Bella? Hace un rato ni siquiera quería entrar a mi casa—le dije con un mohín. La cara de jasper era inescrutable. Pero pude ver cómo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a su hermana

--bueno, ya que estamos aquí, me ha entrado la emoción – me sonrió – quiero ver esos bikinis. Vamos!

--genial! – chille. Era imposible que no me emocionara saber que bella por fin estaba cooperando.—no tardaremos nada jazz – me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír. Eso me alegro, al parecer eso de la taciturnidad desaparecía fácilmente

**EDWARD POV**

_Estaba muy, pero muy aburrido. Alice había raptado a bella y a su novio. Y Rose y Emmett estaban en el Jeep y no me pelaban para nada. No había nada interesante en la radio y me estaba empezando a desesperar._

_Tal vez sea mejor entrar y ver que están haciendo, tal vez bella me necesite. Mi hermana puede ser aterradora cuando se trata de roa._

_Me baje del volvo. Y me acerque a la entrada_

--chicos, iré a ver que hacen los demás allá dentro.—grite

--está bien Eddy – escuche como mi hermano se carcajeaba. Bufe por lo bajo. Mi hermano era imposible.

Entre a mi casa y me encontré con Jasper sentado en un sillón muy serio. Parecía que estaba pensando en algo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando me acerque, hasta que me deje caer a un lado de el.

--¿estas bien?

--eh, si claro… solo estaba, pensando – contesto desganado

--oh claro, es que te vi muy pensativo. ¿En qué pensabas? – pregunte tratando de hacer conversación. Al fin de cuentas era mi cuñado, y sería bueno conocerlo mejor

--en nada interesante

--¿de verdad?. Porque parecía todo lo contrario—sonreí

--de verdad. –contesto secamente

--oh… está bien—conteste, ahora entendía cuando bella dijo que jasper no sonreía muy seguido. Tal vez era cosa de Alice.

--las chicas tardan demasiado – bufe-- ¿quieres tomar algo?

--agua está bien

_Me levante y camine hacia la cocina, jasper sin duda me caía bien, pero era un poco voluble para mi gusto. Hace rato estaba sonriendo y feliz, y ahora esta taciturno. Raro._

_--_Eddy! – chillo una voz angelical que reconocí al instante. Era la única que tenia permitido decirme de esa forma. En realidad ella podía llamarme como le diera la gana y yo sonreiría como idiota al verla. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

--mama—conteste ante su entusiasmo y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla

--escuche ruidos en la casa, imagine que eran ustedes. Me levante y no estaban, ¿A dónde han ido tan temprano? – me pellizco los cachetes

--Alice quería ir por su coche

--¿por su coche?, ¿le paso algo?

--no, solo se lo presto a alguien – conteste con una media sonrisa. La reacción que yo esperada de mi madre no tardo mucho

--¡Dios mío!, ¡¿Alice le prestó SU coche a alguien?!

--jajaja, sabía que reaccionarias así-- me carcajee

_Sentí como me daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro _

_--_es que es algo.. Increíble—se rio conmigo

--lo se – conteste mientras me pasaba una mano por mi despeinado cabello

--¿y se puede saber quien ha sido la afortunada?

--más bien AFORTUNADO -- la mire con complicidad

--NOO!! –chillo emocionada

--shh mama , te va a escuchar

--¿Qué?... ¡¿está aquí?!... ahora – articulo con los labios

--si, está en la sala, ahora mismo venia por agua para él. Alice y bella están arriba en su cuarto. Iremos a la reserva

--Bella… ¿Quién es bella?

--la hermosa hermana de jasper

--ah, así que tiene una "hermosa" hermana – sonrió alegre

--algo así—conteste un poco apenado por lo que había dicho.

_Con mi madre me era muy difícil ocultar mis sentimientos._

--me gustaría conocerlos

--pues vamos – l a jale

_La arrastre hacia la sala, ya que tenía la tendencia de dar saltitos como Alice cuando se emocionaba por algo. Y sin duda que Alice le prestara su coche a un chico era una novedad._

_Entramos a la sala al mismo tiempo que Alice y bella bajaban por las escaleras. Mire a bella. Era tan hermosa, aun sin maquillaje._

_Sonreí de lado y pude ver como sus mejillas cambiaban de color._

--si que es linda – me susurro mi madre mientras me propinaba un codazo de complicidad

--lo se – le conteste de la misma manera

--mama! – chillo Alice, mientras se abalanzaba hacia nosotros, dejando a jasper y a bella perturbados por su animosidad.

_Jasper y Bella se miraron con preocupación. Tal vez eran de esos que se ponían nerviosos con las madres de sus novios. Bueno en el caso de jasper._

--mira mama, te voy a presentar a dos personas muy especiales—sonrió la duende

--perfecto – sonrió mi madre

_Jasper y bella estaban estáticos en sus lugares. Se veían tensos y se miraban furtivamente cada vez que podían. ¿de verdad estaban tan nerviosos?... _

_Jasper se levanto automáticamente cuando Alice y mi madre llegaron hacia el _

--mira mama el es Jasper – sonrió feliz

--hola mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Jasper – se presento como todo un caballero

--hola Jasper, yo soy Esme, la mama de Eddy, Emmy y Al

_Bella sofoco una risita ante los apodos _

_Me acerque a ella rápidamente y me acerque a su rostro_

_--_solo ella tiene permitido decirme así. Pero tal vez haga una excepción contigo

_Se tenso al instante, lo que me hizo sonreír, y se puso colorada_

_--_ella es Bella, mama—las presente

--mucho gusto señora

--dime Esme – sonrió mi madre—eres más linda de lo que dijo mi hijo

_Y este era mi momento de ponerme colorado. Sorpresivamente Bella no se burlo de mi como yo lo había hecho segundos antes. Estaba rara, miraba mucho a su hermano y se sentía su incomodidad._

--discúlpenme—hablo Jasper – pero tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana Rose, nos hemos tardado un poco y suele ser muy impaciente

--hay otra hermana?! – chillo Esme emocionada

--si mama – contesto la duende – es la hermana gemela de jazz

--¡¿gemelos?! – se sorprendió Esme.

--si – y es tan bonita como Jazz, pero claro el es más guapo – sonrió la enana

--seguro que si – sonrió Esme—por cierto. Jasper ¿conozco a tus padres?

--eh… no, no… nosotros . – balbuceo el interpelado. Cosa rara, ya que de lo poco que lo conocía me había dado cuenta que era una persona muy segura y elocuente

--no Esme – se adelanto bella – nuestros papa ya murieron—eso me sorprendió.

--oh, perdón chichos, no quise ..

--no te preocupes—sonrió bella desganada. Se notaba que le dolía mucho.

--bueno, discúlpennos por favor – se despidió Jasper—Bella, ¿me acompañas?

--claro jasper. Los esperamos afuera chicos. Mucho gusto Esme

_Vi como se miraban de nuevo, y como sus ojos se veían oscurecidos. Me sorprendió mucho ver ese tipo e sombra en los hermosos ojos color chocolate de bella. Tal vez lo de sus padres les había afectado mucho._

--¿que te pareció Jazz, mama? – chillo Alice, mientras la miraba emocionada

--es muy guapo – contesto mi madre mientras los observaba dejar la casa

--guapísimo! – chillo mi hermana

--pero… no sé, son algo raros, no lo creen?

--que va!, lo que pasa es que se pusieron tristes por lo de sus papas

--yo no lo sabía – intervine

--ni yo – mi hermana frunció el ceño – pero tal vez sea por eso – apunto a la puerta—que no hablan de ello

--tal vez—asentí

--Jasper me parece muy familiar. ¿seguros que no conocí a sus padres?

--mama, estas muy preguntona eh – la regaño mi hermana

--perdón—le sonrió—es solo que me parece conocido

--imposible!—chillo mi hermana

--ellos se acaban de mudar hace poco – complete -- de hecho viven en la casa que vendiste hace unos meses

--¡de verdad? – pregunto sorprendida

--si, esta hermosa – dijo Alice

--bueno, creo que es mejor que se vayan. Los chicos los están esperando

--tienes razón mama. Alice vamos – la jale

_Nos encaminamos a la puerta._

--chicos!—escuchamos la voz de Esme

--si? – nos giramos para verla

--no se por qué… pero tengo un presentimiento. Solo, por favor, tengan cuidado – nos pidió pensativa.

--eh, claro mama, no tienes de que preocuparte.

**TERMINE.. UFF.. JAJAJA , SUBO DESDE MITRABAJO, POR QUE NO HAY NADA MAS INTERESANTE QUE HACER. ESPEROLO DISFRUTEN, YA LAS COSAAS IRAN MAS RAPIDO, COMO VEN YA CONOCIERON A ESME. **

**SORRY SI IBA UN POCO LENTO, PERO ERA NECESARIO QUE CONOCIERAN LA HISTORIA, PARA QUE SUPIERAN POR QUE ACTUAN ASI LOS HALE. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERA MAS RAPIDA.**

**BUENO LOS DEJO. ESTOY FELIZ POR QUE MI NOVIO ME REGALO UN CALENDARIO DE NEW MOON, =D AHORA VERE A LOS LINDOS DE TWILIGHT TODO EL AÑO .. YUPI!!...**


	18. LA PUSH

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de SM, excepto por las noches, cuando duermo y los utilizo a mi antojo, sobre todo a ese rubio inteligente y sobreprotector: JASPER **

**ROSE POV**

_Seguía bastante insegura acerca de ir con los Cullen a esa playa llamada Lapush. Estaba cómoda con Emmett, extrañamente incomoda, teniendo en cuenta mis planes, parecía…dulce, no lo sé, me confundía demasiado. _

_--_Rose, Lapush te encantara. Espero que hayas traído tu traje de baño – me sonrió de lado mientras aparcaba.

--eh.. Si, tu hermana se encargo de eso, no sé cómo demonios lo hace, pero en dos minutos entro a mi recamara y tomo las prendas que necesitaría, incluso metió mi protector solar—aunque realmente no se para que, ya que aquí apenas sale el sol-- es aterradora – me reí

--lo sé, vivo con ella ¿recuerdas?—me guiño un ojo

--te compadezco

_Emmett se carcajeo mientras bajaba del auto, y siguió carcajeándose hasta que me abrió la puerta, e incluso cuando sus hermanos se unieron a nosotros seguía riendo._

_--_¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunto el de cabello alborotado

--R..Rose, se c…com…padece, de…m…mi – dijo entre sollozos provocados por la risa.

--yo también me compadezco de ti Emmy – se burlo su hermana

--eh… -- se enserio de pronto – Rose no se compadecía por mí, lo hacía porque tengo una hermana mountrosa y aterradora—termino en una sonora y estruendosa carcajada.

--hey, no se vale, ¿tu también Rose? – me hizo un puchero. Y juro por Dios que se me estrujo el corazón nada mas de verla

--no como crees Alice, eres grandiosa—la abrace. Ella me sonrió alegre.

_Observe a Jasper y a bella que no habían intervenido. Edward por lo menos se había carcajeado, pero mis hermanos tenían una sombra en los ojos._

--adelántense chicos—nos pidió la pequeña Alice—Edward y Emmett me ayudaran con las cosas, Jasper acompaña a tus hermanas hacia allá – señalo una cuartito – es un baño, podrán entrar y cambiarse, nosotros los alcanzaremos en un momento

--y tu no te vas a cambiar?—pregunto un curioso Emmett

--yo ya me cambie -- sonrió

--¿Cuándo?—pregunto mi hermano, me alegre de escuchar su voz

--en la casa

--¡¿a qué hora?! – se sorprendió mi hermana- estuve todo el tiempo contigo

_Mi nueva cuñada solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia_

_--_de verdad eres aterradora – se carcajeo Edward, mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermana y ella le estampaba un manotazo amigable en el hombro .

--bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar… ¿Rose? – hablo bella

--eh, claro, claro. Vamos

--los vemos en la playa chicos – se despidió mi hermano por nosotras mientras éramos arrastradas –literalmente- por él.

**EMMETT POV **

_Después de cargar miles de cosas, armar unas sillas y una mesa, poner la indomable sombrilla que no se sostenía con nada, y de bajar la hielera al fin estábamos listos. _

_Sentía la arena subiendo por mis pies por encima de mis sandalias, gracias a Dios las nubes parecían haber escuchado mis plegarias- y las predicciones de Alice- que saliera el sol. _

_--_es hermosa verdad? – escuche la voz de mi hermano que venía a mi lado cargando la hielera junto conmigo

--si –asentí—sobre todo cuando esta soleada

--no me refería a la playa—me miro divertido

--enton… ah, comprendo – el chico no estaba mirando a la playa, si no a nuestra acompañante que ya se encontraba en el lugar elegido por mi hermana

--crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?

--no veo por qué no… aparte de ser un gruñón, malhumorado, voluble y egocéntrico, no veo problema –me carcajee. El frunció el seño y me dio un golpe en la nuca

--eso dolió!! – me queje

--te lo ganaste!

_Le saque la lengua y pude escuchar como bufaba, bella sonrió tímidamente cuando se dio cuenta que la estábamos observando. _

_--_les ayudo – nos alcanzo jasper y me quito la hielera

--ah… gracias jazzy, ya me estaba cansando -- le sonreí

--debilucho – tosió mi malvado hermano

--hey – me queje—estos músculos no se dieron solos hermanito. Crecieron con mucho esfuerzo – hice una pose de físico… amm esos que salen en la tele

--mas bien con esteroides—se carcajeo, Jasper, el traidor novio de mi hermana se le unió

--hey, solo porque ustedes sean unos flacuchos sin gracia, no quiere decir que todos lo seamos

--si, como sea – rodaron los ojos

--envidiosos

_Caminamos el poco espacio que nos separaba de las chicas entre broma y broma, tal vez no sea tan malo eso de que Alice tenga novio, especialmente uno como jasper que era tranquilo, tal vez así el torbellino que era ella podría calmarse un poco y dejar por una vez que me vista solo ._

--ni lo pienses Emmett – susurro mi hermana en mi oído

_¡que?... como demon… bah, como si no supiera_

--yo pensé que el único rarito por aquí era Eddy – me reí

--hey, te escuche

--lo se hermano, lo sé—me reí de nuevo

--Emmett, podrías dejar por favor a tu hermano en paz, ¿que no vez como babea por mi hermanita? – me susurro Rose por lo bajito mientras me jalaba para que me sentara junto a ella en la arena.

--tienes razón Rose, pero es muy divertido

--lo imagino, pero haz un esfuerzo. Míralos – me indico con una mueca

_Efectivamente, mi hermano estaba babeando –literalmente- por la hermana menor de Rose. Edward estaba sentado junto a jasper que estaba muy pensativo. Raro.._

_En lugar de ver como mi hermano se ponía en ridículo delante de bella, que estaba unos pasos más adelante discutiendo con Alice sobre quitarse la ropa y dejarse ver en bikini o no. Me enfoque en jasper, se veía muy pensativo, miraba extraño a Alice, y juro por Dios que lo vi suspirar, y no era de esos suspiros de enamorados, que te hacen ver como un idiota, era de otros, de los que salen cuando uno parece preocupado por algo._

_Sentí un jaloneo en mi camiseta._

--¿que haces? – me pregunto la sensual voz de Rose

--estaba observando a tu hermano, ¿no te parece, muy… pensativo?

--eh – sonrió nerviosa. Algo normal en las chicas que se acercan a mí – no, no lo creo… el es así – sonrió

--me parece que no Rose –debatí –no lo sé, tu lo conoces más que yo. Digo, es tu hermano y todo eso, pero no me parece que sea su forma de ser. Jasper me parece muy…_carismático._

_--_bueno, lo era—contesto apesumbrada

--y por que el cambio?

--hem.. no quiero hablar de eso Emmett – bajo la mirada

_Quería preguntarle por que de pronto se había puesto triste, pero respetaría su pedido, ella no quería hablar de eso, pero tal vez después quiera hacerlo._

--que tal si nos metemos a la playa – se levanto de pronto con nueva energía

--genial!! – chille

_Vi como me sonreía divertida, y se desprendía rápidamente de su pequeña blusa de tirantes, dejándome ver toda la perfección de su cuerpo. Jamás pensé que hubiera en el planeta mujer más perfecta que la que tenía frente a mí. Curvas perfectas sin ser exagerada, exactamente lo justo, blanca como la espuma del mar, su cabello enrollado ondeando al viento y esos labios color rojo sangre._

_Perfecta_

_--_cierra la boca idiota –escuche el susurro en mi oído

--eh.. ¡que? … Alice!! – chille. Ante su mirada divertida, me enseño todos los dientes y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su novio.

_Me levante rápidamente y me despoje de mi camiseta. _

_--_vale más que corras Rosie

_Corrí hacia ella, mientras ella hacía lo mismo pero alejándose de mí, se veía divertida. Dio un chillido cuando al fin la alcance y la tome de la cintura para echarla sobre mi hombro, sentía sus puños golpeando divertida mi espalda. _

_El agua estaba agradecidamente cálida, corrí hacia dentro y me deje tragar por la espuma con mi preciosa carga._

**JASPER POV**

_Estaba consternado, e incomodo con la situación, conocer a… la mama de Alice me había tomado desprevenido, no esperaba que fuera tan… hipócrita. Una perfecta mascara de ángel en el alma de un demonio. _

_Alice se parecía tanto a ella que me entristecía. _

_--_vamos jazzy, hay que meternos—me jalo ella

--prefiero esperar aquí Alice

--no jazzy – me hizo un puchero – yo quiero entrar al mar

--y yo quiero esperar aquí – conteste desganado

-- por favor, mira, Bella y Edward se van a meter

_Los observe, y efectivamente. Edward jugueteaba con mi hermana mientras ella se sonrojaba a más no poder. La cargo en hombros, tal y como lo había hecho Emmett antes y se hecho a correr con ella._

--Edward, si mojas la ropa te mato!! – chillo mi acompañante

_Su hermano se tenso al instante, y pude ver como bajaba a bella de los hombros y ella sonrió complacida cuando toco la arena. Edward le envió una mirada de soslayo a su hermana y sonrió de lado, al parecer mi hermana comprendió algo que yo no. Porque pude ver cómo –a regañadientes- se despedía de sus ropas y se dejaba cargar de nuevo por Edward. _

--lo ves, ya se metieron – escuche el chapoteo del agua cuando hicieron contacto

_Alice se levanto. Pude verla enfrente de mí en todo su esplendor, llevaba una minifalda blanca que se deslizo por sus hermosas piernas color crema, coloco sus manos en la orilla de su blusa color rosa y la levanto lentamente. El bikini rojo quemado no podía haberle quedado mejor a nadie. _

_Se veía divina, el contraste con su piel era increíble, su cabello negro refulgía en el intenso sol, me sonrió pícaramente y me tiro su blusa en la cara._

--si no me quieres acompañar, no importa, tal vez alguien por ahí lo haga – apunto a unos muchachos altos y musculosos que se veían del otro lado

--como quieras—le conteste un poco rudo. Todavía no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado en su casa

_Hizo un puchero y vi en sus ojos tristeza. No sé cómo ni porque, pero me molesto verla así, frunció el ceño enojada y dio media vuelta en sus talones._

_Era un idiota por no acompañarla, pero ¿no se suponía que tenía que hacerle daño?.... entonces porque me molestaba que ella estuviera enojada conmigo, todo era confuso, demasiado confuso. _

_Mire a la playa, donde mis hermanas, Edward y Emmett jugaban como niños con ellas y sentí envidia, ellas no tenían problemas como yo, no sentían nada por ellos._

--espera Jasper – me golpee la cabeza – tu NO sientes nada por ella – me repetí a mi mismo

_Alice…_

_¿donde estaba Alice?_

_No se encontraba dentro del mar, como había dicho. La busque con la mirada, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver como se dirigía exactamente hacia el lugar donde había apuntado hacia un minuto. _

_Hacia los chicos altos y musculosos._

_Apreté los puños. ¿Acaso estaba loca?_

_Mire alternadamente hacia la playa, a mis hermanas, y hacia los chicos altos, Alice corrió cuando uno de los chicos volteo._

_--_¡JAKEE!!—grito ella

--ALICE!! – chillo él mientras le abría los brazos.

_Para mi sorpresa y mi enojo, Alice fue directo hacia él y se dejo caer entre sus brazos, el muy perro la cargo y le dio una vuelta mientras ella reía feliz. Una felicidad que yo jamás podría ofrecerle._

_Alice estaba abrazada de un perro sin camisa._

_Sin saber por que lo hacía, me levante y me dirigí hacia ellos. _

_Conforme me iba acercando pude escuchar un poco más, Alice no me veía porque me daba la espalda, pero el chico estaba de frente _

_--_¿me has estado persiguiendo Jacob Black? – pregunto juguetona

--que dices? … yo vivo aquí ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió el idiota.

--oh, como si pudiera olvidarlo – sofoco una risita

--deberías bajar más seguido, extraño nuestras escapadas nocturnas—se carcajeo

--calla perro – chillo ella mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. Demasiado despacio para mi gusto . al parecer el término "perro" era empleado por ella también, pero no sonaba por nada cerca de cómo yo lo había utilizado.

_Frunció el seño disgustado, la camarería y familiaridad en esos dos me molestaba. El chico se percato de mi presencia._

_--_Al, creo que te buscan—le informo

_Ella volteo rápidamente, se veía una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció en cuanto me vio._

--ah, solo es jasper—contesto

¿solo es jasper? … eso me dolió

--espero no interrumpir—hable altivo

--no, no te preocupes—contesto ella – el es Jacob – lo presento --Jake, el es jasper .

_El interpelado me ofreció la mano. _

_Yo?... me sentía ofendido, ¿solo Jasper?_

_--_mucho gusto, soy Jasper – hice el esfuerzo por ser cortes

--mucho gusto – me sonrió cauteloso. Su apretón era muy fuerte, no pude distinguir si era normal o estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza.

_Alice se veía disgustada todavía, tal vez había sido demasiado brusco con ella, tenía que verla sonreír de nuevo, y no a otras personas, si no a mí, a SU NOVIO._

--disculpa Jacob – le sonreí tratando de suavizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer

--¿porq..?

_No lo deje terminar, un segundo después había tomado a Alice entre mis brazos y me la había echado al hombro imitando a sus hermanos, se sentía genial. Entendí por que lo hacían, tener a Alice así era divertido y muy acogedor._

_--_bájame en este momento jasper Hale!! – chillo mi hermosa carga

_Para mi sorpresa Jacob se estaba riendo de la escena en lugar de atacarme como energúmeno _

_--_deja de reírte y ayúdame Jacob! – lo regaño

--lo siento enana, pero yo no me meto. Es tu culpa por dejar a tu novio solo—se carcajeo

_¿entonces el sabía que era su novio?_

_--_el se lo busco – bufo

--si me perdonas te bajo – le ofrecí

--no—

--por favor? – suplique

--ah, está bien, esta bien – se quejo

_La baje de mi hombro y la deposite cuidadosamente en el suelo, Jacob se carcajeaba de nuevo y sus demás amigos veían divertidos la escena._

_--_feliz? – me pregunto con una falsa indignación

--por supuesto le sonreí

_Le propino un codazo a Jacob. El se quejo teatralmente. Me hicieron reír_

_--_traidor – lo regaño

--entonces, sabias que era el novio de Alice—le revolví el cabello

--si, me lo dijo antes de que llegaras, me informo que en dos minutos llegarías a reclamar lo que es tuyo—se rio – a veces me das miedo Alice—la miro. Ella le saco la lengua

--ya se les está haciendo costumbre decir eso – hizo un puchero

--es que de verdad me espantas, solo tu puedes adivinar cosas así. ¿me puedes decir cuál es el número de la lotería? – pregunto esperanzado

--ya te dije que no Jacob Black – le saco la lengua—te he dicho que el dinero te corrompería – se carcajeo

--eres malvada—contesto divertido

--además leah no te querrá si tienes dinero – contesto mi duende

--Leah no me querrá de todas formas—dijo en un bufido

--lo hará, ya verás – le sonrió

--¿Quién es leah? – pregunte curioso

--ella es leah—apunto hacia la derecha a unos quince metros de donde nos encontrábamos

_Leah era una muchacha no muy alta y delgada, con lindas curvas de cabello largo y oscuro, casi tan negro como el de mi Alice, su traje de baño color verde contrastaba con su piel morena color chocolate._

--preciosa ¿verdad?

--si—no podía mentir

--pero es de Jacob eh – me dijo burlonamente Alice

--claro, yo ya tengo a mi dama—conteste

--mas te vale Jasper—se rio Jacob—aunque ella – señalo a leah—no sea mi dama

--lo será Jake, lo será – anuncio Alice

**Listo…**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya que probablemente será el ultimo capitulo….**

**De este año jajjaj xD no se me espanten, subo rapidismo en agradecimiento a las lindas personitas que dejaron review y que me pusieron en sus favoritos y todo eso, me hicieron muy feliz, si siguen asi tratare de subirles igual que ahora, asi rapidito…=P **

**¿Qué tal mi Jake? … jajaj ,, ¿no es un amor?,, awww me lo como en chocolate, hasta puro…**

**Bueno ya, espero les gustee,, =D y si no es mucho pedir un review plis…**

**Ah… se me olvidaba**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010 ¡!! (YA MERO CUMPLO AÑOS …11 DIAS MAS)**


	19. LA PUSH II

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM **

**ROSE POV**

A pesar de todo, me estaba divirtiendo.

Por primera vez desde que… bueno, desde que paso lo que pasó estaba sonriendo de verdad, y no solamente sonriendo; me estaba carcajeando, se sentía tan natural.

Tan natural, que me hacia olvidar la razón del porque me encontraba en este lugar tan húmedo y frio.

Forks…

--¿en que piensas Rose?—pregunto mi hermana sacando de mis cavilaciones.

Sentí como su peso se posaba tranquilamente al lado mío, ocupando la parte que sobraba de mi toalla.

Suspire.

--sabes bella, jamás pensé que podría volver a reír

Me miro preocupada, pude adivinar en sus ojos –que siempre eran sinceros—que estaba preocupada por algo.

Mire a Emmet y a Edward que jugaban futbol con mi hermano y los amigos de ellos, solo reconocí a uno alto y guapo que se encontraba en la fiesta, Jacob creo que era su nombre.

Bella recorrió el camino de mi mirada y frunció el seño

--¿no parecen tan malos verdad? – pregunto

--no, tal vez en otras "circunstancias" hubiera sido divertido – conteste en un murmullo

--lo sé. Los chicos no parecen malos.—contesto para sí misma – Emmett parece divertido – termino sonriéndome

--lo es – fruncí los labios – eso lo hace aun peor, ya sabes.

--te has arrepentido Rose? – pregunto en un tono que no pude identificar

--no, no, no. Claro que no—conteste aprehensiva

Me miro unos segundos, tratando de escudriñar mi rostro, lo sabía porque solía cerrar un poco los ojos como tratando de ver a través de mi. En otro momento me hubiera reído de su expresión, pero esto no me parecía para nada gracioso. Si yo hubiera sido ella, y ella yo, hubiera conocido fácilmente su respuesta. Bella no era buena mintiendo, sus ojos la delataban con facilidad. Pero yo, yo era una experta.

Giro el rostro con una mueca en la cara, se tardo unos segundos observando cómo los chicos pateaban el balón de un lado a otro y se giro para verme.

--perfecto—mascullo –estamos en esto hasta el final

--hasta el final – la secunde en un murmullo.

Al parecer mi pequeña hermanita tenía mas temple que yo…

Deseaba preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos, pero nuestra pequeña plática fue interrumpida por la intempestuosa llegada de Alice.

--hola chicas—saludo efusiva

--Alice. ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunto Bella

Alice venia con las dos manos ocupadas.

--les compre cocos – nos sonrió de oreja a oreja y pude ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes a través de sus labios

--no te hubieras molestado—intervine

--no es una molestia—hizo un mohín, como si la simple palabra le molestara—al contrario, me gusta compartir con mis amigas – sonrió y nos estiro los cocos.

Bella y yo los tomamos con a pregunta implícita en los ojos.

--gracias—contestamos al mismo tiempo

--iré por el mío – anuncio y salió corriendo sobre sus pasos, brincoteando y levantando arena en el camino.

Bella suspiro mientras veía como Alice bailoteaba durante todo el trayecto, y se estiraba cuando llego al puesto de cocos.

--Alice, de verdad me cae bien – dijo en tono triste

--es muy divertida—agregue

--es un torbellino—sonrió

--es muy linda. Hace reír a Jasper – comente mientras veía a mi hermano ser golpeado por el balón de futbol en la cabeza.

--Auch!! – grito el

--deja de ver a mi hermana , por eso nos van ganando! -- lo regaño Emmett

Mi hermano se carcajeo y tomo la pelota entre sus manos para patearla y así regresar al juego.

--si – suspiro Bella—Lastima—dijo en tono de repulsión.

EDWARD POV

Íbamos perdiendo tres a dos con los quiluetes.

Claro, con Emmett como portero, como podríamos ganar.

--HAZTE A UN LADO ED!!, JASPER MARCA A QUIL! , DEMONIOS! –mascullaba molesto mientras veía como éramos aplastados por los chicos.

--relájate Emmett—le pidió Jasper

--me relajare cuando metas un gol – dijo molesto. Jasper rodo los ojos y yo me eché a reír. Emmett era en muchos sentidos –menos el literal— mas aniñado que Alice.

--no te rías Ed. Nos están aporreando

--pero eso es porque tenemos un pésimo portero – respondí divertido

--estoy de acuerdo con Edward—me secundo mi cuñado

Emmett refunfuño un poco pero se quedo callado, ya que Embry había golpeado la pelota tan fuerte que apenas nos dimos cuenta cuando esta se estrello en el fondo de la pequeña red.

--DEMONIOS!! – grito ante las carcajadas de los chicos.

--creo que es suficiente, necesito un descanso – mascullo Quil

--NO, NO NO!! – chillo Emmett

--vamos Emmett, ya nos ganaron – le palmee el hombro

--quiero la revancha—hizo un puchero

--vamos Emmett, no seas niño -- se carcajeo Jake

--lo dices por que ganaron. Tu y esos dos grandulones – se quejo mi hermano.

Todos nos echamos a reír a carcajada suelta

--¿¡que!? … ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – levanto una ceja

--q…ue… tu… nos… d..di..ces… gran…dulo..nes a no..noso…tros – contesto Embry entre carcajadas

Mi hermano nos miro un segundo como tratando de comprender lo que había dicho y al otro segundo estallo en una carcajada tan fuerte que opaco a las demás.

Me estaba sobando la panza, tratando de controlar las horcajadas provocadas por la risa cuando escuche las pisadas sofocadas en la arena de otras cinco personas.

No tuve la necesidad de voltear para saber a quienes pertenecían esas pisadas. Mi hermano Emmett que frunció el seño molesto y emitió un pequeño gruñido me dejo bien en claro de quien se trataba.

Royce King…

--¿que tal un partido? -- pregunto con un matiz de arrogancia

--hemos terminado de jugar -- contesto Jasper muy tranquilo. Pero vi un atisbo de enojo en su rostro cuando enfoco su mirada sobre un acompañante de Royce. Mike Newton, se encontraba a su derecha, arrogante como su mejor amigo.

--oh, no será que nos tienen miedo ¿verdad?—alzo una ceja

--claro que no, pero hemos terminado de jugar –conteste molesto –tenemos cosas más importantes—dirigí mi vista hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

--oh, ya veo – dijo Royce. Pude ver un toque de frustración en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía mi vista.

--bueno, será en otra ocasión—mascullo restándole importancia y ante mi sorpresa. Y la de mis amigos y hermanos vimos hacia donde se dirigía.

Iba directamente hacia las chicas…

Caminamos unos metros detrás de ellos. Lo suficiente para escuchar el pequeño saludo que le dirigió a una de las chicas

--hola linda – pronuncio con una voz demasiado forzada y empalagosa. Rose se giro sorprendida cuando escucho el saludo

--eh… hola Royce

--pensé que estabas ocupada. Ya sabes, esa cosa de la cual no te podías zafar -- dijo ofendido

--eh… oh si, esa cosa—contesto – veras Royce, mis her…

--shh, shh – la callo, poniéndole un dedo en los labios—no digas nada

Rose abrió los ojos ante el contacto y Emmet dejo salir un gruñido que hizo eco del de Jasper. Al parecer era un hermano muy protector.

Acortamos la distancia que nos separaba de ellos en cinco segundos.

--disculpa Royce – dijo Emmett metiéndose en medio de él y Rose – Rose ¿me acompañas? – mi hermano le estiro la mano, ignorando olímpicamente

Pude ver en la mirada de Rose que estaba en un aprieto. Se debatía entre aceptar el ofrecimiento de emmett y dejar ahí a Royce plantado. O simplemente disculparse con mi hermano y ser educada.

Claro, mi hermano no era educado.

--Eh… claro, Royce ¿me disculpas? – sorprendentemente vi como tomaba la mano de mi hermano y se levantaba con su ayuda.

--grandioso—sonrió feliz

Royce se quedo congelado mientras Emmett se robaba a Rose.

Pero él no era de los que se quedaba tranquilo fácilmente

En un movimiento rápido—y brusco – tomo a Rose de un brazo y la jalo

Eso provoco justamente lo que yo esperaba.

--¿¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?! – le gruño mi hermano mientras jalaba a Rose hacia un lado

Los secuaces de Royce se pusieron en guardia, pude escuchar como uno de ellos –no pude identificar quien—se tronaba los nudillos de las manos. Jasper y yo hicimos lo mismo.

--estaba hablando con ella – escupió Royce

--calma chicos! – intervino Rose

Pero esto era inevitable. Yo lo sabía bien, tan bien conocida era la repulsión que sentían uno por el otro que Jacob se coloco a un lado de mi un minuto después. Había visto toda la escena.

--¿Qué paso? – pregunto agitado por la corrida

--Royce jalo a Rose. Emmett se enojo – conteste rápidamente. Jacob rodo los ojos

--solo es un pretexto – contesto

--no, creo que esta vez sí se molesto de verdad, solo observa como lo mira. Es como si quisiera matarlo. Nunca lo había visto así

Jacob no tuvo replica para eso. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Bella y Alice abrazaban a Rose, que trataba de zafarse para evitar lo inevitable.

Royce y Emmett se han odiado por demasiado tiempo. El necesario para acumular ofensas y explotar.

--ERES UN IDIOTA ¡!—escupió Emmett mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de jasper, que tratada de detenerlo.

--MIRA QUIEN HABLA!! – espeto el aludido—EL REY DE LOS IDIOTAS!

--ESE ES UN TITULO QUE TE QUEDA MEJOR A TI!—gruño mi hermano

--HE ESPERADO ESTO DEMASIADO TIEMPO – mascullo Royce mientras flexionaba las muñecas.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido

Emmett se le zafo a Jasper y se abalanzo sobre Royce con los puños al aire, pero paró en seco cuando Rose se interpuso en su camino. Al parecer el no fue el único en escaparse.

Trastabillo un poco ante la sorpresa.

--PAREN!!—grito Rose

--APARTATE ROSE! – grito mi hermano, enfurecido

Pude ver en los ojos de Rose como el entendimiento llegaba.

--ESTO NO ES POR MI ¿VERDAD? – escupió ofendida

Mi hermano que yacía compartiendo miradas hostiles con Royce. salió del trance.

--Rose, eh… -- tartamudeo

--olvídalo Emmett—escupió ofendida. Dio media vuelta y camino lejos de nosotros. Alice le dedico una mirada de enojo a Emmett y salió corriendo –junto con Bella – detrás de ella.

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. **

**SIN MUCHO QUE DECIR, ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE INICIE BONES. SI NO LA HAN VISTO SE LAS RECOMIENDO STA BUENISIMA.**

**BUENO ME LARGO =D… GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS Y A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW.. . LOS ADORO .. **

**BESOS Y BUENAS VIBRAS…**


	20. DUDAS

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SM, LA HISTORIA A MI**

**EDWARD POV **

_Se suponía que la tarde en LaPush será divertida. ¿Y __cómo termina?_

_Con Emmet peleando y Rose indignada por algo que ninguno de nosotros entendió. Bueno, era verdad, mi hermano había exagerado, pero la actitud de Rose era demasiado, me hizo pensar que su enojo tenía algo mas haya. No sé, tal vez todavía no superaba su primera impresión._

_Regresamos separados. Obviamente, Rose no había querido subir al Jeep de Emmett, así que tuve que llevar a los hermanos a su casa. Bella y yo no pudimos ni siquiera despedirnos. En cuanto me estacione fuera de su casa salieron disparados. Solo me dijo adiós con un movimiento de muñeca y una sonrisa apenada en el rostro. _

_Ayer no la vi. _

_Alice, alego que tenía que trabajar con jasper, para tener un pretexto e ir a verlo, pero él le comunico que muy caballerosamente había terminado el trabajo por los dos._

_Y no es que eso fuera a parar a mi hermana. Pero algo en la voz de Jasper la hizo desistir de la idea._

-¿crees que Rose siga enojada? – me pregunto mi hermana mientras entrabamos a la escuela.

--no lo sé, pero no lo entiendo…

--¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – pregunto curiosa

--hum... bueno, he estado pensando

--¿en qué?—alzo las cejas curiosa

--la reacción de Rose me parece exagerada

--sí, yo también lo he pensado. Es verdad que Emmett puede ser un idiota a veces, pero no veo por qué se molesto tanto ¿mera cuestión de vanidad, tal vez?

--lo dudo – inquirí—no tendría por qué sentirse ofendida, Emmett y ella apenas se conocen. Además, dudo mucho que sepa la historia.

--si, tienes razón – contesto dubitativa – tal vez Bella mediga cuál es su problema

_Y tal y como si lo hubiera sabido, bella y sus hermanos entraron en el edificio. Venían discutiendo por algo, podía notarlo por las expresiones de sus rostros a pesar de que venían murmurando tan bajo que estaba seguro que ni __Lauren, --que venía detrás de ellos-- parando la oreja, sería capaz de escuchar._

_Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder leer sus mentes, sus expresiones eran diferentes pero iguales. El de Rose, denotaba enojo, pero de manera fría y calculadora. El de jasper era inmutable, serio, y con el ceño un poco fruncido, de vez en cuando __decía algo y sus hermanas asentían. El de bella, era el más hermoso y perturbador a la vez. Estaba molesta, con las cejas casi juntas del esfuerzo que hacia su rostro contrariado. _

--creo que tendrás que esperar un poco Alice—le murmure bajito

--ya veo. Pero no puedo esperar – se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies, impaciente. La tome del brazo previniendo que echaría a correr hacia ellos.

--tranquilízate—la apremie

--¿no crees que se ven raros? -- me pregunto

--bastante. Pero ya sabes, cosas de hermanos—le reste importancia al asunto.

_Estaba empezando a imaginar cosas que no eran. Tal vez tuvieron una pelea de hermanos, a lo mejor Rose tomo una de las camisetas de Bella, y jasper esta de intermediario. O tal vez al revés. Si __así era yo podría regalarle algo a bella. Tal vez una blusa bonita con encaje, seguro Alice estará encanta…_

--¿Qué piensas? – pregunto mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos

--he... ah... bueno, pensaba que tal vez podría regalarle algo bonito a Bella

_Me miro con ojos perspicaces_

—tal vez tú podrías ayudarme

--claro – esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_EMMETT POV_

_Había sorteado la posibilidad de ir a la casa de los Hale y buscar a Rose. Explicarle la situación. Pero me parecía absurdo, yo no __tenía ni idea de por qué su reacción había sido sobre exagerada. Apenas nos conocíamos. Sin lógica, eso me molestaba, que Rose y yo apenas nos estuviéramos conociendo y que ya este molesta conmigo. Enojada a tal punto de no contestar su celular. _

_Ella no sabía la historia…_

_La mire entrando al edificio de la escuela con sus hermanos a los lados, se veía molesta. Apresure el paso para alcanzarla. Mis hermanos de seguro ya los habrían visto, ya que entraron unos cinco minutos antes que yo._

_Me acerque lentamente cuando estuve a tan corta distancia que pude escuchar sus cuchicheos._

--¿estás segura? – preguntaba bella

--si—contesto Rose

--recuerden que nadie debe enterarse – siguió jasper

--y que haremos con lo de la cab…

_Vi como bella le daba un codazo en las costillas a Rose cuando noto mi presencia, eso provoco que la frase quedara inconclusa._

--eh, Rose – empezó nervioso—¿puedo hablar contigo?

_Rose relajo el ceño fruncido ante un leve toque de su hermano y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa. Se veía radiante, tanto que me deslumbro _

--claro! – contesto alegre. Eso me sorprendió, pero no me importo, si Rose estaba de buena yo lo iba a aprovechar

ROSE POV

Había analizado todo con mucho cuidado.

El enojo era mejor que tener… sentimientos "positivos" hacia la persona que debo destrozar.

Evitamos a los Cullen el fin de semana, no estábamos preparados para lidiar con ellos, Jasper le llamo a Alice para disculparse y Bella simplemente se limito a pasarle el recado a Edward a través de Alice.

Estuvimos todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas al asunto.

--están seguras de los que vamos a hacer? – pregunto mi hermano

--absolutamente – conteste

--eh.. Creo que si – sonrió Bella. Pero había algo en sus ojos que me hizo dudar de su respuesta

--y tu hermano, ¿estas seguro? – le pregunte. La relación entre Alice y él se veía tan natural y tan "normal" que me hacía pensar que el empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

--claro – contesto inexpresivo

Después de eso no volvimos a preguntarlo. Los tres estábamos "decididos"—hasta cierto punto. Ya que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, empezaba a tener mis dudas.

En lo que respecta a Esme, estaba absolutamente segura de lo que quería hacer, pero si eso implicaba tener que llevarme a alguien como Emme… bueno, los Cullen me hacían pensar un poco. Ellos no eran tan malos, Alice era adorable, y Edward era todo un caballero.

Decidimos investigar un poco sobre la cabaña que había dejado mi padre a nombre de Esme. Yo aun no la conocía, pero por mis hermanos me entere que seguía tan hermosa como en la fotografía, inexplicablemente dulce.

Jasper la describió como una sirena; te embruja con su encanto y belleza, pero puede matarte con su canto.

Un embrujo. Eso era lo que le había pasado a mi padre con ella.

Estábamos discutiendo el plan en la entrada de la escuela. Tan bajo que incluso a nosotros nos costaba trabajo escucharnos, cuando escuche como me llamaba, era Emmett, parecía avergonzado. Hice un mohín cuando lo mire, pero me contuve, tenía que llevar mi parte del plan. Y si mi parte del plan era olvidar el insulto de Emmett Cullen. Lo haría

--hola Emmett -- lo salude con una sonrisa. El pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente cambio la sorpresa por una sonrisa de alivio

--Rose. ¿podemos hablar?—pregunto nervioso mientras jugaba con un tirante de su mochila

--claro – le sonreí de nuevo – pero tendrá que ser después de las clases – le apunte el gran reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo – o se nos hará tarde

--eh… si, por supuesto Rose, como tú quieras—sonrió con ánimo—nos vemos en la cafetería – me dio un beso furtivo en el cachete y salió corriendo hacia su clase.

Puse una mano sobre el lugar donde habían estado sus labios hacia unos segundos sin siquiera darme cuenta de mis actos. El lugar se sentía caliente y hormigueaba. Mi estomago había revoloteado y me sentí sorprendida por la reacción de mi cuerpo. Estaba siendo irracional, y lo irracional en este tipo de empresas es inaceptable.

Note las miradas extrañadas de mis hermanos. Retire mi mano rápidamente, como si mi mejilla hubiera dejado sentir una descarga eléctrica y les sonreí con apatía.

--una reacción interesante hermana – dijo mi gemelo con ironía

Yo le di un golpe en el hombro

--anda, vete a tu clase con los niños—me burle de el

--es historia – rodo los ojos

-- como sea – lo corrí con la mano—shu, shu!

Escuche las risitas de bella detrás de nosotros. La mire furibunda y ella solo abrió los ojos y salió corriendo hacia su salón. Esto estaba empezando a molestarme.

¿Qué acaso era yo la única que sentía algún tipo de debilidad por los Cullen?

Me rebane los sesos tratando de encontrar razones para odiarlos – aparte de su monstruosa madre—pero me era imposible encontrar una buena razón.

Bufe de disgusto mientras me dejaba caer en mi asiento

--¿estas bien?—pregunto una voz enseguida de mi

Conteste sin mirar quien me había hablado

--claro

Pero no era verdad, me di cuenta que tan falsa sonaba mi respuesta. Aunque quisiera aparentar que estaba bien, no lo estaba.

Emmett era tan diferente a la mayoría de los tipos con los que había salido antes…

--demonios! – masculle por lo bajo

¿Por qué soy el eslabón débil?

Por lo general bella es la que tiene el corazón de pollo, pero ahora era yo la que estaba claudicando. Mi hermana se veía muy decidida a lo que tenía que hacer . jasper, bueno no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, pero sabía que lo haría de una forma u otra. El era un soldado, jamás dejaba nada a medias.

Así que tendría que seguir con esto, sin sentimientos.

"imposible"

Pero lo tengo que hacer. Me tragare mis sent… pensamientos para mi sola. Y seguiré con esto sin protestar. Yo no sería el eslabón débil de la familia.

_**SUBO RAPIDO, ME TENGO QUE IR A TRABAJAR…**_


	21. LA CABAÑA

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA HISTORIA MIA**

**BELLA POV**

Después del incidente en la playa, todo volvió a la normalidad, tan normal como se puede estar en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos mis hermanos y yo. Rose perdono –a regañadientes a Emmett – aunque sospechaba que había sido más fácil de lo que nosotros veíamos.

Alice y jasper estaban "mejor" que nunca, mi hermano la veía todos los días, en la escuela y por las tardes cuando la mama de ella no estaba en casa, Alice había insistido varias veces por que llegara a una hora donde pudiera coincidir con ella, pero mi hermano era muy astuto y se las había arreglado – alegando imposibilidad—para no ir a esas horas.

Yo había sido invitada por Edward varias veces, pero me escudaba en alguna que otra mentira para hacerlo venir a mi casa, no es que no quisiera verlo, simplemente no estaba preparada para la confrontación. Estar enfrente de su madre podría desatar alguna calamidad.

Baje de mi cuarto ya arreglada hacia la sala para disponerme a esperar a Edward. En la habitación me encontré con un cuadro muy acogedor; –lo que me causo un escalofrió repentino – Rose y Emmett estaban sentados enfrente del televisor con un control de videojuegos cada uno, se reían a carcajada limpia y se propinaban uno que otro golpe juguetón, pude adivinar que Rose iba ganando gracias a los pucheros infantiles de Emmett. En el otro lado, no tan alejados estaban Jasper y Alice jugando ajedrez, aunque la imagen no era nada parecida a lo que podrías esperar de un juego de este tipo. Alice y jasper sonreían y se reían. Incluso pude ver como Alice tumbaba el rey de mi hermano mientras este hacia un puchero y ella se acercaba dulcemente a darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro.

Suspire

Esto parecía demasiado genial, claro, si no fuera porque sabía de antemano, que tanto Rose como Jasper estaban fingiendo, a mi no me salía tan bien, era más fácil cuando ellos estaban cerca. Aparentar que Edward me era indiferente delante de mis hermanos ya no me parecía tan fácil como al principio, varias veces había sido pillada por Rose mientras suspiraba cuando miraba a Edward a los ojos, claro que ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tal vez pensaba que era porque era una lástima lo que haríamos, ya lo habíamos platicado una vez. Los Cullen no son tan desagradables como esperábamos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó…

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta ante las miradas picaras de Alice, quien pude adivinar en su rostro sabía que era su hermano. Pensándolo bien había estado muy rara desde que llego, no me pico las costillas para que la acompañara de compras ni para que me dejara usar como su barbie humana personal, simplemente me dijo que este día se me vería bien la blusa que me había regalado Edward la semana pasada.

"Encaje".

No era tan malo, la verdad era muy bonita, así que por primera vez le hice caso sin protestar. Abrí la puerta y pude ver los ojos color verde esmeralda de Edward, el aliento se fue repentinamente de mis pulmones, bajo su mirada hacia mi atuendo y sonrió de manera torcida cuando noto que llevaba puesto su regalo.

--¿estas lista?—pregunto con la misma sonrisa

--claro – conteste-- ¿A dónde iremos?

--eso es un secreto Bells – sonrió pícaramente

--odio los secretos—refunfuñe

--este te encantara! – chillo Alice desde la sala

--es un poco molesto ¿verdad? – sonrió Edward. Sabía que se refería a la manera en que Alice contestaba, como si supiera lo que estas a punto de decir, a mi ya no me molestaba tanto, incluso me parecía divertido.

--un poco—sonreí

--te escuche! – grito la duende desde la sala y no pudimos evitar reírnos, escuche un bufido y como un beso tronaba en su cachete ante las carcajadas de Emmett. Mi hermano tenía la capacidad de relajar a ese pequeño monstruito que tenia por cuñada.

--es mejor que nos vayamos, antes que el huracán Alice se desate – bromeo mi acompañante

--nos vamos! – grite hacia la sala y salí apresurada

Edward se me adelanto un paso para abrir la puerta de su volvo, me ayudo a deslizarme y cerró la puerta, unos segundos después ya estaba a un lado mío. Arranco el cocho comenzó a manejar por la carretera.

**EDWARD POV**

Mi idea era genial, con la ayuda de Alice y sus "predicciones" esto saldrá bien.

Maneje durante unos diez minutos por la carretera cuando pare a un lado, esta era la primera parte de mi plan.

--¿Qué pasa Ed?, ¿Por qué te detienes?

--necesito hacer algo – sonreí travieso

--esa mirada no me gusta

--solo serán unos minutos – le asegure mientras le mostraba las mascada que Alice me había prestado para la ocasión

--oh no Edward, una mascada no es mi idea de algo divertido

--¿por favor? – suplique con los ojos

--ah, está bien – conocía bastante bien el efecto que mi sonrisa le provocaba

Le coloque la mascada tapándole la visión y seguí mi rumbo, Bella se quejo cuando sintió la diferencia del camino plano de la carretera a uno con bordes y brincos. Adivino – aunque no lo dijo – que habíamos entrado en terracería.

Maneje durante quince minutos más cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, pare el carro y le ayude a Bella a salir del coche con mucho cuidado para que no se tropezara, cosa que no sirvió de nada, ya que tratar de evitar que bella tropiece o caiga es como tratar de parar un rayo con las manos.

--¿hemos llegado, ya puedo quitarme esto?—refunfuño

--dame un segundo

Tome la mascada con mis manos y lentamente desate el nudo que le había hecho sobre su cara. Bella parpadeo ante la luz cegadora que entraba por sus parpados antes de emitir un gemido de sorpresa.

--¿te gusta? – pregunte preocupado cuando vi que hizo un mohín

--claro, es…perfecta – contesto con una sonrisa que me pareció un poco forzada. Tal vez era verdad eso de que no disfruta las sorpresas

--si quieres podemos irnos

--no, no. Es muy bonita—me sonrió más animada

--está bien, vamos -- le pedí aliviado

Caminamos hasta la entrada. Abrí la puerta delante de ella para que pasara y rápidamente entre y me coloque a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que habíamos hecho con la habitación.

Habíamos limpiado con esmero la cabaña, y habíamos colocado una mesa muy personal en medio con velas y dos platos con comida preparas, unas copas y una botella de champagne en hielo, la habitación estaba iluminada mayormente por la chimenea que yacía prendida en un extremo y el resto con velas aromáticas.

--es muy… bonito

--no tanto como tu – le susurre mientras se sonrojaba

La empuje hacia la mesa, jale la silla para que tomara asiento y luego la acomode de nuevo con un empujoncito. Bella parecía demasiado sorprendida y veía la cabaña de un lado a otro con perspicacia, como si aquel lugar le pareciera irreal.

--estaba hecha una pena – empecé a hablar

--ya lo creo – murmuro. Su respuesta me pareció mucho a la que hubiera dado Alice de haber estado en su lugar. Como si hubiera observado el lugar tal y como estaba anteriormente. Deseche la idea ya que era absurda y le serví una copa con el líquido burbujeante.

--es comida italiana. Te gustara

--tu tienes un trauma con la comida italiana ¿no? – comento divertida

--es solo porque me recuerda a ti

Como era de esperarse se sonrojo

--entonces ¿te gusta? – intente hacerla olvidar el rubor

--eh. ¿Qué cosa?

--la cabaña

--oh si claro, es muy hermosa

--si, estaba hecha una pena

--¿cuando la.. . – dudo –limpiaron?

--empezamos hace unos días. Sabes, fue raro, recuerdo que alguna vez vine a esta cabaña, cuando era niño, muy pequeño ya que apenas son flashazos, tal vez lo soñé. No lo sé.

--tal vez—contesto con cautela

--hace poco nos enteramos que la cabaña había pasado a manos de Esme. Un amigo se la heredo, o algo así, no conozco la historia, pero mi madre se entusiasmo mucho cuando lo supo. Y eso nos alegro ya que unas semanas antes había estado muy triste.

--tu madre, ¿es la dueña?

--si, Alice me ayudo a arreglarla, lo llamo su "proyecto súper especial". A ella le encanta la moda, pero ve esto como algo divertido a veces le ayuda a Esme.

--y las cosas, que había aquí antes. ¿Qué hicieron con ellas?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué importaban las cosas sucias y viejas que habían habitado antes la cabaña?

--¿Por qué lo preguntas?

--bueno …--hizo una pausa—imagino que debe haber contenido cosas valiosas

--bueno, si las tenia no lo sé. Esme vino aquí un día antes que nosotros y se llevo varias cosas, supongo que las tiro.

Bella entorno los ojos ante mi respuesta. El interés por la cabaña me estaba empezando a frustrar –aunque yo haya sacado el tema—esta velada era para nosotros, no para hablar del lugar.

--bueno, bueno. Eso no importa—le sonreí. – lo que importa es que estamos juntos

--claro – me regreso la sonrisa y todo atisbo de duda desapareció de su rostro. Ese era el rostro que quería ver. El despreocupado y feliz.

--esto es para nosotros Bella, y tiene un propósito

--¿Cuál? – pregunto mientras probaba un bocado de comida

--veras, --comencé dudoso. Pude notar como mis manos empezaban a sudar – tenemos poco de conocernos y lo sé. Pero creo que la hemos pasado bien juntos

--aja – asintió mientras seguía comiendo

--a ti te gusta la música, a mi también, los dos tenemos hermanos que nos vuelven locos, y nos gusta la tranquilidad y todo eso

--si

--bueno, me preguntaba – titubeé

--¿Qué te preguntabas?

--que si… tu…y, yo

--¿tu y yo? – pregunto depositando la vista por primera vez sobre mí.

--me preguntaba ¿siqueriasserminovia?

--¿Qué? –dijo enarcando las cejas – creo que no te entendí

Respire profundo

--Bella. ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?...

**ESTA CORTO LO SE, PERO NO TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ACABO DE DEJAR A MI NOVIO DE CINCO AÑOS Y MEDIO EN EL AEROPUERTO Y NO LO VERE HASTA DENTRO DE SEIS MESES. ESO DEPRIME JAJAJAJA XD, SOBRE TODO CUANDO TE DESPIDES DEL AMOR DE TU EXISTENCIA –AUNQUE SEA TEMPORALMENTE--, PERO POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN, GRACIAS A CARLISLE AHORA SERA MENOS TIEMPO. YA SABEN HAY QUE HACER SACRIFICIOS POR UN FUTURO MEJOR. **

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRAN POR QUE BELLA ESTABA TAN RARA. IMAGINO QUE DEBEN SUPONERLO ¿NO?**

**LOS ADORO, SON MI SOPORTE…**


	22. DESCUBRIMIENTO

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y BLA, BLA, BLA…**

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada, no había tenido pesadillas desde hacía unos días y esta me había tomado desprevenida. Me encontraba en el frio bosque de forks, caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero con el presentimiento de que había algo. Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, la luz era escasa ya que el dosel de arboles no dejaba pasar mucha luz. De pronto escuche un chasquido, alguien estaba detrás de mí. Trate de girarme pero caí de bruces sobre la tierra húmeda, sentí unas manos frías tocar mi piel y desperté.

No había sido tan aterradora, pero si perturbante, sabía que conocía a la persona que me había tocado, pero no lograba identificarla.

Baje las escaleras.

Escuche el bullicio característico de la cocina siendo usada.

--buenos días Bella—me saludo Esme

--hola Esme – bostece

--¿Qué tal tu noche? – pregunto con complicidad

--si hermana, ¿que tal tu noche?—pregunto Rose detrás de mí. Venía con una micro pijama, detrás de ella un Jasper con una mueca de disgusto ante su atuendo.

--bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir al supermercado. Les he dejado unos wafles y jugo de naranja – se despidió Esme. A veces me preguntaba si ella sabía lo que planeábamos. No decía nada, pero sabía exactamente cuándo desaparecer, era un poco misteriosa. Ni siquiera espero a que le contestara.

--entonces? – pregunto Rose

--bueno, nada del otro mundo, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas—hice un ademan con la mano tratando de que olvidaran el asunto

--no, no lo sé. – contesto Rose con una mueca – dímelo

--Rose, si Bella no quiere contarnos—intervino Jasper

--no, no es eso

--no te preocupes bellas, si no quieres cont…

--no Jasper, que nos cuente! – chillo mi hermana como una chiquilla

--Rose

--está bien, está bien – rodee los ojos – deja de ser tan infantil

--y tu tan ridícula. Anda vamos que me muero de curiosidad

--por que no me sorprende?—murmuro mi hermano con sarcasmo

Rose le dio un golpe en el hombro. Jasper se quejo y le pellizco las mejillas, algo que le molestaba demasiado.

--¿quieren saber la historia o no? – pregunte enfadada. Tanto jaleo para hacerme contar lo que paso y ahora me ignoraban

--claro, claro – contesto Rose entusiasmada mientras se sobaba la mejilla

--bueno, Edward me llevo a un "lugar"

--¿Qué lugar?—pregunto Jasper

--no lo van a creer – farfulle—el muy descarado me llevo a la cabaña

--¿¡QUEEE?!—chillaron los dos al mismo tiempo

--como lo oyen. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi donde nos encontrábamos, casi me da un infarto

--pero, ¿Cómo es posible?, apenas hace unos días fuimos y eso estaba hecho una ruina. –comento Jasper

--eso fue otra sorpresa. No esperaba eso, para nada, la cabaña ya no era lo que habíamos visto nosotros, estaba… preciosa, de verdad

--como lo hizo? – pregunto Rose

--bueno, dice que Alice y el la limpiaron, y que Esme les ayudo a decorarla

--¿Esme? – pregunto Jasper

--si, hubo otra cosa que llamo mi atención, recuerdan el día que fuimos a la cabaña?

--claro – contesto el

Mi mente viajo hacia ese día:

_Habíamos decidió ir a la cabaña, teníamos que averiguar cuanto pudiéramos. Aprovechamos que ese día no veríamos a los Cullen, habían alegado una reunión familiar o algo así, por lo que nosotros decidimos aprovechar para investigar un poco._

_La cabaña estaba hecha una pena, se veía bastante antigua, pero detrás de eso un vestigio de que había sido habitada, los muebles estaban viejos y ennegrecidos, había moho en las paredes y en la chimenea. Para nosotros no tenía nada de valioso, salvo la información que pudiéramos encontrar ahí. _

_Buscamos primero en la sala, pero era molesto, ya que las cosas estaban cubiertas de una gran capa de polvo, no había nada que indicara a sus dueños anteriores salvo una fotografía que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. Parecía de una fiesta, en ella se encontraban muchos jóvenes. Casi nos da un paro cuando identificamos a nuestros padres, y a la que parecía ser Esme de joven, era de un tiempo antes que la fotografía que teníamos de ella –donde salía con nuestro padre--, había otras personas con ellos, pero no pudimos identificar a nadie. Una persona en particular llamo mi atención; era una muchacha blanca y pecosa, su cabello era ondulado y de un color como la miel oscura casi llegando a marrón, me parecía que ya la había visto antes, pero no podía asegurarlo, la fotografía era muy vieja y no se parecía a nadie que conociera. _

_Decidimos conservarla._

_Tenía dos recamaras, la primera parecía totalmente de un hombre, tenia vestigios de poster de bandas de rock pegadas en las paredes y una guitarra acústica estaba en el suelo, con las cuerdas rotas. A Jasper se le abrieron los ojos cuando la vio, al parecer era una excelente guitarra, tuvimos que convencerlo de que no la tomara, eso sería muy notorio, si es que alguien venia._

_La segunda recamara era más femenina, tenía un decorado antiguo, las paredes eran de un tono crema, y una cama con dosel adornaba la mitad de la habitación. Las cortinas eran de un tono pastel a juego con las paredes, pero se veían amarillentas y raídas. Hacía mucho que alguien no ponía un pie en esta casa. _

_Tuvimos mucho cuidado en buscar, ya que no sabríamos si alguien vendría después a registrar la cabaña, seguramente lo harían, aunque nos preguntábamos como era que no lo habían hecho ya. La notificación seguro le habría llegado a su nueva dueña hacia unos meses atrás._

_Estábamos buscando en la habitación cuando Rose grito desde lo que parecía un armario_

_--chicos, vengan pronto!_

_--¿Qué pasa Rose? – preguntamos preocupados _

_--creo que he encontrado algo – anuncio con una sonrisa de triunfo _

_Un segundo después nos mostro su botín; parecía un cuaderno viejo. Rose soplo la portada y pudimos ver el título: DIARIO _

_Nos miramos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, habíamos encontrado un diario. Era genial, abrimos la primera página y pudimos ver el nombre junto con el apellido de soltera de Esme, nuestros labios se ensancharon por la excitación. _

_Lo abrimos por la mitad y leímos la primer pagina que vimos;_

_QUERIDO DIARIO: _

_15 de agosto de 1987_

_No sé como ha pasado esto. He tratado de encontrar una razón, pero me es imposible, como puedo evitar que me deje por ella, es inhumano, el es mío, me pertenece. Pero ella me lo ha robado, y no sé como lo ha hecho, me duele, me duele mucho, yo lo amo con toda mi alma y ella simplemente lo toma. _

_No, no pienses eso, volverá. Sí, eso hará, volverá y te dará una explicación._

_No, soy una idiota, ¿como pude?, ¿como pudo?. Tantas promesas, tanto tiempo. Tanta confianza. Nada, no sirve de nada…_

_Hoy los vi juntos y quise… es malo, lo sé, pero no puedo… Diablos!_

_Iré a verlo, le exigiré una respuesta, no puede hacerme esto, ni ella. Por Dios!, ¿Cómo…?_

_Lo hare, iré y le diré la verd…_

_Y eso era todo. La página había sido arrancada mostrando solo esa pequeña parte. El diario seria un muy buen material de lectura, sin duda interesante. Pudimos comprobar con esas pocas líneas de lo que era capaz, estaba despechada. _

_Dimos la vuelta a otra pagina cuando Jasper se sobresalto, salió corriendo hacia la entrada y regreso igual, sobresaltado, asustado y con unas gotas de sudor bañando su frente._

_--dejen eso. Es un coche, viene hacia acá—murmuro apresurado._

_Me tense al instante, Jasper vio la resolución en mis ojos y me apremio._

_--no hay tiempo, no podrás dejarlo como estaba. Déjalo ahí _

_Arranque la hoja de un tirón y deje caer el diario a regañadientes al piso, cerca del armario. Dejarlo sobre la cama sería muy obvio. Salimos huyendo de la cabaña, agradecí mentalmente a Jasper y a su trauma de "hay conspiraciones por todos lados" que había provocado que dejara el coche alejado de la cabaña. _

_Así que era imposible que nos hubiera visto._

Regrese al presente…

--era ella—conteste

Las caras de sorpresa de mis hermanos eran bastante obvias

--el diario – murmuro Rose

--lo tiene ella

--¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto jasper

--Edward me dijo que un día antes Esme había ido a la cabaña para recoger algunas cosas que tenían valor para ella. Dice que no sabe que cosas eran, pero seguro el diario es uno de ellos.

--no menciono nada sobre la fotografía?—pregunto mi hermano

--no lo sé, si lo hizo, Edward no lo menciono, y no veo por que habría de contarle esas cosas a su hijo

--tienes razón, pero seguro que noto su ausencia

--tu y tus ideas jasper—le reprocho su gemela—no todos vemos conspiraciones en cada esquina como tu

--puede ser una posibilidad – conteste

--lo ves

--claro, claro – contesto sin ganas

--no, de verdad Rose, si Esme fue por sus cosas valiosas. Porque no habría de notar la ausencia de la foto, debía haber sido importante. La tenían encima de la chimenea como un trofeo, en exhibición

--tienes tu punto—contesto

--seguro sabe que alguien estuvo ahí – reflexiono mi hermano

--sí, yo también pienso lo mismo

--si es así tendremos que irnos con cuidado. Es hora de actuar – nos apoyo Rose

--sin precipitaciones—anuncie

--no te preocupes, estos meses han servido para conocer el terreno. Ahora podemos comenzar.

--hora de ir a la escuela—anuncio Jasper mientras se levantaba de su asiento con su desayuno apenas mordisqueado.

--perfecto—mascullo Rose

Subimos las escaleras en fila india. Tendríamos que apurarnos si no queríamos llegar tarde.

--ah por cierto—los llame cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a nuestras recamaras

--ya tengo novio…

_**PERDON POR TARDAR UN POQUITO MAS DE LA CUENTA, PERO TENGO 2 TRABAJOS JAJAJAJA XD ASI QUE NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR MUCHO. PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI OTRA HISTORIA, YA TENGO EL CAPITULO BASTANTE AVANZADO, SOLO ME FALTA CHECARLO Y UNA QUE OTRA COSITA, NO DESESPEREN, LO SUBIRE ENTRE MAÑANA Y PASADO.**_


	23. SENTIMIENTOS

**DISCLAIMER; ¿DE VERDAD NECESITO PONERLO?**

JASPER POV

_Dos semanas habían pasado desde que habíamos ido a la cabaña…_

_Habíamos decidido poner en marcha el plan, todavía no sabíamos exactamente qué haríamos, pero estábamos bastante seguros de que lo haríamos. _

_--_¿en qué piensas? – escuche una dulce voz detrás de mí.

--tonterías – conteste

Sentí como sus delgados brazos me envolvía. No pude evitar sentir un calor casi sofocante.

--¿entonces, no pensabas en mi?—imagine el puchero que estaría haciendo ahora.

--claro que no, tu no entras en la clasificación de tonterías – sonreí—tu eres algo mas como pensar en un ataque cardiaco – me reí

--eres malo jazz – sentí sus brazos deshacerse de mi cuerpo.

Alice siempre se sentaba enseguida de mí en clase de Historia. Dio unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia su pupitre y vi el momento perfecto. Mis manos y mi boca se movieron sin que yo lo pudiera evitar. La jale a mi regazo – gracias a Dios la maestra todavía no entraba – y la senté sobre mis piernas. Vi su ceño fruncido y pase mis dedos sobre su frente, tratando de alisarla.

--esta boca – toque sus labios—y estos ojos, hacen que mi corazón lata tan fuerte que temo que un día de estos me dé un ataque – suspire. Ella sonrió, pero malinterpreto mi suspiro, esto no había sido planeado, y me asustaba, y bastante.

--te perdono – sonrió y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Intento levantarse pero mis manos se aferraron a su cintura en un desesperado intento por mantenerla junto a mí, a salvo, sonreí desganado ante la ironía. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos pero se relajo y me abrazo con fuerza. La estreche en mi pecho fuertemente. Sentía un enorme impulso de tomarla en mis brazos y salir huyendo de ahí.

La solté de pronto, deje que se incorporara a regañadientes cuando escuchamos la algarabía de los demás compañeros entrando a clase, la maestra venia justo detrás de ellos. Alice me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se sentó en su lugar.

La observe durante toda la clase; no podía alejar mi vista de ella, pude ver como fruncía el ceño ante los comentarios de los compañeros o de la maestra misma, estaban hablando sobre la influencia de la tecnología en la historia. Algunas veces volteaba para verme y me encontraba con sus hermosos ojos. No me había percatado que tenía pecas, no eran tan visibles debajo del maquillaje, aunque no usaba mucho, solo una pequeña y fina capa. En realidad no sabía por qué lo usaba, ni siquiera parecía que lo hacía.

La hora paso rápidamente, gracias a Dios la maestra me ignoro toda la clase, así que no importaba mucho lo que hubiera dicho yo no hubiera podido contestar nada.

--una clase interesante ¿no? – me pregunto Alice cuando salíamos del aula

--en realidad no le puse mucha atención – conteste honestamente

--pude darme cuenta. ¿Qué tanto me veías, eh? – pregunto con pena

--eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías? – deje que mi mano acariciara su mejilla.

--G-gracias – balbuceo apenada.

El timbre de la siguiente clase reventó nuestra burbuja, vi como Alice daba un saltito y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

--te veo dentro de un rato

--claro, ¿te irás con Rose o conmigo?—no sé porque siempre me preguntaba eso.

--contigo, por supuesto—conteste con una sonrisa

--grandioso – sonrió y abrió su mochila.

--toma—estire la mano. Eran las llaves de su coche. –Te dejare conducir—me guiño un ojo y sonrió como si me hubiera ganado la lotería.

Salió dando saltitos por el pasillo mientras la veía embobado. Vi las llaves en mi mano. Alice confiaba ciegamente en mí. Suspire, mi parte buena luchaba contra la malvada. Una parte de mi se regocijaba con que esa pequeña confiara en mi, y la otra deseaba gritarle que se alejara antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Camine como zombi por los pasillos rumbo a la última clase, no puse atención a las miradas nerviosas y chismosas que se reflejaban en las caras de los alumnos. Tenía que atravesar todo el edificio hasta llegar al que me tocaba en realidad. Era una molestia, pero últimamente se había convertido en la hora más feliz del día: la razón, Alice Cullen.

Mire a una parejita muy cariñosa al final del pasillo, no podía ver sus caras ya que la puerta de un locker los tapaba, pero sus cuerpos se inclinaban. Que envidia me causaron. Bufe. Disgustado conmigo y con la vida. Yo no podía ser nada bueno para Alice, nuestro noviazgo estaba destinado al fracaso desde que empezó, era una farsa, una vil y cruel farsa. Ella confiaba en mí, y yo en cambio le iba a desgarrar el corazón y no solo a ella, a toda su familia.

--demonios! – masculle ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de algunos compañeros.

Mire a la pareja de nuevo. Me acercaba a ellos cada vez más, pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, si las cosas fueran diferentes. Yo podría brindarle a Alice eso y más.

Sentí el tintineo característico de mi celular en mi pantalón. Era Alice; me había mandado un mensaje de texto: T AMO, ¿LO SABIAS?... CLARO QE LO SABS, T ADORO, YA TE XTRAÑO.

Tal vez pudiera sacar a Alice de esto. La esperanza – una pequeña porción de ella—se hincho en mi pecho, Alice era dulce y tierna y no se merecía nada malo en el mundo. Tal vez pudiera tan solo terminar con esto de una vez, decirle que se aleje de mí, si eso haría, alejarla de mí. Terminar con ella, sufrir por ella si era necesario para no lastimarla. Estaba dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias, alejarme cuanto fuera necesario y mirarla de lejos, solo deseando poder tocar sus labios una vez más. Condenado a verla sin poder tocarla. Nos concentraríamos en Esme. Si eso era lo correcto.

Suspire…

Me estaba creando falsas ilusiones, mis hermanas no dejarían que pasara, sería muy egoísta de mi parte dejarlas solas en esto.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo cuchicheos de los enamorados del casillero. La envidia hizo eco en mi pecho de nuevo, venenosa y agria.

--te amo – escuche como susurraba el muchacho que se inclinaba hacia su novia.

Apreté el celular fuertemente en mi mano, mi mente recordó las palabra que acababa de leer en el mensaje de Alice. TE AMO… una y otra vez retumbaron en mi mente. Agudice el oído para escuchar la respuesta de la muchacha, pero solo salió un suspiro de sus labios. El silencio duro unos segundos

--son palabras muy poderosas—contesto la voz, y me quede estático al reconocerla. Sonaba frustrada y triste.

--tanto como lo que siento por ti – respondió la otra voz que ahora pude reconocer fácilmente.

--creo que es mejor… tenemos que ir a clase – contesto ella

--claro—vi como se separaba de ella – cerro el locker de golpe y pude ver sus rostros. Aunque ellos no se percataron de mi presencia. Pude ver como él le acariciaba la mejilla y ella se ruborizaba hasta la medula.

--te quiero – articulo ella. El sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Ella se quedo recargada en los casilleros, ida. Sin prestar atención, con los ojos cerrados, el esbozo una sonrisa y dio vuelta en sus talones directo hacia mí.

Me reconoció, --claro que lo haría--. Camino rápidamente hacia mí, con las prisas de la siguiente clase, me sonrió, yo estaba estático, todavía contemplando aquella figura que yacía recargada en los casilleros aun con los ojos cerrados y suspirando.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, amistosa y cálida.

--hola jasper – me saludo feliz.

--Edward – conteste en automático y siguió caminando, pude ver como mi hermana abría los ojos asustada. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada de sorpresa. Me obligue a caminar, pero mis piernas no respondían como debían, después de un segundo pude hacer que se movieran, apresuradas y torpes.

--Jazz, no… no – tartamudeo mi hermana

--olvídalo Bella, se que estás haciendo tu trabajo – le conteste agriamente.

-- claro—susurro

Seguí caminando, ahora más rápido. Apresurado por salir de ahí y quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Bella solo estaba haciendo su parte ¿no?... Salí a la fría humedad de forks, mire hacia el edificio de mi siguiente clase, una que compartía con Rose, y decidí que no quería verla en este momento. En vez de eso dirigí mis pasos al estacionamiento consiente de las llaves que cargaba en mi bolsillo.

Las llaves de un turbo amarillo.

ROSE POV

Estaba preocupada por mi hermano, el no era de los que faltaba a clase. Jamás. Sin embargo no había entrado a la última. Emmett se había dado cuenta de mi preocupación

--déjalo, es sano saltarse las clases de vez en cuando – se rio

--el no es así Emmy – conteste

--bueno, tal vez no tenía ganas de entrar, no lo sé, no le des tantas vueltas, todos los hombres somos así, si no nos apetece algo no lo hacemos y listo

--esa filosofía no se aplica a jazz, el siempre hace lo correcto—suspire al recordar que yo misa tenía que hacer lo correcto. Aunque eso supusiera desgarrarle el corazón a alguien que ama… quería. No podía permitirme pensar en eso, tenía que ser fría y analítica, si no esto se me haría un infierno. --_Ya estás en el—_

_--_basta—trate de callar las voces de mi cabeza

--bueno, yo solo decía – escuche la voz ofendida de Emmett

--perdón – conteste, quería decirle que no era para él, pero eso me podría provocar problemas. ¿Qué le diría si me preguntaba que me pasaba?... ¿Qué le contestaría?. _Bueno Emmett veras, estoy tratando de callar mi parte débil, la que dice que no te destroce el corazón. _

Maneje en silencio hasta su casa, habíamos adquirido el habito de ir y venir juntos a la escuela, estaba feliz de poder usar mi coche ya que el Jeep de Emmett se había descompuesto y habíamos tenido tanto trabajo que no lo habíamos revisado.

--te veré mas tarde? – pregunto cuando llegamos a su casa

--claro – le conteste con una sonrisa—¿en mi casa a las seis?

--mejor a las cinco – contesto sonriendo – no puedo esperar hasta las seis.

Me derretí –literalmente – era tan dulce, y ahora que sonreía sus hoyuelos me hacían querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, me reprendí mentalmente. _Fría y calculadora. _

--por supuesto – conteste. Lo vi vacilar con la mano en la manija, al parecer se rehusaba a alejarse de mí, sonreí ante la idea. El deseaba estar conmigo tanto como yo. Aunque aun no olvidaba su episodio con Royce – idea a la que me tenía que aferrar para llevar a cabo el plan—era un muchacho muy dulce, fácil de enamorarse, era como caer al vacío.

Vi la resolución en sus ojos antes que pudiera reaccionar, se inclino sobre mi asiento y me beso. Fue un beso apasionado y desesperado. Sentí su húmeda lengua atravesar mis labios, sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y por ese momento no me importo que me despeinara, el podía despeinarme cuando quisiera.

Me aleje de el sorprendida por la reacción de mis hormonas, asustada por lo que había sentido, la electricidad arrolladora, la respiración entrecortada, no era una reacción digna de una dama. Me obligue a parar antes que mis instintos ganaran sobre la conciencia. Tenía que evitar dañarlo lo menos necesario, ya sería demasiado duro como estaban las cosas como para complicarlas más.

--te veré a las cinco—anuncie ante su rostro agitado. Pude ver como su pecho luchaba ferozmente por aire

--eh…claro—contesto con la voz entrecortada. Puso su mano en la manija y abrió la puerta.

Arranque el coche en cuanto salió del auto, no podía permitirme un segundo mas, mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo mi corazón había palpitado desbocado con ese beso. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Llegue a casa agitada todavía, entre dispuesta a llegar hasta mi cuarto y dejarme hundir en la miseria por unas cuantas horas, por lo menos las suficientes para recobrar la compostura y poder volver a ver a Emmett. Vería la carta que esa bruja le había mandado a mi padre y vería sus fotos, me llenaría con malos recuerdos y los volcaría todos a mi propósito. Odiar a Emmet Cullen.

Pero mi propósito se vio mermado cuando entre a la casa y no escuche nada. Silencio, solo el ruido de la televisión de fondo y el de una guitarra, sonaba triste y melancólica, pero nadie hablaba, no había risas ni charlas.

--¿Renne? – pregunte al aire

--no esta – escuche la voz severa de mi hermano

--¿Jasper?—pregunte. Me sentí tonta

--tampoco esta – contesto seco

--que demonios! – farfulle.

Me dirigí a la sala, mi hermano jamás contestaba de ese modo. Y ahora que recordaba me debía una explicación.

Mire a Bella sentada enfrente del televisor de plasma, veía deportes – raro. Bella odia los deportes – y a jasper en un rincón con su guitarra en el regazo. Arañándola y sacando notas agrias de ella.

--tu! – Lo apunte con el dedo -- ¿Por qué no entraste a español? – pregunte molesta

--no es de tu incumbencia – contesto secamente sin mirarme.

--oh, claro que lo es Jasper Hale – conteste furibunda

--olvídalo Rose – me previno Bella – es un caso perdido

--tu, no hables! – escupió mi hermano

Hey, esto esta raro, aquí la única que callaba a bella era yo. Los mire por un segundo. Bella había girado su cuerpo para mirar a jasper. Más bien no lo miraba, lo fulminaba con los ojos. Jasper la miro inexpresivo y ofendido.

--¿Qué les pasa? – espete molesta. Algo pasaba aquí y yo me lo estaba perdiendo

--pregúntale a tu hermanita – dijo Jasper con sarcasmo

--Bella – le llame

--no se dé que habla – contesto con fingida indiferencia

--oh sí, claro – ironizo mi gemelo – _te quiero _ -- imito pobremente a Bella

--no es de tu incumbencia – le gruño mi hermana

--oh, querida – pronuncio con sorna. Mi hermano se levanto dejando su guitarra recargada sobre la pared. Bella y yo miramos como se nos acercaba. Ella ni se inmuto—es de la incumbencia de todos ¿recuerdas? – pronuncio cerca de su rostro.

Mi hermana le frunció el ceño en un marcado disgusto.

--solo estaba haciendo mi parte – se defendió ella

--claro, claro y yo soy uno de los tres reyes magos—se burlo Jasper

--el león cree que todos son de su condición – espeto Bella molesta. Su cara se torno roja por el enojo.

--¿a qué te refieres? – le exigió mi hermano. Solo les faltaba echar humo por las orejas

--_temo que un día de estos me dé un ataque – _se burlo mi hermana tratando de imitar la voz de Jasper. Yo seguía sin poder hablar. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero fue tan rápido que me pregunte si no lo había imaginado. De pronto estaba más enojado que antes

--Alice me lo dijo – se burlo ella – su mejor amiga – se golpeo el pecho -- ¿recuerdas?

El la fulmino con la mirada

--_su mejor amiga _ -- dijo con voz irónica—_claro_

--BASTA!! --- chille cuando mis labios pudieron abrirse – ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAN?—empezaba a sentirme enojada, y exasperada pero mayormente disgustada.

Mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos por mi reacción. Jasper fue el primero en hablar

--al parecer, tu querida hermanita está llevando muy _bien _ su papel – comento con sarcasmo

--tan bien como tu – ataco ella

--mas lento. Por favor – me sobe las sienes

--bueno – mi hermano empezó – hoy escuche a bella tener una conversación muy interesante con Edward

--ah sí? – pregunte con curiosidad. Gire mi rostro para verla a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada. Eso me pareció sospechoso.

--solo cumplía con mi parte – se defendió ella

--¿de qué habla bella? – le exigí a jasper

--no lo sé, tal vez ella pueda explicarlo. Porque yo estoy tan perdido como tú.

--¿bella?

Ella nos miro cohibida, sentí la duda inundar sus ojos.

--bueno… Edward se ha creído todo lo que le he dicho

--es que eres _tan_ buena actriz – ironizo mi hermano de nuevo

--cállate jasper – le ordene – bella?

--Jasper escucho algo en los pasillos

--¿Qué fue lo que escucho? – pregunte

--Bella le decía a Edward que lo quería – contesto mi hermano

Bella le dijo a Edward que lo quería. ¿Será…? No, claro que no, ella estaba interpretando un papel. Claro eso debía ser, Bella tenía que ganarse la confianza de Edward. ¿No teníamos que hacerlo todos?

--¿Cuál es tu problema jasper? – le pregunte molesta

--tu no la escuchaste – me contesto

--ni tu – se defendió bella

--no, pero lo vi. Ya sabes, una imagen dice más que mil palabras

--y tu qué dices de Alice. No sabía que eras poeta _hermanito_– lo ataco

--eso es asunto mío – se defendió

--no acabas de decir que es asunto de todos?

--tiene razón – intervine – no sé qué demonios este pasando entre ustedes dos. Pero no podemos estar peleándonos por tonterías. Jasper, Bella está haciendo su parte, no la molestes, ya es bastante difícil sin tus reproches. Y Bella, deja en paz a jasper, si él quiere ser poeta y así engatusar a la enana, déjalo. Cada quien está haciendo lo mejor que puede.

Los dos me miraron por unos segundos y luego asintieron sin quejarse. Estos dos me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

--me voy a mi cuarto – anuncie—no me molesten hasta que llegue Emmett

--Emmett vendrá? – pregunto mi hermano sin poder ocultar la curiosidad.

--si—conteste y di media vuelta para dirigirme a las escaleras.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. No podíamos discutir por los Cullen, teníamos que apegarnos al plan.

Camine rápidamente. Pero pude escuchar un último comentario de mi hermana. Apenas un cuchicheo.

--creo que de verdad le gusta Emmett

Mi cuerpo se estremeció…

**HE TERMINADO. ESPERO LES GUSTE, A MI ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO JAJAJ, YA VAN SALIENDO LAS COSAS. ESTABA PENSANDO ACORTAR LA HISTORIA, YA QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ULTIMAMENTE COMO QUISIERA, PERO DECIDI QUE SERIA BUENO PREGUNTARLES, ME HE ENCARIÑADO CON LA HISTORIA Y TODAVIA QUEDA MUCHO, DEJENME SABER SI QUIEREN QUE LA SIGA TAL Y COMO ESTA EN MI CABEZA –SIN MUTILACIONES—Y PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR COMO HASTA AHORA… AH OTRA COSA, MAS ADELANTE NECESITARE UN PERSONAJE FEMENINO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA Y ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERA UNA DE MIS LECTORAS, LA MAS FIEL. CON EL NOMBRE Y SUS CARACTERISTICAS FISICAS, POR SUPUESTO.**

**BESOS VAMPIRICOS..=p**


	24. INVITACION

**DISCLAIMER; LO NECESITAN?**

EMMETT POV

--¿A dónde vas tan guapo? – escuche la curiosa voz de mi madre cuando baje las escaleras, estaba viendo unas tiras de colores, siempre estaba haciendo algo, me extrañaba que estuviera en casa tan temprano.

--iré por ahí, a pasear—le sonreí tratando que olvidara el asunto

Ella desvió la mirada de las laminillas de colores y me miro con las cejas juntas, como si tratara de leerme la mente, le sonreí de nuevo.

--vas demasiado guapo para solo ir a pasear—era muy intuitiva-- ¿alguna chica? – sonrió con picardía

Bueno no tenia caso mentirle

--si –sonreí con timidez, hablar de chicas con mi madre no era algo que me gustara hacer. Ella me miro con reproche.

--ya te he dicho que no debes jugar con las muchachas Emmy—me reprocho—eres ,muy guapo, claro—sonrió—eres mi hijo, pero no sería mejor buscar una novia y dedicarte a ella. No sé mucho de la moda entre los muchachos de hoy, pero en mis tiempos…

--mama! – la interrumpí

--¿Qué? – me miro con gesto inocente

--creo que he encontrado a la candidata perfecta – le dije a pesar de no querer hacerlo, tal vez así me dejara en paz con toda esa charla de respeta a las mujeres y bla bla. Lo que mi madre no sabía es que a muchas mujeres de hoy no les gustaba ser respetadas. Me reí pícaramente, lo que no paso desapercibido para mi madre

--¿de verdad?—pregunto con renuencia, al parecer no me creía

--claro—conteste—no es tan difícil de creer

--bueno, crea fama y échate a dormir—contesto con burla

--Mama! – la regañe

--no puedes negar que has tenido bastantes deslices, todavía no olvido lo que paso con la señora Stanley – se agarro el puente de la nariz, al parecer estaba recordando el episodio—tienes suerte de que la muchacha esa haya mentido por ti.

Rodé los ojos

--la señora Stanley exagero las cosas

--¿Qué exagero las cosas?. Por dios Emmy!, encontrar a tu hija en su recamara con un muchacho encima de ella medio desnudo no es exageración—me regaño, de nuevo.

--bueno, bueno, hay que ver lo positivo, no llego cinco minutos después—me reí—si no, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera visto

--no es gracioso Emmett

--lo es, y lo sabes

--bueno – sonrió—solo un poco, la señora Stanley no es de mi agrado, es demasiado chismosa

--bueno, me marcho – anuncie

--hey, hey, espera, aun no me has dicho quien es la afortunada – sonrió. Claro no me iba a dejar tan fácil

--no lo puedes dejar pasar? – pregunte con ansiedad

--no, quiero saberlo, así la próxima vez que alguna madre psicótica venga a reclamarme por la conducta indecente de mi hijo pueda estar preparada—sonrió

--bueno –suspire – es Rosalie

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

--¿la conozco?

--si, bueno, en realidad conoces a sus hermanos. Jasper y Bella

Abrió los ojos y me miro con sorpresa y sospecha a la vez

--esa muchacha, es hermana de los chicos Hale? – pregunto inexpresiva, había relajado su rostro.

--si, Rosalie Hale, tenemos varias clases juntos

--oh, pero, qué raro, no sabía que tenían una hermana

--Edward y Alice no te lo comentaron?

--en realidad no, no he hablado mucho con ellos sobres sus…novios ya sabes, Alice es la que mas emocionada se ve, y Edward se la pasa fuera últimamente, casi no los he visto.

--que raro, esos dos están locos por los Hale—me reí

--¿y tú? – me pregunto inquiridoramente

--eh... ¿yo?... no para nada—mentí—simplemente nos estamos conociendo

--ok—suspiro—creo que es hora de conocer a los novios de mis hijos—dijo para sí misma—que tal si invitas a Rosalie y a sus hermanos a una cena… humm… mañana por la noche ¿te parece bien?

Lo pensé por un minuto, una cena familiar, bueno habría comida, y mis padres conocerían a Rose, seguro les caería de lo mejor.

--claro—conteste después de pensarlo

--perfecto – susurro y dirigió su vista a las laminillas

BELLA POV

Edward había llegado a la casa alegando que estaba cerca, pero sabía que había mentido, últimamente quería estar todo el día conmigo. Y no es que me quejara, tenía que confesar—aunque no lo quisiera—que me agradaba estar con Edward, incluso más de lo que debería. Pero hoy estaba visiblemente molesto con Jasper, sobre todo porque no dejaba de mirarnos desde el sillón.

Al parecer había decidido molestarme por el episodio de la mañana, podía sentir su molestia emanando por cada poro de su piel. Edward había traído una película de comedia, pero no podía concentrarme en ella como debiera, Jasper me ponía pronto las carcajadas despreocupadas de mi acompañante me sacaban del trance.

--mira Jasper, algún día haremos eso – se carcajeo apuntando al televisor. Mi hermano se unió a sus risas como si hubiera estado poniendo atención. No entendía como Edward no se daba cuenta de su hostilidad, a él le parecía carismático. Tal vez sería que todo su mal humor estaba dirigido solo a mí.

--¿me dejarías? – me miro mi _novio_

_--_eh... ¿Qué cosa? – tartamudee

--ir a las Vegas con Jasper y Emmett en mi despedida de soltero

Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación. ¿Edward me estaba preguntando si lo dejaría ir a las Vegas en su despedida de soltero?

--eh...

--claro—contesto Jasper por mí, salvándome.—aunque pondremos más cuidado. No vaya a ser que Bella nos destroce si te perdemos – se carcajeo mi hermano.

--te imaginas. Tal vez Emmett quiera sustituir al tigre por un oso – comento Edward divertido

--eh.. ¿Están hablando de mí?! – escuche un grito desde la entrada. Al parecer Emmett había llegado

--ven emmett!. Jasper y yo estamos haciendo planes para mi despedida de soltero—bromeo de nuevo.

Aunque sabía que estaba bromeando la simple palabra me provoco escalofrió y temor, el se sentía lo bastante cómodo como para bromear sobre bodas ficticias y despedidas de solteros.

--haber, haber –dramatizo Emmett—ha llegado el alma de la fiesta, háganse a un lado – se carcajeo y se dejo caer en medio de nosotros. Edward lo miro con reproche

--bueno, bueno. Yo me siento acá, esta mas cómodo – se burlo mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a jasper en el sillón de mayor tamaño

--Emmett, ¿no se supone que íbamos a salir? – comento Rose molesta

-- si claro, pero espera, esta película es genial, ven siéntate un momento conmigo – dio palmadas al sillón invitándola a sentarse con el

Rose rodo los ojos pero acepto aunque con cierta renuencia, se sentó a un lado de Emmett y me sorprendió ver como el alzaba el hombro para que ella se acomodara en su regazo. A Jasper tampoco le paso desapercibido pero no dijo nada.

--me falta algo – comento Emmett después de unos minutos

--las palomitas están en la cocina – dijo Jasper

--no, no, pero gracias – se levanto rápidamente y regreso con un tazón lleno de palomitas – yo me refería a otra cosa. Una pequeña y molesta—se carcajeo

--Alice no es molesta -- le gruño Jasper adivinando los pensamientos del grandulón. Cosa que nos sorprendió, tanto a Rose como a mí.

--huy, huy, perdón cuñadito -- le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando se sentó de nuevo en el sillón –era una broma

--lo se – le sonrió mi hermano.

Todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco…

Sentí como la mano de Edward se deslizaba por debajo de mi camiseta, me estremecí ante el contacto, sus manos estaban frías, giro su rostro para verme y me sonrió con complicidad.

--si te molesta, puedo calentarlas—me dijo en un susurro seductor. Mi piel se sintió acalorada de pronto y supe que el sonrojo de mis mejillas me delataría.

Me dedico esa sonrisa traviesa que ya conocía tan bien y regreso la vista hacia la televisión, como si el toque fuera casual y no intencional. Sentía sus dedos, ahora tibios deslizarse lentamente sobre mi espalda.

--¿estas bien bells? – Pregunto mi cuñado con una sonrisa traviesa—te ves un poco…_acalorada _

--eh.. si, si,. Claro, es solo que… dame palomitas! --chille

Emmett me miro con burla en los ojos pero me paso el tazón de palomitas, seguramente lo había hecho por molestar, ese grandulón siempre se aprovechaba de mi. Edward solo sofoco una risita, al parecer él también se divertía con mi nerviosismo.

Me acerque a su oído

--creo que asesinare a Emmett – comente molesta. Pude ver una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro

--yo te ayudare – contesto y yo también sonreí.

El teléfono celular de Jasper sonó de pronto sacándonos a todos del ensimismamiento en el que habíamos caído después de un ataque de bromas por parte de Emmett y un golpe a la nuca de parte de Rose.

--bueno – contesto jasper. Era su celular, lo supe por la melodía. Era una banda nueva que había descubierto hacia poco. Algo de 100 monkeys.

--oh, claro, pero…-- espero

--no sería mejor si…-- espero de nuevo

--viendo una película – contesto, al parecer le preguntaron qué hacia

--con Bella, rose, Edward y Emmett

--Genial! – sonrió

Y colgó

--¿Quién era?—pregunto Rose

--doscientos pesos a que era Alice – chillo Edward en dirección a su hermano

Él lo pensó por unos segundos

--hecho – contesto entusiasmado. Miro a Jasper como si quisiera adivinar a través de sus ojos quien era. –dime que no era Alice – le pidió

-- no era Alice—contesto mi hermano y una sonrisa en el grandulón se dibujo. Edward parecía muy cómodo, ni siquiera pregunto quién era. Y tampoco pareció molestarle la respuesta de Jasper.

Después de eso nos animamos un poco mas, jasper, Edward y Emmett peleaban y discutían sobre futbol, algo que ni yo ni Rose entendíamos, Jasper era el que estaba en desventaja ya que su equipo favorito era Europeo. Edward y Emmett intentaron convencerlo que pusiera sus ojos en algún equipo americano. Pero Jasper no daba su brazo a torcer.

En eso estaban cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta. Jasper se levanto rápidamente y fue a recibir a su invitado.

--doscientos pesos hermano – sonrió Emmett – Rose, te comprare un helado

Mi hermano sonrió. A ella le encantaba el helado

--como el de la última vez—respondió ella fascinada. Emmett y ella compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Al parecer había algo que Rose no nos había contado.

Jasper apareció en la entraba de la sala. Detrás de el salto un duende aterrador, con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa traviesa.

--Demonios! – mascullo Emmett. Edward se carcajeaba.

--doscientos pesos hermano – le extendió Edward la mano a Emmett

--Jasper! – chillo el grandote—me dijiste que no era Alice!

--no, tu dijiste que no te dijera que era Alice, y eso hice – contesto con una sonrisa burlona. Alice los veía divertidos

--cuando vas a aprender a no apostar contra mi

--pero no aposté contra ti! – chillo de nuevo – lo hice con él!—apunto a Edward

--si, pero a mis costillas – se carcajeo—es mas dame esos doscientos pesos le extendió la mano

--hey, Alice, no . eso es mío! – se quejo mi novio

--tienen prohibido apostar – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

--hey, no pero..

--pero nada Emmett – puso sus manos en la cintura en una pose de madre disgustada y movió la mano que tenia alzada con impaciencia

--demonios!—se quejaron los dos

Alice le arrebato el dinero de la mano a Emmett y sonrió divertida.

--no es mucho –dijo con una mueca—pero servirá—sonrió emocionada mirando a Jasper

--Alice, creo que mejor…

--lo prometiste! – chillo mi cuñada

--tal vez bella pueda acompañarte – me ofreció como carnada. Abrí los ojos horrorizada cuando ella poso los ojos en mi. Sabía que esto no era nada bueno, esa sonrisa traviesa y emocionada solo podía indicar una cosa.

Compras

--no, no, no puedo Alice tengo que hacer… hum tareas-- invente algo rápidamente

--ya las terminaste – dijo mi traidor hermano

--anda bella será divertido

--no lo dudo – mentí—pero es que..

--anda Bella, ve con ella, tal vez Rose también quiera ir – comento Emmett

--no—contesto mi hermana – dijiste que saldríamos

--ah, sí – dijo con expresión soñadora—pero ahora que lo recuerdo, tal vez quieran comprar algo bonito

--y eso ¿Por qué?—pregunte molesta

--bueno, tu ropa…-- me miro – no es muy apropiada para lo que haremos mañana

--¿y qué haremos mañana?—pregunte desafiante

--ah.. cierto – sonrió—todavía no les digo. Esme los ha invitado mañana a cenar

Tres pares de ojos se miraron emocionados, mientras otros tres pares de ojos se miraban sorprendidos…


	25. CENA FAMILIAR

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de SM**

**JASPER POV**

_Me sentia como en una cripta, abducido por los alienigenas y amarrado de pies a cabeza, todo en uno._

_Las caras de mis hermanas se veian palidas debajo del falso rubor, yo no queria ni pensar que aspecto tenia ante los demas, senti el apreton de manos de Alice por debajo de la mesa, al parecer estaba siendo muy obvio, por lo menos en cuanto a mi incomodida que facilmente podria pasar por nerviosismo _

--y diganme chicos, ¿de donde vienen? -- pregunto su padre

--eh... de Londres – contesto mi gemela

--oh, Londres es hermoso – contesto con una sonrisa, conoci a Esme en Londres ¿lo habia mencionado?

--solo un millon de veces, papa – rodo los ojos el grandote

--es una historia muy bella – me informo Alice

--¿Qué hacian en Londres? – pregunto bella, me agrado que lo hiciera ya que yo estaba pensando en lo mismo

--bueno, yo estaba haciendo mi residencia

--y yo estaba haciendo diligencias—contesto Esme con una sonrisa que me parecio fingida.

--unas diligencias bastante lejos de casa – dijo Rose en voz baja, Esme la miro y le sonrio restandole importancia al comentario

--vamos, no van a contarnos esa historia de nuevo ¿verdad?—chillo el grandulon

--no, claro que no hijo, esa historia la reservaremos para mas adelante, hoy lo importante es conocernos—estuvo de acuerdo su madre

--espero les guste lo que preparamos

--yo le ayude! – chillo mi duende emocionada

--¿de verdad?

--claro—me contesto con fingida molestia—soy una excelente cocinera

--claro, tan buena que casi quemas la casa el año pasado – hablo por primera vez Edwrad y toda la familia Cullen estallo en risas

--eso fue culpa de Emmett – se quejo Alice

--ah no, yo solo te dije que queria cereal tostado

--y es lo que te di

--no alice, el cereal tostado y quemar la caja de cereales en la estufa para "tostarlo" es diferente

Todos nos reimos, me imagine a Alice tratando de tostar cereal en la estufa, debe haber sido muy comico

--bueno, bueno, basta de burlarse de mi!. Mama creo que es hora de empezar a comer

_Esme se levanto y con ayuda de Alice comenzaron a servior la cena, tengo que admitir que estaba deliciosa, de verdad se habían esmerado, la decoracion, los tratos, la comida, todo era excelente. Incluso podria haberme creido esa falsa cara de madre ejemplar que presentaba Esme ante su familia._

_La sobremesa paso rapido, tratamos de no hablar demasiado para no desviar la atencion hacia nosotros y en cambio saber lo mas posible sobre ellos. Nos enteramos que Edward era un excelente musico que componia canciones, Emmett tenia gran potencial para los deportes y Alice tenia un excelente sentido de la moda y el diseño, aunque claro, eso ya lo sabia. Carlisle era un reconocido cirujano y Esme una decoradora y en su tiempo libre trabajaba como restauradora solo por gusto, eso era algo que no sabiamos._

--¿y a ustedes chicos, que les gusta hacer?... ya les contamos muchas cosas de nosotros, nos gustaria saber un poco de ustedes

_Compartimos miradas rapidas, habia llegado el momento de mentir, y de hacerlo en grande. Solo medias verdades podian ser aceptadas, nada concreto y nada que revele quienes somos._

--bueno, a mi me encanta la historia – hable primero para que mis hermanas pensaran lo que dirian

--si, es un excelente debatista -- senti un codazo en mi espalda baja. Le sonrei a Alice

--tiene sangre de soldado—Emmett hizo un ademan con la mano al mas puro estilo militar. Alice solto una risita.

--tal vez, pero prefiero otras cosas—conteste

--¿como cuales?—pregunto mi novia con la curiosidad en los ojos. Ella sabia tan poco de mi y yo tanto de ella.

--como tu – conteste y a ella se le ilumino el semblante

--puaj! te lo digo mama, este par de tortolos me haran vomitar

--Emmett! – lo regaño su madre

--claro, no sea que te vea a ti y a Rose por que de seguro regresa la comida – intervino Edward con malicia

_Emmett y Rose le mandaron una mirada envenenada. Aquí habia algo de lo que al parecer yo no estaba enterado, mire a mi hermana pequeña para que me ayudara, pero al parecer estaba tan perdida como yo _

--no tengo la culpa que seas un mojigato Eddy

--no me digas asi – bufo Edwrad

--Bella te dice asi

--pero ella puede, tu NO!

--ok, ok, Eddy, prometo no volver a decirte así – se burlo el grandote. Mi cuñado rodo los ojos

--bueno, bueno, ¿en que estabamos? – los interrumpio su padre

--en que a Jasper le gusta estar conmigo – contesto mi novia felizmente

--por que esta tan loco como un gato de chesire -- bromeo Emmett

--tu nunca has visto a un gato de chesire – rodo los ojos el de pelo broncineo

--claro que si…

--haber, ¿en donde? – lo reto

--en alicia en el pais de las maravillas – sonrio – esta tan loco como Jasper, me rei toda la pelicula

--es verdad, nos pidieron que salieramos de la sala – lo miro Rose enojada

--es que era muy gracioso

--a mi no me parecio – se quejo mi hermana

--por que tu no te diste cuenta, por eso. Pero todos los personajes se parecian a ellos – nos apunto

--¿Quién era yo? – pegunto Alice

--no querras saberlo—dijo Rose con aburrimiento

--quiero saberlo – sonrio de nuevo – y quien era el?—apunto a Edward

--bueno, el era el sombrerero, por que esta loco y es muy voluble

--yo no soy voluble!- chillo Edward

--no claro que no – dijo Rose en un murmullo

--bueno, Bella era la reyna blanca

-- ¿yo? … bueno, ese personaje es lindo

--si, y es tan torpe como tu, y siempre anda en las nubes, y parece fantasma – se burlo Emmett, Bella fruncio el ceño molesta por la comparacion.

--¿y quien era Rose? – pregunto enojada

--facil, Alicia –se encojio de hombros como si fuera obvio—que no la ven, es hermosa como Alicia, y es rubia como Alicia, y es sexi como Alicia

--ok, ok… entendimos

--¿y quien eras tu? –pregunte con una ceja alzada

--que no es obvio? … yo era la oruga sabia e inteligente—hizo un ademan con las manos señalandose como si fuera una tonteria lo que acababa de preguntar

--oh si claro, jajaja, se carcajoeo mi novia a un lado mío. Emmett junto las cejas

--¿quieres saber quien eras tu, hermanita? – dijo con malicia

--claro—sonrio ella

--LA REYNA ROJA!!

En ese momento Esme rodo los ojos, Carlisle se golpeo la frente y Edward se empezo a carcajear. A mi no me parecia gracioso, mi novia era hermosa

--CORRE POR TU VIDA, EMMETT CULLEN, POR QUE SI TE ALCANZO TE CORTARE LA CABEZA!!

--lo ven, lo ven… es igualita

ESME POV

_Los chicos parecían agradables, eran muy guapos, los tres. Me sorprendió el parecido que tenían los gemelos aunque con facciones diferentes, la chica era muy bonita sin duda, el chico se me antojaba misterioso, casi no hablaba, salvo con Alice, la miraba con ternura y lo vi varias veces suspirar, aunque lo hacía de manera extraña, como si algo le molestara. Me di cuenta que se llevaba bien con mis hijos y al parecer no le molestaba que sus hermanas fueran novias de mis hijos. Parecía cómodo con la idea._

_Rosalie se veía mas alegre, me reí varias veces al ver como regañaba a mi hijo por las tonterías que solía decir, pero podía ver a través de sus pupilas que esas tonterías la divertían, parecía melancólica algunas veces, cuando se percataba que la miraba me sonreía._

_La mas chica era aun más extraña que su hermano, parecía tímida y se sonrojaba cada cinco minutos. Emmett disfrutaba molestándola y Edward la defendía como todo un caballero, ella parecía no percatarse de nada, parecía ida. Solo miraba a los ojos a sus hermanos, la forma de su cabello me recordaba a alguien que no podía identificar, como si esas facciones en su rostro y en su cabello me dijeran que ya la había visto alguna vez. Aunque no precisamente a ella._

--¿te he visto en alguna parte? – pregunte sin pensarlo

_Bella me miro con los ojos grandes color chocolate, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente, sus hermanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos._

--eh… b-bueno, si, el día que fuimos a la playa – contesto tímidamente

--oh, sí claro… pero yo me refería, a alguna otra ves

--eh… no, no lo creo

--¿en el supermercado tal vez?

--lo dudo, Bella nunca hace las compras, solía hacerlas pero ahora las hacen por nosotros – contesto su hermana por ella

--oh, bueno, tal vez te confundí –sonreí

--pues sí, eso es fácil, con esa ropa que te gusta usar – la acuso mi hija

--Alice – la reprendió Edward

--no Edward, ya le dije a bella que tiene que vestirse mejor, mira qué bonita se ve

--bueno, es verdad, recuérdame agradecerte por eso

--puedes hacerlo ahora – estiro su mano hacia el

Mi hijo rodo los ojos y le dio un golpe en la mano

--mas tarde – repitió el. Alice hizo un puchero que hizo que Jasper estallara en carcajadas

Mi hija lo miro con el ceño fruncido

--traidor!—chillo y corrió hacia él. El abrió los brazos y la recibió con gusto, le dio una vuelta y la hizo reír. Todos vimos la escena con ternura, excepto sus hermanas que desviaron la mirada.

--vamos yo te compensare, ya que mi querido cuñado no quiere cooperar

--genial!!—chillo mi hija

--¿Qué es lo que quiere la señorita? – pregunto el

--hum… déjame pensar

El la miraba embobado esperando su respuesta, yo la conocía demasiado bien y sabia cual seria. Era fácil… COMPRAS

--ya se! – chillo – quiero un beso!

_Todos abrimos los ojos como platos, estaba demasiado sorprendido, no sabía si era por la petición o por el hecho de que este muchacho la hubiera hecho olvidar su obsesión por las compras por un segundo. Eso era imposible, o bueno, eso creía antes de hoy. Vi a Jasper sonrojarse y a Emmett riéndose a carcajada suelta_

--creo que no es apropiado Alice—le dijo en un susurro

--a mama no le importara – sonrió ella

--pero a mi si – gruño Edward

--celoso – le saco la lengua

--no es agradable ver como besan a tu hermana – contesto mi hijo con una mueca

--tiene razón Alice, no es para nada agradable – vi como el miraba a Edward con reproche, mi hijo desvió la mirada apenado.

--bueno, yo los dejo, iré con Carlisle, se quedan en su casa

_Por un momento todos habían olvidado que yo estaba ahí parada viendo la escena. Me miraron y asintieron. Verían películas así que yo prefería pasar un tiempo con mi esposo a solas, aprovechando que mis hijos estarían distraídos._

_Deje a los muchachos en la sala de estar y subí al despacho de mi esposo, lo observe por un rato cuando entre en el cuarto, estaba tan absorto en su lectura que no se percato de mi presencia, exhalo fuertemente aire y bajo su libro. Mi esencia había llegado hasta sus sentidos_

_Dejo su libro en el escritorio y extendió sus brazos, invitándome a acompañarlo. Me apresure a llegar hasta a él, era fácil sentirse como una adolecente cuando estaba con mi marido._

_Me acomode entre sus brazos con su rostro cerca del mío, lo bese. Su aliento era tan dulce que me embriagaba, no podía recordar la última vez que pude respirar mientras me besaba, solía perder la cordura entre sus labios._

Muy pronto se separo de mi…

--chicos geniales ¿no? – me pregunto

--parecen serlo – conteste

--¿parecen? – enarco una ceja

--no lo sé Carlisle, tengo un mal presentimiento --- confesé apenada

_--no había visto a los chicos así de felices desde hace mucho tiempo Esme, yo creo que lo que sea que esos muchachos hicieran con nuestros hijos lo están haciendo para bien, solo tienes que mirarlos, como sonríen. Edward ya no es tan gruñón, sonríe todo el tiempo, se lleva mejor con Emmett, Alice esta más feliz que nunca, muy hiperactiva, claro, pero así es ella, además es más prudente, creo que ese chico le da equilibrio y Emmett, ¿acaso lo viste?, ¿Cómo miraba a esa muchacha?, creo que nuestro hijo se ha comprometido con alguien, y eso es sorprendente. ¿no es lo que querías?_

--sí, claro, claro—acepte, era verdad todo lo que mi esposo decía—pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que algo puede salir mal

--es normal, te preocupas por ellos, porque no les rompan el corazón, pero ya sabes, es parte de crecer

-- a mi me lo rompieron una vez – conteste afligida

--lo sé, querida – acaricio mi rostro

--pero lo agradezco, ahora que lo veo hacia atrás, veo lo positivo de aquello

--¿ah sí? – pregunto mi esposo con una ceja alzada

--claro, te conocí a ti, en Londres, yo estaba totalmente perdida, enamorada como una chiquilla de un sin sentido cuando te vi, ahí supe lo que era realmente amar, no solo enamorarse, si no amar, querer dar todo por la otra persona, sin egoísmos. Eso me lo enseñaste tu – toque su nariz

--eso me alegra – me sonrió -- me asustaste demasiado – suspiro – no me hubiera perdonado el no llegar a tiempo

Suspire

--solo me salvaste a medias – conteste con tristeza

--lo siento

--no lo sientas, yo no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera pensado mejor

--de todas maneras lo siento, de haber llegado un minuto antes hubiera podido evitar todo eso

--no hablemos de eso amor—le pedí. recordar el pasado me dolía muchísimo, lo único bueno que me había dejado ese lapso de mi vida era a mi esposo. Conocerlo a él.

--eras muy bonita cuando te conocí – susurro mi esposo cerca de mi rostro

--¿solo cuando me conociste? – fruncí el ceño

--claro, eras muy bonita, lastima – suspiro

Lo mire ofendida…

--ahora eres realmente hermosa – termino haciéndome sonreír

--eres el diablo

--ángel, demonio. No importa lo que sea mientras este contigo

--sabes, mi pequeño demonio, creo que te dejare terminar ese capítulo – apunte el libro – te espero en la recamara.—lo mire pícaramente

--¿y los chicos?

--tu lo dijiste. Están muy entretenidos como para ponernos atención

--grandioso – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Me levante de su regazo, le di un tierno beso en los labios y di media vuelta, sentí un golpe duro contra mis glúteos, lo mire con picardía en los ojos. Mi esposo era tan endemoniadamente sexi.

--no tardes – articule cuando estaba en la puerta

_Subí a mi recamara. Sabía que lo esperaría unos minutos antes de que subiera, primero tendría que terminar el capitulo, "para hacer tiempo", después bajaría a despedirse de los muchachos, lo que le llevaría un poco más de tiempo y por ultimo subiría a la recamara. _

_Me tire en la cama y prendí la televisión de plasma, no había nada interesante así que prontamente me aburrí. Mire hacia el closet, tal vez podría usar uno de esos baby dolls que me regalo Alice._

_Me levante entusiasmada con la idea, abrí el closet y me sumergí en el, gracias a mi hija este parecía un pequeño cuarto y todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, así que no seria difícil encontrar el que buscaba. Un baby doll de encaje francés en color negro. Muy apropiado para la ocasión ya que mostraba lo suficiente sin ser vulgar._

_Lo busque entre mi lencería pero no lo encontré, ¿Dónde lo había puesto?. Mire en todos los cajones, el baby doll no estaba. Mire la repisa que se encontraba encima de las docenas de zapatos y vi una serie de cajas, distinguí la marca francesa de lo que estaba buscando. Así que ahí estaba, no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí, pero bueno, Alice siempre acomodaba mis cosas. Tome la pequeña escalera que tenia para alcanzar esas partes, la caja estaba un poco atorada, la jale con fuerza hasta que cedió, pero no salió sola, arrastro otras dos cajas más pequeñas que cayeron desparramadas en el suelo mostrando su contenido._

_Una mascada roja salió de la caja más pequeña, la más grande dejo caer un anuario que se abrió de par en par mostrando un par de fotografías de muchas personas muy felices. Lo reconocí, era mi anuario de preparatoria. Baje los dos escalones de la pequeña escalera con la caja de lencería en mi mano y la deje en el suelo para recoger la mascada y el anuario. _

Suspire.

_Metí la mascada en la pequeña caja y la avente arriba, recordé que tenía mi diario guardado en mi buro de noche, tal vez debería meterla en la caja más grande junto con el anuario. Tome la caja y me dirigí hacia la cama, la deje caer en ella y abrí el cajón. Ahí estaba mi viejo y amarillento diario, me senté en la cama y voltee la caja, deje caer su contenido que se desparramo por todo el edredón. El anuario, un anillo con dos corazones entrelazados, un par de fotografías de mis papas cartas de mis viejos amigos y una fotografía del que una vez había sido mi novio. Era la única fotografía que tenia de él. La gire para no verla, metí las cosas rápidamente a la caja y avente el diario en ella, tome el anuario._

_Me moría de la curiosidad, algo me decía que lo abriera, lo había visto muchas veces en mi adolescencia, alguna disfrutando otras lamentándome. Desde que conocí a Carlisle lo había dejado abandonado en esa caja, había olvidado mi pasado, ahora algo me hacia recordarlo y no me explicaba por qué._

Abrí el anuario.

_Había muchas fotografías, gente conocida, algunos fueron mis amigos y otros no, algunos compartieron clases conmigo, recordé los nombres de pocos y me sorprendí haber olvidado sus rostros._

_Lo seguí hojeando hasta que llegue a una fotografía de grupo, todos se veían felices, me encontré entre la multitud, joven y feliz, sonreía genuinamente. Esa fotografía había sido tomada cuanto todo estaba bien. Cuando mi mundo seguía girando, antes que todo se volviera gris._

_Identifique a mis amigos, o a los que yo había pensado que eran mis amigos, lo mire a él, a un lado de mi, igualmente feliz, sonriente y divertido, su brazo estaba alrededor de mis hombros en mi mano se veía el anillo que acababa de arrojar dentro de la caja. A un lado de el estaba una de las que yo creía mis mejores amigas, se veía sonriente y hermosa, siempre lo había sido. La última vez que supe de ella había sido por medio de la carta que me llego adjunta a las escrituras de la cabaña que pensaba seria mi hogar en ese tiempo. No había querido ir a ese lugar, pero no pude evitarlo, ahí encontré mi viejo diario. Mis hijos estaban encantados con ella, después de arreglarla, la cabaña era un lugar perfecto para estar con tus amigos, perfecto para mis hijos, como lo fue por un tiempo para mi, cuando solía parar tiempo con mis amigos también en ese lugar._

_No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una gota cayó en el anuario, sobre la fotografía. Me llamo la atención el lugar donde cayó, la limpie con mi dedo índice y pude ver perfectamente el lugar donde había caído y encontré lo que había estado tratando de encontrar sin pensarlo hacia una hora atrás. ¿Por qué Bella me parecía familiar?_

_La chica en la fotografía era otra de mis mejores amigas._

Renne…

**Al finnnnnn, termine =p espero lo disfruten … un poco de Esme y Carlisle**


	26. HIPOCRESIA

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA MIA**

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A PAULETTA QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN MI MEJOR LECTORA, SIEMPRE TIENE OPINIONES MUY DIVERTIDAS JAJAJAJ XD… TU REVIEW ME DIERON GANAS DE ADELANTAR ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE VA POR TII AMIX (COMO DICES TU) JAJAJA **

**DISFRUTALO…**

**BELLA POV**

Habíamos pasado una velada genial. Y aunque sabia que no debia decirlo en voz alta, lo pensaba, Carlisle me parecio muy agradable y en todo momento no trato bien, Esme, bueno, no soy imparcial con ella, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que ella era un ser humano horrible – si es que podía llamarle ser humano- en mi cabeza retumbaban las letras de esa carta que lei cuando mi madre… bueno, anoche descubrimos un poco mas de ellos y también descubrí que;

Edward me importaba más de lo que pensaba.

Llegamos muy tarde a casa, asi que de seguro mis hermanos seguirian dormidos, mire mi relog de mesa; las 2:15 de la tarde.

--vaya – murmure y me levante apresurada.

Baje a desayunar, bueno a comer algo. Para mi sorpresa mi hermano estaba sentado en el pequeño desayunador comiendo una ensalada.

--¿a dieta? – me burle. El rodo los ojos

--no, pero Alice me la mando – apunto una bolsa grande a un lado de la barra –es comida italiana. Creo que tienen un serio complejo con tu nombre, mando una nota – me la paso

--_**hola amor**_ – empece a burlarme – mi hermano fruncio el ceño – ok, ok – me rei –_**supongo que te levantaras tarde, y como es el dia de descanso de Renne, imagine que tendrias mucha hambre, espero te guste, es comida italiana. Por favor, comete la ensalada… **_

_**P.D: comparte con Bella y Rose, es sufieciente para los tres, pasó por ti a las 4, me debes algo ¿recuerdas?**_

Alce la vista y lo mire con la pregunta implicita en el rostro

--no lo se – me contesto—solo se que le debo algo – se encogio de hombros

--oh, bueno… ¿puedo?—apunte la barra

--claro – contesto con la boca llena—Alice la mando para todos

Me servi una pequeña porcion de ensalada y en otro plato servi ravioles con zetas y baggets, hice lo mismo para Jasper. Deje el plato enfrente de el y me sente a comer

--¿puedo preguntarte algo? – escuche a mi hermano

--eh…claro—conteste mientras masticaba

--lo que escuche el otro dia, ya sabes, en el pasillo de la escuela – me miro con ansias

--eh… ¿Qué pasa con eso? – recorde su molestia al haberme "escuchado" decirle te quiero a Edward

--¿lo decias en serio? – pregunto casi en unmurmullo, como si lo avergonzara la pregunta

--no – conteste

--oh – suspiro, parecia que no era la respuesta que esperaba

--¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – baje mi tenedor y me concentre en su rostro, el me ignoro un segundo y se llevo una porcion de ravioles a la boca. Despues de masticar me miro

--curiosidad

--¿estas seguro Jasper? – Inquiri un poco preocupada – esto – levante el recado de Alice –¿no provoca alguna sensacion en ti?

--¿el que Edward te diga que te ama no provoca alguna sensacion en ti?—inquirio con malicia

--no – conteste con la mirada agachada. El me miro como si no me creyera, sabia perfectamente que el me conocia mejor que nadie, el no necesitaba ver mis ojos para saber como me encontraba.

--Bella – me tomo del menton –puedo ver que algo te molesta

--no es lo que te imaginas—espete desviando la mirada, aunque sabia que era innceseario

--puedes decirme lo que quieras – me dijo con voz dulce

--no es lo que tu piensas! – espete molesta y retire mi menton de su mano.

Me miro consternado por mi actitud.

--entonces dimelo! – Contesto igual de molesto que yo – dime por que siento que algo te preocupa, --golpeo la mesa-- por que miras a Edward de la manera en que lo haces, ¿Por qué Bella? … dimelo!!

--lo miro de la misma manera en que TU miras a Alice, pequeño traidor! – me levante de la mesa molesta

El me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no dijo nada, escuche unos pasos rapidos. Alguien se dirigia a la cocina.

--sabes – hable con sarcasmo – lo mas divertido es que me cuestionas por mi comportamiento cuando tu, te has visto igual o peor que yo. De verdad Jasper, que no te das cuenta, "paso por ti a las cuatro" – imite pobremente la voz de Alice –nunca habia visto que alguien te ordenara a TI hacer algo. Y a ella la dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo

--Bella – escuche un susurro detrás de mi y como una mano tocaba mi hombro derecho

--te estas equivocando Bella – susurro mi hermano mientras rehuia mi mirada acusadora

--equivocandome! … ¿con que?, ¿acaso no te gusta, acaso no la miras con adoración?, ¿¡acaso no estás enamorado de ella!!???

Silencio.

Abri los ojos sorprendida por mi reaccion, Jasper se levanto molesto de la mesa y nos dejo ahí paradas, lo segui.

--J-Jasper – murmure arrepentida. Tome su brazo para detenerlo pero me sacudio con fuerza

Me gire atonita buscando la mirada comprensiva de mi hermana

--Rose

--te pasaste – contesto moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente

--P-pero, y-yo, yo, solo …

--querías lastimarlo Bella! – me taladro con la mirada – querias desquitarte con alguien por lo que tu estas sintiendo en este momento. Tus problemas, tus enojos, tus resentimientos!. Son tuyos, no mios y por supuesto tampoco de Jasper.

--Rose, de verdad, yo no queria – la tome de la mano

--si querias – bufo molesta – no lo nieges, no se que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos, pero tienen que concentrarse – me recrimino

--lo se – baje la cabeza—lo siento

--¿crees que yo no pienso lo mismo que ustedes? – pregunto de pronto, y eso me sorprendio --¿crees que no me molesta la idea de herir a alguien como Emmett??!

La mire confundida, Rose habia pronunciado las palabras que ni Jasper ni yo quisimos mencionar.

--¿Rose? – la llame confundida

--olvidalo Bella – contrajo la cara en una mueca – no puedes criticar a jasper por querer a Alice, ni a mi por querer a Emmett, por lo menos no somos hipocritas al respecto, Jasper no lo dice, pero tampoco lo niega.

Y un segundo despues se fue, dejandome sola y atormentada, me deje caer en el asiento. Sentia un hueco en el estomago, pero no era el hambre que hacia unos minutos habia tenido, el plato de comida me parecio poco apetitoso, Rose me acababa de confesar con pocas palabras que Emmett le importaba, y Jasper lo habia hecho de igual manera al no negar sus sentimientos.

Yo era la unica hipocrita en esta casa, la unica que no podia admitir lo mucho que me importaba Edward Cullen.

**ROSE POV**

No podia creer lo que acababa de decirle a Bella.

Habia admitido mi debilidad por Emmett, algo que no habia querido aceptar, por lo menos no ante mis hermanos, corri a mi recamara y me deje caer en mi cama, coloque una almohada en mi cabeza y grite, un grito ahogado por las sabanas que no fue tan satisfactorio como deberia haber sido. Queria patear y romper algo.

¿Por qué tenia que ser Emmett hijo de esa zorra?

¿Por qué tenia que haberme enamorado de el?

--argh – nunca habia estado en esta posicion, tan vulnerable y tan dependiente de otra persona.

Tenia que hablar con alguien, lo ocupaba a gritos. Pero ¿con quien?, mis hermanos estaban descartados, bella estaria llorando en este momento por lo que habia hecho y con su propia revelacion –si es que se atrevia a aceptarlo –, de mis hermanos ella era la mas obstinada y cabezota. Y jasper, seguro no tarda ni quince minutos en largarse.

Sali del cuarto al unico lugar donde nunca habia estado de la casa, y al cuando nunca imagine sentir la necesidad de ir. Suspire cuando llegue a la puerta y toque con miedo.

--¿si? – escuche la voz detrás de la puerta

--Renne, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hubo un silencio y luego pasos, escuche movimientos apresurados y despues de un minuto abrio la puerta

--claro – me sonrio – pasa

Entre al cuarto con nerviosismo, yo no tenia una relacion con ella, ni siquiera la miraba mas de cinco segundos cuando nos servia la comida o cuando limpiaba mi cuarto.

Mire alrededor, Renne tenia muy buen gusto, el cuarto se veia impecable y limpio, todos los muebles se veian antiguos pero excepcionales. Era un cuarto muy acogedor

--¿de que quieres hablar? – me empujo a la cama y me invito a sentarme a su lado

--chicos—murmure

--oh, claro – sonrio -- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

--creo que…-- suspire—creo que estoy interesada en uno – confese como si fuera un crimen. Ella sonrio de oreja a oreja

--eso es fantastico Rose – me abrazo – pero con estar interesada ¿quieres decir que estas enamorada?

--no lo se… aun

--oh, bueno, eso suele pasar, y este chico, ¿te corresponde? – me miro tratando de no sonreir, como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta

--claro – sonrei con pesar –es un chico muy lindo, y creo que me quiere. Me lo ha dicho

--¿entonces cual es el problema? – enarco una ceja

No sabia que responder a eso

--¿puedo confesarte algo?

--claro – me animo

--hace unos dias estuve a punto de… bueno – hice una pausa apenada – ya sabes

--oh – se llevo una mano a la boca

--si eso – sonrei sin ganas

--¿te cuidaste?! – chillo – Rose, ¿estas bien?, ¿necesitas algo?—la mujer sonaba histerica

--no, no Renne, no paso nada – la tranquilice—su hermano nos interrumpio – me rei

Ella sonrio con picardia

--cuentame – me pidio, aunque parecia no querer escuchar los detalles

--bueno—jale aire. no sabia por que estaba a punto de contarle esto, pero no tenia a nadie mas, y Renne parecia la persona correcta – me invito al cine, fuimos a ver Alicia en el pais de las maravillas

--aja – musito

--y bueno, nos corrieron del cine –ella levanto una ceja – una larga historia-- me rei – bueno, como era muy temprano y no habia nada interesante que hacer decidimos venir a su casa a pasar un rato con su hermana

--¿y?

--su hermana no estaba en la casa.

--oh, ya veo

--bueno, en realidad no habia nadie en la casa, y ya sabes, una cosa llevo a la otra y llegamos a la sala

--¿en la sala?, ya veo

--si, bueno, estabamos, ya sabes, "jugando" cuando escuchamos como se abrio la puerta. Estabamos tan "concentrados" que no nos percatamos de que alguien habia llegado a la casa hasta que escuchamos un gemido. Era su hermano – me rei – su cara fue impagable, me hubiera ghustado tener una camara

--Rosalie – me regaño Renne

--bueno, bueno, yo todavia tenia mi ropa, bueno "casi toda", debe agradecer que aun llevaba el sosten -- me carcaje

--eso no es divertido preciosa—me acaricio el rostro maternalmente – los chicos deben esperar, no me gustaria que te pasara algo.

Eso me hizo ver a Renne de otra manera, me hablo con una dulzura que no habia escuchado jamas, ni siquiera de los labios de mi propia madre.

--Renne, quiero pedirte disculpas – estaba muy pero muy apenada

--¿Por qué? – abrio los ojos sorprendida

--te trate mal – hable—no sabia que eras tan buena

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos

--no tengo nada que perdonarte, los he llegado a querer como si fueran mis… propios hijos

--gracias – susurre y me lance a sus brazos, necesitaba eso.

Nos quedamos asi unos segundos hasta que el sonido de un celular nos saco del trance

No sabia que Renne tenia celular, nunca lo habia visto. Renne miro el buro con apatia y se dirigio a el. Lo tomo en su mano y en un segundo contesto.

Me quede sentada en la cama, observandola.

--bueno – contesto

Silencio…

Vi como suspiraba molesta y se tomaba el cabello entre las manos, era un gesto curioso. Solo conocia a otra persona que hacia eso cuando se enojaba.

--te dije que no queria hablar contigo – susurro bajo. Me miro de reojo y me sonrio

Silencio y un bufido por parte de Renne

--no… no veo en que pueda servir eso

….

--¿estas segura?

…

--ah, claro – comento sarcastica. Me extraño, ya que nunca habia visto a Renne ser grosera con nadie -- ¿y crees que me lo trago?

…

--te dare cinco minutos – bufo molesta – despues de eso, no quiero volver a verte – y colgo

--¿problemas? – comente

--nada de importancia – contesto

--¿estas segura?, tal vez pueda ayudarte – me ofreci, fuera lo que fuera, era obvio que renne no queria ver a esa persona

--no – sonrio tristemente – nadie puede ayudarme, pero gracias. Eres muy linda, y no solo exteriormente – me acaricio el cabello – ire a bañarme

--esta bien. Pero si ocupas algo, no dudes en pedirmelo—le sonrei y me dirigi a la puerta. Pude ver como ella hacia lo mismo. Se dirigio al baño y escuche como cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Camine unos diez pasos fuera de su cuarto cuando la duda me carcomio el pecho. ¿Quién seria esa persona?, y ¿Por qué Renne sonaba tan grosera?. ¿y si era alguien que queria dañarla?. No, no lo iba a permitir, Renne no se merecia nada malo, ella era buena, ella habia visto algo en mi. Ella me escucho a pesar de mis groserias.

Di vuelta en mis propios pasos y entre al cuarto. Lo hice tratando de hacer el menor ruido posile, de puntitas como un ladron, escuche la regadera sonar, seguia bañandose asi que tendria unos minutos.

Me acerque a mi objetivo, su celular. Lo tome entre mis manos y mire el numero en el telefono. No tenia nombre, asi que no tenia a esta persona entre sus favoritos.

Marque el boton de redial.

Espere el segundo timbrazo hasta que alguien contesto

--hola – sono la voz de una mujer – ¿Renne?

--eh…-- tartamude --¿Quién habla? – fingi la voz lo mejor que pude

--Esme, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estas bien?

Colgue el telefono y Sali corriendo del cuarto olvidando que tenia que permanecer callada. Algo se cayo en mi torpe huida pero no me detuve a comprobar.

Era Esme.

**LISTO!!! YA SE VAN DESCUBRIENDO LAS COSAS… =P QUE EMOCION, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS QUE PASO CON MI POBRE JASPER,.**


	27. NECESIDAD

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO CONOCEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA HISTORIA MIA**

**CHICAS COMO SE PORTARON MUY BIEN Y DEJARON REVIEW Y ASI YO TMB ME PORTARE BIEN, NO PENSABA SUBIR HASTA QUE SE CUMPLIERA LA SEMANA (COMO SIEMPRE) PERO DADO QUE HAN SIDO LINDAS CONMIGO, YO LO SERE CON USTEDES Y AQUÍ TIENEN SU RECOMPENSA… SI SE SIGUEN PORTANDO BIEN (AUNQUE ESPERO QUE SE PORTEN MEJOR) SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL SABADO EO EL DOMINGO… PALABRA DE HONOR..=p**

**DISFRUTENLO….**

**ALICE POV **

Me habia despertado tarde, tan tarde como mis molestos hermanos me lo habian permitido. Emmett habia entrado a mi cuarto a hurtadillas y se puso a saltar en mi cama como loco. Me desperte con un tremendo susto, claro que me vengare, asustarse no traia nada bueno.

Si me Salia una arruga por su culpa lo mataria.

Mande comida a casa de mi jazzy –Jazz ya que de seguro no cocinaria, y Bella necesitaba un descanso, iria mas tarde por el a su casa, no se me olvidaba que me debia algo. Anoche no me dio el beso que le pedi por que estaba mi madre, asi que ahora le cobraria.

--¿en que piensas duende?—senti un trozo de pan en mi nariz

--en ¿Qué te importa? – dije y me quite la migaja de mi hermoso rostro

--huy, amanecimos de malas – se burlo Edward

--tu cállate!

--te lo dije –dijo Edward a Emmett– Alice se pone como hulk cuando la despiertan

Los fulmine con la mirada.

--no crean que lo dejare pasar – les dije—me vengare

--bueno, bueno. Vengate despues de que me pagues – Emmett estiro su manota hacia mi

--¿Qué? – le golpee la mano – no te debo nada

--claro que si – fruncio el ceño

--no

--que si!, que si! QUE SIII!!

_Huy, que infantil_

--Edward dile a Alice que me pague – hizo un puchero

--Alice, pagale – digo con aburrimiento

--eh, ¿Por qué?, no te debo nada tonto

--claro que si, ¿ya lo olvidaste?, ¿Qué acaso tu mente es igual que ese cuerpo?—me apunto

--si fuera igual de pequeño no recordaria ni su nombre—se burlo el broncineo

--hey! – me queje – dejen de burlarse de mi, no te debo nada

--claro que si! – chillo de nuevo

--Edward dile que me deje en paz

--dejala en paz – dijo igual de aburrido que cuando repitio lo de Emmett – pero pagale—me dijo, mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron por lo que acababa de escuchar

--tu tambien??!!

--le debes—se encogio de hombres—apostaste contra el que no me enamoraria de Bella

DIABLOS!!, era verdad

--pagame duende—estiro la mano mi hermano de nuevo, con una sonrisa grande, me dieron ganas de cerrarsela de un puñetazo. Meti la mano en mi bolsillo y saque un billete

--toma—lo puse en su mano con fuerza

--gracias duende – se levanto y me cargo – ya tengo para llevar a Rose al cine

--¿para que?, no tiene caso, te van a volver a correr—dijo mi hermano con sarcasmo

--no importa – sonrio – si nos corren como la ultima vez no tengo objecion

--por lo menos haz el favor de llegar a tu cuarto, no me apetece verte en calzones – lo regaño Edward

--quisieras flacucho, tengo un cuerpo escultural—hizo un ademan muy chistoso, anunciando su cuerpo como si fuera un pedazo de carne

--sigue soñando Emmett

--por lo menos yo "si" tengo accion – lo miro entre cejas

Mi hermano fruncio el ceño, molesto por el comentario del grandote

--eso no es de tu incumbencia

--claro, la vida sexual de mis hermanos es de toda mi incumbencia

--ni alice, ni yo hacemos esas cosas que tu haces

Gire mis ojos. Edward me miro escrutadoramente

--no lo haces, ¿verdad? – me miro enojado

--no, no, claro que no – me sonroje. Era la verdad, aunque tenia planeado cambiar eso "muy" pronto—Jasper es un caballero –recorde aquella vez en la playa y senti un coquilleo en el estomago

--¿y por que te sonrojas? – me miro Emmett

--no lo estoy

--claro que si – lo siguio Edward

--no. Ademas, no es de su incumbencia—los apunte a los dos – o me va s adecir que tu no has hecho "nada" con Bella

--soy un caballero—se horrorizo

--mas bien gay – se burlo Emmett.

--que pueda mantener mis pantalones en su lugar por mas de quince minutos no quiere decir que soy gay—dijo enfadado

--bueno, no gay, pero si idiota—se carcajeo de nuevo

--vamos, vamos, Eddy – canturreo – ¿no te gustaria?, ya sabes, ¿con Bella?

Mi hermano se sonrojo, vaya, no era la unica con pensamientos pecaminosos por aquí

--bueno…--hizo una pausa – Bella es muy… ah, que te importa – grito y se levanto de la mesa.

--¿A dónde vas hermanito?

--al baño – contesto mi hermano

--oh, ¿va s apensar en Bella? – se carcajeo, no pude evitarlo, yo tambien lo hice

--idiota – mascullo el de pelo color bronce mientras lo veia desaparecer escaleras arriba

--¿Qué tal si nos acompañan al cine? – pregunto mi hermano

--humm… dejame pensar…. NO! – le saque la lengua --

--¿Por qué no?—se hizo el ofendido

--bueno, si quisiera ver una pelicula porno, la veria en mi cuarto – me carcajee

--hey, Rose y yo no somos asi

--¿ah no?, y el trauma que le causaron a mi pobre hermano, ¿que?

--no fue nada, en realidad Edward exagero, no paso nada

Lo mire con aprehesion, para ser honesta no podia creerle. No es que fuera la primera vez que Edward o yo lo encontrabamos en una situacion "comprometedora" mi hermano tenia fama de mujeriego

--de verdad—me miro con los ojos caidos, como un corderito degollado – Rose no es asi.. digo, no es asi para mi

--¿de verdad? – pregunte con duda

--claro – sonrio—Rose es genial, no sabes lo divertida que es, y es muy inteligente, no es como las otras chicas, ella me hace querer mas. Desear estar a su lado y no solo por eso.

--¿entonces, no lo han hecho?

--claro que no – se hizo el ofendido

--es dicil de creerlo – subi los hombros

--lo se, pero es verdad, ella es importante para mi – sonrio como un niño y pude ver esos hoyuelos que me gustaban tanto

--te creo Emmy . Rose es muy linda, y puede contigo—le di un golpe en el hombro

--si—contesto soñador

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato sobre lo diferentes que eramos ahora que estaban los Hale, y como nos habian caido tan mal la primera vez que los vimos, Emmett confeso que Rose si le habia dado una paliza en basquetball y yo tuve que admitir que solo interrumpi a Jasper en clase de historia para tener un pretexto y hablar con el, aunque fuera indirectamente. Emmett se carcajeo de mi varias veces y yo lo golpee en el hombro, nos estabamos diviertiendo cuando esuchamos como regresaba mi hermano, venia recien bañado y con ropa limpia.

--¿A dónde tan guapo, matador? – Emmett hizo una pobre –pero muy graciosa—imitacion de un español

--ire por Bella, quede en llevarla a la librería a Port Angeles

--eso es muy dulce—opine

--¿tu que haras Al? – me pregunto

--ire por jasper en unas horas

--pobre Jazzy, le espera una tortura – claro ese habia sido Emmett

--lo se –se rio Edward

--hey, vale mas que te vayas si no quieres que le cuente a Bella tus peores secretos – lo amenace

--si, si!! -- aplaudio Emmett --auch!! --- se quejo – ¿por que me pegas Eddy?—hizo un puchero

--por idiota, ¿Por qué mas?

Me rei, mis hermanos eran muy divertidos.

--oye, ¿has visto a mama? – pregunto Emmett – necesito que me preste dinero

--¿no te acabo de dar quinientos pesos? –rode los ojos

--si, pero quiero mas, ya sabes, para comer – se sobo el estomago

--eres igual que Jacob—le dijo mi hermano

--no es cierto!, Jacob es un giganton que come de mas – Edward y yo rodamos los ojos, emmett siempre decia lo mismo, cuando el y Jacob estaban casi del mismo tamaño, incluso era mas musculoso que el

--bueno, ya. La vi hace un momento, esta en su cuarto, pero no la molestes Emmett – le pidio mi hermano—parecia alterada

--¿alterada? – pregunte

--si, no quise preguntarle, pero parecia estar hablando por telefono

--¿con quien?—inquirio

--no lo se – se encogio de hombros – pero al parecer va a salir, escuche como hacia una cita. supongo que era alguna amiga.

--oh, bueno, no importa. ¿me puedes prestar TU dinero? – le puso la mano enfrente.

**EMMETT POV**

Edward no me quiso prestar dinero…

Claro, era un tacaño…

--ya, ya. Tu tienes la culpa – me consolo mi duendifera hermana

--¿yo?, si yo solo queria unos centavitos—mire como rodo los ojos.

--Emmy –suspiro –Edward no se gasta su dinero en tonterias, lo cuida, eso deverias hacer tu tambien, de vez en cuando, asi tendrias dinero para sacar a Rose a pasear.

--pero tengo necesidades alice—me queje, ¿Qué en verdad no entendia que yo necesitaba mas dinero?

--nos dan lo mismo cada semana, y a mi y a Edward nos alcaza perfecto y hasta nos sobra

--ustedes son pequeños

--Dis Emmett1, toma – saco otro billete – pero lo quiero de vuelta y con intereses

--genial! – chille. Esto de hacer caritas de alice si funcionaba.

--y por favor no hagas esa cara – me regaño – me exasperas, te ves demasiado afeminado

_Hey eso no era cierto!_

Iba a poner en palabras mi queja mental cuando escuche como sonaba su celular, se lo puso tan rapido en la oreja que me dio la impresión de que estaba esperando la llamada.

--hola – contesto sonriente

--…

--¿estas bien? – contesto asustada. Me levante y me puse a un lado de ella

--…

--ok, ok, respira – hablo de nuevo. La jale del brazo para que me mirara

"_JASPER" articulo_

--oh—asenti

--¿Dónde estas?

--…

--si, si, lo conozco, te veo ahí en diez minutos

Y colgo

--¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?

--no lo se, --dijo preocupada –no me lo dijo, pero see escuchaba alterado

--¿necesita ayuda? – me ofreci

--no, no. Ire por el. Me esta esperando en una… cafeteria – la ultima palabra la dijo poco convencida

--¿quieres que te acompañe?

--no! – chillo – tu cita con Rose, ¿recuerdas?

--si, claro, pero es su hermano, no creo que le moleste

--creo que Jasper hubiera hablado primero con ellas si quisiera -- argumento

--cierto – asenti despues de pensarlo—entonces, creo que es mejor que te vayas.

--claro, claro – empezo a correr como loca, subio a su habitacion y bajo corriendo con la bolsa en mano, se habia puesto una chamarra encima y unos jeans. Si que era rapida.

--nos vemos – me dio un beso en la mejilla – saluda a Rose de mi parte

--claro. Lo hare – la vi correr hacia la puerta – hey Alice! – la llame – dejame saber si necesitas algo

--lo hare—asintio con la cabeza y salio de mi vista.

--bueno –hable al aire—supongo que es hora de hacer maravillas

Traduccion: ir a arreglarme para ir con rose.

**JASPER POV**

Habia salido corriendo de mi casa sin siquiera importarme haber dejado a Bella llorando, al fin de cuentas lo merecia, merecia lo que sea que Rose le hubiera dicho.

Tome mi motocicleta y maneje sin rumbo fijo por unons minutos, senti la vibracion de mi celular en mis pantalones, pero lo ignore, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que estaba en el centro de Forks, habia varios locales comerciales y restaurantes, que mas bien parecian fondas, incluso habia uno de comida mexicana. no tenia hambre asi que pase de largo,un local en particular llamo mi atencion. Era una cantina, sabia que estaba mal que entrara ahí, pero de verdad necesitaba un trago. ¿Qué mal haria con eso?. Solo uno y ya.

Estacione mi motocicleta fuera del local, gracias a Dios habia un estacionamiento especial para ellas, aparte de alice, lo unico que me hacia feliz ultimamente era esa motocicleta. Entre al local, senti las miradas sobre mi, seguro era por que nunca mehabian visto. Eso es tipico en los pueblos pequeños, si eres un forastero eras un extraño e indeseado.

Asi era como me sentia yo en estos momentos, un extraño y un indeseado.

Me sente en la barra y le pedi al bartender que me sirviera una copa de whisky.

El asintio y puso un vaso delante de mi, que lleno presuroso. Lo tome al instante, el cantinero sonrio y la volvio a llenar, le agradeci con una mueca.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí cuando comence a recordar las palabras de mi hermana. Aquellas que me habia gritado a la cara, golpeandome con la verdad que no queria admitir, estaba enamorado de ella, de mi pequeño duende.

Mi celular volvio a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

Lo saque y lo puse encima de la barra, la luz parpadeaba incansable, pude leer en nombre de mi gemela en la pantalla.

Pulse el boton de apagado, no deseaba hablar con ella. En realidad con la unica persona con la que queria hablar en este momento era con Alice.

_Alice_

Recorde que dentro de unas horas iria por mi a mi casa, aunque claro, yo no estaba ahí. Tome el celular y lo prendi rapidamente, busque el numero y pulse el boton de marcar.

Contesto rapidamente, al primer timbre.

--hola—escuche su hermosa voz

--Alice, Al… te necesito – hable atropelladamente

--¿estas bien? – escuche su voz asustada

--no, no lo estoy, te necesito, ahora, por favor Alice, tienes que venir, por favor – suplique

--ok, ok. Respira – sonaba preocupada

Respire…

--¿Dónde estas? – me pregunto

--no estoy seguro, es una cantina, esta en el centro de Forks, despues del restaurante de comida mexicana.

--si, si, lo conozco, te veo ahí en diez minutos –colgo

Deje caer el celular en la barra. El cantinero se acerco a rellenarme el vaso, pero puse una mano para impedirselo, no queria que Alice me viera por de lo que ya estaba, el alcohol no era buena idea.

Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis brazos y me dedique a esperar. Habia dicho diez minutos, llegaria pronto, aunque cada minuto me parecia eterno, necesitaba sentirla entre mis brazos, sentia una necesidad de ella que me carcomia los sentidos. Todo lo que podia hacer ahora era pensar en ella.

Escuche unos chiflidos de parte de algunos clientes, levante micabeza y baje de mi asiento. Observe con mirada asesina al que se atreviera a chiflarle a mi hermosa princesa. Al parecer entendieron el mensaje por que nadie se atrevio a molestar a mi preciosa.

Camine hacia ella con rapidez

--me hiciste esperar mucho – le dije.

--lo siento – se veia adorable. Me tendio la mano -- ¿nos vamos?

--claro – la tome, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo senti paz, este dia olvidaria todo lo que era, loque soy y lo que seria despues de Alice. Solo me importaba ella y su hermosa sonrisa.

Este dia seriamos solo ella y yo…

**AUUUU ME DERRITO JAJAJAJA… CHICAS QUE LES PARECE SI EL PROXIMO ES DE EDWRAD Y BELLA O PREFIEREN A ROSE Y EMMETT O TAL VEZ QUIEREN SABER QUE TRAMAN ESME Y RENNEE?? JAJAJ .. OK NO ESO LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDRAN UNA SORPRESA, A LA QUE ADIVINE QUE ES LE DEDICO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**

**BESOS VAMPIRICOS**


	28. MIO

**DISCLAIMER; LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM…LA HISTORIA MIA. **

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AUNQUE SE PUDIERON HABER PORTADO MEJOR EEHH ¬¬ BUENO YA JAJAJAJ XD COMO YO CUMPLO LO QUE PROMETO LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO…**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba molesta y triste a la vez, molesta conmigo por haberle gritado a mi hermano mayor, y triste porque había descubierto que era una hipócrita. Esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos, ¿Cómo era posible que los depredadores se convirtieran en las presas?

Renne bajo apresurada, lista para salir. Se detuvo cuando me miro cabizbaja en la sala, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en mi estomago. No quería que ella se enterara de nuestros problemas, entre más lejos estuviera de nosotros mejor, estábamos dañando todo lo que nos rodeaba, incluso a nosotros mismos. Así que literalmente, la corrí.

Estaba lamentándome por mi estupidez cuando escuche el timbre, me quede apática, esperando que alguien abriera la puerta.

Sonó de nuevo…

¿Qué nadie pensaba abrir?

De nuevo…

--Dios!—masculle--¿Qué no hay nadie en esta casa? – grite

No obtuve respuesta, recordé que mis hermanos habían salido huyendo de mí y que Renne acababa de salir, así que estaba sola, completamente sola.

Me pare bruscamente y casi tropiezo con la esquina del sillón, di unos trompicones y me enderece cuando al fin me sentí a salvo,--por lo menos físicamente—llegue a la puerta y escuche otro timbrazo.

--Dios!, ya voy!—me queje. Al instante dejo de sonar.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me encontré frente a frente a la última persona que esperaba ver.

--E…Edward

--hola Bella—me sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, apenas sentí su roce, pero pude darme cuenta del calor que eso provocaba en mis labios

--¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte. Me miro confundido.

--se supone que te llevaría a Port Angels—enarco una ceja-- ¿estas bien Bella?. Te veo pálida, ¿estuviste llorando?

--N…no – murmure mientras mordía mi labio inferior

Sentí su mano sobre mi mentón, me obligo a subir el rostro

--Bella, puedes contarme—me miro con esos ojos hermosos que me derretían.

--no lo entenderías—suspire

--pruebame— sonrio

Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también

--por cierto. ¿puedo pasar, o me dejaras aquí muriendo de frio? –dijo con una mueca divertida

--no está haciendo frio—conteste—pasa—me aparte para que entrara

--entonces creo que no iremos a Port Angels—hablo mientras se desprendía de su impermeable, se veía hermoso debajo de el, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que siempre se viera como un modelo de televisión?

--¿Bella?

--eh…¿Qué?—parpadee

--que creo que ya no iremos a Port Angels, ya sabes, a la librería.

--oh, sí, claro—me reí—no estoy de humor

--puedo verlo. Ven—me jalo hacia la sala

Se sentó en el sillón más grande y abrió sus brazos para que me acomodara entre ellos. Sentí sus dedos deslizarse sobre mi cabello, era cómodo y relajante. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

--¿me dirás que es lo que te hizo llorar?—me sorprendió con la pregunta

--no lo querrías saber—murmure solo para nosotros. Y era verdad, el no querría saberlo.

--todo lo que venga de ti, me interesa

Suspire. Edward me tenía demasiado cariño

--tuve una discusión con Jasper—conteste, podía ser sincera al menos con eso

--¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

--si, en realidad yo fui la mala

--tu no puedes ser mala—trato de animarme

--lo soy, créeme—dije bajito—Jasper no se merecía lo que le dije. El es un excelente hermano, siempre nos ha cuidado

--ya veras que Jasper te perdonara

--lo se—suspire—siempre lo hace

--claro – me beso la coronilla—los pleitos de hermanos son intensos, pero después que pasan son divertidos, puedes mirar atrás y burlarte de las estupideces por las que podemos discutir. Hace una hora yo estuve discutiendo con Emmett y Alice, mis hermanos son muy divertidos –se carcajeo

--¿Por qué discutían?—pregunte tratando de girar la atención a el

--nada importante, de tonterías, ya sabes, cosas familiares, como quien lavara los platos y esas cosas.

--suena interesante—me burle

--a veces lo es. Hoy vi algo que jamás pensé que vería. Alice perdió una apuesta contra Emmett

--¿de verdad?—me enderece para quedar de frene a él. El me miro divertido

--si—contesto mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me estremecí al contacto

--¿se puede saber qué es lo que apostaron?—pregunte curiosa. Si Alice había perdido una apuesta quería saber cual era. El dejo entrever su sonrisa torcida. Me encantaba esa sonrisa.

--apostaron a que no me enamoraría de ti—contesto cerca de mi rostro y su aliento frio golpeo mi ser. Olía delicioso

--e…es… lógico—alcance a murmurar

-- es la cosa más estúpida que han apostado jamás, Alice debió haberlo visto

--soy insignificante a tu lado—conteste, me parecía lógico que Alice hubiera apostado contra mí. Al fin de cuenta el era un adonis y yo un simple y triste mortal

--no te miras a ti misma con claridad—menciono un poco molesto—si supieras lo que los otros chicos piensan de ti

--tu no eres imparcial—me queje

--¿y cómo serlo?, eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida

Hice una mueca ante su comentario. Quería creerlo, de verdad, pero jamás me había considerado una belleza, en cambio el, con su cabello color bronce y esos ojos color esmeralda, aun no entendía como él podía querer estar conmigo

--puedo ver que no lo crees—menciono decepcionado-- ¿ cómo puedo demostrártelo?—dijo mas para el

Me encogí de hombros con un suspiro

Edward aferro mi cintura con su mano izquierda y sentí el agarre desesperado de mi camiseta, al parecer le exasperaba mi actitud.

--te lo demostrare—anuncio

Un segundo después pude ver como su hermoso rostro se acercaba al mío. Sabía sus intenciones y yo no tenía ganas de resistirme, cerré mis ojos y un segundo después sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Las mariposas hicieron acto de presencia inmediatamente, aferre su cabello con mis manos para empujarlo más hacia mí, abrí mi boca un poco, invitándolo. Su lengua se deslizo dentro de mi boca y toco la mía, gemí ante el placer que eso me provoco, me asusto la sensación—hasta ahora desconocida para mí—sentí su mano libre subir por mi espalda hasta mi nuca donde se enredo en mi cabello .

¿Cómo es posible sentir esto por alguien?

Acerque mi cuerpo un poco, el me recibió gustoso, su brazo se enredo en mi cintura y me ayudo a acercarme más, podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, se deslizo en el sillón para quedar en una posición mas cómoda, me levanto un poco y me dejo encima de el --sus piernas seguían en el piso--.

--Bella—murmuro entre mis labios—te amo

-- yo también te amo Edward—le sonreí. Me incorpore ante su mueca de disgusto. Me causo mucha gracia ver su cara de decepción.

¿de verdad estaba haciendo un puchero?

--ven—le tendí la mano. El me miro con duda pero la tomo, lo arrastre por la casa escaleras arriba, el no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta a donde me dirigía

Abrí la puerta de mi recamara y lo solté, corrí hasta la cama y me deje caer encima de ella. El me miraba perplejo. Di unos golpecitos a la cama y espere a 1que reaccionara. Unos segundos después se acerco y se sentó en la orilla, temeroso.

--¿estas bien?—le pregunte

--si—contesto—solo…- me miro

--olvídalo—me acerque-- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

--lo que sea --contesto con vehemencia

--bésame

Y lo hizo, el beso parecía cauteloso, lo anime a que reaccionara como lo había hecho en la sala. Sabía que era un caballero, pero por Dios!

--te amo—susurre de nuevo

Causo el efecto deseado, su beso se volvió más intenso y apasionado, ya no tenía miedo, sus brazos me rodearon y me empujaron tiernamente hacia el centro de la cama, se acomodo encima de mí, soportando la mayor parte de su peso, su cuerpo apenas rozaba el mío, puse una de mis manos en su espalda y lo empuje.

El no podía negarme esto, lo necesitaba, y si estaba destinada a perderlo, por lo menos tendría esto. Gimió de placer cuando sintió todo mi cuerpo amoldado al suyo. Seguí besándolo frenéticamente, Edward poso su cuerpo sobre el mío ahora sin miedo, pude sentir como los besos empezaban a hacer efecto en el.

El seria mío, me grabaría cada caricia, cada beso y cada suspiro que saliera de sus labios. Sí, yo era una egoísta, ¿pero quién podría reprochármelo?, lo amaba y no podía permitirme desperdiciar un solo segundo de mi tiempo con el…

**EDWARD POV**

La actitud de Bella me había tomado por sorpresa, me había llevado directamente hacia su recamara, es verdad que mis hormonas se habían descontrolado haya abajo, pero esa no era mi intención, ella era demasiado importante para mí. Me invito a acompañarla, yo soy débil, no podía negarle nada, ¿y para qué hacerlo?, yo me estaba muriendo por tocarla.

Y la estaba tocando…

Bella me había empujado hacia su cuerpo y pude sentir sus pechos endureciéndose debajo de mi, mi voluntad duro lo que ella tardo en pronunciar las palabras que tanto deseaba oír.

Deje que mis sentidos y mis deseos fluyeran, demostraría lo mucho que la amaba. Puse mi mano en su cintura y la deslice por debajo de su camiseta, su piel era suave como el terciopelo, ella se estremeció al sentir mi contacto, mis manos siempre estaban frías, pero en este momento las sentía arder. Subí un poco, saboreando su piel, bella empujo mi rostro con sus delicadas manos y yo no pude evitar gemir de gusto. Subí mi mano un poco más, acortando la distancia hacia su pecho, mi cuerpo ardió cuando mi mano se poso en su duro pezón , ella se arqueo un poco y eso me volvió loco, apreté su pecho con pasión, solté su boca para besarla en el cuello, escuche su respiración irregular en mi oído. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi pecho y trataron torpemente de desabrochar mi camisa. Baje mi mano para ayudarla pero ella se quejo.

--déjame hacerlo—susurro

Después de varios intentos logro desabrochar todos los botones, deslizo mi camisa por mis brazos y la saco de mi cuerpo dejándome semi desnudo, ella me miro con satisfacción.

Me beso con furia, sentí como sus dientes se encajaban en mis labios y eso me causo placer. Deslice mis dos manos por debajo de su camisa y la levante rápidamente, estaba empezando a sentirme desesperado.

Desesperado por sentir su piel

Desesperado por despojarla de cada prenda que me impidiera hacerlo, ella se arqueo un poco y me dejo sacar su camiseta, se veía hermosa, se mordía el labio y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Bese su clavícula deleitándome de su aroma y su sabor, baje lentamente hasta quedar en medio de su pecho, sentí el encaje picar en mis mejillas, sus manos estaban en mi espalda, y pude sentir sus uñas encajarse en mi piel cuando mi boca atrapo uno de sus pezones, el sostén no duro mucho cubriéndolos, con un movimiento rápido lo desabroche y con otro lo saque de su cuerpo.

Era preciosa. Bese el lunar que tenia encima de su pecho derecho. Abrió sus piernas y me acomode encima de ella, eso nulo mis sentidos, pude sentir mi virilidad a tope, me estaba volviendo loco. Sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón y lo desabrocharon sin torpeza, el miedo parecía haberse rendido. Deslizo mi pantalón con rapidez, le ayude a sacarlo de mis piernas y lo deje caer en la habitación, todo lo que nos separaba ahora era su pantalón y mi bóxer. La seguí besando, baje hasta su abdomen y lamí su piel, podía sentir como se erizaba. Desabroche su pantalón y la sentí estremecer. Estaba temblando.

--¿estas bien?—pregunte preocupado—podemos parar—deje mis manos quietas

--no – conteste presurosa—no lo hagas, por favor, te necesito, solo es que… tengo miedo—confeso

--no temas

--no tengo miedo de ti –sonrió—es solo que… bueno—titubeo—es mi primera vez

_Genial_

--¿estas segura?—pregunte esperanzado. Sería el primer hombre en su vida, eso me causaba satisfacción y me excitaba aun más.

--nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida—me sonrió

Eso fue todo lo que necesite.

Saque su pantalón con suavidad, ella se merecía lo mejor. Me acomode encima de ella y pude sentir el palpitar de mi masculinidad, estaba a punto de estallar, Bella gimió de placer cuando sintió el contacto, deslice la única prenda que nos separaba de su cuerpo mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la mía, la sensación era embriagadora. La bese con dulzura mientras bajaba de nuevo, posándome encima de ella, cerro sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo cuando sentí la punta de mi miembro tocar su humedad, sofocamos un gemido con un beso tierno que se volvió apasionado cuando me deslice lentamente dentro de ella. Bella se arqueo cuando me sintió. Me quede quieto, esperando que se acostumbrara.

--te amo—le susurre al oído

-- yo también, no tienes idea cuanto – contesto feliz

Comencé a moverme lentamente, Bella gemía de placer y el dolor que esto le provocaba, atrapo mi boca con sus labios y me araño la espalda, no era nada comparado con el dolor que yo le estaba haciendo pasar. Me empujo titubeante y puso sus manos sobre sus glúteos, me moví más rápido. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y quebradas. Abrió mas las piernas invitándome a entrar más, me moví mas rápido y más fuerte conforme ella lo pedía, no quería causarle daño, moriría antes de dejar que algo la dañara, nuestros gemidos se hicieron más intensos y mas rápidos, el sudor perlaba su frente y la mía. Bese sus pechos una vez más, ella se arqueo a mi cuerpo, pegándose más, sus piernas me envolvieron totalmente. La bese con toda la pasión contenida hasta ahora y nos movimos rápidamente, al compas, como si estuviéramos hechos para el otro. Sentí como se estremecía bajo de mí y un segundo después sentí como mi cuerpo hacia lo mismo, la sensación fue más allá de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Caímos rendidos en la cama, abrazados, mirándonos con amor en los ojos del otro. Se veía aun más hermosa que siempre, su cabello caía húmedo sobre su rostro. Lo separe de su cara para observarla, era infinitamente divina.

--esto es mejor que la librería—sonrió

--bastante—me reí con ella

--¿ya te dije que te amo? – me pregunto

--varias veces—sonreí complacido

--oh, vaya… bueno, teamo…

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO JAJAJA XD ¿QUIEN QUIERE LEER EL PROXIMOO?**

**BESOS VAMPIRICOS…**


	29. ULTIMATUM

**Disclaimer; al que lo adivine le doy un peso jajajajaj xD**

**ALICE POV**

Jasper me había provocado un gran susto con su llamada, sonaba consternado y triste, muy triste, jamás lo había escuchado de esa manera. Me provoco una sensación de malestar que jamás había experimentado, me sentía impotente.

--¿te sientes mejor? – le pregunte en el auto

--un poco – miro hacia afuera

--estas empapado, tienes que cambiarte de ropa

--no tengo frio – menciono cabizbajo

--Jasper, sea lo que sea que te haya puesto así, no vale la pena, ¿me escuchas?, tienes que cambiarte de ropa

--como quieras – se encogió de hombros

--iremos a tu casa – anuncie

--No! – gruño -- ¿podemos ir a otra parte? – me pregunto

--claro, claro – conteste rápidamente, vi como se relajaba

--gracias – murmuro

--¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu casa, Jasper?, ¿te has peleado con Rose? – inquirí

--no, más bien con Bella – bufo disgustado

--¿con Bella?! – pregunte confundida

--si – hizo una mueca – aunque no lo creas mi hermanita puede ser muy… aguerrida

--oh, bueno, ahora entiendo, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

--en realidad no, perdón – menciono apenado

--no te preocupes, lo entiendo, yo a veces me peleo con Emmett y me dan ganas de matarlo, pero lo quiero, es un bruto, claro, pero siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme, al igual que Edward—hable tan rápido que no estuve segura de si me había entendido

--si, supongo que tienes razón, solo… no quiero ir a mi casa en este momento

--ya veo – lo mire de reojo -- ¿Cuánto tomaste? – pregunte con curiosidad, era verdad que no se veía tan borracho, pero era obvio que había tomado algo

--solo algunas copas – sonrió con pena – lo siento

--no lo sientas, entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir?, ¿Qué tal a mi casa, mi mama puede hacernos algo rico para com…

--no! – chillo—abrí los ojos sorprendida – perdón, -- hizo una pausa--… ¿podríamos ir a algún otro lugar?, no me apetece estar con nadie que no seas tu

--claro – sonreí – sé a dónde iremos

El se recargo de nuevo el frio vidrio y siguió mirando hacia la nada. Estire mi mano para tocarlo, se estremeció cuando sintió mi fría mano en su rostro. Sin duda, Jasper necesitaba quitarse esa ropa.

Baje la velocidad cuando entre en el sendero que nos llevaría la cabaña que mi madre nos había obsequiado. En menos de diez minutos estábamos en la entrada.

--¿la cabaña? – pregunto con una nota de ironía en la voz

--si, pensé que no te había contado sobre ella

--eh, no lo hiciste – sonrió -- … Bella y Rose me hablaron de ella

--ah, claro, te gustara – di un aplauso emocionada.

--claro – contesto apático. Le reste importancia a su mal humor, yo me encargaría de alegrarle el día.

--vamos—lo apremie mientras bajaba del coche.

Entramos a la cabaña, esta preciosa y seguía limpia, eso era bueno, no quería tener que acomodar las cosas, ahora mi prioridad era mi Jasper.

--ven—lo jale. El me tendió la mano sin preguntar nada y se dejo jalar por mí.

Entramos a la recamara, Jasper me miro confundido.

--es para que te des un baño – anuncie – es el único baño con agua caliente

--ah – contesto

--entra—te traeré una toalla

Mire como entraba apático al baño y yo fui corriendo al closet para sacar una toalla, encontré varias en una repisa, tome una para Jasper y otra para mí, ya que me había mojado, no tanto como Jasper, pero ocupaba secarme un poco . Salí hacia mi coche para sacar algunas prendas de Edward, gracias a Dios traía dos camisas y un pantalón, ¿Por qué los traía?, bueno, digamos que Emmett y yo pensábamos hacerle una broma, y él iba a necesitar esa ropa, al igual que nosotros, si no queríamos morir.

Me seque el cabello con la toalla y me quite los pantalones, tome la camiseta más pequeña de las dos y me la puse, me quedaba gigante, pero era todo lo que tenía a la mano. Colgué mi ropa en una silla y me apresure a llevar la otra toalla al baño

--¿Jasper? – toque

--pasa – contesto, parecía más animado

Entre, el baño estaba envuelto en vapor, no pude evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Jasper, podía ver su silueta a través del cancel, me quede embobada contemplando su cuerpo, y aunque no lo veía claramente mi mente comenzó a divagar. No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

--¿Alice? – pregunto él, se giro un poco y pude ver su cuerpo de frente, ¡Gracias a Dios por el vapor ¡

--A…aquí estoy – conteste con pena. Ojala no lo haya notado

--¿trajiste la toalla?

--claro

--ok, pásamela – me pidió

Vi como abría un poco el cancel y sacaba su nívea mano, me obligue a reaccionar y se la tendí, la tomo y la toalla desapareció junto con su mano. Salí rápidamente del baño, tenía que despejar mi mente.

--ese baño fue genial – salió secándose el cabello despreocupadamente – lo necesitaba – solo vestía los pantalones.

¿Cómo podía despejar mi mente con ese cuerpo delante de mí?

--¿Alice? – se acerco -- ¿estas bien? – toco mis mejillas – pareces un poco acalorada

--estoy bien – susurre

--ok, -- me miro con suspicacia

--eh… -- me aparte un poco – he colgado tu ropa, ya sabes, para que se seque, veo que los pantalones de Edward te quedan bien – comencé a hablar de nuevo – no pensé que lo harían, ya sabes tú eres más alto que el, pero veo que no hay ningún problema, Gracias a dios que no eran de Emmett – me reí—si no, no quiero saber cómo te quedarían, aunque seria…

--shh – me puso un dedo en la boca—estas parloteando tonterías Alice – me miro con esos penetrantes ojos azules

--humm—rezonge

--¿y tú que llevas puesto? – inquirió con una ceja alzada

--es de Edward – sonreí

--no me gusta – hizo un mohín

--claro que no, me queda grandísima – acepte

--me refería a que preferiría verte con una mía – sonrió pícaramente.

Se acerco mas a mí, di un paso hacia atrás y me di cuenta que no podría moverme mucho mas, había una pared, podía tocarla con mi mano

--aunque he de admitir – menciono con socarronería – que tiene sus ventajas

Se acerco otro paso, y yo quede pegada a la pared, estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí, su cabello goteaba un poco. Estire la mano para apartar un mechón de su rostro. El sonrió cuando sintió mi mano y cerro sus ojos, se inclino en mi mano para que lo acariciara. Lo hice.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y se pego a mi cuerpo, me sentía sofocada ahí donde estaba, sonrió de manera divertida y se acerco. Inspiro mi olor cerca de mi cuello. Me estremecí. Escuche como sonaba su celular a lo lejos

--J…Jasper – susurre

--dime – murmuro aun en mi cuello

--tu teléfono – mencione entrecortadamente

--déjalo – contesto y un segundo después de beso.

Sentía su piel desnuda rozar con mi cuerpo a través de la fina camiseta que llevaba puesta, apenas me cubría debajo de mis caderas. Eché mis brazos a su cuello y puse sentir como su mano se posaba en mi pierna izquierda, temblé, sentía mariposas en el estomago, sentía vértigo. Levanto un poco mi camiseta y subió su mano, bajo la otra y me tomo de las piernas, justo debajo de mis glúteos y él me levanto en vilo, como si no pesara nada, me recargo en la pared y enrollo mis piernas a su cintura. Su aliento era abrasador, enrede mis manos en su cabello húmedo.

…escuche como sonada un celular, ahora era el mío

Sentía la lengua de jasper en mi boca, jugando con la mía que se sentía terriblemente ansiosa por tocar la suya, escuche como su respiración se volvía áspera

--te amo—murmuro entre mis labios – ahora y siempre—me miro a los ojos – nunca lo olvides Alice

Yo lo bese de nuevo aceptando su pedido, pero él me separo un poco

--promételo Alice – me pidió mientras me atravesaba con esos ojazos suyos

--lo prometo – conteste. Y él me permitió volver a besarlo. Me deleite con su cuerpo – al menos lo que podía tocar—su espalda se sentía lisa y suave, esto era la gloria.

…el molesto celular sonó de nuevo

Resolló y me separe de él a regañadientes

--no contestes – me pidió mientras besaba mi clavícula

--puede ser importante – argumente, aunque yo estaba menos dispuesta que el a sepárame de sus brazos

Bufo y me dejo incorporarme, lo mire con la disculpa en los ojos. Me acerqué hasta la pequeña mesita donde había dejado los teléfonos y conteste molesta por la interrupción

--bueno – masculle

--¿Alice? – escuche la voz de Rose

--¿necesitas algo Rose? – mire a jasper quien se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama

--¿esta Jasper contigo? – pregunto

--si, aquí esta

--¿puedo hablar con él?, es importante – pidió

Mire a Jasper y el negó con la cabeza

--esta… indispuesto ahora Rose, lo siento -- conteste apenada

--oh, vaya, sigue molesto

--no tanto – me reí mientras lo miraba con complicidad

--está bien, solo… solo dile que se comunique conmigo lo más rápido que pueda

--lo hare

--gracias Alice

Y colgué

--era Rose, informe mientras me dejaba caer en la cama

--puedo imaginarlo

--dijo que era importante – el estiro su brazo y yo me acurruque junto a él.

--puede esperar – sonrió – ahora estoy MUY ocupado

Me reí, Jasper era tan lindo. Vi como bostezaba, al parecer el alcohol y el cansancio le estaban pasando factura

--duerme Jazz – le pedí—debes estar agotado

--no,-- sonrió forzadamente – tengo una mejor idea—me miro

--jajá, no creo que resistas mucho Jazzy – me burle—estas hecho un zombi

--bueno, tal vez tengas razón—bostezo de nuevo, haciendo énfasis a mi declaración – tal vez me convenga descansar un poco

--claro, duerme – le pellizque la nariz

--¿te quedaras a mi lado?- pregunto

--claro – conteste sonriente

--eso es… genial – me beso en los labios cálidamente y luego se acurruco. Me estrecho junto a él, abrazando me por completo y yo me acurruque en su hombro, se sentía tan bien estar así.

Unos minutos después Jasper estaba completa y profundamente dormido, tanto que ni el sonido de su celular lo despertó, yo no podía contestar ya que seguía entre sus brazos, y no quería moverme para no despertarlo. Un minuto después me quede dormida yo también.

**EMMETT POV**

Estaba feliz, había conseguido el dinero para llevar a Rose a comer y al cine.

Ya llegaba la hora de ir por ella así que me levante de la cocina, tenía mucha flojera pero pensar en Rose me animo, mi mama había salido con sus amigas, o bueno eso supuse, aunque ella no tiene muchas.

Estaba tomando mi sudadera cuando escuche el timbre.

--mama!! – grite

Nadie contesto

--MAMAAA!

…

--oh que idiota – me reí – estoy solo

Me encamine riéndome hacia la puerta, llegue rápidamente gracias a mis grandes piernas, la abrí de un tirón y la sonrisa se escapo de mi rostro.

--R…rose, ¿estas bien?

--Emmett – sollozo, se veía demacrada

--pasa, pasa – la jale hacia adentro. La abrace fuertemente mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie

Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse debajo del mío, estaba temblando

--¿alguien te hizo daño? – la aleje un poco para mirarla a los ojos

--n…no – murmuro

--Rose, si alguien te hizo daño debes decírmelo, te prometo que se arrepentirá, nadie se mete con mi chica – deje salir toda mi frustración al verla en ese estado.

No traía maquillaje y sus ojos estaban hinchados pero aun así era hermosa, incluso me pareció más bella sin toda esa pintura encima.

--nadie me hizo daño, Emmett, por lo menos no de la manera que tú piensas

--¿entonces?

--tuve, una discusión… con Bella

--oh, bueno – me relaje – no te preocupes, eso es normal entre hermanos – le sonreí – a mi me exasperan los míos, y te puedo asegurar que peleamos más que tú con los tuyos.

--lo se – sonrió con tristeza—lo he visto

--lo ves – seque una lagrima con mi dedo – no pasa nada, anda vamos a comer algo—la anime

--prefiero, no salir – agacho la cabeza—¿te importaría comer aquí?

--eh… n…no, claro – sonreí nervioso. Yo no sabía cocinar—pero, tengo que advertirte Rose, no se cocinar

Ella se carcajeo y eso me gusto bastante, odiaba verla de esa manera

--no te preocupes, yo si se, pásame el teléfono—me estiro la mano

Tome el más cercano y se lo pase. Vi como marcaba un número de memoria y se llevaba el teléfono a la cara

--buenos días – escuche como saludaba – me gustaría ordenar una pizza

--…

--bueno, mejor dos – me miro de soslayo—y que sean grandes, por favor. De pepperoni, y un refresco grande, si seria todo. Gracias

Me reí, al parecer empezaba a conocerme

--yo pude haber hecho eso – me queje

--lo sé, pero yo soy experta – rio con suficiencia

--vamos, esperaremos las pizzas.

La jale hacia la sala, ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en el umbral de la puerta. Me dedique a confortarla y hacerla sentir bien, al parecer había funcionado por que poco a poco se había ido relajando entre mis brazos, hubo un momento en que pensé que se quedaría dormida, se sentía bien tenerla así. Acostada en el gran sillón y con su cabeza en mis piernas, podía acariciar su cabello todo lo que quisiera.

La pizza llego después e exactamente veinticinco minutos, lo cual agradecí, ya que mi estomago había empezado a gruñir, lo que ocasiono las risas de Rose y el haberse levantado de mi regazo, ya que decía que mi estomago le aterrorizaba.

--yo pago—me levante rápidamente y fui por ellas. olían delicioso

Lleve las pizzas hasta la sala y pusimos una película de acción, me encantaba que Rose las disfrutara, así no tenia que fingir que me gustaban las de romance.

Comimos entre risas, el ambiente se había relajado bastante, y Rose estaba feliz de nuevo.

--me divierte mucho estar contigo – mencione

--a mi también – contesto antes de morder un pedazo de pizza. Ella me sonrió, pude ver cómo un poco de salsa quedaba en la comisura de sus labios. Hice un ademan con la lengua indicándole que tenía algo en su boca, pero no me entendió.

Me miro como si estuviera loco. Me incline un poco hacia ella.

--tienes algo…-- estire mi mano – aquí

Rose se estremeció debajo de mi dedo y eso me hizo sonreír, me acerque un poco mas y podía notar sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, coloque mi mano detrás de su nuca y la jale hacia a mí.

Ella jadeo por la sorpresa, pero se relajo rápidamente, sus besos eran adictivos y sabia que una vez empezado no podría parar, no tenía la suficiente voluntad, esto no me había pasado jamás con nadie, podía parar cuando quisiera, pero con Rose era diferente, no sentía los deseos de hacerlo y por el contrario podía sentir el fuego consumiéndose en mi interior cuando la tocaba.

Le quite el pedazo de pizza que seguía aferrado en sus manos y lo coloque sin apartarme de ella en la mesita donde teníamos las cajas de pizza medio vacías. Rose se fue inclinando poco a poco junto conmigo hasta quedar totalmente acostada. Tome sus piernas y las sube, colocándolas entre las mías, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, me aventure un poco y baje mis manos hacia su cintura. Ella se arqueo un poco. Las subí hasta su pequeña blusa y desabotone el primer botón, pude ver su lencería de color rojo.

Ella jalo hacia arriba mi camiseta, y yo le ayude a deshacerme de ella, la deje caer en el suelo. Me aventure con otro botón. Seguía besándola, podía sentir su lengua caliente sobre la mía, mordí sus labio y ella soltó un gemido. Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Desabroche de un tirón lo últimos dos botones que me faltaban y ella dio un respingo. Sus labios se quedaron petrificados. Abrí los ojos extrañado por su reacción y pude ver su rostro atemorizado.

--¿Rose?—la llame preocupado

--N…no. No, puedo Emmett – contesto sonrojada y me empujo un poco, con delicadeza, pero dejando claro que no seguiría.

--¿Qué te sucede Rose?—pregunte frustrado

--n…nada – se erguió. Se abrocho los botones con torpeza. Parecía nerviosa—ya es demasiado duro sin esto – murmuro tan bajito que dude de mi capacidad auditiva.

--¿estas bien? – pregunte resignado, recogí mi camiseta y la coloque de nuevo en su lugar -- ¿es por mi? – pregunte acongojado. No pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara al final.

Nunca había sido rechazado, por nadie. Y en realidad no me hubiera importado si me hubiera pasado, pero con Rose, con ella era diferente, sentí algo que jamás había sentido, y junto con el rechazo sentí el dolor, el dolor de no ser suficiente para la persona que amaba.

--no… -- me miro confundida – no, jamás digas eso Emmett… no es por ti, es…

--oh, no! – farfulle – genial!, no es por ti, es por mi ¿no?

Ella me miro preocupada, parecía que iba a decir algo pero cerro sus labios y bajo la mirada

--no es así – murmuro

--¿entonces como es? – grite molesto – ¿dejas que me ilusione, para luego mandarme al demonio?

--no lo entiendes – murmuro de nuevo

--entonces ayúdame a entenderlo Rose, porque de verdad no puedo. No eres tu --- repetí con sorna—vamos, por lo menos podrías ser más original!

--no es así Emmett!!—chillo – no lo entiendes!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo por su rostro, estaba enojado y muy molesto con ella por hacerme esto, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por ella. No me gustaba verla llorar.

--entonces dímelo – le pedí en un susurro. Me deje caer en el sillón

No escuche nada aparte de los sollozos de Rose, deje caer mi rostro entre mis manos, esto me había afectado como jamás lo imagine.

--Emmett – escuche su voz un poco más calmada – no es lo que te imaginas – sentí sus manos en las mías, tratando de apartarlas de mi rostro. – yo…-- titubeo—te amo

Levante la mirada rápidamente para encontrarme con la de ella, la mire por mucho tiempo, tratando de ver algún indicio de duda en sus ojos, pero no la había. Ella de verdad me amaba. Tome su rostro entre mis manos

--¿entonces, que es lo que te pasa? – le pedí

--no soy una buena persona Emmett, solía serlo, pero ya no, no soy buena para ti

--eres perfecta para mí – replique

--no sabes lo que dices – aparto su rostro

Lo tome de nuevo más fuerte entre mis manos

--escúchame Rose – le pedí – mírame! – le exigí cuando aparto sus ojos.—te amo con toda mi vida, y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Soy tuyo

Ella sonrió con tristeza

--yo también te amo – contesto

La jale hacia mi cuerpo y la abrace fuertemente, lo que sea que la haya puesto de este modo había sido malo, muy malo y de ahora en adelante yo la protegería de todo. Ella era mía, y nadie, incluso sus hermanos podrían hacerle daño sin pasar antes por mí.

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía muy a gusto, tranquila y relajada, me sentía plena y feliz. Podía sentir el olor de Jasper cerca de mí, y su cuerpo amoldado al mío, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aprisionándome deliciosamente hacia su cuerpo.

Esto era maravilloso, ni en mis mas vividos sueños había logrado sentirme así, no quería despertar jamás, lo único que podría hacerlo mejor sería la parte exacta de este momento en la realidad.

Este sueño era genial…

Espera…

Sueño….

--Dios mío! – chille

Sentí como alguien brincaba a un lado mío y se tensaba, me tomo entre sus brazos y me jalo hacia a él cómo tratando de protegerme de algo invisible

--Alice… Alice!! – chillo

--me he quedado dormida!! – chille horrorizada – sentí como se relajaba a mi lado y volvía a su posición

--oh, vaya… me has asustado – se carcajeo

--¡¿Qué?!

--pensé que alguien trataba de asesinarte o algo así

--eso es lo que pasara!! – chille. Me levante de un brinco y comencé a buscar mi ropa de la noche anterior – Esme me matara, Carlisle me matara, Emmett me matara!! … y pero aun Edward me matara!!

--no es para tanto – me miro Jasper con una ceja alzada, vi como se ponía de pie y comenzaba a vestirse

--no los conoces – replique

--no es tan tarde – argumento

--¿estas bromeando? – chille – ¿has mirado la hora?

Se estiro un poco y cogió su celular de la mesita de noche, abrió los ojos como platos cuando comprobó lo que yo decía.

--Dios mío! , es tarde

--las cinco de la mañana Jasper

--bueno, te acompañare, hablare con tus padres si es nece…

--no!! – chille—olvídalo, un asesinato será suficiente

--no exageres Alice—rodo los ojos

--¿Qué harías si Bella o Rose durmieran fuera de casa?

No contesto

--lo ves! – chille—será mejor que salgamos ahora.

Salimos corriendo –literalmente—de la cabaña, podía ver como el cielo aun oscuro empezaba a tomar un tono más claro en un costado, como gris quemado, era desesperante. Me subí al coche apurada. Jasper insistió en acompañarme hasta mi casa, pero lo mejor sería ir sola, lo lleve por su motocicleta y Salí rápidamente de ahí mientras él me veía como cordero degollado.

Mi casa estaba oscura, eso era una buena señal, tal vez no se habían dado cuenta que no había regresado anoche.

Me quite las zapatillas en la puerta y la abrí lo más despacio que pude, respire tranquila cuando vi todas las luces apagadas, camine de puntitas hacia las escaleras y tenía un pie en el primer escalón. Podía respirar.

--Alice Cullen!

"_Oh, oh… es el fin, adiós mundo cruel, adiós mi querido Jasper, y adiós tarjetas de crédito"_

--Alice Cullen, haz el favor de venir a la sala en este instante – la voz sonaba calmada, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Di media vuelta con pereza –y mucho miedo -- me arrastre hacia la sala. Pude ver el rostro de mi madre, estaba enojada. Claro ¡que esperaba?

Bufo cuando me miro. Sabía que estaba viendo mi facha, la misma ropa de ayer.

--eh… hola, mama—balbucee

--buenos días Alice – dijo con sorna -- ¡¿me puedes decir que horas son estas de llegar?!

--eh, yo… lo siento mama – agache la cabeza

--no lo sientas Alice, estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Mira que no venir a dormir a su casa – dramatizo – eso no lo hace una señorita

--mama, no hice nada malo – murmure apenada

--eso que te lo crea otro! – grito – ¿has dormido con ese muchacho verdad?. No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!, da gracias que no está tu padre, porque si no… pero no creas que te vas a salvar de esta, dame tus tarjetas

Las saque de mi bolso, no podía luchar

--Edward, Emmett!!

--mama, no los despiertes—le pedí

--ellos han estado despiertos toda la noche, ¿no escuchaste tu celular señorita?. Los pobres no han dormido ni diez minutos

Vi como bajaban mis hermanos y nos acompañaban en la sala, me miraban con reproche y muy enojados

--se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?! – grito Edward

--Edward, no hables así

--¿y cómo quieres que hablemos mama?, si Alice anda haciendo quien sabe que cosas por ahí

--no he hecho nada malo –me defendí

--¿acostarse con Jasper no es nada malo?—vocifero Emmett

--y… yo… yo no me acosté con Jasper!!—chille, podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua

--te prohíbo terminantemente que veas a ese muchacho!—estallo mi madre

Los tres abrimos los ojos como platos

--p…pero, mama!!

--pero nada, ya sabía yo que no nos traerían nada bueno, se lo dije a tu padre

--¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre?

-- no confió en ese muchacho

--mama, Jasper es un buen muchacho, es amigo de Edward y de Emmett

-- no por mucho tiempo – farfullo Emmett

--de acuerdo contigo hermano

--ustedes! – los acuse—menudos hipócritas, se supone que son amigos de Jasper

--lo éramos, hasta que decidió robarle la inocencia a nuestra hermana

--idiotas!!, yo no soy como ustedes!—estalle – Jasper es un caballero!

--un caballero no permite que una señorita duerma fuera de su casa

-- me necesitaba, Emmett tu lo oíste

--en realidad no, escuche lo que tú me dijiste, bien podría ser una excusa

--eso es todo muchachita, es la última vez que vez a ese muchacho

-- tu no puedes prohibirme eso – me encare con mi madre ante la mirada atónita de mis hermanos—lo amo!!

--tu no sabes lo que es el amor

-- y tu si madre?, ¿tu si lo sabías a mi edad?, ¿Qué hacías en Londres eh?... escuche a la señora Stanley diciendo que fuiste a seguir a un muchacho

Mi mama se quedo muda, había escuchado eso hacía mucho tiempo y no le había prestado atención, la señora Stanley era la mujer más chismosa del pueblo.

--Alice – escuche como me llamaba Edward

-- no Edward, lo amo y ni ella ni nadie me va a impedir estar con el

--es mi última palabra – dijo tajantemente mi madre—no lo quiero cerca de ti

-- entonces me veré obligada a desobedecerte madre, lo siento, pero ni tu ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión.

Di media vuelta y subí las escaleras corriendo. Nadie, ni siquiera mi propia familia podrían separarme jamás de Jasper

**Huy… ardio troya jajajaja, una pista para el siguiente capitulo, tiene que ver con Rose llemando a Jasper y un mensaje muy interesante… ¿Quién quiere saber?... si adivinan subo antes jajajaja …=P una pista, tiene que ver con Esme,**


	30. ¿MI CUÑADA?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo en mis mas extraños, bzarro y retorcidos sueños, don de SM o puede hacer nada para evitarlo muajajajaja!!**_

**ROSE POV**

Me sentía mejor en los brazos de Emmett, que me reconfortaban y me acariciaban con dulzura; pero también me sentía mal, terriblemente mal, ese comportamiento; dulce y de enamorados me hacía sentir peor. Peor porque estaba a punto de destrozarle el corazón, en pocos días el me odiaría con toda su alma.

--¿Qué tal si mañana hacemos algo divertido, Rose?

--eh… --su voz me saco de mi ensoñación

--¿que si mañana quieres hacer algo divertido?, ya sabes, salto de acantilado o algo así—bromeo

--no lo creo Emmett

--¿es porque no quieres arruinar tu cabello?—rodo los ojos

--es por qué mañana tenemos clases!—le di un golpe en el hombro

--¿y por eso me maltratas?, soy una obra de arte Rosie, por lo tanto tienes que cuidarme.

Reí, era inevitable no hacerlo con Emmett, todo era más fácil, más relajado a su lado. Vi como me miraba intrigado, lo observe y el quito la vista de la mía. Parecía apesumbrado.

--¿te pasa algo?—pregunte

--eh… bueno—hizo una pausa—nada, olvídalo!—fruncí el ceño

--puedes decirme—le sonreí

--bueno, es que yo… estaba pensando

--vaya!, eso sí es sorprendente—me burle, pero él no reacciono como yo lo esperaba, en vez de replicar se puso colorado

--bueno, vamos, quiero saber en qué pensabas—insistí

--bueno, bueno. Estaba pensando en… hace rato—termino apenado

--eh…? Oh—balbucee

--sí, bueno, yo me preguntaba

--¿te preguntabas?

--si, tu, bueno—hizo una pausa—bueno—suspiro-- ¿Por qué no quisiste hacer el amor conmigo?—lo dijo tan rápido que apenas vi como se movían sus labios, o tal vez era por la sorpresa, esa era una pregunta que no me esperaba.

--eh… Emmett

--si no quieres decirme está bien—hablo compungido

--no es lo que tú piensas—hable

--¿entonces, no es porque no quieres estar conmigo?

--no es eso -- _¿Cómo le explicaba correctamente aquello?—_veras Emmett, yo quiero estar contigo—confesé mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban—pero no creo que sea lo correcto

--¿Por qué no?

"_Bueno, simple y sencillamente porque soy la encargada de destruirte, claro"_

--no estamos listos

--yo pensé que si, bueno, parecía que si—balbuceo con la vista gacha

--veras Emmett—_¿Dios, porque me lo hacía todo mas difícil?—_yo… no estoy lista

--¿Cómo…?, espera, ¿eso qué significa?—levanto una ceja

--Emmett—farfulle—no pensé que tuviera que decirte esto, pero bueno, soy virgen

Lo observe para ver su reacción; sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que su boca, me puse nerviosa, ¿es que no diría nada?. Su mirada estaba perdida, analizando mis palabras

--wow!—murmuro después de lo que pareció un siglo. Me avergoncé

--lo siento—murmure apenada

--¿lo siento?—pregunto confundido-- ¿Por qué?

-- porque no soy la chica experta que tu esperabas

--¡¿Qué?!—Chillo – estás diciendo tonterías – tomo mi mentón para encontrarse con mi mirada triste—es lo más maravilloso que me podías haber dicho, claro, después de decirme que me amabas—sonrió y pude ver claramente sus hermosos hoyuelos.

--entonces ¿no te molesta?

--¡por Dios!, no, para nada—sonrió de nuevo—al contrario, ahora entiendo,--me guiño un ojo—esperaremos todo lo que quieras Rose, --me dio un beso casto en la frente—te amo y solo quiero hacerte feliz

Eso me desarmo por completo, quería contestarle sinceramente, decirle cuanto lo iba a extrañar y pedirle perdón por lo que le haría a él y a su familia, pero no podía perdonar a su madre, no por lo que nos hizo.

--yo también Emmett – dije en una réplica – yo también

--entonces—se acomodo de nuevo -- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

--hum… ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?—sugerí

--claro—se alegro—escuche que están dando una comedia excelente en el cine

--no!—chille. Todavía no olvidaba el oso que había pasado la ultima vez—prefiero que la veamos aquí

Me miro con suspicacia, pero luego se relajo y asintió

--entonces, nos quedamos—sonrió

Resulto que los Cullen tenían una gran colección de dvd's, e incluso tenían una pantalla gigante, me debatí entre una comedia romántica y una de terror.

_Lo sé, tengo gustos raros._

Al final elegí la comedia, era más apropiado para una cita. Aunque bueno esto prácticamente no era una cita, ya que estábamos en casa de mi novio; bueno aunque no lo habíamos dicho en voz alta. No lo necesitábamos, todo el mundo lo había dado por hecho, al igual que nosotros, sobre todo después de hablar con sus padres. Yo me había convertido en la única novia oficial del rompecorazones Emmett Cullen.

--Rose!

….

--hey Rose!—paso su mano por mi rostro-. Si que estas ida-. Se carcajeo-- ¿en qué pensabas eh?, ¿en mi?

Era tan encantador y tan irritante a la vez.

--no eres tan guapo –dije con burla

--bueno, bueno—se carcajeo—tu celular—está sonando

--eh—parpadee. No lo había escuchado – no lo escuche

--pude notarlo – rio – conteste, toma—me lo tendió—es una chica, tiene un acento extraño—se burlo

--dame eso! –se lo arrebate.

Me lleve el auricular hacia la oreja divertida con las tonterías de mi novio. Emmett se acomodo cerca de mí y poso sus dedos por mi cabello despreocupadamente mientras fijaba su vista en la pantalla.

--¿hola?

--hola buenos días –_oh, no. Esa voz—_eres una mala, muy mala cuñada.

--¡¿M…maría?!—chille

--¿Quién más?, ¿acaso tienes otra cuñada?

"_bueno, sí, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia"_

--no, no… claro que no!—trate de no mostrar mi sorpresa, pero fue inútil. Emmett me miro de soslayo. Le sonreí mientras tapaba el auricular

--es una vieja amiga—murmure—de Londres—el asintió complacido con mi explicación y regreso s vista al televisor.

--María, ¿Qué quieres?—pregunte tratando de ser cortes. Había sido mi mejor amiga y novia de Jasper, hasta que la descubrí pintándole el cuerno con un compañero de clases, pero había mantenido la comunicación con ella gracias a mi madre que la adoraba.

--¿Cómo está Jasper?

--perfectamente – disfrace mi disgusto

--oh, vaya—murmuro—me alegra, ya sabes, después de lo que paso

--lo recuerdo perfectamente—la interrumpí

--yo no lo he podido olvidar ¿sabes?—no le creí—y se que él me sigue amando –suspiro teatralmente- si tan solo me escuchara

_Si como no_

--está perfectamente—repetí con el veneno en la punta de mi lengua—y dudo mucho que él se acuerde de "eso"

--vamos, Rosie, no te portes así conmigo, sabes cómo pasaron las cosas

_Claro, la versión de ella era que la habían "obligado"_

--claro, claro. Como sea

--pero no hablaba para hablar de eso – comento ofendida

-¿entonces?

--bueno—hizo una pausa—hace unos meses, recibí una visita… interesante

--vamos María – murmure impaciente

--¿Qué sabes de Forks? – soltó de pronto y no pude evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa, gracias a Dios, Emmett estaba ensimismado en la película

--que sabes tú de eso?

--bueno, no se mucho. Solo lo que tu madre me dijo

--¿mi madre?!—chille sorprendida. Emmett me miro

--si, Rebecca vino a verme hace un tiempo, me conto sobre Forks, me dijo que estaba interesada en ese lugar

--¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

--me pidió un favor

--¿Qué tipo de favor?

--ella quería comprar algo, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero quería usar mi nombre para hacerlo. No entendí porque, pero acepte, sabes que adoro a Rebecca

--ella está muerta—murmure

--oh, sí, lo sé, lo siento. Me entere hace poco, por eso llamo. Rebecca hizo todo antes de… irse. Hace unos días me contacto su abogado, el Licenciado Morrinon, me dijo que la compra se había realizado con éxito

--¿Qué compra?

--me estas poniendo atención, Rosie?. Rebecca, dejo una pequeña empresa con mi nombre, el licenciado me dijo que era de bienes raíces

--¿y por que querría ella ..? Oh! – todo encajo con un clic

--no lo sé, pero bueno se supone que debo ir a firmar unos papeles, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas

--si—conteste en automático

--el licenciado me dio su dirección y en tu casa me dieron tu teléfono. Llego en dos días

--espera!, quieres decir qué vienes aquí?

--claro, tontita. Por eso te llamaba. Me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes de irme, pero te veo en dos días cuñada.

--eh, sí, claro – balbucee

Un segundo después, colgó

--Rose, ¿Quién era? -. Pregunto mi novio

--nadie importante

--estas seg…

--tengo que irme—me levante del sofá – necesito hablar con Bella

--pero acabas de llegar – hizo un puchero

--lo siento—me disculpe-- ¿te veo mañana?

--claro – farfullo molesto

Salí rápidamente de su casa, marque al celular de Jasper varias veces hasta que contesto:

--¿Jasper?

Era Alice. Jasper se negó a hablar conmigo

"_idiota"_

Me dirigí a casa después de pedirle a Alice que le comunicara a Jasper mi recado

Abrí la puerta sin cuidado, subí a trompicones las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella

**BELLA POV**

_Demonios!_

Rose había llegado de improvisto y más rápido de lo que esperaba. No me había dado tiempo de reaccionar… o ponerme algo encima. Edward pego un brinco cuando escucho como mi hermana azotaba la puerta, se había quedado dormido.

--¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto contrariado

--Rose—murmure asustada

--¿crees que..

--¿Qué se dio cuenta?, claro, ella no es ninguna tonta. Iré a hablar con ella

--creo que es mejor que me vaya. No quiero ocasionarte más problemas con tus hermanos—dijo mientras se incorporaba para vestirse

--está bien – acepte-. Será mejor. Te llamare más tarde

Acompañe a Edward a la puerta y le prometí que le llamaría mas tarde para decirle como me había ido con Rose. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia su recamara. Gracias a Dios no tenia seguro. Rose estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de su ventana y veía al horizonte, perdida. Pensé que no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que se giro para penetrarme con sus ojazos

--sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – pregunto con acido

--no es de tu incumbencia

--eres mi hermana. Claro que es de mi incumbencia

--en todo caso no hice nada que tu no harías. Me entregue a él, no puedes reprochármelo!

--eres una egoísta, Bella! – exploto

--¿ahora, soy yo la egoísta?

--a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí, yo no me acosté con Emmett

--no te creo – escupí

--lo quiero demasiado como para hacerlo—su voz bajo de tono, ahora sonaba apesumbrada

--no te entiendo—admití

--veras Bella. Ya será demasiado difícil sin eso. ¿Qué crees que el pensara de ti cuando se entere de todo?

Las palabras de Rose me cayeron como un balde de agua helada, no había pensado en las consecuencias. Pero no podía admitirlo, no delante de Rose.

_Edward, me odiaría con toda su alma, y me repudiaría por hacerlo "creer" que yo también lo amaba, aunque fuera cierto, el jamás me perdonaría._

--pero, no te "interrumpí" por eso

--no interrumpiste nada -. Me defendí

--en casa de Emmett recibí una llamada muy interesante

--¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

--tiene que ver con todos. Era María

--¡¿María?!—Pregunte extrañada -- ¿María, maría. La de Jasper?

--exactamente

--¿y qué quería esa arpía?-. la sangre me hirvió de pronto

--hablar con nosotros

--no tiene nada que hablar con nosotros—vocifere

--de hecho sí. Hablo de nuestra madre

--¿Qué tiene ella que decir de nuestra madre? – ahora estaba intrigada

--mucho, al parecer nuestra madre era muy inteligente, contacto a María hace unos meses. Al parecer hizo una compra muy interesante y uso su nombre para hacerla. Me llamo para informarme que venía hacia acá

--¿a Forks?

--exacto. ¿ves porque entre gritando?

--si, lo siento—me sonroje—esto lo tiene que saber Jasper—tome mi celular

-- ni te molestes, ya lo intente. Lo único que logre fue dejarle un recado con Alice

--menudo idiota!—farfulle

-- mira quién habla—murmuro . ignore su comentario, no era un buen momento para pelear

--¿Qué haremos?

--esperaremos a que Jasper se le baje el berrinche para hablar con él, esperaremos a María y veremos de qué se trata todo esto

--de acuerdo acepte… ¿Cuándo llega?

--en dos días

Como lo supusimos, Jasper llego al otro día, parecía preocupado por algo. Pero no le preguntamos, había cosas más importantes en este momento. Le contamos sobre la llamada de María y su próxima visita; casi le da un infarto.

--¿y cuando dices que llega? – pregunto

--mañana—contesto mi hermana

--Demonios! – mascullo -- ¿Qué haremos?

--esperábamos que tu nos dijeras—admití

--hablaremos con ella—hizo una mueca—eso haremos. Tenemos que mantenerla alejada de los Cullen

--estoy de acuerdo—acepte

--yo también—me siguió mi hermana

--bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo, te recomiendo que te des un baño Jasper. Todavía tenemos que ir a la escuela y no tienes muy buena pinta

**JASPER POV**

Les hice caso a mis hermanas y me di un baño, no tenia sueño, ya que había dormido toda la noche. Sonreí como idiota al recordar la noche de ayer, dormido con mi Alice entre los brazos, quería. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma poder hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

Llegamos todos juntos en el carro de Rose a la escuela. El estacionamiento estaba semivacío, al parecer habíamos llegado con tiempo suficiente. Vi como entraba el volvo plateado de Edward al estacionamiento, espere un minuto para ver si mi duende llegaba, pero su hermoso coche no entro detrás del de su hermano. Eso me sorprendió, ya que no desperdiciaba oportunidad para usarlo.

El volvo se estaciono al otro lado del estacionamiento, mis hermanas y yo caminamos hacia ahí, vi como Alice bajaba del auto, parecía molesta por algo, Edward la miro molesto y le dijo algo que hizo que mi novia frunciera mas el ceño.

--hola Alice—salude cuando llegamos hasta ellos

--hola Jazz

Me acerque hacia ella y le di un beso en la mejilla

--humjmm! – carraspeó el grandulón

--¿estás enfermo, Emmy? – pregunto mi hermana con dulzura

-no, pero ahora que lo mencionas, comienzo a sentirme ASQUEADO

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada, no pude evitar notar el tono sarcástico que destilaban sus palabras. Bella se acerco a Edward y este la rodeo en un abrazo, me acerque a él para saludarlo

--hola, Edward, ¿Qué tal tu día?

--perfecto hasta hace unos minutos—contesto con sarcasmo

Era mi imaginación, o los chicos Cullen tenían un problema conmigo?

Trate de ignorarlo y me recordé que tal vez era solo cuestión de mi imaginación, ellos no podían saber nada, "no aun", sobre todo porque mis dos hermanas estaban al lado de ellos, y parecían muy cómodos por eso.

--vamos Al, no quiero llegar tarde – la tome de la mano. Un gruñido salió del pecho de Emmett y Edward jalo a su hermana

--Alice no irá a ningún lugar contigo Jasper!

Eso me sorprendió. ¿acaso sabían..? no, Rose y Bella parecían igual de contrariadas que yo, pero ellos las seguían viendo con amor. Esto era solo conmigo.

--suéltame! – chillo mi novia

--tienes prohi…

--tu no me prohíbes nada a mí! – exploto ella apuntaba a Emmett

--¿pasa algo?—pregunte, pero me ignoraron

--Alice! – gruño Edward mientras la sujetaba. Mi novia luchaba por separarse de el

--suéltala! – le pedí un poco molesto por su actitud

--tu no te metas! – me gruño Emmett

--Emmett! – chillo mi hermana -- ¿Qué les pasa?

--¿Qué nos pasa?—pregunto con sarcasmo—mejor pregúntale a tu hermanito

Mis hermanas me miraron esperando una explicación, pero yo no sabía que decir, no tenía idea del porque de su comportamiento

--no tengo idea de lo que hablas

--¡¿ah no?! – gruño Edward-- ¡¿entonces no dormiste con mi hermana?! – me dirigió una mirada asesina

_¿¿¡¡QUEEEE!!??_

_--_EDWARD!!! – chillo mi novia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

--¿COMO TE ATREVES? – le grite molesto. Me acerque un paso y tome a Alice con una mano pero él me impidió que la tomara.

--SUELTALA! – me gruño de nuevo

--EDWARD?! -- Bella lo tomo del brazo y trato de liberar a Alice – suéltala

--no te metas Bella – le pidió con la voz más baja, ero contenida por la furia

--SON UNOS IDIOTAS!! – mascullo mi novia mientras aprovechaba la distracción que mi hermana había creado, recorrió la distancia que nos separaba en dos grandes zancadas y me abrazo. La acune entre mis brazos, protegiéndola

--SUELTA A MI HERMANA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – gruño Emmett

--Emmett, te prohíbo que le hables así a mi hermano! – le pidió Rose

--Y YO LE PROHIBO A EL QUE LA TOQUE! – espeto Edward que trataba de acercarse a nosotros, mientras Bella lo abrazaba y se interponía entre los dos

Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Estaba dudando de mi preciosa Alice, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

--Y A TI QUIEN TE IMPIDE QUE TOQUES A LA MIA! – le grite encolerizado.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y Edward se tenso, apretó la mandíbula y jalo aire

--Alice tiene prohibido verte – dijo un poco más calmado

--tu no tienes dere…

--yo no se lo prohibí – hizo una mueca de disgusto—pero igualmente no quiero que este cerca de ti

--¿entonces, quien lo hizo? – pregunte

--no es de tu incumbencia – contesto Emmett

--ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA SI DUDAN DE MI INTEGRIDAD, Y SOBRE TODO SI DUDAN DE LA INOCENCIA DE ALICE!, NO SE LOS PERMITO, NI A USTEDES NI A NADIE!—solté toda la rabia que sentía acumulada en mi pecho

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, había varias personas viendo la escena un poco alejados.

--TU INTEGRIDAD? – escupió Edward con acido, volviendo al tono violento—TE ACUESTAS CON MI HERMANA Y PREGONAS CABALLEROSIDAD, POR FAVOR!

--ERES UN HIPOCRITA EDWARD ¡!—chillo mi hermana Rose

Todos nos giramos para verla, estaba molesta, y mucho. Casi pude jugar que su cuerpo temblaba, Emmett la tomo del brazo, pero ella se libro de el de un tirón limpio, y se acerco hacia nosotros, no me percate de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro hasta que tuvimos que alejarnos cuando ella se metió entre los dos.

--R…rose—tartamudeo Bella

--ERES UN HIPOCRITA!—mascullo de nuevo. Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Rose le estampo una sonora cachetada al rostro perfecto de Edward Cullen.

_**Listooooo!! .. ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaj a. intenso ¿no?... y el próximo estará mejor.. dejen reviews, si llegamos a los 60, subo capitulo el miércoles ¿Qué les parece? ..=P bueno ya, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… me preguntaba si alguien quería saber la historia de Esme, Rebbecca y Renne y por supuesto como conoció a Carlisle… déjenmelo saber.. =P tal vez las sorprenda…**_


	31. MARIA

**DISCLAIMER; LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LO DEMAS MIO.. (JASPER ES MIOOOO! AUNQUE ME DEMANDE SM) **

ALICE POV

Me levante deseando que este día fuera mejor que ayer. Ver a mis hermanos peleando con Jasper; y a Rose propinándole una cachetada a Edward me había conmocionado.

Hoy todo estaba igual. Bella estaba enojada con Rose, Rose con Edward, Edward con Jasper, mi novio con él y con Emmett, y mi grandulón hermano conmigo.

Había intentado—sin mucho éxito—persuadir a Edward para que me explicara la bizarra reacción de Rose, pero no había logrado nada. Así que hoy me dirigiría a un blanco más fácil y vulnerable; Bella.

La clase de francés era perfecta. Vi a Bella muy pensativa en su asiento mientras yo entraba al salón. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera sintió cuando me senté a su lado.

--hola Bella—brinco cuando escucho mi voz –que pensativa, ¿me puedes decir que paso ayer?—directo al punto. No tenía tiempo para ser sutil.

--no paso nada—bajo la cabeza

--oh, ok… Rose cacheteando a Edward y gritándole hipócrita en medio del estacionamiento es completamente normal – ironice

--Rose tiene problemas de carácter

--y tu eres mala mentirosa—inquirí—vamos, ¿no soy tu mejor amiga?

--no puedo Alice—dijo en un susurro acongojado

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para mí. El comportamiento de Bella, la necedad de Edward, el comportamiento de Rose.

--Dios mío!—chille. Ella me miro con los ojos asustados

--te acostaste con Edward – la cuse en un susurro

--shhhh!—me chito – cállate!

--¿Cómo lo sabe Rose?

--nos vio—se sonrojo

-- oh, dios. Ahora entiendo su comportamiento, para ser sincera se quedo corta, yo hubiera crucificado a Edward en su lugar

-- Alice—me miro con sorna--¿te gustaría que Edward crucificara a Jasper?

--vaya—musite. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo – tu también crees que me acosté con Jasper—la voz se me quebró

--¿ y no lo hiciste?—levanto una ceja

-- no!, claro que no—me moleste—jasper es un caballero. Me duele que desconfíes de mi Bella

-- lo siento—musito. Pude escuchar en su voz que no me creía

La profesora entro un segundo después.

Así que Bella desconfiaba de mí…

JASPER POV

El día en la escuela había sido demasiado largo. Edward y Emmett seguían molestos y hostiles conmigo y aun no me creían.

Llegue a casa cansado y con mucha hambre. Metí la moto al garaje y entre en la casa. Escuche sonidos provenientes de la cocina.

_Genial, Renne debe estar cocinando_

Escuche la risa de Renne en la cocina, pero había otra risa que no logre identificar, no era de ninguna de mis hermanas, y por lo que sabía Renne nunca había invitado a nadie. Entre a la cocina

--Jasper!! – chillo la dueña de la risa, el reconocimiento me golpeo en la cara. Se me hecho encima y me abrazo con fuerza. La aparte de mí tratando de no ser brusco.

--María—musite sin ganas. Mire a Renne -- ¿llegaron mis hermanas?

--Bella y Rose acaban de llegar, subieron a dejar sus cosas – me informo

-- está bien –mire a María—no te esperábamos tan pronto María

--le dije a Rose que llegaba hoy—musito, pude ver una mueca de disgusto en su cara, seguía hermosa, tal como la recordaba, con sus facciones mexicanas y el cabello negro y largo, su piel seguía bronceada y perfecta.

Tan diferente a Alice.

--te espere en el aeropuerto—hablo cuando vio que yo no lo hacía—pero no llegaste, así que tome un taxi

--lo siento – me disculpe—estaba en la escuela y no sabía que tenía que recogerte

--no te preocupes—me sonrió—oh, Bella, Rose. Mire quien llego!—chillo hacia mi espalda

Me gire y compartí una mirada de incomodidad con mis hermanas.

--chicos, la comida tardara unos minutos mas – hablo Renne—lo mejor es que vayan a la sala, en un momento los llamo.

--claro Renne—le sonrió Rose – gracias. Vamos chicos – mi hermana me asombro.

Quería preguntarle que la había hecho cambiar de actitud respecto a Renne, pero ya estaba siendo arrastrado por María.

--vamos, vamos. Tenemos tanto de que hablar! – su entusiasmo me molestaba. Me tenia del brazo y me arrastraba con toda confianza hacia la sala. Mis hermanas hicieron muchas de disgusto detrás de María.

Nos siguieron

María saco una carpeta de su bolso y me lo entrego

--¿Qué es esto?—inquirí mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón. Demasiado cerca de mí.

--por eso vine—sonrió—es de ustedes

--¿Qué es? – pregunto una curiosa Rose

--son los papeles de la compañía de bienes raíces

--espera!, ¿Cómo se llama la compañía? – la interrogo Bella

--se llama vida eterna, o algo así, no estoy segura.

--¿Jasper?—me llamo Rose

--lose, ya lo había pensado – compartimos una mirada de complicidad

--muy interesante—comento Bella al leer nuestros pensamientos.

--¿de qué hablan?, pensé que era un regalo de Rebbeca—nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos…

--y lo es— le dedique una sonrisa torcida

--María , ¿puedes hacernos un favor?—le pidió Rose con voz acaramelada

--claro – sonrió la interpelada—lo que ustedes quieran

--¿puedes darnos un minuto? – le pidió Bella—tenemos que discutir.. Algo

--claro – sonrió, aunque pude ver la curiosidad centellando en sus ojos

--¿Qué haremos con eso?—pregunto Bella cuando María salió de la sala. Apuntaba el sobre encima de la mesita

--ojo por ojo. Diente por diente, hermana – contesto Rose

-- ella nos quito algo que queríamos, simplemente haremos lo mismo

-- ¿pero cómo lo haremos?

-- maría lo hará – apunte hacia la cocina

-- excelente, hará lo que tú le digas—sonrió Rose

--entonces. ¿Están seguros de lo que vamos a hacer?. Después de esto no hay marcha atrás – las dudas de Bella eran comprensibles. Pero el odio que sentíamos por Esme Cullen nos rebasaba. Era más grande que mi conciencia.

Sabía que me arrepentiría por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Alice, pero también sabia—de una manera perturbadora y malévola—que disfrutaría ver a Esme hecha pedazos.

--primero Esme, después… los demás – me obligue a pronunciar sus nombres—Emmett, Edward y … Alice—sentí un aguijonazo en el pecho.

--Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda con Edward? – le pregunto mi gemela. Ella negó con la cabeza—no, creo que es como hacerlo. ¿tu necesitas ayuda?

--no. Se perfectamente cómo hacerlo – levanto el celular y nos lo mostro – solo necesito hacer una llamada—hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía que le costaba tanto como a mí lo que tenía que hacer

--perfecto. Entonces así será—anuncie—recuerden que tiene que ser de golpe. Uno tras otro. Tendrá que recoger los pedazos de sus hijos, y los suyos propios

--esperen – pidió Rose – hay algo que me preocupa

--ya hablamos de esto Rose—bella rodo los ojos—Emmet tendrá que..

--no hablaba de Emmett—bufo—es otra cosa. Hace algunos días—dudo—bueno, el día que… discutimos—Bella se mordió el labio incomoda—fui hablar con Renne

_Ok, eso explica el cambio de comportamiento _

--¿Qué tiene que ver Renne con esto?—pregunto Bella

--no estoy segura, pero recibió una llamada y parecía muy consternada, ha estado muy rara desde ese día y no he podido hablar con ella. Me evita. Cuando llegamos quise preguntarle, pero alego que teníamos que ser corteses con María. Y luego se puso a intercambiar chismes con ella.

--sigo sin ver que tiene esto que ver con nosotros. Si Renne necesita ayuda la pedirá, pero si…

--no, no me están entendiendo. Ella no pedirá ayuda. Verán, ese día regrese a su cuarto mientras ella se bañaba y revise su celular

--Rose, eso es de mala ed…

--espera—la interrumpió—el numero era desconocido, así que marque. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al escuchar su voz. Era Esme

Sentí como el aire de pronto salía de mis pulmones

--¿¡Esme?!—preguntamos contrariados

--si, lo estuve pensando por un tiempo, luego recordé algo. La fotografía que tomamos de la cabaña ¿recuerdan?

--la chica de pelo color caramelo—farfulle

--exacto. Es demasiada coincidencia y ahí fue cuando hice la conexión. Renne y Esme se conocen y lo que sea que ella le haya dicho a Renne ese día la altero mucho.

--¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?—espeto Bella

--lo acabo de descubrir. Mientras la escuchaba hablando con María. Además ese día vi que tenía algunas cosas en su recamara. Tal vez encontremos algo.

--¿hablas de hurgar en el cuarto de Renne?—preguntó mi hermana con la ceja alzada

--si es necesario

--de acuerdo, lo haremos, pero tendrás que hablar con ella. Trata de que te cuente sobre su relación con Esme y lo más importante que paso con ellas, por que se distanciaron ¿de acuerdo?—asintió—bien. Hora de la función. María puedes venir?!

**AAH ESTO YA SE PUSO EMOCIONANTE..=p CHICAS LES ANUNCIO QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS NUESTROS CULLEN SERAN DESTROZADOS… =p Y LAS COSAS SE REBELARAN POR FIN … **

**REVIEW??..=p **


	32. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL

**DISCLAIMER: YA SE LO SABEN**

EDWARD POV

Después de la cachetada que Rose me dio en medio del estacionamiento de la escuela, mi relación con ella y con Jasper dio un giro de ciento sesenta grados; él había tratado de convencerme de su inocencia. Pero, ¿Cómo creerle cuando tenía todo en contra?

_Sí, yo era un hipócrita, ¿pero quién podía culparme?_

Bella por otra parte estaba rara, distraída y distante. Toda la semana me pareció que estaba en otro planeta; le hubiera pedido a Alice que hablara con ella, pero seguía enojada conmigo y con Emmett, prácticamente ni nos hablábamos.

Extrañaba a mis hermanos, nunca nos habíamos peleado,-- bueno no de esta manera—también de cierta manera sentía que las cosas habían cambiado.

_Tal vez lo mejor será hablar con bella. Incluso con Jasper, así tal vez, todo vuelva a su lugar_

Baje a desayunar con esa idea en mi cabeza, lo mejor sería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Tal vez Bella solo necesitaba a Jasper –al igual que yo necesitaba a Alice--.

--hola chicos—salude con ánimo a mis hermanos que ya se encontraban desayunando

--hola—contestaron secamente

--oye Alice—me senté enfrente de ella

--¿Qué Edward?

--creo que hablare con Jasper—suspire

--¿¡de verdad?!—preguntaron los dos. Emmett con sorna y Alice emocionada

--si, pero no prometo nada

--no importa –sonrió—es todo lo que pido—se levanto y puso un tazón enfrente de mí—vamos, desayuna.

--gracias, Alice

--de nada—sentí un beso en la coronilla y no pude evitar sonreír

--por cierto –me llamo—no le diré nada a Jasper

--¿a qué te refieres?

--sobre tu y Bella—me guiño un ojo

Juro que casi me ahogo ante su comentario. Emmett me miro con curiosidad y picardía

--¿Qué paso entre Bells y tú?

_¿Por qué su voz siempre sonaba tan…sexual?_

--nada—contestamos Alice y yo a la vez

Mi madre venia bajando por las escaleras en ese momento.

_Salvado por la campana_

--hola amores – saludo. Parecía preocupada

--buenos días, mamá. ¿Qué tal tu noche?—salude

--bien

--¿Qué horas son?—pregunto Emmett

--las nueve. ¿Por qué?

--¿de verdad?, vaya – bostezo—pensaba levantarme más tarde, últimamente no he dormido muy bien

Ahora que le ponía atención a mi hermano, tenía muy mala cara, se veía cansado. Mi mama se sentó en la mesa con un plato de cereal en sus manos.

--mama, ¿no piensas ir a trabajar?—pregunto Alice—no creo que ir en pijama sea buena idea—se burlo

--no, no iré—contesto con una mueca

--¿estas enferma?—pregunte

--¿o tal vez estas cansada?, como yo—bostezo mi hermano de nuevo

--no, nada de eso

--¿entonces?—pregunte.

Mi madre siguió comiendo como si no hubiera preguntado nada. Por un momento pensé que no me contestaría

--me despidieron

--¿¡queeee?! – chillamos

--p…pero… eso es… imposible—farfullo Alice

--no lo es—contesto molesta—al parecer alguien piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena

--pero mama!, tu eres la mejor. Además eres la socia mayoritaria

--lo era – se llevo la cuchara a la boca

--no lo entiendo—sacudí mi cabeza

--alguien compro acciones, y no solo eso, busco a dos de los socios – gruño—ex, socios y les ofreció una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por sus partes

--¿pero no tenían que haber comprado tu parte también?—pregunto un Emmett mas despierto

--en realidad no, solo éramos cuatro socios, y las partes eran prácticamente iguales, solo yo tenía un poco más, y solo porque era necesario. Pero ahora solo hay tres y uno tiene la mayoría. Me saco de la jugada—bufo

--pero, ¿Por qué despedirte?

--no lo sé… pero voy a averiguarlo

--¿conociste al nuevo socio?

--si, era una muchacha, no era más grande que ustedes. Pero no creo que ella sea la que las compro. A lo que pude ver, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

--¿Qué harás?—pregunte. Yo sabía que ese trabajo era lo que la hacía más feliz en el mundo—aparte de su familia

--llamare algunas personas

--lo siento, mama—musito Alice. Ella suspiro.

--ese lugar es mi vida chicos—suspiro de nuevo

--lo sabemos, si podemos ayudar en algo, déjanoslo saber

--gracias chicos

ALICE POV

Llegamos a la escuela temprano, así que pudimos estacionarnos donde quisiéramos—por supuesto más cerca de la entrada—estaba feliz porque Edward al fin había aceptado a hablar con mi ángel personal.

_Y hablando de ángeles._

Jasper acababa de entrar al estacionamiento detrás de Rosalie que venía en su BMW; todavía no me acostumbraba a verlo sobre esa motocicleta, lo hacía ver tan sexy y tan peligroso a la vez.

Edward y Emmett se acercaron a las chicas mientras Jasper brincaba de la moto y se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y mis pies se movieron con vida propia hacia mi ángel. Sentí su mano gélida acariciar mi mejilla, pero a pesar del frio el tacto me pareció cálido.

--hola preciosa

--hola – lo salude con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me pare de puntitas y el sonrió al comprender lo que quería.

Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los míos.

--eh, jazz – mire hacia donde estaban mis hermanos, Edward me miro buscando mi aprobación, al parecer mi hermano no quería esperar.

--dime – me regalo una sonrisa torcida

--eh… te tengo una noticia—seguí mirando por detrás de su hombro y el miro de soslayo. Edward se estaba acercando -- al parecer Edward ha decidido perdonarnos

--¿perdonarnos? – alzo una ceja

--ya sabes—me sonroje. El tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y me penetro con esos ojazos azul cielo

-- el no tiene nada que perdonarnos – dijo con certeza—en todo caso, debería disculparse contigo, por dudar de ti. Puede hacerlo de mi – esbozo una mueca que me dio escalofrió—pero de ti no.

Edward ya estaba a tres metros. Podía escucharnos.

--solo… habla con el – bese su mejilla – te veré dentro

El me miro con el ceño fruncido pero acepto, estábamos cerca de la entrada así que decidí escuchar un poco.

_Eso no haría daño a nadie._

Me recargue en un pilar cercano, lo suficientemente cercano como para escuchar sin ser descubierta.

--hola Jasper – saludo mi hermano

--Edward

--me gustaría … hablar contigo – deslizo sus dedos por el desastre de cabello que tenia

--adelante – mi ángel se cruzo de brazos

--bueno, quería, darte la oportunidad de …explicarte

--¿explicarme? – pude imaginar cómo alzaba una ceja

--ya sabes, por lo de Alice

--no tengo nada que explicarte, Edward. En todo caso, yo trate de "explicártelo" varias veces

--lo sé, pero… ya sabes, ella es mi hermana, y no puedo evitar protegerla, la quiero demasiado

--yo también la quiero

--mira jasper, yo amo a mi hermana y sé que de alguna manera tu también

--yo, la amo – espeto con fuerza

--solo digo, ya sabes, me gustaría que Alice estuviera segura, no quiero que salga lastimada

Jasper bufo

--te diré una cosa Edward. Alice es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca pensé… que podría amar a alguien como la amo a ella, Dios… odio esto, pero ella le dio luz a mi vida, quisiera poder evitar… todo lo que pueda hacerle… daño.

--te lo agradezco Jasper. – Extendió su mano-- ¿amigos?

--claro

Mi hermano sonrió y dio media vuelta; hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

--Alice, ya puedes salir, se que estas detrás del pilar

--hey, no es justo -- me le abalance, el me sostuvo con agilidad

--lo que no es justo es que tu – toco mi nariz—estes escuchando conversaciones ajenas

--solo quería asegurarme de que el bruto de mi hermano hiciera las cosas bien

--¿y por que abría de hacerlas mal? – sonrió con malicia, como si estuviera esperando eso mismo. Que Edward hubiera dicho algo malo

--Edward me quiere, jazz

--yo también

--entiéndelo, el solo me protege y hoy el día no ha empezado bien – bufe

--¿Qué paso?

--despidieron a mi mama – suspire

--¿Cómo? – pregunto sorprendido

--al parecer alguien tiene algún rencor contra ella. No lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos

_Y si que lo haríamos_

EMMETT POV

El día estaba muy raro, Edward hablo con jasper, era verdad que la enana estaba feliz por eso y hasta nos hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo no podía quitarme el mar sabor de la boca.

Rose estaba enfurruñada con todos, incluso conmigo, las clases se me hicieron eternas, hoy no compartía ninguna con ella hasta después del almuerzo.

La cafetería estaba llena cuando entre en ella, mire a los chicos sentados en nuestra mesa habitual. Todo parecía como antes, estaban riendo y charlando. Tal vez la idea de Edward no había sido tan mala después de todo.

Tome mi charola y trote hasta la mesa me senté a un lado de Rose; ella se estaba pintando las uñas con un barniz rojo sangre. Alice parecía encantada con el color.

Le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me deje caer en la silla, ella me miro de soslayo y dejo entrever una sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en sus uñas

--y ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Port ángeles, Rose?—halaba mi hermana

--no lo sé, Alice, acabamos de ir hace unos día

--pero, Rose, hay cosas nuevas. Lucy me acaba de llamar

--¿Quién es Lucy?—pregunto Bella. Mi hermana rodo los ojos

--Lucy, es la dependienta de la tienda favorita de Alice – contesto mi hermano

--oh

--Rose – la llame

-- ¿Qué?—pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus uñas

--¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo en la tarde?

--no puedo—soplo el esmalte

--¿no puedes? – alce una ceja

--no, -- me miro con una sonrisa—tengo tarea

--ah, entonces ¿puedo ayudarte? – me ofrecí

--por favor—bufo—tu no ayudarías ni a un niño a contar hasta tres

_Wow_

Todos, y cuando digo todos, son todos, en la mesa nos miraron. Rose jamás me había contestado de esa forma.

--no puede ser tan dificil – trate de nuevo

--no puedo, Emmett – rodo los ojos—tengo un compañero de equipo

--oh, vaya, equipos

--si, un trabajo sobre el socialismo o algo así

--Jasper, sabe de eso. ¿Verdad que sabes? – le pregunte a mi cuñado—pueden hacer equipo juntos.

_Así Jasper lo haría por mi Rose, y ella y yo podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en cosas, mejores._

--Jasper no está conmigo – contesto ella

--¿Cómo?, pero llevan esa clase juntos

--si, pero probamos cambiar de parejas

--Rose, no podrá copiarme—sonrió Jasper

--¿es alguien que conozco?

--si

--¿Quién?

--Royce

_¿¡Royce?!, ¡¿Royce?!..._

_Y me lo decía así de tranquila_

--¡¿Royce King?! – espete molesto . las miradas de mis amigos se posaron sobre nosotros. Rose por primera vez me miro

--si, ¿tienes algún problema?

--claro que tengo un problema, Royce King. Dios mío, ¿Quién fue el maestro que los asigno?

--nadie nos asigno – frunció el ceño—nosotros escogimos

--¡¿Cómo?!

--Royce me pidió que fuera su compañera de equipo, y acepte

--tienes que cambiar de compañero – le pedí

--no

--Rose – me toque la sienes. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire me faltaba – tienes que cambiar de compañero

--ya te dije que no—espeto molesta—y a todo caso, ¿Qué importa?, solo es mi compañero de equipo

--me importa a mí! – golpee la mesa. Mi hermano me lanzo una mirada de advertencia

--Emmett – me miro a los ojos—no cambiare de compañero – pronuncio cada palabra con énfasis

--Rose! – chille

--olvídalo, ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?—vi como se levantaba de la mesa. Me estire para tomar su muñeca

--lo vas a dejar – le ordene

Ella jalo su brazo y me dedico una mirada que me hizo estremecer.

--NO…LO… HARE—me dijo cerca del rostro

Sentí como una parte de mi se hacía añicos, Rose no comprendía, no entendía. Mi amigos me miraban de manera extraña. Me pregunte qué aspecto tendría.

Aparte la charola – casi completa—y la aleje de mí.

Había perdido el apetito, el vacio que sentía hacia unos minutos—a falta de comida—se había vuelto un hueco , uno que no se podía llenar con pedazos de fruta y pizza fría.

--Emmett—escuche la voz de mi hermana. Pero esta parecía muy lejana. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí un nudo en la garganta

--con… permiso – me levante rápidamente y salí casi corriendo de la cafetería. No mire a mis amigos por qué no me sentía lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar un minuto más. Rose me había rechazado enfrente de ellos. Y de la peor manera posible.

Royce King era mi enemigo y ella lo sabía. No conocía las razones, pero sabía que lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

¿como pudo hacerme esto?

Camine por los pasillo de la escuela, estaban casi vacios, solo algunos alumnos que iban y venían de la cafetería.

Vi a Rose cerca de los baños, no estaba sola

La sangre mi hirvió como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción cuando vi con quien se encontraba.

Royce

Sin pensarlo me apresure hasta donde se encontraban y me plante en medio.

--no te acerques a ella! – espete molesto

--hola Cullen – sonrió

--Emmett, ¿Qué haces?

--dejándole en claro unas cuantas cosas, a ESTE—lo apunte con el dedo

--Emmett, es mi compañero de equipo

--pues ya no mas – gruñí

--oye, oye. Rose puede elegir, grandulón, o ¿vas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Cathy?

--Cathy, ¿Quién es Cathy?

--¿no se lo has dicho?—dijo burlón. Empecé a verlo todo de un color rojo.

--no es de tu incumbencia!—gruñí

--oh, claro, lo olvidaba—se carcajeo

--¿Quién demonios, es Cathy?

--la antigua novia de Emmet.

--cállate!

--¿Por qué Emmett?, ¿acaso no quieres que la linda Rose se entere de lo que hiciste?

--Emmett, ¿de qué habla?

--¿ no te lo ha dicho?, Emmett tiene un hi…

En ese momento mi ira me cegó, su boca se cerró con mi puño, que se impacto directo en su rostro.

--Emmett!!—chillo Rose detrás de mí. Podía sentir como sus manos trataban de apartarme de aquel miserable. Pero mi ira—contenida por tanto tiempo—había hecho erupción.

--aléjate de ella! – grite—no te vuelvas a acercar a Rose!

Logre tranquilizarme un poco, lo suficiente como para no matar a golpes a ese cabron que yacía en el piso con una mueca de burla en su rostro y sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

--no!—chillo Rose detrás mío—tu – me empujo—me gire ante la sorpresa—no te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

--R..rose – balbucee

--aléjate – me empujo y se acuclillo junto a Royce—eres un bruto, un animal

Me quede congelado viendo la escena.

--pero… tu… eres… mi.. novia

--no lo soy – me traspaso con la mirada—nunca me lo pediste ¿recuerdas?

--pero… yo pensé

--no piense Emmett, eso no se te da bien. Y lárgate de una vez. – bufo

Obligue a mis piernas a reaccionar. Mi cerebro se encontraba en estado de shock, de pronto el hueco que había sentido hacia unos momentos se agrando, me sentía vacio, descuartizado, quebrado.

Roto por dentro.

Y por fuera

Ni siquiera la lluvia que empezó a empaparme de los pies a la cabeza logro que salida de ese estado zombi en el que Rose me había sumergido.

**HAY, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… ME DUELE HACER SUFIR A LOS CHICOS ASI… POBRE EMMETT… BUENO ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO…=p**

**REVIEWS???**


	33. SUFRIMIENTO

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA MIA**

EDWARD POV

Había pasado una semana desde aquel episodio un tanto extraño con Rose, la verdad es que yo no entendía por qué se había comportado de esa manera. Emmett le dejo bien claro que Royce no era de su agrado, pensé que lo había entendido el día que fuimos s a la playa, e incluso pensé que ella lo había aceptado ya que lo rechazo enfrente de todos.

En realidad no lo entendía.

Bella no había sido de mucha duda, últimamente estaba rara, incluso sentía que me estaba evitando

--Edward—me llamo mi hermana

--humm

--me preocupa…-- no necesitaba terminar la frase, en realidad nos preocupaba lo mismo

--a mi también Alice, ¿haz hablado con jasper?

--no – se dejo caer a un lado mío en el sillón. Emmett se encontraba en la cocina. Mire hacia allá, pero no comía, por lo general mi hermano solo entraba allí para terminar con la alacena, pero últimamente solo la veía y suspiraba, a veces picoteaba la comida pero en realidad no la saboreaba.—al menos no sobre eso

--yo le pregunte a Bella

--¿y qué te dijo?—abrió los ojos

--fue de gran ayuda… -- ironice—dijo que no me metiera en los asuntos de Emmett y Rose

--lo sé, a mi me dijo lo mismo – bufo – míralo – apunto hacia la cocina – está hecho una pena

--¿no haz hablado con Rose?

--si – contesto – pero me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia—dijo ofendida—solo me dijo que Emmett le había ocultado cosas de vital importancia, y que en realidad no le debía explicaciones, que nunca habían sido novios

--pero que estupidez—gruñí por lo bajo—eran novios y ella lo sabe

--lo se – rodo los ojos--- todo mundo lo sabía, me parece una actitud estúpida e infantil.

--no me sorprende viniendo de ella – recordé el día de su "escena"

--¿sabes que está saliendo con Royce?

--escuche algo así, pero en realidad no me lo creo. Jessica me dijo que los había visto juntos varias veces, pero yo nunca los he podido ver.

--yo los vi, ayer, pero parecía que estaban discutiendo

--¿de verdad?

--si, fue raro, porque un minuto parecía que ella le reclamaba algo y al otro; cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Lo abrazo.

--eso si que es raro – argumente.

--lo se—bufo-- ¿Qué tal si le alegramos el día al grandulón?

--claro, -- sonreí – hey, emmett!

El levanto la cabeza y me miro, pero sus ojos se veían vacios, inexpresivos

--¿Qué tal un partido de basquetbol, tu y yo – guiñe un ojo—uno a uno, podemos apostar – le sugerí con fingida alegría

--no, gracias – contesto apático

--hum, y ¿Qué tal si te reto en el Xbox?—siguió Alice

--gracias, pero no.

--vamos Emmett!—bufo mi hermana

--Alice, déjalo – le susurre

--no!—chillo y se levanto. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y la seguí – no es normal esto – lo apunto—es suficiente. hay otras chicas Emmet, si ella no te valora pues que se vaya al diablo!

--Alice!—chille sorprendido. Ella nunca maldecía

--bah, es la verdad, Emmett es demasiado para ella

--yo la amaba … la amo—dijo con voz entrecortada. Mi corazón se estrujo

--vamos Emmett—le golpee el hombro—tu siempre haz tenido muchas chicas—le guiñe el ojo—si quieres te acompaño de _cacería_

--gracias pero no

--con un demonio!- exploto Alice, golpeo la mesa con su pequeño puño, pero fue suficiente como para hacer a Emmett brincar

--creo que sabe… lo de cinthya – murmuro bajito

--espera. ¿¡qué? – me sorprendí

--Royce se lo menciono, el día que me dejo

--maldito idiota! – gruñí

--¿y no sabe ella que cinthya es parte de tu pasado?

--quise explicárselo – dijo torturado—un día después, la busque y le dije que Cinthya había sido mi novia, pero no le importo, no quiso escucharme. Dijo que eso ya no importaba, que con cinthya o sin ella, no volvería.—se tomo la cabeza con fuerza

--iré a hablar con ella – sentencio mi hermana—me tendrá que escuchar, como es posible que sea tan… terca y ciega.

--no lo hagas, por favor—pidió mi hermano

--Emmett, es necesario

--no Alice, no lo es, ella me dejo, y lo hizo aun antes de saberlo, aun antes de que ese idiota pronunciara su nombre.

--tengo que hablar con Bella

--Dios, Edward, tenemos un problema aquí y tu quieres ver a Bella – me regaño mi hermana

--necesito que me confirme si es verdad lo que dice Emmett

--¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron curiosos

--si Rose se comporto así de esa forma, aun antes de saber que Cinthya existía tiene que haber una razón. ¿no lo ven?, hace unos días todo era normal. Rose y Emmett estaban bien. De pronto todo cambio. Saz.

--hazlo – acepto mi hermana—pero si no te ayuda, se los advierto a los dos, iré con Rose

--está bien – acepte – pero primero déjame intentarlo por medio de Bella

--de acuerdo

BELLA POV

No podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo.

Habíamos caído bajo, muy muy bajo.

--Rose, ¿esto es necesario?—pregunte por decima vez

--demonios! – mascullo—ya te dije que si, ¿crees que esto me gusta?. No, Bella, no me gusta, pero es necesario.

--vamos Bella, ya lo hemos hablado – intervino Jasper

--pero, Rene puede llegar en cualquier momento

Eso de hurgar en su cuarto se me hacía pasarse de la raya

--mira,-- bufo Rose – yo tuve que dejar a Emmett en frente de todos, creo que tú podrías buscar un poco en el armario de Rene

--nadie te pidió que lo hicieras—espete molesta

--_todos_ tenemos que hacerlo en un momento, yo solo aproveche la ocasión.

--tiene razón, Bella. Rose solo hizo lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer, así que… solo busca

--de acuerdo—gruñí mientras revolvía la ropa de Rene

--por cierto, ¿a qué hora dijo Rene que regresaba?—pregunto mi hermano mientras revisaba debajo de la cama

--dijo que hasta la noche, que tenía unas cosas que hacer

--¿te dijo cuales?—pregunte

--no – contesto mientras revisaba entre los libros que se encontraban en la repisa arriba de su cama – solo que eran importantes

--Rene es rara – me reí

--hum, tiene muchos libros—se quejo Rose

--¿quieres cambiar?—pregunte

--no, la ropa de Rene no es de mi agrado, prefiero seguir buscando en los aburridos libros

--¿ya hablaste con Alice?—pregunte a jasper

--no—contesto—en realidad todavía no he pensado como… hacerlo

--rápido y sin pensarlo, es lo mejor—intervino Rose

--Emmett está destruido – suspire--¿lo han visto?, apenas habla. Ayer juro que lo vi llorando detrás de los salones

--no necesito los detalles- me gruño Rose—ya es demasiado difícil fingir que no me importa cuando estoy en la escuela

--por cierto – hablo Jasper-- ¿Qué es ese rumor de que andas con Royce?. Aquí no hay nada—se levanto del piso

--es solo eso, un rumor—contesto ella-- un rumor que he tenido que alimentar, pero es un pesado, no lo soporto.

--Alice dijo que los vio discutir

--tu novia es una metiche, casi hecha todo a perder

--¿Qué paso?—pregunte curiosa

--Royce hablo mal de Emmet, ¿sabían que tiene un hijo?

--¿un hijo?—chillamos jasper y yo juntos

--si – se encogió de hombros—y no me lo dijo, Royce me dijo que era una antigua novia de el, y que Emmett se había metido con ella. Que por eso no se llevaban bien, porque él estaba muy enamorado de ella y Emmett lo sabía, y como según él, Emmett siempre ha deseado lo que él tiene…

--¿y por eso discutías con él?

--me molesto... la manera en que se refería a él – suspiro – sé que es verdad, que no debería haberme enojado. Emmett le jugo chueco a Royce, y tiene un hijo – gruño las últimas palabras

--no lo sabia

--ni yo—hablo Jasper—Alice nunca lo menciono

--Edward tampoco

--por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con Edward?—me pregunto Rose

--eh, estado haciendo las cosas, ya sabes, alejándome un poco, pero me lo hace muy difícil

--ese chico te quiere demasiado – se burlo mi hermana—pobre

--Rose – gruño—esto no me hace más feliz que a ti

--¡diablos! – grito mi hermano cuando escuchamos un sonido sordo.

--¿¡qué?—pregunte preocupada cuando lo vi aferrarse a su pie derecho

--estúpida caja – pateo un objeto plateado que se encontraba en el piso.

--espera!—grito Rose-- ¿Qué es eso?

--una estúpida caja—vocifero mi hermano

--¿de dónde la sacaste?—pregunte mientras me acercaba

--estaba moviendo ese mueble – apunto hacia el mueble donde se encontraba la vieja televisión de Rene

--genial!- chillo Rose mientras bajaba de la cama de un salto

--¿te hace feliz que tu hermano este lesionado?—ironizo Jasper

--no idiota – levanto la caja – aquí esta lo que necesitamos

--¿Cómo?—pregunte

--no lo ven. La caja estaba escondida detrás de eso – apunto el mueble – Jasper lo encontró por casualidad

--por casualidad cayó en mi pie—se quejo

--vamos, no seas llorón, ábrelo – se lo tendió – el rodo los ojos

Lo tomo entre sus manos quejándose sobre la creación de las estúpidas cajas de metal.

Vacio el contenido sobre la cama

Había fotografías viejas y amarillentas, hojas, y algunas chucherías más

--¿Qué es esto?—Rose tomo una de las fotografías y la giro para mirarla

--Diablos!—chillo

--¿Qué es?—pregunte, pero ella parecía ida

--dámelo!—Jasper se lo arranco de las manos – wow, no sabía que Rene tenia

--…un hijo—murmuro Rose

--¡¿Cómo?, haber, dame eso

Jasper me lo paso y pude ver que la fotografía no era en realidad una fotografía; era un ultrasonido.

--Rene, nunca ha mencionado a su hijo

--lo se – contesto Rose – supongo que es muy reservada

--supongo – conteste—esto no nos sirve—la regrese a la caja

--no hay nada aquí—bufo Jasper

--algo debe de haber. Sigan buscando – nos ordeno Rose

--a sus ordenes mi general—Jasper imito un saludo militar y ella rodo los ojos. Le tiro con un cojín

--vamos, chico gracioso, ponte a trabajar

Escuchamos un sonido que provenía de la puerta de la entrada.

Nos tensamos un segundo.

Tal vez era Renne que había regresado.

Rose se asomo con cuidado por la ventana y bufo.

--es Edward – anuncio—encárgate de él, no tenemos tiempo que perder

Asentí con la cabeza y salí disparada de la habitación. Alcance a escuchar como el celular de Jasper sonaba insistentemente.

--hola, Edward – salude cuando abrí la puerta. Lucia preocupado, pero sonrió cuando me miro

--Bella – musito mientras me tomaba del rostro para besarme

Entro a la casa sin que ni siquiera se lo hubiera pedido.

--¿necesitas algo? – pregunte mientras lo seguía hacia la sala

--necesitamos hablar, sobre Rose—sus cabellos ya despeinados sufrieron un nuevo ataque de sus manos preocupadas.

--ya que dije que no te metas en eso – farfulle—es cosa de ellos

--solo – se acerco para besarme. Pero yo me retire a tiempo de manera despreocupada. El enarco los ojos –…estas rara—apunto

--no--- conteste—lo que pasa es que no me gusta que trates de meterte en la vida de mi hermana

--Emmett, es mi hermano y me preocupa. Si lo vieras—bufo

--sigue sin ser de nuestra incumbencia

--demonios bella! – exploto -- ¿Qué te pasa?, haz estado, rara

--¿estamos hablando de nosotros o de mi hermana?– me enfurruñe

--de las dos cosas, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—me tomo el rostro, trate de alejarlo pero me tomo con más fuerza, y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos se veía la preocupación

--nada – trate de zafarme

--¿segura? – levanto una ceja

--¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward?. Todo está bien, ¿que pretendes?

--solo que hables conmigo—hizo un puchero—te amo Bella, y me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo

--lo mejor es que te vayas – dije en un susurro—no es el mejor momento – empezaba a sentirme mareada – tal vez pase por tu casa más tarde

--no!—se envaro—hablaremos ahora, toda la semana me has evitado

--de…ver…dad—farfulle mientras sentía el estomago revuelto

--no – me frunció el ceño—¿Qué te pasa?, dímelo—me exigió mientras me tomaba de los brazos

--con un demonio! – grite molesta. Mi estomago estaba revuelto y comenzaba a quejarse

--Bella—me llamo mientras yo me tambaleaba un poco

--estoy bien, estoy bien – repetí como autómata

--¡te puedo ayudar en algo?, ¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?, dímelo y lo tendrás

--podrías… irte – farfulle

El me miro con ojos resentidos, ¿Qué no entendía que esto me estaba doliendo más que a el?, había llegado el momento y tenía que aprovecharlo, no podía seguir estirando esto. Algo que es imposible

--¿quieres que te deje? – pregunto perplejo

Asentí con la cabeza sin valor para mirarlo

--¿quieres que me vaya de tu casa… --hizo una pausa – o de tu vida? –la voz se le quebró

No conteste. No tenía el valor para eso. Me deje caer en el sillón tratando de calmar las nauseas que sentía en este momento

--Bella – sentí como se arrodillaba frente a mí

No conteste

--¿me amas? – pregunto tratando de clamuflajear el tono de su voz

_¿Por qué me preguntaba esto?, yo lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, ¿no se lo había demostrado ya?, te amo Edward, pero es imposible, no puedo estar con el hijo de la mujer que destrozo nuestras vidas. _

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro

--no pertenezco aquí—logre balbucear

--tu perteneces conmigo—pronuncio con la voz quebrada mientras se aferraba a mis piernas

--no soy… buena, para ti

Y era verdad, yo no era buena para él.

--estás diciendo tonterías Bella, tú me amas! – chillo con la voz rota. Sentí algo húmedo sobre mis rodillas. Estaba llorando

--lo siento – alce la vista. Tenía que terminar con esto pronto. Antes de que me quebrara y el no me creyera ni una palabra – te quiero, de alguna manera lo hice, pero no es suficiente para… cambiarlo todo. Lo siento, no debí haberte dado falsas esperanzas

--¿¡falsas esperanzas? – murmuro con sorna – entonces, solo jugabas conmigo

Se levanto del sillón con un movimiento rápido y brusco y lo vi limpiarse con coraje las lágrimas que caían por su hermoso y pálido rostro

--entonces lo de Rose, también es un error ¿no? – dijo con ironía—claro, las hermanitas Hale son demasiado para nosotros

--estas diciendo tonterías

--¿yo?, ¿diciendo tonterías?, tu eres la que se burlo de mi Bella, tu eres la que me enamoro y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?, ¿dejándome?

Moví la cabeza

--con un demonio!—grite—lárgate Edward, lo siento. ¿Qué quieres que diga?—me levante del sillón, pero fue una mala idea, sentí un mareo tan profundo que caí de nuevo en el sillón.

Edward trastabillo en su sitios, parecía querer correr a mi lado y consolarme. Se veía preocupado

--¿estas bien?—pregunto con la voz rota

--si – me las arregle para contestar – solo, vete, estaré bien, y espero que me perdones

--¿perdonarte?—se carcajeo – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

No conteste

--solo, mírame Bella – se acerco de nuevo—dime que no me amas, pero dímelo de verdad y me iré.

_Me aborrecerás por el resto de tu vida Edward, pero – acaricie su hermoso rostro con mis manos—tengo que cumplir con mi parte_

--lo siento… no, te amo

**LISTOOOOOO… POR FIN PUDE SUBIR CAP.=p LO SIENOT, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… ¿ME PERDONAN? JAJAJA , ES QUE UNO A VECES NO PUEDE CONTROLAR LO QUE PASA ALREDEDOR, PERO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA…**

**CHEQUEN MI NUEVO INTENTO DE HISTORIA EN MI PERFIL**

_**THE SUICIDE SQUAD**_

**Y DEJENME SABER SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA…**

**BESOS**


	34. DAÑO COLATERAL

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI **

JASPER POV

Mi celular sonó un segundo después de que Bella bajo para despachar a Edward lo más rápido posible, no podíamos perder más tiempo, y no podíamos andar con sutilezas.

-contesta Jasper – me gruño mi hermana mientras seguía removiendo los libros de Rene, teníamos la esperanza de que escondiera algo entre las hoja. Tal y como lo hacía Bella.

-ya voy

Tome mi celular y conteste, no necesitaba mirar la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba. Alice había personalizado mi rington para cuando ella hablara.

-hola cariño – conteste con dulzura

-Jazzy, Jazz, necesito que vengas

-espera, ¿estas bien? – su voz sonaba preocupada y urgente. Me asuste ante su tono.

-te espero en mi casa, no tardes – y me colgó

Rose me miro con curiosidad

-tengo que irme - me levante de prisa y sacudí mis pantalones

-¿A dónde vas? – me miro molesta

-Alice me necesita

Ella rodo los ojos

-Jasper, se supone que tienes que cumplir con tu parte

-lo hare, lo hare—le gruñí—no es tan fácil Rose.

-dímelo a mí – chillo – deje al amor de mi vida enfrente de todos

-lo sé, lo siento- replique apenado, ella tenía razón, me estaba comportando como un egoísta.

-te hablo mas tarde. ¿Quieres que hable con Emmett?, para ver como esta

-no – suspiro—prefiero no saber nada. Solo, asegúrate que este bien.

-lo hare

Escuche unos gemidos provenientes de la sala cuando bajaba por las escaleras. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con expresión atormentada. Al parecer mi hermanita estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato.

Salí sin despedirme, no quería interrumpirla. Sabía de antemano que esto sería muy duro para ella, me atrevía a pensar que incluso más de lo que podía imaginar. Algo que yo tendría que experimentar en carne propia. Estaba seguro que ese dolor que vi en sus facciones solo era una pequeña porción del sufrimiento que me esperaba.

Respire varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme, en este momento Alice me necesitaba, lo demás podía esperar.

Encendí mi moto de una patada y el motor comenzó a temblar bajo mis piernas, el aire golpeando mi rostro me tranquilizo un poco, pero podía sentir el flujo de mi sangre recorriendo cada vena de mi cuerpo. Mi única preocupación en este momento era mi Alice.

Llegue rápidamente a la casa de mi novia y deje caer la moto en la entrada. Alice apareció antes de llegar a la puerta, se dejo caer encima de mí, abrazándome con sus pequeños brazos; estaba llorando.

-Alice, Alice

No me contestaba, podía sentir sus sollozos por todo su cuerpo, y como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa, la abrace con fuerza para hacerle sentir que estaba con ella.

-Jas...per – musito entre sollozos

-dime - me separe de ella a regañadientes -¿estas bien?—mire sus ojos hinchados pero ella hizo un puchero

-odio que me veas así – sonrió con tristeza

- te ves hermosa de cualquier manera—una mejilla rodaba por su mejilla. Estire mi mano para limpiarla con mis dedos

-¿puedes decirme que es lo que pasa?, me estoy volviendo loco

-son muchas cosas Jasper, mi mama, Emmett y ahora Edward

Entonces Edward ya les había informado

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? – pregunte

-no lo sé, no ha querido decirnos, llego y se encerró en su cuarto y no ha querido comer, ni nos contesta.

-Edward ya es grande

-¿tu sabes que es lo que le pasa? – me miro perspicaz, me regañe por ser tan idiota y no cerrar mi boca, mi respuesta claramente le había dado una pista. Ella creía que yo sabía algo

-no, claro que no. Pero soy hombre y supongo que necesita su espacio, sea lo que sea que le pase.

-de acuerdo – sorbió la nariz

La abrace de nuevo hacia mí y ella se estremeció a causa de los sollozos que ya se habían apagado.

Escuchamos ruido dentro de la casa y ella se tenso entre mis brazos, se deshizo de mi abrazo y giro el cuerpo mientras jalaba la puerta para cerrarla.

Escuchamos un grito desde dentro. Alguien la llamaba

-es mi mama – frunció el ceño—se le ha metido una idea loca en la cabeza sobre… su problema con la compañía

Enarque la ceja

-pero…

-vámonos-me jalo antes que pudiera contestar nada –todavía sigue un poco… renuente a que este contigo

Gruñí por lo bajo.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano. La puerta se abrió de pronto mientras yo le ayudaba a acomodarse el casco

-Alice! – su madre nos miro, una y otra vez con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. —bajate ahora mismo de esa moto, no quiero verte con el – me apunto – señorita

-no puedes decidir sobre mi vida, madre—gruño mi novia detrás de la moto.

-claro que puedo. Ahora entra en este instante!

-vámonos – me insto Alice. Me subí a la moto y le dio un golpe al pedal. La moto bramo al mismo tiempo que la madre de Alice

-el no te conviene—chillo desesperada mientras las ruedas comenzaban a girar

La dejamos atrás, Alice estaba demasiado enojada como para hablar, así que no la moleste en el trayecto. Después de unos minutos pare la moto.

-Alice – la llame

-¿si?

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

-hum—lo pensó un momento antes de contestar – vamos a la cabaña, no estoy de humor para ver a nadie que no seas tu

-de acuerdo.

Puse en marcha de nuevo la motocicleta, y me dirigí a la vieja cabaña. Conocía ya el camino de memoria así que no tuve que molestar de nuevo a Alice con preguntas. Aunque no podía verla sabía que estaba pensando en algo. Me aterraba no saber lo que pasaba por su cabecita en estos momentos, pero tenía que callar hasta que ella decidiera hablar primero.

Alice se bajo de la moto de un salto y entro corriendo a la cabaña, la mire sorprendido y divertido a la vez, era tan clásico de ella reaccionar de la manera en que menos me lo esperaba. La seguí a paso normal mientras meditaba lo que acababa de decirme fuera de su casa.

_Su madre tenía un mal presentimiento sobre mí, era obvio que se iría dando cuenta de lo que sucedía, y de alguna manera lo esperaba._

Entre y mire a Alice sentada en el sillón y me mostro una sonrisa forzada cuando me miro. Sus manos se tocaban insistentemente una con la otra, estaba nerviosa, y sus ojos; ellos se mostraban con miedo. Podía sentirlo aunque no lo pronunciara con palabras, toda su expresión corporal gritaba que estaba preocupada.

-Alice, todo va a estar bien – me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. Ella se paro al mismo tiempo y camino enfrente de mí como si estuviera pensando en algo

-me, preocupa – susurro

-Emmett, estará bien, Rose y él tienen que apr…

-no hablo de Emmett – musito bajito

-entonces, esto tiene que ver con Edward, o con tu madre, porque si es así no te preocupes, no me molesta en absolu…

-shhh – puso un dedo sobre mi boca – no es eso – me soltó

La mire esperando una explicación, ella seguía moviéndose por todos lados con movimientos nerviosos y un tanto robotizados, me miro a los ojos y se giro de nuevo para evitarme.

-Alice, no te preocupes, tus hermanos estarán bien, y tu mama tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar las cosas como son—ella no percibió mi doble sentido.

-Edward dijo que se iba… -trago saliva – que Bella dijo que se iba.

-Alice—suspire – todo esto no es más que un embrollo, tu y yo…

-no, Jasper – chillo asustándome por el tono de su voz

-Alice – la llame para tranquilizarla

-no, no, no es cierto – se tomo la cabeza y empezó a sacudirla de un lado a otro. Me levante para acercarme a ella, pero cuando estire mis brazos para jalarla hacia mi sentí una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, apartándome. Me dolió, pero sabía que había llegado el momento.

-no, no – seguía musitando—no es verdad, no lo creo, esta vez tengo que estar equivocada. No, no lo voy a permitir—parecía luchar contra ella misma

-Alice—trate de nuevo

Ella no me contesto así que tome su rostro con mis dos manos y la obligue a mirarme

-esto tenía que pasar, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella chillo entre mis manos y negó con la cabeza

-Alice, escúchame, yo no soy bueno para ti…

-…eres perfecto para mí – murmuro

-tienes que hacerle caso a tu madre, alejarte de mi…

Volvió a negar

-Alice, ¿lo entiendes verdad?, se que lo haces, se que sabes que soy malo para ti, lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos

-mi… mama, me lo dijo…

-tu mama tiene razón – admití con pesar

Ella asintió y yo la solté, sentía fuego en mi garganta, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, y lo mucho que me dolía todo esto, a pesar de ignorar mis verdaderas intenciones ella confiaba en mí cuando le decía que debía alejarse. Siempre había sido la más sensata de sus hermanos, y de alguna manera supe que ella sabía que algo estaba mal.

El nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, me impedía gritarle que la adoraba y que esto era por mucho lo más difícil que haría en toda mi vida, esperaba que fuera difícil, pero al parecer Alice me seguía sorprendiendo con sus reacciones. Me gire para no verla, sus ojos grandes miraban hacia el piso y pude escuchar un sollozo salir de su garganta, mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba escapar un suspiro atormentado. No era tan valiente como para enfrentarla, sabía que si la miraba una vez más a los ojos no podría dejarla, no de la manera que yo esperaba, y lo único que yo quería en estos momentos era evitar que sufriera más de lo necesario.

Su dolor era solo una pequeña parte del mío, tal como lo pensé cuando mire a mi hermana sufriendo por su amor en el sofá de mi casa.

Me lleve las manos a la cara para limpiar una lágrima traicionera que se había escapado de mis ojos, tenía que pensar en mis hermanas y en lo duro que había sido para ellas. Ellas también estaban sufriendo, Emmett y ahora Edward, eran simples daños colaterales del verdadero objetivo. Personas buenas, a las que llame mis amigos y mi amor, que ahora estaba dañando por puro egoísmo, por el peor de los ultrajes y la peor de las blasfemias. Mentirle a la única persona que me ha importado en la vida lo suficiente como para morir por ella, y yo la estaba haciendo llorar.

Suspire.

Me sobresalte cuando sentí los brazos de Alice rodeando mi cintura por detrás, estaba temblando y jadeaba como si no pudiera respirar.

-no, Jasper!... no lo hagas!, te amo, no lo hagas, te lo suplico!

Cerré mis puños molesto conmigo mismo, destrozado como estaba. Cada palabra que salía de su boca, exclamando palabras buenas hacia mí me dolían como mil cuchillos enterrándose en mi pecho , uno tras otro.

-tu me amas, lo sé – se sorbió la nariz – no lo hagas, no me dejes, hare lo que quieras, dejare mi casa y me iré contigo, mi mama no podrá hacer nada, nos iremos a donde quieras. Me iré contigo al otro lado del mundo si eso es lo que quieres, pero por favor …- la voz se le quebró

- Alice—me gire - no lo hagas

-por… favor – musito

Sus ojos grandes se miraban sin vida, apagados y borrosos a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban incesantes, la imagen era desgarradora, quise golpearme, matarme ahí mismo si eso podía hacerla sentir mejor.

-no… pertenecemos al otro – hable tratando de sonar convencido

-somos el uno para el otro, sin ti no soy nada, eres mío, y yo soy tuya, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. ¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuvimos?—rio con dolor – solo la provoque para poder hablarte

Ese nuevo dato me dejo frio, yo había venido a este lugar con el firme propósito de destruirla, de sacarle el corazón y comérmelo en un plato de porcelana. Pero ella había malinterpretado todo, lo había retorcido y había convertido todo esto en un error.

-jamás debí haberme fijado en ti—le acaricie el rostro

-no lo digas, no lo hagas

-es demasiado tarde, no puedo cambiar las cosas – esperaba que entendiera el sentido de mis palabras.

Quería gritarle que todo esto era culpa de la traidora que tenia por madre, que si ella no existiera podríamos ser felices, estar juntos.

-podemos hacerlo, el futuro no está escrito Jasper, yo lo he visto. Nos he visto juntos, y no concibo un futuro donde no estés tú a mi lado

-Alice, nadie puede ver el futuro

-yo puedo hacerlo, -gimió—lo se, tu me amas, Jasper

-Alice, yo… no

-…no

Estampo sus labios sobre los míos evitando que saliera cualquier replica, su beso era urgente y doloroso, se sentía amargo pero extrañamente familiar y cálido. La jale hacia mí en un movimiento egoísta. Yo era el peor de los monstruos que había conocido jamás, estaba extendiendo el dolor, y no solo a ella. Sabía que pagaría muy caro el aliento de sus labios.

-te amo – gimió en mi boca

La jale con furia hacia mí, molesto conmigo y con ella por hacer esto más difícil.

-soy tuya

Y lo era.

Podía reclamarla mía, y lo haría.

La levante en vilo y coloque sus dos piernas sobre mi cintura, camine torpemente hasta la habitación donde habíamos pasado la única noche juntos y abrí con prisa, la pegue en la puerta y la bese con furia, ella jadeaba y luchaba por un poco de aire. Mis pulmones se quejaban pero mi cuerpo y mi mente pedían otra cosa. Pedían a Alice.

Arranque su pequeña blusa de diseñador de un jalón y los botones salieron disparados, ella solo gimió de placer ante mi reacción, la deslice por sus brazos y la tire hacia ningún lugar, deslice su pequeña blusa de colores que llevaba debajo de la camisa y la tire sobre mi espalda, su cinturón se atoro entre mis manos y con un movimiento sordo se deslizo por todos los ojales. Ella levanto mi camiseta y la jalo hacia afuera.

Sentí sus manos cálidas y temblorosas sobre mi pecho.

Pose mis manos en sus glúteos y la lleve hacia la cama, la deje caer con dulzura mientras ella se liberaba de mi cinturón.

-Jasper …- susurro cálidamente sobre mi hombro mientras sentía sus labios húmedos chocar contra mi piel.

Nos despoje de las ultimas prendas que nos impedían amarnos como queríamos, su precioso cuerpo se mostro desnudo ante mis ojos y me regodeé de la magnificencia de su pequeña y frágil humanidad. Ella lucia nerviosa y su cara estaba enrojecida en una mezcla del dolor que había sentido hacia unos minutos y la felicidad de ahora.

Me deslice lentamente sobre ella mientras se acostumbraba, el dolor que esto le causaba podía verse en sus facciones, la bese mientras me quedaba quieto, dentro de ella, sentirla así como estaba; alrededor de mi y totalmente mía me causaba un placer indescriptible, yo amaba a esta mujer, no podía negarlo , la amaba con cada poro de mi piel, con cada suspiro y con cada golpe que recibiría después por quebrar mi única regla. No enamorarse del enemigo. Era consciente del dolor que provocaban sus uñas en mi espalda, pero lo agradecía. Agradecía cada cicatriz que ella dejara en mi piel. Las atesoraría con amor, marcas de todo el cariño que sentía por ella y no podía darle.

La hice mía con amor, con furia y con egoísmo, la hice mía sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en mis hermanas o en los suyos, sin pensar en lo que esto causaría dentro de unos minutos, sin pensar en nada que no fuera ella…

Me deje caer a un lado de ella cuando todo termino, la más maravillosa de las experiencias manchada por mi maldad, me senté en la orilla de la cama y me lamente de mi estupidez

-jasper – me llamo mientras trataba de incorporarse—eso fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida – sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Las heridas que sus manos habían causado en mi ardían, pero nada dolía mas que mi propio corazón desgarrado, sufría por ella, por lo que le hice, por lo que le hacía y por lo que le haría.

-Jasper—me llamo preocupada cuando no conteste

Gire el rostro y mire hacia la cama, pude ver la mancha en el edredón que proclamaba mi malicia y el final de su inocencia.

Me levante molesto, le gruñí a Dios por ponerme en esta situación. Alice se incorporo rápidamente pero cayó en la cama de nuevo. Gimió de dolor por el esfuerzo

-no – me acerque – no te levantes

-Jasper, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto dolida

-no debimos – me jale el cabello- esto, Dios! – gruñí

-Jasper – crispo el rostro

-Alice, cometimos un error

-no! – Chillo – no, no

Escuche mi celular sonar dentro de mis pantalones, me dirigí hacia ellos solo para ganar un poco de tiempo y poder terminar con esto. Lo saque de mis jeans mientras veía como Alice se quebraba y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

-bueno – conteste con la voz rota por la imagen

-Jasper, te necesito aquí, ahora! – Rose sonaba preocupada

-tranquilízate – le pedí – ahora…- mire a Alice—no puedo

-tienes que venir, Bella se ha desmayado, está muy mal, no despierta

-Jasper – escuche a Alice llamarme a lo lejos

-Jasper – escuche a mi hermana

-Jasper! – sentí como me arrebataban el celular de las manos

-Rose, ¿Qué sucede?, Jasper ha entrado en shock

-oh, Dios mío, ¿está bien? … no, lo entiendo

-Jasper, Jasper …- sentí como me sacudía – lo siento

Sentí un golpe en mi rostro, aunque sabía que esto debía molestarme se lo agradecí.

-me tengo que ir – murmure con prisa

-Bella, está en tu casa, llamare a Carlisle

Busque mi ropa y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. No mire a Alice cuando sali corriendo por la puerta. Me subí a mi moto de un salto y la golpe con fiereza.

Acelere hasta el tope mientras dejaba que el viento despejara mi cabeza.

Tenía muchos problemas en mi futuro.

Alice

Esme

Y ahora Bella

**LISTO….**

**SUFRI PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO JAJAJA… =p NO QUISE MUCHO LEMMON POR QUE ME PARECIO INECESARIO. ALICE JASPER SON MAS ESPIRITUALES. POR ESO SON LO QUE MAS SUFREN. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA CARGADO DE DRAMA Y MAS DRAMA… **

**LE DEDICARE EL CAPITULO A LA CHICA QUE ADIVINE QUE LE PASA A BELLA…=p **

**PREGUNTA; ¿QUIEREN UN POV DE ESME, O DE ALICE?, PARA SABER POR QUE ESME REACCIONO ASI ANTE JASPER. ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE UN CAPITULO SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE ESME Y RENNE?**

**DEJENMELO SABER EN UN REVIE.. **

**BESOS**


	35. ALGO NO ESTA BIEN

**DISCLAIMER; YA LO CONOCEN**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A:**

_**VISZED -QUE SIEMPRE ME HACE REIR CON SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**MYGYPSYPAULETTA - (MI PAULY HERMOSA)**_

_**VICK CULLEN HALE—GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO NENA =D Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**_

_**CAMILA CULLEN HALE—PERDON POR HACERTE SUFRIR LINDA, JURO NO VOLVERLO A HACER (HASTA QUE LEAS ESTE) JAJAJA**_

ALICE POV

No entendía como habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo unas horas, la felicidad que acababa de sentir entre sus brazos había sido lo mejor en toda mi vida.

-me tengo que ir – me dijo apresurado mientras tomaba sus cosas, lo mire perpleja mientras se movía, recogí mi blusa de colores, y me la coloque torpemente, me agache para recoger mi camisa y me la coloque encima.

-Bella esta en tu casa, llamare a Carlisle

El no contesto y salió disparado de la cabaña, escuche el bramido de su motocicleta.

Mire mi blusa y solté un bufido, esto no me había importado hacia unos momentos, pero ahora que la coherencia había vuelto me disguste. Mi preciosa camisa yacía sin botones; le hice un nudo sobre mi cintura y tome mi celular.

Tenía que mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Marque el número de mi padre, contesto al tercer tono.

-bueno, Alice, ¿Qué sucede?

-papa, necesito que me hagas un favor

-lo que quieras, hija

-Bella se ha desmayado y Rose dice que no despierta

-Dios mío – musito preocupado - ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-en su casa

-ok, salgo para haya.

-gracias papa, te veré ahí en unos minutos

-está bien

-papa! – chille cuando recordé que no traía mi carro

-¿si?

-nada, -me arrepentí, sería mejor llamar a Edward y pedirle que me recogiera, el tenia que enterarse de esto – cuida a bella

-lo hare, hija. Esa chica es tu mejor amiga, es como si fuera de la familia. Te veo más tarde.

Colgó

Me deje caer a la cama, el olor de las sabanas me golpeo con una potencia que me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido entre Jasper y yo. Jale las cobijas con furia y las coloque en la cesta de ropa sucia. Tome mi celular de nuevo y marque a Edward.

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes que él me contestara, parecía adormilado cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba quebrada y modorra. Como si se hubiera quedado dormido mientras lloraba.

-Edward! – chille

-calma, enana, ¿Qué pasa?

-Edward, necesito que vengas por mí, pronto – dije apresurada

-¿no se supone que estas con Jasper?

-si, bueno… no, el se tuvo que ir de emergencia, Bella sufrió un desmayo…

-…¡¿Cómo? – grito asustado

-relájate, Carlisle ya va para haya, necesito que vengas por mi

-¿Dónde estas?

-en la cabaña

Escuche ruido, al parecer ya estaba en movimiento

-salgo para haya – y me colgó

Respire varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme, este día iba de mal en peor, tenía un mal presentimiento rondándome desde hacía unos días, pero jamás pensé que esto llegaría a pasar. Cuando mire a Edward, a mi hermano llegar destrozado de casa de Bella supe que mis presentimientos tenían razón, Jasper, Rose y Bella no eran lo que yo pensaba. Los amaba a los tres, pero no podía negar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Alice, te digo que lo vi con ella" _

Recordé las palabras de mi madre que me habían molestado tanto

_-tu tienes algo contra él, y no sé porque, él es bueno y me quiere_

_-no tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor – escupió_

_-claro que lo sé, el es para mi_

_-Alice, lo mire con ella, estaban juntos._

_-puede ser una conocida – lo defendí _

_-Alice – bufo –ella no pudo hacerlo sola_

_-¿de qué hablas? – fruncí el ceño _

_-te hablo de la compra de las acciones, esa chica me despidió_

_-¿ese es tu problema?, ¿estas tratando de culpar a Jasper por tus errores?_

_-Alice, ¿no lo ves?_

_-no, no puedes acusarlo sin pruebas, ella te despidió, Jasper no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas_

_-ella no compro las acciones, lo hizo alguien mas _

_-¿y qué tiene que ver Jasper con eso?_

_-¿acaso has visto la casa que tienen?_

_-claro, ¿eso qué?_

_-unos chicos como ellos, con tanto dinero y poder para hacer lo que quieran…_

_-…habla claro madre – le interrumpi_

_-Jasper compro las acciones y la chica fue solo el anzuelo _

_-estas completamente loca – explote – Jasper es un chico bueno, y caballeroso y me ama, y tu estas celosa por eso. Si te despidieron por tu ineptitud no es mi problema ni el de jasper, la chica es solo un pretexto, tú nunca has querido a Jasper._

Me arrepentía de haberle dicho a mi madre esas cosas, pero me exasperaba su actitud tan cínica, mi casa estaba hecha un caos desde que la despidieron, y lo entendía, su pequeña empresa de bienes raíces era su vida, pero ponerse de ese modo y culpar a la gente sin conocerla solo porque tiene prejuicios era pasarse de la raya.

Había visto a la chica en una fotografía en el periódico local cuando anunciaron la compra de la empresa, pero no le había tomando importancia, salvo por la molestia de mi madre, la chica fácilmente tendría mi edad o uno o dos años más.

Era hermosa, de facciones finas, su piel tenía un color tostado que me había hecho envidiarla, parecía recién salida de una cámara de bronceo. Su cabello era oscuro y largo y por su nombre pude deducir que era mexicana.

Escuche un bocinazo en la entrada. Me levante y tome mi bolso. No sabía que le diría a Jasper cuando lo viera, yo le amaba, se lo acababa de demostrar, pero él, quería terminar conmigo. Y no lo entendía, por más que le daba vueltas a las cosas y buscaba algo en lo que hubiera fallado no lo encontraba.

Salí apresurada hacia la entrada. Pude a ver a mi hermano impaciente en el coche, se veía bastante demacrado. Al parecer la noticia no le había caído nada bien. Me subí sin saludar y el arranco en cuanto cerré la puerta. A los minutos me miro, pero no dijo nada cuando miro mi blusa anudada sobre mi cintura.

-papa ya ha de estar con Bella – rompí el silencio

-Bella, se sentía mal – murmuro tan bajito que apenas lo escuche

-¿Cómo?—pregunte para cerciorarme

-Bella se sentía mal… me refiero a hace unas horas, cuando estuve… con ella, en su casa

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando menciono el episodio con Bella, yo no sabía que había pasado, y aunque me moría de ganas por saber, sabía que no era el mejor momento.

-estaba mareada – siguió – la deje así, pero me dijo que estaba bien – rio con tristeza – prácticamente me corrió de su casa.

-Edward – lo llame con cautela – tengo un mal… presentimiento

El me miro con las cejas levantadas

-no lo sé, llámame loca si quieres – sonrió – pero creo que hay algo mal con… los ellos

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿te has fijado en lo raros que son?, siempre están cuchicheando y piénsalo – me apunte la cabeza- ¿Cuánto sabes de Bella?

El se quedo serio por unos minutos

-tienes razón – concordó conmigo—esto se está pasando de raro y son muchas coincidencias

-primero Emmett

-luego… yo – tragó saliva

-y ahora… yo – gemí

El me miro apenado por un segundo, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada y tomaba el volante con fuerza.

Oficialmente éramos un trió de fracasados.

ROSE POV

Baje disgustada después de unos minutos que Jasper se fue a ver a Alice.

¿Cómo era posible que mis dos hermanos me abandonaran?

Eran unos desconsiderados y por lo menos uno me iba a escuchar.

-¡Isabella! – grite encolerizada.

_¿Acaso cree que me gusta hurgar en los libros viejos de Renne?_

_-_¡Isabella!—chille de nuevo cuando no escuche contestación.

_Y ahora me ignoran _

Baje bufando por las escaleras cuando escuche un sollozo proveniente de la sala.

-¡¿Isabella? – la llame ahora preocupada

-n…no – murmuro

-Bella – chille mientras corría para acercarme a ella. Estaba sentada en el sillón más grande con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos sobre su rostro.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso?, ¿estas bien?

-n…no, Rose… no… l…lo es..toy – sollozaba

-Bella, dime, ¿Edward te hizo algo? – fruncí el ceño molesta, si ese idiota arrogante le había hecho algo se las vería conmigo y con Jasper.

Ella sollozo más fuerte

-no

-entonces, ¿Qué pasa?—estaba empezando a desesperarme

-el … nomehizonada, fuiyo – levanto el rostro y pude ver sus ojos hinchado y enrojecidos.

-respira bella – la verdad no había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho

-el …- respiro – no me hizo nada – se limpio los ojos –fui…yo – hipo

-ah, ya veo – comprendí al instante. Bella por fin había dejado a Edward

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

-no, solo puedo decirte que fue más duro de lo que pensaba, trate de… hacerlo más fácil. –se tomo las sienes adolorida—le dije que… no lo amaba

-¿y el te creyó? – enarque una ceja

-no… al principio, no lo hizo, pero se fue cuando le dije que no lo… amaba – se levanto del sillón trastabillando – tengo sed

-¿estas bien?, te ves… fatal

-si, solo quiero un poco de agua

La vi levantarse y dirigirse a paso lento hacia la cocina, me incorpore del suelo y me deje caer en el sillón. Bufe. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward le hubiera creído?, el muy idiota no veía mas allá de sus narices.

Escuche como abría uno de los cajones y lo cerraba después, como pulsaba el botón del agua y llenaba un vaso. Me reí, mi hermana era muy ruidosa. Espere el sonido de sus pasos regresando, pero nunca llego, en lugar de eso un sonido fuerte y sordo se escucho . el sonido de un vaso de vidrio partiéndose contra el piso en miles de pedazos.

-Bella! – me levante rápidamente del sillón y corrí hacia la cocina.

Bella estaba tirada en el piso rodeada de agua y pedazos de vidrio.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, no juegues, levántate! – chille nerviosa mientras me arrodillaba en el piso. Sentí un vidrio incrustarse en mi carne a la altura de mi rodilla.

-¡Bella! – la zangolotee – no es gracioso

Mi hermana estaba tirada en el piso y no contestaba. En ese momento comprendí que algo estaba mal. Saque mi teléfono celular y marque a la única persona que podía ayudarnos en este momento

-Jasper

-Rose

-Jasper, necesito que vengas inmediatamente a casa

-Rose, ahorita… no es un buen momento

-con un demonio, no me importa si es un buen momento o no. Bella se desmayo y no reacciona.

-Jasper! – grite cuando mi hermano no respondió

-Rose – escuche una voz más dulce y melodiosa que sonaba preocupada.

-¡Alice! – chille – Jasper tiene que venir a casa inmediatamente – hable rápido – Bella se ha desmayado

Ella contesto algo pero no lo entendí

-dile que se apresure colgué.

Unos minutos después – que me parecieron horas—escuche el timbre de la puerta, era Carlisle, el joven y guapo padre de Emmett.

-Alice, acaba de llamar, me dijo que Bella se había desmayado

-si, si, está en la cocina, no pude moverla. No reacciona

En ese momento no me importaba que él fuera parte de la familia de Esme

El asintió y me siguió hacia la cocina, miro a Bella tirada en el piso entre vidrios y una mueca que no me gusto se dibujo en su rostro. La compuso rápidamente y se enfundo en su máscara de doctor. Levanto a mi hermana con cuidado y la llevo hacia la sala. La recostó en el mismo sillón donde había estado sentada hacia unos momentos.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Rose, Bella! – mi hermano sonaba nervioso

-en la sala—conteste desganada. Me deje caer en un sofá más chico mientras veía como el doctor Cullen tocaba a mi hermana. Le toco la frente y le tomo el pulso.

Se giro para verme

-creo que deberíamos coserte eso—apunto mi rodilla. Habia olvidado el vidrio

-primero veamos qué le pasa a Bella – conteste

-no te preocupes, solo fue un desmayo – sonrió—saco una jeringa y la incrusto en su brazo. Bella se hubiera muerto del susto si lo hubiera mirado hacer eso

-es para analizarlo – me informo

-está bien

-Rose, ¿Cómo esta bella? – Jasper se veía fatigado y muy preocupado

-está bien—contesto el Doctor antes de que yo lo hiciera – solo fue un desmayo, pero me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas.

-lo que sea necesario—acepto Jasper

-ahora, creo que te coseré eso muchacha. Bella dormirá un rato y yo tengo que ir a analizar esto – guardo el tubo de color rojo en su maletín.

-Rose, ¿pero que te paso? – pregunto Jasper con los ojos como platos cuando vio mi rodilla

- Bella traía un vaso de vidrio en la mano cuando se desmayo. Me hinque y no me di cuenta.

-vaya

El doctor se acerco a mí y se arrodillo enfrente. Comenzó a sacar hilo, aguja, y desinfectante del maletín.

El olor a alcohol y yodo me golpeo la nariz.

-te pondré un poco de anestesia

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo alrededor de la herida y luego como esta se iba entumeciendo.

Jasper se sentó a los pies de Bella y la miraba con preocupación.

Comencé a sentir como mi piel era estirada.

-listo – anuncio el Doctor después de unos minutos – ahora, me retiro, iré analizar la sangre de Bella y les llamo en cuanto tenga los resultados.

-¿podría …

-…me apresurare lo mas que pueda – contesto el doctor adivinando los pensamientos de mi hermano – denme una hora.

-gracias Doctor – dije agradecida

-no se preocupen, los amigos de mis hijos son importantes para mi, Bella -se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro – es la mejor amiga de Alice y novia de Edward – sonrió – nunca había visto a mis hijos tan felices – me miro con dulzura y me sentí fatal, seguro eso no aplicaba a mí, porque Emmett estaba hecho un zombi desde que terminamos

Sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada

-lo acompaño—jasper se incorporo rápidamente y acompaño al Doctor a la entrada.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y como se despedían cordialmente. Jasper le agradecía por haber acudido tan rápido. De pronto escuche un bufido de parte de mi hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? – escuche una voz chillona

-Bella se desmayo – contesto mi hermano apático

**¿ADIVINAN QUIEN LLEGO A LA CASA?...**

**LE DEDICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO A LA QUE LO HAGA, =p POR CIERTO ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA JAJA.. PERDON POR HACER LLORAR A ALGUNAS DE LAS CHICAS QUE ME LEEN, NO ERA MI INTENCION … LO JURO (EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY CRUZANDO LOS DEDOS DETRÁS DE MI ESPALDA)… =P… BUENO ESPERO ME PERDONEN POR ESTE Y POR EL QUE SIGUE POR QUE CREO QUE NECESITARAN PAÑUELOS JAJAAJA XD**

**BUENO LAS DEJO… BESOS, PARA LAS QUE LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, YA TENGO LOS CAP. LISTOS MENOS EL DE OLVIDA QUE TE AMO. PERO PRONTO LO TENDRE, ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN SUBIRE EN ESTA SEMANA A PARTIR DE MAÑANA…**

**POR CIERTO, ANUNCIO DE ULTIMA HORA; TENGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UNA HISTORIA NUEVA Y NO ES THE SUICIDE SQUAD, POR QUE TODAVIA NO SE CUANDO EMPIECE A ESCRIBIRLA. ESTA ES SOBRE LEAH, LOS CULLEN ESTAN INVOLUCRADOS PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES SOBRE LEAH. **

**RED MOON**

_Era un punto muerto genético._

_Era una mujer incompleta._

_Una chica de veinte años con menopausia_

_Yo era todo lo que ningún hombre –lobo o humano—quería._

_¿Imprimación?... _

_Estar profundamente enamorada de tu ex novio y ahora marido de tu prima._

_Claro que quiero la imprimación…_

_Pero ¿la aceptaría?, obligar a una persona a pertenecerte de esa manera, tan arrebatadora y mágica, donde las voluntades de doblegan y pueden destruirse corazones. Como había sucedido con el mío._

_¿Y si al encontrar ese rescoldo de paz que necesitas para dejar de ser un punto muerto todo se girara en tu contra, y la única cosa que odias más que tu condición licantropía se cruzara en su camino? _

_¿Si ese romanzo de paz fuera el manjar más suculento para lo que tu mas odias. Y sobre todo para alguien que jamás fue de tu agrado, incluso ni cuando era humana.?_


	36. EL IDIOTA, LA EGOISTA Y LA BASURA

**DISCALIMER: LO CONOCEN**

ROSE POV

Lo que nos faltaba

_María_

-oh no, Jazzy, ¿Qué le paso a mi cuñada? – pregunto con su voz chillona

-Bella no es tu cuñada—la corregí tratando de sonar cortes

-olvidate del pasado Rosie – me sonrió –ahora somos familia

-claro que n…

-…es suficiente Rose – me interrumpió m i hermano – tenemos suficiente con lo de bella como para que tu y María discutan

-¿Por qué la defiendes? – gruñí entre dientes

-María nos ha ayudado bastante

-claro, pero para eso estamos, Jazzy, no te preocupes por Rose, veras que volveremos a ser tan buenas amigas como antes

-_en tus sueños_ – susurre molesta.

-mira, para que veas que yo si te quiero, preparare la comida, de seguro no han comido nada, y Bella necesitara un buen caldo de pollo cuando despierte

- haz lo que quieras – espete

-bueno, Jazzy, ¿Qué te parecen unas enchiladas suizas?

-me da igual, María – contesto mi hermano con amabilidad - ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no, no Jazzy, quédate con tus hermanas. Yo iré a la cocina

Y gracias a Dios, desapareció de mi vista.

-no se por qué eres tan amable con ella, después de lo que te hizo - le murmure a mi hermano

-Rose, necesitamos a María, no podemos echarla así nada más, recuerda que nos está ayudando con la compañía de Esme

-pero ahora es de nosotros – me queje – simplemente despáchala y yo me hare cargo, no me importa

-¿y echar todo a perder?, no. Estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo

-a estas alturas me importa poco

Jasper estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchamos como Bella gemía. Nos acercamos esperanzados de que despertara de una vez

-¿Qué dice? – sus quejidos parecían pequeños murmullos ininteligibles

-acércate mas—me insto Jasper

Asentí y me acerque un poco masa sus labios, sentía el halito cálido de sus respirar sobre mi oreja.

-E…Ed…war…d – susurro

Me incorpore sorprendida.

-está soñando con Edward

-hum

-lo sé, me preocupa, que pueda salir lastimada. Quiere demasiado a ese fanfarrón

-tu también quieres a Emmett

-pero es diferente – me defendí

-no lo es

Escuche ruidos provenientes de la cocina, María estaba siendo muy escandalosa.

-iré a callar a esa víbora – escupí

-se amable – me pidió Jasper

-claro, claro – rodé los ojos – solo le daré una mordida – sonreí con malicia mientras el rodaba los ojos.

Entre ala cocina, y vi a una atareada María cortando verdura y echando especias a una olla que burbujeaba sobre la estufa.

-Rose!—chillo al verme- ¿viniste a ayudarme?

-no, solo vengo a decirte que hagas menos ruido, Bella necesita descansar

-tratare—me sonrió mientras cortaba una zanahoria en rebanadas – pero si quieres ayudarme puedes hacerlo

-lo tendré en cuenta

En realidad no entendía la actitud de María, sabía que no era mala, simplemente era… extraña. Sus cambios de humor repentinos y su gusto excesivo por los hombres la habían convertido en una arpía sin corazón ante mis ojos.

-sabes algo – suspiro – aun amo a jasper. – la mire con incredulidad – puedes no creerme, si quieres, pero digo la verdad, lo amo, y lamento mucho lo que… paso, pero he cambiado Rose, y podrías darme crédito por eso. Estoy dispuesta a luchar por él.

-Jasper no te perdonara tan fácil—me molestaba su actitud de niña buena, mi hermano no seria tan idiota como para perdonarla, pero sabía muy en el fondo –y a mi pesar - que estaba siendo sincera.

-lo se –sonrió – pero lo intento, ahora mismo trato de demostrárselo.

-haz lo que tengas que hacer, María. Pero te advierto que si vuelves a hacerle daño, sea de la manera que sea te las veras conmigo

-pinky promise – sonrió y me estiro su mano con su pequeño dedo meñique estirado. Lo mire con hastío

Escuché el timbre de la puerta.

-solo… cúmplelo – bufe – iré a ver quien llego.

Ella no dijo nada sobre mi deliberada intencion de ignorarla. Era mejor así, no podría darme el lujo de creer en nadie que no fueran mis hermanos.

Llegue a las sala al mismo tiempo que Jasper abría la puerta de la entrada dejando ver a un sofocado y muy preocupado Edward seguido por la expresión de angustia de Alice.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?, ¿Cuánto…

-hey, hey – lo pare – son demasiadas preguntas

-solo quiero saber cómo esta – dijo con la voz rota

-está en la sala – contesto Jasper con seriedad

-gracias – musito mientras se abalanzaba hacia donde me encontraba. Bufe, Jasper era demasiado amable con la gente que mas me molestaba.

-Ja… Jasper – balbuceo Alice en la entrada

-Bella está bien – camino hacia mí. Alice siguió sus pasos – solo fue un desmayo

Edward llego y se arrodillo frente al sillón para ver mejor a mi hermana, que seguía dormida. La tomo con cuidado de la mano y la miraba con preocupación

-solo fue un desmayo – le bufe

-¿Qué dijo Carlisle? – me pregunto

-le saco un poco de sangre, ahora mismo está analizándola, se comunicara de un momento a otro

-gracia, Rose. Sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero gracias

-no, no eres de mi agrado, pero gracias ¿Por qué?

-por cuidar a Bella

-es mi hermana – conteste sorprendida

- aun así – sonrió

-bah – me tire en uno de los sillones, podía ver la escena completa desde mi posición. Jasper se detuvo ante una pregunta de Alice que no pude escuchar y se giro para verla. Ella lucia nerviosa y acalorada.

-jasper, por favor – escuche una súplica que salió de su garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer voltear a Edward, que miro a su hermana angustiado y luego a Jasper con enojo.

-Alice – hablo mi hermano más bajo – no es momento para hablar de eso

-por favor, solo, cinco minutos - puse mas atención a la conversación, al parecer Edward también estaba interesado ya que se irguió para sentarse a la orilla del sillón donde se encontraba mi hermana.

-hablaremos más tarde - contesto mi hermano con firmeza. Ella frunció el ceño mientras mi hermano se giraba de nuevo y daba dos pasos hacia nosotros.

Mire a Alice que apretó sus pequeños puños y dio un golpe en el piso con su pie derecho.

-entonces es cierto! – chillo. Mi hermano se quedo congelado al tercer paso – ¿todo lo que me dijo de ti es cierto?

-no se dé que hablas – contesto mi hermano sin mirarla

-lo sabes, con un demonio!

-Alice – la llamo su hermano – no es momento, Bella…

-… con un demonio, Bella está bien, yo necesito respuestas, y las obtendré! – gruño

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? – me pare en seco cuando escuche la voz de María.

-Jasper! – chillo Alice de nuevo mientras zanjaba la distancia entre ellos en cuatro pasos. Lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo girarse – dímelo!

-¿Qué te pasa? – pronuncio maría con indignación – suéltalo – se dirigió a ellos

-María – la llame pero me ignoro

-¿Quién es el… - Alice no pudo terminar la frase, algo en María la había hecho atragantarse. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la miro por completo –ella – musito bajito – ella

-Alice – la llamo mi hermano

-no, no, no! – grito - no, no es cierto, esto no es cierto. Ella!—apunto a María, quien no entendía nada.

-Alice – la llamo Edward de nuevo

-no, ella es, Edward – susurro – la chica, la que le quito todo a mama

Edward se levanto de golpe

-¿¡que dices? – pregunto María

-tu, maldita – Alice se abalanzo sobre María, le hubiera festejado el atrevimiento, pero algo en esa acusación me dijo que esto no estaba bien. Edward y yo nos apresuramos hacia donde estaban ellos y jasper cogió a Alice de la cintura ante la mirada incrédula de la morena.

-maldita!—chillaba Alice – suéltame Jasper, esa maldita le quito todo a mi madre!

-¿de que hablas? – por primera vez María había contestado bruscamente - ¿Quién eres tú para acusarme?

-Alice, tranquilízate—le pidió Jasper

-¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto a mi hermano con molestia

-es Alice – conteste antes que el

-soy la novia de Jasper!

_Diablos_

María frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿tu novio?—menciono con sorna – el no es tu novio

-María – le gruñí

-claro que es mi novio – escupió—Jasper, díselo – lo jalo del hombro

Mi hermano se quedo mudo, sentí pena por él, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-Jasper, mi hermana espera una respuesta

Jasper miro a María y luego a Alice que dejo de sacudirse entre sus brazos.

-no! – chillo quedito

-Alice - la llamo

-no, suéltame – le gruño. Mi hermano la tomo con más fuerza

El teléfono comenzó a sonar

-suéltala – gruño Edward. Mi hermano aflojo su agarre y la pequeña Alice se desplomo sobre el suelo.

-Alice, déjame explicarte

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-no, tienes nada que explicarme – se le quebró la voz—lo entiendo, todo lo que me dijo… era cierto. Edward se acerco a ella.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Camine dos pasos y conteste.

_-hola_

_-Rose, soy Carlisle, tengo los resultados – hablo apresurado._

_-¿Cuál es el diagnostico? – pregunte mientras veía la escena delante mío _

-será mejor que me expliques que pasa aquí – le gruño Edward a mi hermano

-Jasper no tiene que explicarles nada – bufó María

-María – la llamo mi hermano reprobatoriamente

-no, - se quejo – esa enana tiene que saberlo. Jasper y yo somos novios.

_Dios mio!_

-¿¡que? – gruño Edward mientras se levantaba y le propinaba un empujón a mi hermano .

_-¿Rose?, ¿estas ahí? – el doctor me regreso a la tierra_

_-si, perdón – conteste mientras estiraba mi mano con deseos de detenerlos. Jasper no se defendió ni dijo nada, pero María empujo a Edward después de que este le propinara un golpe en el rostro a mi hermano _

_-Bella está embarazada_

Escuche el sonido del teléfono golpear sobre el piso.

Sorpresa

Shock

y luego furia.

Mire a mi hermana, tirada en el sillón y luego a mi hermano que se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

Encontré mi objetivo

-tu!, maldito! – apunte a Edward

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-te matare!—gruñí

EDWARD POV

Rose se me abalanzo como leona salvaje y yo solo pude hacerme a un lado para evitar otro de sus "dulces" golpes. No entendía por que su reacción tan repentina, sabía que no le agradaba pero ¿atacarme sin razón alguna?.

Había golpeado a Jasper, era verdad, pero el muy cretino se lo merecía.

Japer tomo a Rose por la cintura y la alejo de mi, la chica morena nos miraba con cara de sorpresa y enojo a la vez. Me acerque a Alice y la ayude a levantarse.

-esto necesita una explicación—le gruñí a Jasper

-eres un sinvergüenza – vocifero Rose

-Jasper – susurro mi hermana - ¿es cierto lo que dice esa?

-Alice …- susurro

-no tienes por que darle explicaciones – intervino la chica que se hacía llamar la novia de Jasper

-si no te importa – gruño mi hermana—esto es algo entre Jasper y yo

-Alice, yo, lo siento – se jalo el cabello – no podemos… no puedo estar contigo

-¿¡que? – chillamos mi hermana y yo

-estas bromeando ¿no? – rugí

-¿y lo que… paso?– sentía mi pequeña hermana derrumbarse en mis brazos, la sostuve con más fuerza.

-no te quiero Alice, nunca te quise, yo siempre he estado enamorado de … María

-maldito! – gruño mi hermana

-Alice – estiro el su mano para tocarla y yo la aparte de un golpe

-no te atrevas a tocarla, nunca más!

Escuche un gemido proveniente de la sala, mi vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese lugar. Bella se movía. Rose se dirigió hacia el sofá.

-bella – murmure

Mi descuido le dio la oportunidad a mi hermana de zafarse de mi agarre, se sacudió la ropa con fingido desinterés y se acerco a la chica, María

-si lo quieres, quédatelo, la basura está bien con la basura. – la chica abrió los ojos como platos

-oye, no te perm…

-… shh,- la callo – no me interesa. Y tu – se dirigió a jasper – eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, espero que seas feliz con ella – apunto a la chica –por que yo, te odio, Jasper Hale

Estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de mi hermana, ella, tan dulce, tan tierna le estaba diciendo a un ser humano que lo odiaba. El chico levanto la barbilla y alejo su mirada de la de mi hermana, imagine ver un atisbo de dolor en ellos, pero probablemente era por la situación, la preocupación por la salud de Bella lo que le confería esa mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Alice, déjame explicarte – le pidió

-no tienes nada que explicar, todo está claro - escupió mi hermana

-yo… yo te quise, lo juro

_¡¿Como se atrevía?_

Mi hermana se puso roja de coraje, levanto su pequeña mano y la impacto contra el rostro del que había sido mi cuñado, María chillo y el apretó la mandíbula

-jamás, vuelvas a decirlo! – le grito mi hermana

Sabía que eso había sobrepasado su autocontrol, le dio la espalda a jasper y se tapo el rostro, pude ver una lágrima escapar de sus hermosos ojos.

-Alice – la llame mientras trataba de tomarla entre mis brazos

Ella me empujo y salió corriendo en un movimiento que no previne

-Alice! – chillamos Jasper y yo

Di media vuelta para seguirla, pero un susurro ahogado me detuvo

-E…dwa…rd

-Bella! – chille mientras recorría la distancia entre ella y yo. Me hinque a su lado y pude ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Dónde… es…ta, mi… her..ma..no? – preguntó entre jadeos

-jasper esta aqu… espera, ¿Dónde está Jasper?

El chico había desaparecido

-fue detrás de esa – espeto María molesta

-si la toca, si le hace algo, juro que…

-no seas hipócrita! – chillo Rose enseguida de mi – y aléjate de mi hermana, idiota.—me empujo

-¿Quién eres tu? – gruño María a alguien en la puerta

-eh… la puerta estaba abierta, ¿Cómo está Bells?, papa dijo que había… ¿¡Edward?

-Emmett—susurro la chica a mi lado

-Rose – la saludo con seriedad – perdón, la puerta estaba abierta, yo solo.. viene a ver como estaba bella – se rasco la cabeza.

-vaya, otro amiguito. Mejor me voy a la cocina – bufo María

-¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto con miedo - ¿bella está bien?

-ella está bien – conteste

-no está bien – gruño Rose entre dientes

-¿de.. que… hablas, Rose? – pregunto Bella mientras nos miraba con preocupación

- que eres una estúpida – le gruño

-Rose, no le hables así – la regañe

-tu, no me va s a decir como hablarle a mi hermana – se paró de golpe – tu no deberías estar aquí

-es mi novia – me envare enfrente de ella

-era tu novia

-chicos, cálmense

-tu no te metas, esto es entre Edward y yo

-mas bien seria entre bella y yo – me defendí

-eres un hipócrita

-mira quién habla

Esta chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-ed…Ward – sentí el agarre de Bella sobre mi mano

-no, ella es una hipócrita, se la ha llevado criticándonos solo porque no es lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar sus errores

-no te atrevas! – me gruño

-mi hermano te amaba! – gruñí—pero eres tan ciega y tan egoísta que no te importa nada

-Edward! – bufo mi hermano—este no es el mejor momento

-no!, ella tiene que saberlo

-¿saber que?

-deberías callarte ahora! – me gruño mi hermano

-¿saber que?, con un demonio!

Mire a Rose, y luego a mi hermano, la chica parecía un demonio, enojada como estaba no lo comprendería, además no se merecía a mi hermano, una explicación seria una bendición para ella, y en estos momentos ella no se merecia nada.

Mi hermano lucia nervioso.

-olvídalo, una chica tan superficial como tú no lo entendería

Ella me miro furibunda, las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron y por un momento pensé que se abalanzaría sobre mí de nuevo.

-¿¡superficial?, mira quién habla – gruño – el idiota que embarazo a mi hermana!

_¡¿QUEEEE?_

**POR FINNNNN! … ¿QUE LES PARECIO?... AAAH QUE EMOCION, ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO JAJAJAJA… PERDONA A LAS CHICAS QUE ME AMENAZARON SI LAS VOLVIA A HACER SUFRIR, LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO JAJAJAJAJA XD… PERO LES ADVERTI QUE SERIA PEOR, E INCLUSO COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA ESTO APENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO… =p **

**¿QUIEN QUIERE ADIVINAR QUE ES A LO QUE SE REFERIA EDWARD?**

**LE DEDICARE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE A LA QUE ADIVINE… =P POR QUE TRATARA DE ESO …=p Y LAS REACCIONES DE EDWARD Y BELLA, CREO QUE ALGUNAS LECTORAS ESTARAN CONTENTAS DE QUE AL FINA LA EMBARACE JAJAJAJA**

**BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMAAAA **


	37. ¿EMBARAZOS?

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES MIA, LOS PERSONAJES NO EXCEPTO LOS INVENTADOS POR MI .. =D**

EDWARD POV

_EL IDIOTA QUE EMBARAZO A MI HERMANA…_

esas siete palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez

_EMBARAZADA…_

Sentí nauseas, el piso se movió de pronto, todo lo escuchaba lejano, como un pitido molesto que no te puedes quitar de encima

_Embarazada…_

_Idiota…_

_Bella…_

Isabella, tenía que pensar en ella, obligue a mi rostro girarse hacia ella en un movimiento robótico, se sintió pesado y mecánico.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban abiertos por la impresión, podía ver el agua asomarse por ellos, obligándola a parpadear cuando una lagrima traicionera resbalo por sus mejillas. La vi tocarse el vientre con expresión asustada, pero pude ver un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos, como si la idea le agradara.

-Bella – la llame con un leve temblor en mi voz - ¿estas bien?

-estoy… embarazada – sollozo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima

-no entiendo – murmuro Emmett – Ed y Bells – junto sus manos con un ademan

-tu hermano se aprovecho de la mía – gruño Rose - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Rose – la llamo Bella en un gesto tranquilizador

-no, Bella – me apunto con un dedo amenazador – tu, no creas que no tiene quien la defienda, yo estoy aquí, y cuando jasper se entere…

-no! – chillo Bella

Los tres la miramos

-no … se lo digas … por favor – pidió preocupada

-¿¡como?, - la miro molesta – yo no se lo diré – Bella respiro – tu se lo dirás

Bella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo

-tranquilízate – me acerque temeroso – yo estoy aquí, se lo diremos juntos, no te dejare sola ni un minuto – le acaricie la frente

-aléjate de ella! – sentí un tirón en mi hombro que casi me tira al piso

-Rose! – chillo Bella

-es mejor que se larguen – apunto la puerta – nosotras solucionaremos esto

-¿de qué hablas?, es mi hijo – sonreí ante la idea – Bella y yo lo solucionaremos

-no lo creo – dijo con acido – todavía tenemos tiempo para solucionarlo

-¿a qué te refieres?—intervino Emmett

-no lo tendrá

-¿¡qué? – chillamos Bella y yo

-no lo tendrás – le repitió – todavía tenemos tiempo, podemos hacerlo

-estas hablando de _mi _hijo – gruñí - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Rose – la llamo Bella llorando – yo… quiero… tenerlo – gimió

-¿Qué dices? – la miro furibunda. Me interpuse entre ellas

-quiero… tenerlo – dijo más segura, mientras mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo.

-ni lo pienses

-es mío, Rose, y lo quiero

-olvídalo

-no puedes hacer nada – se toco el vientre con amor—quiero a este bebe

-y yo estaré contigo – le tome la mano en señal de apoyo.

-lo siento – retiro su mano de la mía – quiero a este bebe, pero eso no significa que nosotros…

-¿Bella?

-yo… no… te amo – gimió mientras sentía como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

_Ella no me amaba, y un hijo no cambiaria eso._

-si quieres tenerlo, tendremos que hablar con Jasper – menciono Rose un poco más calmada.

Mire a mi hermano que parecía asombrado por la declaración del amor de vida, ella no me amaba, pude ver lastima en sus ojos.

-lo siento – susurro Bella

-no lo hagas – dije con dolor – debiste haber parado esto, – me toque el corazón- yo te amaba – solloce sin poder controlar mis lagrimas – te amo y siempre te amare, y esto – acaricie su vientre – hace que te ame aun mas – ella abrió la boca – no digas nada, no necesitas hacerlo, lo comprendo – gemí mientras me paraba – creo que deberíamos irnos, Emmett

-eh... claro – respondió el

-deberías despedirte de bella – hablo Rose con burla – y de su bebe

-es nuestro bebe – la corregí molesto

-es _su bebe_ – gruño—regresaremos a Londres

-¿Cómo? – pregunte

-¿no te lo dijo Bella? - levanto una ceja con suficiencia

-lo comento, pero ..—Mire a bella – yo, pensé que con esto…

-…¿piensas que las cosas van a cambiar solo por ese pequeño problema?

_¡¿Problema?_

_¿Le estaba llamando a mi hijo, un problema?_

-eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido – le grite en la cara

-he conocido peores – dijo con sarcasmo – créeme – menciono mientras miraba a mi hermano

El se encogió y pude ver el sufrimiento que esto le estaba causando a Emmett.

-eres egoísta y ciega – gruñí – si de verdad hubieras amado a mi hermano no te hubiera importado lo que ese imbécil dijo de él – escupí

-Edward – me llamo mi hermano en reproche

-déjalo – rose se cruzo de brazos – deja que se desahogue, si piensa que así puede herirme – levanto la barbilla – anda, habla

-de acuerdo – gruñí – eres una … - bufe, no podía faltarle al respeto aunque me estuviera muriendo por hacerlo

-Edward, no te permito que … - hablo Emmett

-y todavía te defiende – bufe de incredulidad – no te lo mereces

-Emmett me engaño – enarco los ojos con furia – me mintió, tiene un hijo, por Dios!

Mi hermano la miro con el rostro crispado de dolor.

-no tienes ni idea, estas completamente ciega

-Royce me dijo…

-..Royce te dijo puras mentiras! – Escupí— Emmett no tiene un hijo

-Edward, creo que esto no te corresponde – me gruño mi hermano ante la cara de sorpresa de rose.

-¡entonces díselo tu! – Le grite – anda, vamos, que se dé cuenta de una vez lo estúpida que ha sido.

-¿Emmett? – lo llamo ella

-no es el momento

-quiero saberlo – le pidió

-está bien – suspiro – pero lo que he visto esta tarde—nos miro a Bella y a mi – ha cambiado mi manera de pensar.

Ella asintió. Mi hermano se acerco a un sillón y se sentó titubeante, Rosalie lo imito y se sentó enfrente de el.

-conocí a Cinthya hace algunos años – respiro – cuando estábamos en la secundaria, Royce y yo éramos… amigos en ese tiempo

-¿Royce y tú? – pregunto asombrada

-si, estábamos en el último año cuando Cynthia llego de intercambio. Era preciosa, tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, hasta que… te conocí. – bajo la vista – vivía con una familia cerca de nuestra casa, así que rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, Royce, ella y yo, siempre juntos. Tenía la personalidad más arrebatadora del mundo, era como tener a Alice y Bella juntas; la felicidad de una y la tranquilidad de la otra, siempre centrada y feliz. Me enamore irremediablemente de ella, y ella se enamoro de mi…

-…pero – Rose lo interrumpió

-se que Royce te ha dicho cosas, pero la cosas no pasaron como él dice. Cynthia jamás fue novia de Royce, ella me amaba a mí. Puedes creerme o no – comento ante la cara de incredulidad de Rose—pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo estaba enamorado de ella y le pedí que fuera mi novia formalmente. Después todo cambio – suspiro mientras se colocaba las manos sobre el rostro.

-"éramos felices, el día nos parecía corto. Pero Royce comenzó a alejarse de nosotros y Cynthia se sentía mal por eso, porque pensaba que era su culpa. Yo trate de hablar con Royce, pero el alegaba que no pasaba nada. Cynthia estaba feliz, incluso estaba pensando quedarse aquí hasta que terminara la secundaria, porque a ella todavía le faltaba otro año.

No supe como paso, pero un día mire a Royce discutiendo con Cynthia, yo me enoje bastante y le di un puñetazo. Supongo que tengo parte de la culpa, nunca me detuve a preguntar por que discutían, Cynthia se enojo conmigo, y por primera vez peleamos.

-¿Por qué pelearon?—pregunto Rose

-ella defendió a Royce – suspiro – y yo no lo entendía, después me entere que Royce estaba enamorado de Cynthia y por eso se había distanciado. El sufría al vernos juntos, ella trataba de incluirlo, pero él se alejaba mas y mas, hasta que ese día Royce por fin le dijo lo que sentía. Discutían por que Royce quería que me dejara y ella se negó.

Cynthia y yo tuvimos muchos problemas por eso, ella no quería decirme la razón de aquella discusión, creía que era traicionar a Royce, y en el fondo ella lo quería, porque había sido su amigo. Nos distanciamos y Royce aprovecho eso, pero él se volvió mezquino, siempre trataba de provocarme y Cynthia no lo sabía.

Terminamos por eso, me dolió mucho, pero no podíamos seguir así, nos dañaba a los dos.

Un día la mire llorando detrás de los salones, quise acercarme a ella, pero me miro y salió corriendo. Ya no sonreía ni era feliz. Royce ya no la buscaba ni estaba con ella, el cambio. Cada que tenía la oportunidad se metía conmigo, me decía cosas que yo no comprendía

_La preciosa Cynthia ya no es tan linda ¿verdad?_

_La princesa se quebró, sin corona ya no es tan interesante_

_A nadie le gustan las muñecas rotas ¿eh, Emmett?_

No lo entendí hasta que la mire tomando unas pastillas. Me asuste mucho, porque en esos días Royce tenía fama de vender drogas a los estudiantes, solo por rebeldía, porque el en realidad no ocupaba el dinero. Relacione la actitud de Cynthia con eso. Pensé que Royce le daba drogas y por eso ella ya no era la misma. La seguí detrás de los salones, donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo y la enfrente"

_-¿Qué demonios haces? – le grite _

_-Emmett!—chillo sorprendida y trato de ocultar las pastillas de mi. Las coloco detrás de su espalda pero yo era más fuerte_

_-¿Qué es esto?—le abrí la mano_

_-Emmett – sollozo – yo.. lo … siento – las tome con mi mano y las mire. Me sorprendió lo que mire_

_-estas no son drogas – dije sorprendido y aliviado _

_-¿drogas? _

_-estas consumiendo drogas – la acuse_

_-no emmett – sollozo – esas no son drogas, son pastillas de acido fólico _

_-¿para qué demonios quieres tu pastillas de acido fólico?, ¿estas enferma?—me parecía la pregunta más normal, y eso también encajaba. que ella estuviera enferma y por eso se viera tan demacrada._

_-no – gimió – estoy… embarazada_

-"Quede en shock, me sentí impotente, engañado y enojado. Le grite como jamás lo había hecho, y ella estaba ahí. Parada delante de mi escuchando todas mis estupideces. La deje llorando, sola y triste. Fui en busca de Royce y lo enfrente"

_-tu, idiota! – le grite_

_-ah, vaya – sonrió con burla—asi que ya lo sabes_

_-embarazaste a Cynthia, imbécil!_

_-eso le pasa por no cooperar – menciono _

_-¿Qué dices?_

-Ahí lo comprendí, corrí a buscar a Cynthia y le pedí que me dijera la verdad

_-Royce… abuso de mí_

Rose se llevo las manos a la boca con expresión horrorizada. No interrumpió a Emmett, lo que indicaba que estaba empezando a creerle.

-Esas palabras han estado retumbando en mi mente por años. Nunca me he podido perdonar el no haber estado ahí para ella, para protegerla – gruño entre dientes.

-¿me estas diciendo la verdad? – pregunto Rosalie

-me gustaría que fuera mentira – suspiro – daría cualquier cosas porque lo que te estoy diciendo en este momento fuera un invento mío. Hubiera preferido mil veces que ella se hubiera entregado a él, aunque eso me partiera el corazón. Desde ese día no me separe de ella, y volvió a sonreír, - mi hermano sonrió con tristeza— no actuamos contra Royce por que Cynthia tenía miedo. Algunas personas empezaron a hablar cuando empezó a notarse su vientre abultado. Yo escuchaba a las chicas hablando a sus espaldas y a los hombres decir barbaridades de ella.

Estábamos entrando en la cafetería cuando escuche a unas chicas hablando mal de ella.

-_tan seriecita que se veía – decía una _

_-las serias son las peores_

_-y sabrá Dios de quien será _

_-lo más seguro es que ni ella lo sepa—se burlaron_

Cynthia comenzó a temblar y dio un paso para salir del lugar, pero yo la detuve.

-_espera – le pedí _

_-no. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-disculpen – me acerque a las chicas sin contestarle a Cynthia. Ellas me miraron con el miedo característico de la gente que ha sido pillada hablando mal de alguien. – quiero aclararles algo – abrace a Cynthia – este bebe – toque su barriga—es mío, ¿escucharon?, es mío. No tienen por qué hablar mal de mi novia._

-Las chicas se quedaron mudas ante mi comentario y Cynthia lloro de emoción. Aunque todos lo malinterpretaron. Ella lloraba porque mi declaración la había conmovido.

_-no tenias por qué haber hecho eso – me dijo cuando estuvimos fuera – no era necesario_

_-si lo era. No me gusta que hablen mal de ti, y lo que dije es en serio Cynthia._

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-me hare cargo de ese bebe. Será mío_

-El niño nació sano y fuerte—dijo con expresión soñadora – se llama como yo – sonrió – es un niño encantador, - saco su cartera, tomo una fotografía de adentro y se la extendió a Rose – es el.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida, pude ver que esa arpía de hielo se desmoronaba ante la imagen de mi sobrino Emmy. Un niño de cabellos rubios y rizados con un uniforme de beisbol y sonriendo mientras se alistaba para golpear una pelota con su bate en alto.

-es… precioso – murmuro Rose

-es más que eso . es mi vida – estiro la mano para recuperar la fotografía

-Emmett … yo, no… no, lo sabía

-no tenias por que saberlo – se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del sillón

-te debo una disculpa

-claro que se la debes – gruñí. Mi hermano me dirigió una mirada de advertencia

-Emmy y Cynthia viven en México. Vienen de vez en cuando a visitarme. Vendrán en unos días, al parecer alguien –me miro – le dijo a Cynthia que yo no había estado muy bien últimamente.

-¿po…podría conocerlos? – preguntó Rose . eso me sorprendió, no pensé que Rose reaccionaria de esa manera

-no – contesto Emmett

**LISTOO CHICAS, ME SIENTO DADIVOSA ESTE DIA, ASI QUE LES ADELANTARE EL CAPITULO, CREO QUE NADIE SE IMAGINABA ESO JAJAJAJA XD BUENO YA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN EL SIGUIENTE SEGUIREMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y LAS REVELACIONES..=P ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE SABER QUE PASA CON ALICE Y JASPER? ….**


	38. REDENCION

**DISCALIMER; ¿NO S ELO SABEN YA?, LO UNICO MIO ES LA HISTORIA …=D**

JASPER POV

Quería explicarle de alguna manera a Alice lo que había sucedido, decirle cuanto me afectaba su estado, gritarle lo mucho que la amaba aun en contra de mis sentidos.

-Alice! – la llame cuando salió corriendo de mi casa

La conocía perfectamente, y sabía que esa facha de fortaleza que había mostrado por un segundo se había derrumbado por completo; la mire dirigirse al coche de Edward.

-Alice!—llame de nuevo sin resultado. Ella metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta del volvo, apresure mi paso y le tome del brazo para girarla y mirarla de frente, aunque mis ojos no podían verla a los suyos mantuve mi frente en alto.

-Alice, espera – le pedí

-¡aléjate de mi! –zafo su brazo de un movimiento mientras abría la puerta con el otro. – no te vuelvas a acercar a mi Hale – escupió indignada

-espera Alice – me acerque al coche cuando ella entro

-será mejor que te quites, o te arrastrare conmigo—me amenazo

Me aleje un poco, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta, me pegue al vidrio de nuevo.

-Alice, solo déjame explicarte – le rogué, ella me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio que me hizo estremecer.

-no tenemos nada que hablar – giro la llave en el contacto y escuche el leve rugido del carro – has dicho lo que tenías que decir y es suficiente para mí.

-si tan solo…

-..olvídalo – me interrumpió mientras destrababa el cambio –hasta nunca Hale

Y arranco, me quede estático por un segundo, la manera en que había tratado a Alice era despreciable, tanto que me merecía incluso más de un golpe por parte de ella. Recordé su mirada ensombrecida y las palabras que habían salido de mi boca para dañarla; y las suyas tan amorosas que me había dedicado hacia unas horas cuando ella pensaba que la amaba.

Escuche un grito de Rose proveniente de la casa y di un paso hacia ella, pero por más que quise obligar a mis pies a reaccionar estos me jalaba hacia otra dirección. Los ojos de Alice, esos ojos que me habían visto con tanto amor un segundo y con tanto odio al otro.

-Demonios – masculle entre dientes.

Me dirigí sin pensarlo hacia el coche de Rose y entre en el, tenía que alcanzar a Alice y explicarle la verdad, aun sabiendo que me odiaría, ella tendría la certeza de que yo la amaba con todo mi ser, pagaría el precio por eso, ser despreciado por la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo sería un precio justo solo por no verla sufrir más, el odio le ayudaría a sanar más pronto y yo podría revelarle mi secreto, la alcance antes de llegar al centro comercial, ella diviso el coche por el retrovisor y acelero. La imite mientras mi mente viajaba hacia atrás, cuando la tuve en mis brazos y la hice mía, cuando ella me hizo suyo y me robo el corazón por completo, cuando mi vida dejo de cobrar sentido si no estaba a su lado, cuando maldije a Dios por haberme puesto enfrente de ella.

Entramos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Alice salió bufando del coche, me acerque rápidamente a ella.

-te dije que te alejaras de mi – me gruño

-Alice, solo necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas Hale?—se envaro de pronto - ¿Qué acaso me odias tanto como para hacerme más daño?, ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo?

-Alice, yo no te odio

-claro – bufo

-Alice, déjame explicarte – acerque mi mano a su rostro, temblaba como un chiquillo asustado.

-¡te dije que no me tocaras! – chillo mientras sentía un fuerte golpe en mi mano.

-Alice,- la tome de los hombros en un gesto irracional, ella se zangoloteo entre mis manos, y yo la apreté mas fuerte – ¡ yo te amo!

Ella me miro sorprendida, sus ojos demostraban incredulidad, parpado varias veces fuertemente y luego sus ojos se volvieron hostiles.

-déjame en paz! – protesto.

-Alice por favor – le suplique – yo te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos

-que estupidez – farfullo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Bufe desesperado por hacerle entender, la solté para llevarme las manos a la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que me redimirían ante ella.

-tu madre—espete – ella es la culpable de que no podamos estar juntos

Me miro con cautela mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –escuche en su voz la incredulidad

-puedes preguntárselo a ella – gruñí sin pensarlo, ella enarco las cejas y me miro aprehensiva

-¡te pregunto a ti!—gruño—dices que me amas pero tienes novia, dices que no puedes estar conmigo cuando yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, cuando te pedí que nos fuéramos lejos, y ahora dices que es culpa de mi madre y no me explicas nada. ¿Quién eres Jasper Hale?, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-vine a vengarme – escupí con odio

-¡¿a…a, vengarte?...¿de quién?

-de ti – conteste mientras la veía trastabillar hacia atrás, camine los pasos que ella daba para acercarme mientras su rostro se crispaba y por primera vez sentí el más profundo dolor, ella me miraba con miedo – de tu madre – me acerque más a ella. Sus pies dejaron de moverse cuando su cuerpo choco con el volvo, inmovilizándola, dejándola a mi merced – de los Cullen

-e…enton…ces, ¿me mentiste?

-lo hice, en un principio, pero maldita sea – golpee el coche con mi puño, ella brinco asustada.—nunca pensé… encontrarte a ti.

-p…pero, yo, me entregue a …ti – sollozo

-Alice – toque su rostro – entre todo este maldito asunto encontré algo que me hizo ver la luz, te encontré a ti

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – susurro mientras apartaba su rostro

-tu madre destrozo mi vida – gruñí – y ahora también me quita esto – tome su rostro con brusquedad y la obligue a mirarme – me aleja de ti – gruñí

-¡no!—chillo molesta—tu me alejas de ti—me empujo con fuerza –viniste desde tan lejos solo para esto – gruño—para una estúpida venganza

-tu no entiendes

-sabes – me miro – no necesito entender nada, está claro.

-Alice, por favor – suplique mientras la tomaba del brazo

-solo… déjame sola Jasper

Mire en sus ojos que eso era lo que quería, la solté lentamente y gire sobre mis talones, sabía que esto pasaría, era obvio que ella no me perdonaría aun si me arrodillaba, aun si le suplicaba, ella jamás podría perdonarme.

Camine unos pasos cuando escuche como me llamaba

-sabes – susurro – la peor parte es que no te odio - me quede estático al escuchar sus palabras

-Alice—susurre mientras me giraba de nuevo

-quisiera hacerlo – continuo—y también quisiera poder perdonarte

-solo… déjame explicártelo

-es muy tarde para eso - suspiro

-no es tarde, te lo dire—corri hacia ella—te contare todo si así logras tranquilizarte

-¿y qué ganare con eso?

-podrás entenderme

-pero no perdonarte

-quiero que lo sepas

Ella hizo un mohín y giro el rostro sin contestar, esto le estaba doliendo más de lo que demostraba, pero la conocía, y sabia que sentía curiosidad, quería saber un poco de mí, quería conocerme.

-tu madre destrozo a mi familia – comencé, ella frunció el ceño pero no me interrumpió—estaba enamorada de mi padre

-pe…

-…shh – la calle – se mandaban cartas, incluso con mi madre de por medio, se conocían, eran amigas, por Dios! – Bufe—mi madre vino aquí a buscarla cuando mi padre murió. El muy cínico le había dejado un regalo a su preciosa amante—comente con sarcasmo – la cabaña, ¿sabias que fue un regalo?—ella asintió – fue un regalo de mi padre. Mi madre quiso entregarle las escrituras personalmente y termino…muriendo

-Dios mío – susurro

-¿puedes entenderme ahora?

-necesito hablar con ella, ahora – exclamo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo

-no! – chille – no puedes decírselo

-tengo que hacerlo , si ella hizo lo que tú dices…

-Alice

-¿y esa chica, María? – pregunto de pronto

-es solo una pieza del ajedrez—conteste con apatía

-¿a que te refieres?

-ella compro el lugar de tu madre

-¡espera!—chillo—entonces era verdad, la chica la despidió por un motivo personal

-Alice—la llame—María no despidió a tu madre, fui yo

-¡¿Qué?—chillo molesta—mi madre amaba ese lugar, ¿Cómo pudiste? – me empujo

- y yo amaba mi familia – grite molesto – y a ella no le importo destruirla, destruyo mi hogar, a mis hermanas

-¿ellas también están en esto? – preguntó confusa – claro – sonrió con ironía—Bella y Rose, por supuesto – gruño entre dientes

-no te sientas con la moral para criticarnos Cullen – escupí molesto

-tu… no te atrevas a hablar de moral, me entregue a ti, maldito egoísta!—me apunto con el dedo

-yo no te lo pedí

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, me mordí la lengua por lo idiota que había sido.

-eh… perdón…yo no, yo… no quise

-cállate! – gimió—hubiera sido mejore entregarme a James – dijo con acido

Sentí como mi sangre hervía ante la mención de ese canalla.

-me arrepiento tanto – farfullo

-¡no te atrevas a decir eso! – le grite molesto mientras estiraba los brazos

-yo puedo decir lo que quiera, Hale, tu y yo no somos nada, ya no mas, y si yo quiero entregarme a James o a quien se me dé la gana, no es asunto tuyo.

-eres mía – gruñí mientras la abrazaba – tu me amas

-te amaba—resoplo mientras luchaba por zafarse

-me amas – gruñí entre dientes mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos

-n…-gimió cuando leyó mis intenciones demasiado tarde

Estampe mis labios contra los suyos en un arranque de celos, la simple idea de Alice con otro hombre me hervía la sangre, sus labios estaban apretados con fuerza y sus manos trataban de golpearme el pecho para alejarme, gruñí entre sus labios, molesto por su actitud, ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado que la amaba?, la tome de la cintura con fuerza y la apreté a mi cuerpo, podía sentir la delicia de sus caderas sobre las mías, ella gimió un poco y abrió los labios y correspondió a mi beso con furia, sus labios presos de los míos se volvieron activos y podía sentir el calor de su lengua sobe la mía, palpitante y deseosa, sus dientes se clavaron en mis labios causándome dolor, pero no me queje, esto era lo que quería, sentirla mía de nuevo.

El beso termino demasiado pronto, sentí como su cuerpo se tensionaba de nuevo y luego sus pequeñas manos empujándome con toda su fuerza; trastabille un poco cuando lo sentí, ya que no lo esperaba.

-eso – enfatizo – es lo último que tendrás de mi Jasper Hale- salió corriendo de mis brazos

-Alice! – la llame mientras corría detrás de ella, la vi dirigirse hacia la entrada del centro comercial

-¡Alice, para! – le grite de nuevo inútilmente

Ella estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, tan rápido que no podía alcanzarla, acorte la distancia entre nosotros justo antes de cruzar la ultima calle hacia el centro comercial, vi a Alice detenerse de pronto, sus ojos parecían atemorizados, escuche un chirrido a lo lejos y mis ojos buscaron el lugar de donde provenía, Alice estaba parada en la mitad de la calle, estática y me miraba con sus ojos grandes cristalizados por el miedo; un auto venia derrapando por la calle del estacionamiento directamente hacia ella.

-¡ALICE! – grite con fuerza aunque sentía mi garganta seca

-Jasper – musito mientras miraba hacia el auto y luego a mi, horrorizada

Apresure mi paso en un tonto intento por protegerla, pero era demasiado tarde, yo estaba demasiado lejos y el carro demasiado cerca, escuche el chirrido de las llantas quemándose en el asfalto en un último intento del conductor por evitar golpearla, giro el carro bruscamente y este hizo un sonido sordo, Alice se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y el coche hizo un sonido aterrador cuando impacto con su pequeño cuerpo, grite tan fuerte que me aturdí, el carro paro a unos centímetros de donde yacía el cuerpo ensangrentado del amor de mi vida.

-¡ALICE, NO! –acorte la distancia en unos segundos y me tire de rodillas frente a ella

-Alice, Alice, por favor, despierta – tenía miedo de tocarla, aparte el cabello ensangrentado de su rostro y me aterrorizo mirarla de esa forma

-¡alguien por favor, ayúdeme! – solloce mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre mis piernas manchadas por su sangre

-mi amor, mi amor, por favor, no me dejes

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero reaccione cuando alguien intento separarme de Alice, sentí el agarre de alguien sobre mi hombro

-¡NO! – le gruñí -¡NO!

-señor, por favor—suplicaba la voz

-no, no, no – me abrace mas a ella – no me separaran de ella

-tenemos que llevarla al hospital

Obligue a mi vista dejar de mirar a Alice por un segundo y la dirigí hacia mi interlocutor, era un chico joven que portaba un uniforme blanco. Analice la escena a mi alrededor, los curiosos se habían arremolinado en torno a nosotros y a un lado yacía una ambulancia.

-está bien—acorde en un sollozo mientras otro chico me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-¿está bien?—me pregunto – asentí con la cabeza

Mire como colocaban a Alice sobre una camilla y la ingresaban en la fría ambulancia, me separe del muchacho que me estaba revisando y me metí al vehículo.

-soy su novio – argumente cuando uno de los muchachos me miro con reproche.

-creo que debería llamar a sus familiares

**LISTO, ME TARDE LO SE, PERO UNA A VECES TIENE OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER JAJAJAJA XD… PLIS NO ME MANDEN A LOS VOLTURIS POR ESTO … **


	39. LA BURLA

**Hola de nuevo, ¿puedo decir que lo siento? Se que me he tardado mucho, pero casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por terminar de actualizar las historias, ya las tengo adelantadas, asi que estare subiendo los capítulos nuevos, ya tengo listo el de the suicide squad, solo tengo que revisralo, y los demás están siendo terminados, gracias por todos los mails, por cierto "**_**NATHALY CULLEN ", los correos se borran en fanfiction, si quieres reenvíamelo en un review pero con espacios para que no se te borre, y si estamos creando un blog que ya casi esta listo, ya estamos subiendo los capítulos y otras cosillas, en cuanto este listo les paso el dato y sigan revisando mi facebook, a lo mejor ahí se enteran antes … **_

**Sin mas las dejo disfrutar del capitulo…**

JASPER POV

Había llamado a Edward después de llegar al hospital, no había logrado tranquilizarme y los reproches del hermano del amor de mi vida me habían dejado un poco trastornado, sabía lo que me esperaba y no me sorprendió cuando escuche un grito fuerte y molesto dirigirse hacia mí, acompañado de una lluvia de insultos.

-¡hijo de… te matare! – grito el grandulón que venía a paso veloz detrás de su hermano.

-¡Emmett!—escuche como gritaba Rose detrás de el, me sorprendió verla aquí.

-¡te matare, desgraciado!—grito de nuevo—perro, imbécil…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos—todos dirigidos a una única persona—que me percate de lo que sucedía solo hasta que sentí un golpe en la nuca, producto de la estampida del grandulón, que me había encajonado contra la pared, levantándome un poco del suelo, provocando que mis pies quedaran de puntillas.

-quiero que me digas que le hiciste, lentamente, y luego te matare – musito cerca de mi rostro, tan cerca que su aliento llego hasta mi nariz.

-¡Edward, por favor haz algo!—chillo mi hermana que trataba de zafarme inutilmente del agarre de Emmett, yo podría haberme defendido, pero no quería provocar una pelea cuando estaba a solo unos minutos de ver a Alice.

-ja—se burlo el broncíneo—¿ahora necesitas de mi ayuda, pequeña Rose?

-por favor—suplico mi hermana

-olvídalo – gruño con odio—solo esperare a que lo suelte, porque si no lo mate él, lo hare yo

-chicos, chicos, por favor – intervino una voz que no reconocí—esto es un hospital

Sentí como mis pies tocaban de nuevo el suelo, pero mi respiración seguía acida y dolorosa.

-escúchame bien, Hale, te matare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad – siseo de nuevo

-Jasper, ¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien? – Rose se acerco a mí, sentí sus manos frías sobre mi rostro y mi frente varias veces, seguramente comprobando mi estado.

-_doctor_—escuche la voz de Edward—_quisiera ver a mi hermana_

-estoy bien Rose – conteste con apatía

-¿Qué sucedió

_-¿Quién es su hermana?_

-_Alice Cullen_

_-_Alice—musite, mientras quitaba las manos de mi hermana de mi rostro—necesito verla

-no creo que sea prudente

-Rose, necesito verla

-Emmett y Edward no lo permitirán

-_pueden pasar a ver a la señorita, pero con orden, ella aun está un poco adormilada por la anestesia…_

Esas palabras me regresaron a la vida. Sin pensarlo me abalance hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Alice ignorando los alaridos de los que alguna vez habían sido mi cuñados.

-Alice—chille cuando pude al fin verla.

La imagen me impresiono, nunca la había visto de esa manera, pálida y triste, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca seca, parecía tan frágil.

-¿q…que… ha…ces aquí?—pregunto entre murmullos, aunque no por eso su tono dejo de ser brusco.

-Alice, necesito hablar contigo

-yo, no – contesto mientras escondía su rostro entre las almohadas

-por fav…

-¡Alice!

-¡enana!

Escuche la exclamación de alivio de sus hermanos, y di un paso hacia atrás en automático, Alice levanto un poco el rostro y miro sobre la almohada, ignorándome completamente, abrió sus pequeños y delgados brazos y sus hermanos se acomodaron como pudieron entre ellos.

-estaba tan preocupado por ti

-pero ya estoy bien, par de tontos

-te juro que casi me da un infarto, enana

-no me digas así – se quejo ella mientras le propinaba un golpe hueco en la nuca a su hermano mayor, el que pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo, aunque él hizo una mueca exagerada para complacerla.

-Alice – hablo mi hermana que acababa de entrar.

Los chicos deshicieron el abrazo y se incorporaron con recelo, mientras nos veían, a mi hermana y a mí como si fuéramos unos intrusos, -y posiblemente lo éramos- al final de cuentas, yo era el que había provocado que la pequeña estuviera ahora postrada en una cama de hospital, y mi hermana se había burlado y le había roto el corazón al Casanova de la familia, al grandulón con alma de niño que ahora me miraba con un tinte asesino en los ojos.

-Rose…- replico con calma

-me da gusto… que estés bien

-claro—contesto con una sonrisa que me pareció un poco cínica

-Alice tiene que descansar – hablo Edward, dirigiéndose a mi hermana y a mí. —tal vez sería mejor que se marcharan

-Alice—ignore al chico—lo siento

-no te preocupes—contesto con sorna—no fue tu culpa

-¡¿Cómo? – protesto Emmett—claro que fue su culpa

-Emmett –lo llamo Rose, en señal de tregua

-tiene razón, Alice—lo apoyo el broncíneo

-¿creen que de haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera evitado? – pregunte tratando de modular el enojo en mi voz.

-¿lo hubieras hecho?—pregunto ella mirándome con esos ojos que me penetraban profundamente. No pude contestarle, las palabras que le había dicho ese día en mi casa seguían rondando en mi cabeza, y sabia que la "explicación" que había intentado darle esa tarde tampoco era suficiente.

Eso era algo que me dolía que preguntara, ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho ya mil veces que la amaba?

-¿lo ves?—sonrió con amargura—no puedes contestar una simple pregunta

-per…- intente replicar a pesar del fuerte pellizco que me propino mi hermana gemela.

-lo mejor es que se vayan, no me lo tomen a mal, pero necesito descansar, ya han visto que estoy bien y que no he muerto—se burlo, lo que provoco que mi sangre se encendiera de ira al solo pensarlo—así que , por favor

-Jasper, Alice tiene razón, es mejor que nos vayamos

-vaya, hasta que dices algo inteligente Rose

Mi hermana disimulo el disgusto que le había causado la intervención de Emmett, sobre todo porque no se lo esperaba, Edward sonreía como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, deseándolo fervorosamente, pero mi hermana era orgullosa, y a pesar de haber trastabillado por un segundo se recupero en seguida.

-recupérate pronto, Alice – se despidió mientras me jalaba del brazo, negándome internamente a dejarla.

EDWARD POV

Afortunadamente Jasper entendió la indirecta; no era bienvenido, sabía que había lastimado a mi hermana aunque no conocía la manera exacta en que lo había hecho, no los habíamos visto en tres días, y Alice se sentía mejor, había sido dado de alta ayer por la tarde y hoy estaba muy dispuesta a regresar a clases.

Trate de hablar con Bella en estos días, pero solo recibía monosílabos de su parte, no me dejo ir a verla y en mi casa mi mama me había montado un escándalo de los mil demonios, mi padre estaba molesto, claro, pero ella estaba enfurecida. Así que me había prohibido visitarla, cosa que no era necesaria ya que Bella se había encargado de eso antes que ellos.

-¡EDWARD! - escuché el chillido de mi hermana detrás de mi

-¡Idiota, ya de por si coja y ahora quieres matarme!—sentí un golpe en la nuca que me trajo de regreso al coche

-vale, Alice que tu no estás coja, solo te enyesaron el pie por una semana

-cállate Emmett, que el cojo será otro si no deja de decir estupideces

-Dios, amaneciste de un humor—se quejo mi hermano

-¿y que querías?, estoy enyesada y no puedo manejar mi precioso coche, sin contar que el idiota de mi hermano casi nos mata por andar pensando en no sé que.

-en Bella

-cállate Emmett—refunfuñe

-pero si están de un humor -ironizo

-¿y que querías?, Bella es una desconsiderada, ese bebe también es de Edward

-recuerda lo que dijo mama, Alice—la regaño mi hermano

-lo se—rodo los ojos—nada de andar diciendo por ahí que Bella espera un bebe de Edward—remedo perfectamente la voz de mi madre.

-a mi no me molesta

-claro, porque estas idiotizado, por eso

-pero mama tiene razón –agrego mi hermano—no hay que hablar de esto hasta que no se arreglen las cosas.

-está bien, pero por favor, nada de meterse entre Bella y yo, necesitamos hablar tranquilos

-per…- comenzó a replicar mi hermana

-sobre todo tu Alice—la mire con recelo—te prometo que podrás hablar con ella en cuanto arregle esto

La mire hacer un puchero, pero trato de sonreírme cuando la mire de reojo, sabía que no se quedaría callada por mucho tiempo, así que tendría que buscarla hoy mismo para hablar con ella.

_Un bebe mío y de Bella_

-míralo—se burlo Emmett, aunque yo lo escuché lejano, estaba tan ensimismado en mis fantasías que no me importaban sus burlas—te digo que parece que esta embrujado—se carcajeo

Llegamos a la escuela al mismo tiempo que muchos de nuestros compañeros, salude a Tyler, pero el pareció no haberme visto. Registre el estacionamiento en busca de Bella, encontré el coche de Rosalie estacionado no muy lejos de mi volvo, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, no mire a Bella por ningún lado (y no es que estuviera buscándola), bueno, vale, ¿a quién trato de engañar?, la estuve buscando todo el día como idiota.

Hasta que la encontré…

Estaba platicando con sus hermanos y un chico que no reconocí, no era nadie de la escuela, ni alguien que hubiera visto antes, me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos, un poco escéptico por la actitud que había tenido Bella conmigo estos últimos días, divise a mi hermana a lo lejos platicando con sus amigas, y compartí una mirada de entendimiento, la mire despedirse de ellas en el mismo momento en que yo llegaba hacia donde estaba la chica que me robaba el sueño.

-Bella—la llame en un susurro

-Edward—contesto Jasper

Mire a Bella, ella desvió su mirada y evito cruzar sus hermosos ojos achocolatados con los míos, el chico que había visto de lejos, platicando con ellos, se acerco a Bella, ella se estremeció un poco y el chico aprovecho eso para posar un brazo por sus hombros.

-hey, hola, que sucede –saludo mi hermana, al fin había podido zafarse de sus amigas, y con su yeso se había tardado más de lo que hubiese necesitado para ir a mi lado, sentí sus pequeña mano en mi hombro y recargo su peso sobre mí.

-¡Alice! – chillo el rubio- ¿estás bien?, ¿ocup…auch, Rose – se quejo

Mi hermana miro a Rose, que tenia los brazos cruzados en una posición que intentaba parecer despreocupada, pero podía notarse que estaba rígida.

-no te preocupes, Hale, estoy muy bien

-Bella, ¿podríamos hablar?—interrumpí los saludos para algo mas importante.

-hem, creo … que este no es el mejor momento—contesto mientras le dirigía una mirada al chico de cabellos oscuros que la abrazaba, fruncí el ceño, pero el chico parecía muy cómodo enfrente de mí, ni mi abierta hostilidad lo hicieron mirarme una sola vez, me ignoraba como si no estuviera ahí, hablando – o tratando de hablar—con Bella.

-¿entonces cuando Bella?—pregunte entre dientes, tratando de disimular mi disgusto.

-ahora estoy muy ocupada—contesto como si no le importara nada, el chico comenzó a hablar con Jasper, interrumpiendo lo que yo trataba de decir.

-Bella, sea lo que sea que te mantenga "ocupada"—dije con abierta hostilidad—nada es más importante que hablar sobre _eso_ – apunte disimuladamente su vientre

El chico pareció interesado en algo que dije, porque pego a Bella más a su cuerpo y por primera vez desde que me pare enfrente de ellos me miro, era alto como Jasper, y parecía tener una excelente relación con mi cuñado incomodo.

-lo siento Edward – contesto con indiferencia mientras ante mi mirada atónita colocaba un brazo detrás de la cintura del extraño—pero tengo cosas más importantes, que perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo sobre algo que tú piensas que es importante.

-¡Bella! – chillo mi hermana detrás de mí, no mire su rostro, pero podía adivinar que estaba tan atónita a lo que escuchaba como yo, y a lo que veía, Bella no tenía una relación tan cercana con ninguno de sus compañeros, con ninguno, su extraña familiaridad con el chico alto me molestaba.

-¿podemos irnos ya, querida?

La intervención del chico me dejo helado, ella le permitía que le hablara como si fuera su…

No, ella era incapaz de eso, ella era noble y buena, no como sus hermanos, ella no me haría eso a mi…

-Bella, creo que deberías hablar con mi her...

-espera Alice—la detuve con mi brazo al mismo tiempo que le dejaba ver que no quería que se metiera.

-Bella – hablo Jasper- si no tienes inconveniente nos adelantaremos, Peter y tu pueden alcanzarnos después

-no, no es necesario – hablo ella – nos vamos con ustedes, Edward—se dirigió a mi—no sé de qué quieres hablar, pero no es el momento, podemos hacerlo otro día.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no me sorprendía, su actitud beligerante y más propia de Rose que de ella, esa no era mi Bella, esta era una versión de ella que no conocía, y que tampoco me gustaba.

-Isabella—sisee molesto mientras estiraba la mano y la tomaba del brazo, el chico y ella me miraron con sorna, yo apreté mas su mano e ignore las miradas que me mandaba el tipo con el que se encontraba

-haz el favor de soltarla—dijo el tipo entre dientes, tratando de parecer tranquilo, Bella jalo su brazo y la solté, no por miedo al chico, si no por sus actitud, como si mi toque la molestara.

-te he dicho—gruño—que hablaremos en otro momento

-ahora—gruñí de vuelta, molesto por su indiferencia, -no pienso esperar un día mas, ni un minuto más—contrario a mis instintos actué de manera salvaje, tome a Bella del mismo brazo de hacia unos segundos y la jalonee con fuerza, como si aquella sacudida pudiera regresarla a la realidad, como si eso pudiera regresarla a su estado normal.

En unos segundos todo había pasado muy rápido, una chillante Bella había sido arrebatada de mis brazos, mientras era empujado con gran fuerza apartándome de ella, escuche el grito de miedo de mi hermana mientras mi cuerpo tocaba el suelo.

-te ha dicho que la dejes en paz

-Bella, ¿¡qué te pasa!—chillo mi hermana mientras se acercaba a mí y se inclinaba para ver si estaba bien.

Y claro que yo estaba bien, ahora estaba molesto, enojado por lo que aquel tipo había hecho. Aparte lo mas amablemente que pude a mi hermana y me levante de un salto, empuje de vuelta al chico, levante mi puño dispuesto a descargarlo contra él, pero un grito tan familiar me detuvo. Y no fue la petición en si la que logro detener mi mano, si no la estupefacción ante lo que escuche.

-¡déjalo, idiota!

-mi puño se quedo en el aire, intacto y estático mientras el chico sonreía con una extraña satisfacción

-es mi… novio

Lo solté, mire el rostro de mi hermana que parecía una obra a la locura, la mire a ella que corrió hacia el chico, el seguía sonriendo, la tomo entre sus brazos y le beso la coronilla, justo donde yo solía besarla todos los días.

-pe… ro – balbucee estúpidamente

-Bella, porque no me dijiste que tenias amigos tan locos en tu nueva escuela—escuche al chico burlarse

-Peter, Edward no es mi amigo

-¡claro que no!—chillo la duende molesta, podía notar el enojo en su voz de soprano

-Alice—trate de prevenirla aunque que era inútil

-¿y ella quien es? – pregunto el chico

-solo una compañera de clase que trata de ser como yo

-¡¿Cómo?—chillo mi hermana

-ah, es la chica que dijiste que acosaba al pobre Jasper—se carcajeo

-Bella—gruño mi hermana mientras se ponía colorada

-Alice – la llame, ella me miro y al parecer vio algo en mi rostro que la hizo callar, emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acerco a mí, me conocía bastante bien como para saber que esto no se iba a quedar así, yo no me quedaría con la afrenta, Bella ya había sacado sus garras, era igual o peor que Rose.

-no tiene caso, Hale no es más que cualquier otra chica—dije con malicia

-¿otra chica?—pregunto ella con un tinte de sarcasmo, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba provocando.

-¿crees que mi hermano estaba enamorado de ti?—intervino Alice, la mire con molestia, esta era mi guerra y no necesitaba aliados.

-ciertamente lo está – contesto segura de si misma

Yo me reí, me carcajee y la mire a los ojos, yo era un buen mentiroso y si ella quería humillarme delante de ese chico le regresaría el favor.

-alguna vez te dije que era un buen mentiroso—ella entrecerró los ojos y emitió una mueca de enfado – ahí lo tienes, quería hablar contigo, pero ya que eres tan obstinada

-no necesito nada de ti –

-no necesitas nada de él—intervino el chico

-no iba a ofrecértelo—respondí—de hecho venia a hablar contigo sobre las "alternativas"

-¡¿alternativas?—preguntó ella extrañada

-no necesito, ni quiero—remarque—tener un hijo contigo

Bella abrió tanto los ojos que pensé se le saldrían de las cuencas, pude ver como el chico se tensaba y la miraba rápidamente, me miraron con un profundo odio.

-¿ah no lo sabía tu novio?—pregunte con ironía—vaya, la chica sí que resulto ser un estuche de monerías

-si… lo sabia—intervino el – me lo dijo antes de venir

-¿y no te importa que tu "novia" este embarazada de otro?

-¿Quién dijo que era tuyo? –pregunto ella


	40. NOCTAMBULOS

Chics siento decepcionarlas, esto no es un capitulo, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos buenas noticias:

La primera en la tarde estare actualizando alguna de mis historias, solo tengo que revisar y listo, asi que no se me decepcionen mucho, en la noche podrán leer un capitulo nuevo.

La segunda es que a partir de mañana (10 de enero) mi cumpleaños quisiera agregar jajaj, estará por fin disponible nuestro blog,

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

(pónganlo todo junto, sin espacios) gracias mi queridísima amiga Kat, ahí encontraran todas mis historias (fics y originales) y muchas cosas mas, tambien tenemos funcionando nuestro facebook:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / ? r e f = h o m e # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6

(igual pónganlo todo junto) aquí podrán encontrar actualizaciones y adelantos de lo que se viene en nuestro blog, además que podrán interactuar con Kat y conmigo rápidamente…

Espero les agrade y muchos saludos mis queridos noctambulos!

NOTA: estamos pensando en un regalo para los primeros fans de nuestra pagina, ya se estarán enterando de ello próximamente…


	41. INESPERADO

**LO SE LO SE, SOY MALA POR TARDAR TANTO, PERO ESPERO QUE CON ETO SE CONTENTEN =D POR CIERTO PARA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA NECESITO DE SU AYUDA…**

**LEER AL FINAL**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BLA BLA BLA…**

ALICE POV

-Edward, ¿podrías hablar conmigo, por favor?—escuche la suave voz de mi hermana muy a lo lejos, como si de eco se tratara, en lugar de tenerla a un lado de mi, tratando, inútilmente de animarme

-Ed, por favor –continúo sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz, pero yo no podía contestar

El vacio había llenado mi cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas, tratando de procesar las palabras que Bella había pronunciado hacia apenas unas horas.

-no vale la pena, sabes que te miente, lo sabes

Y lo sabia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. En como el chico que estaba a su lado la abrazaba posesivamente y sonreía cuando ella me destrozaba el corazón, disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, aun sabiendo que me mentía.

-ese bebe es tuyo –siguió mi hermana mientras sentía una de sus calidas y pequeñas manos sobre mi espalda

Quería contestarle que lo sabia, pero no podía, su manera de mirarme me hacia dudar, de alguna manera la sentía capaz de mentirme, de alguna manera sentía que Bella no era la chica pura y sincera que yo creía.

-¡hablare con ella! –sentencio mi hermana. La mire de reojo mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón y daba un golpe con su pequeño talón, el bueno.

-¿y qué ganarías con eso?—balbucee débilmente

-recuperaría a mi hermano—contesto con tristeza

la mire por primera vez desde hacia una semana, la mire de verdad, con los ojos abiertos y poniendo atención a todo su ser, se veía pequeña y frágil, sus ropas eran flojas y su cabello estaba caído, sin vida, al igual que sus hermosos ojos que parecían apagados, no llevaba maquillaje y estaba usando tenis.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la abrace con fuerza, ella se tenso, sorprendida por mis actos pero se relajo después de un segundo y me abrazo con toda su fuerza.

-aquí me tienes—susurre sobre su cabello.

Sentí como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía entre mis brazos, y escuche como luchaba por no soltarse.

-te quiero pequeña

Eso basto para que ella se soltara, su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo, pero ahora acompañado de sollozos y lágrimas, sabia que algo había ocurrido entre ella y Jasper, pero no lo había querido notar, no quería saber que tan grave había sido.

La arrastre hasta el sillón y la acerque lo más que pude a mí.

-necesitamos hablar

-s…sobr…e q...ue –balbuceo entre sollozos

-hay algo extraño en todo esto

Ella levanto su pequeño rostro y me miro con sus grandes ojos llenos de confusión

-¿no lo has notado acaso?, la manera en como pasaron las cosas

-no te entiendo—contesto mientras limpiaba su nariz

Saque mi celular y marque rápidamente

-Bella no contestara –menciono mi hermana apenada

-no es a ella a quien busco

Me siguió mirando con duda, le regrese la mirada tratando de tranquilizarla, escuche como contestaban al otro lado

-Emmett, necesitamos hablar…

ROSALIE POV

Estaba anonadada, sorprendida y hasta incluso asustada.

Jamás imagine, que mi dulce hermanita fuera capaz de hacer algo así, la veía y seguía sin creerlo, sobre todo por que no lloraba, y seguía con su cara dura, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos, que por primera vez no pude descifrar a través de sus ojos.

-estoy preocupada –le susurre a mi hermano

Estábamos en el coche y nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra casa, Jasper estaba serio y parecía concentrarse de más en la carretera. Mi hermana menor estaba en la parte trasera, viendo hacia el frente pero con la vista perdida, sin enfocar algo en realidad, mientras el mejor amigo de mi hermano estaba despatarrado cómodamente mientras tarareaba una canción que solo el podía escuchar.

-Jasper –susurre de nuevo

El miro por el espejo retrovisor y luego me dirigió una mirada severa

-no es normal

-nada de esto es normal –dijo entre dientes

Después de eso, me rendí, sabia que no hablaría hasta que llegáramos a la casa, el problema era que Maria todavía estaba ahí, de seguro tratando de hacer algo para complacer a mi hermano, que la trataba demasiado bien.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y entramos sin decir una sola palabra cuando el remolino en el que se había convertido María en estos días había salido disparada sobre mi hermano.

-adivinen que, tengo una excelente noticia… - la escuchaba hablar como si fuera un zumbido molesto, la ignore completamente mientras le decía a mi hermano que pensaba quedarse unos días más puesto que al fin había logrado lo que quería, me senté en el sillón y mire como Bella subía a su cuarto. Seguro lloraría todo lo que no había llorado estas últimas horas. Lo sabía, porque yo también tenía ganas de llorar.

-María—escuche a mi hermano—podrías mostrarle a Peter los alrededores, me gire un poco para ver la cara molesta de la morena, pero mi hermano era astuto, vi como acariciaba su rostro y le suplicaba con la mirada que lo hiciera, un segundo después ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, hice un mohín, pero mi hermano había conseguido lo que quería.

-ahora si Rose, hablemos – se sentó enfrente de mi

No sabía cómo empezar, tenía tantas dudas y tantas cosas por decir.

-se que te preocupa Bella

-no lo comprendo – asentí—no pensé que pudiera hacerlo.

-Bella solo está cumpliendo con su parte – suspiro

-¿Así como tú?—pregunte— ¿así como yo?

-¿era el trato, no?, hacerlos sufrir

-pero no pensé que en el camino también nosotros sufriríamos, Jasper, ¿no era acaso suficiente con la muerte de nuestra Madre?, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos como se debe, ¡por Dios!

-Peter nos ayudara con Bella

-¿y que pasara con el bebe? – pregunte con curiosidad

-lo tendré—escuche la débil voz de mi hermana mientras se reunía con nosotros

Jasper y yo la miramos con sorpresa y también con un poco de lastima

-no estoy de acuerdo—argumente—seria como tener a Edward para toda la vida.

-no me importa—susurro—quiero a este bebe

-¿estas consciente de lo que dices?—pregunto mi gemelo

-lo estoy—suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón—tengo plena conciencia de lo que esto – se apunto la barriga—implica, y también se que Edward siempre estará en mi mente, con bebe o no.

-entonces tendremos que prepararnos – apunte—no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, Alice ya sabe que tenemos un problema con su madre – mire a mi hermano con reproche.

-lo siento por eso – se disculpo—no estaba pensando claramente

-y casi lo arruinas todo—le reprocho mi hermana

-lo siento, pero que hubieras hecho tu de haber visto así a Edward, ¿y tu Rose?

-no lo de—conteste sinceramente—últimamente no sé qué es lo que hago o quiero hacer, me pare frustrada.

Jasper parecía mas viejo, su semblante era de preocupación, y se pasaba la mano por la frente coda dos minutos, comprendí que se sentía responsable de todo. Agradecí cuando Peter entro por la puerta sin María, al parecer había recibido la llamada que estaba esperando y lo dejo regresa solo

Me sentía nerviosa, veía a mis hermanos discutir acaloradamente lo que haríamos a continuación, Bella estaba muy dolida por el episodio que había ocurrido con Edward hacia una hora, al parecer el chico era demasiado orgulloso y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, Peter estaba más preocupado por saber los detalles de lo que sucedía, y saber en lo que se acababa de meter.

Me deje caer en el sillón, mientras los observaba me di cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que hacíamos, observe a Peter y sus cambios de humor, a veces parecía divertido, otras horrorizado.

Deje de poner atención pero todavía escuchaba algunas frases…

-Bella tranquilízate –la llamaba mi hermano

-no, puedo, ¡Edward es un idiota, mira que decirme esas cosas!

-eso no lo discuto, pero tienes que estar serena, recuerda quien debe tener el control

- a mi me pareció divertido, aunque lo admito –intervino Peter—el chico parece de armas tomar, por cierto la chica que te acosa es bonita, ¿me puedo quedar con ella?—le guiño un ojo a mi hermano

-no me acosa –contesto cansino— y no te acerques a ella... –dijo esto con molestia-en todo caso tenemos que cuidarnos de ellos, Emmett se ha mantenido al margen pero después de lo de Bella dudo mucho que lo siga haciendo, ¿o no Rose?

-¿Rose?

-Eh…-conteste con un monosílabo, no me había percatado de que me llamaban hasta que Bella me había tirado con una envoltura de dulce en el pecho

-¿Crees que Emmett sea alguien de quien debamos preocuparnos?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando una atribulada Renne bajo rápidamente por las escaleras—lo sabía porque hizo demasiado ruido—dedico un saludo hacia donde nos encontrábamos y salió por la puerta sin más.

-Rose – me llamaron de nuevo

-ah claro—recordé la pregunta—creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por él.

-entonces…-siguieron hablando pero yo ya no los escuchaba, algo en la actitud de Renne había llamado mi atención—la poca que me quedaba-, había estado rara últimamente y muy preocupada—aunque no lo expresara—yo suponía que con nuestro regreso a Inglaterra.

-discúlpenme—me levante—tengo que hacer algo

Me miraron con extrañeza pero me dejaron ir, Sabia que Renne manejaba despacio, así que si me apuraba la alcanzaría rápidamente. Saque mi celular y marque su número solo por curiosidad, contesto al segundo timbre.

-bueno—contesto

-Renne, soy Rose

-ah, hola Rose, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, solo quería saber si estabas bien, saliste casi corriendo de la casa, ¿paso algo?

-no, todo está bien, solo olvide que tenía que ir a la tintorería

-está bien, entonces te veo más tarde

-claro, adiós

La seguí durante quince minutos hasta que vi que se estaciono, nos encontrábamos en el centro de Forks, había un parque, varias cafeterías, tiendas y restaurantes alrededor y una tintorería, un lugar con bastante gente, el día era soleado, así que el lugar estaba abarrotado.

Estacione mi coche lejos de la vista de Renne. Había caminado apenas unos pasos cuando mi celular sonó: era un mensaje de Jasper, al parecer María ya tenía todos los papeles de lo que había sido de Esme hasta hacia poco.

Camine manteniendo mi distancia con Renne, la vi caminar por la acera y pasar de largo la tintorería, atravesó el parque y se sentó en la banca más alejada, se sentó y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, la vi sacar el celular y hablar con alguien brevemente, no había nada que ver, seguro había quedado con alguien en el parque y al terminar pasaría a la tintorería y regresaría a casa.

Estaba a punto de regresar a mi coche cuando algo golpeo mi tobillo, escuche unas risas que me detuvieron, las carcajadas eran ligeras y divertidas, me gire para ver lo que me había golpeado, pero mi vista se clavo en el pequeño niño de cabello rubio que corría directamente hacia a mí, su sonrisa era ancha y risueña, me agache para recoger la pelota de futbol que me había golpeado.

El niño se detuvo en seco cuando me vio hacer esto, su cara parecía preocupada.

-Perdón—exclamo cuando llego a mi –no queríamos golpearla

Me divirtió ver su expresión y decidí tomarle el pelo

-esas cosas no se hacen, niño –exclame mientras alejaba la pelota de sus manos

-lo siento – agacho la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus pies

-creo que no debería dártela

-¿¡por favor!– Chillo preocupado—no era mi intención, pero si me la regresa...—sonreí de lado invitándolo a que continuara—le comprare un helado

-hum—hice un mohín—un helado…

-si y del sabor que quiera—a punto la nevería—mi papa acaba de ir a traer helado, le daré el mío si me regresa la pelota

-¿de qué sabor es tu helado?—pregunte para molestarlo

-no lo sé, mi papa dijo que me traería uno muy bueno

-mi favorito es el de fresas con crema – sonreí y le extendí la pelota –esperare mi helado

El niño era maravilloso, risueño y muy divertido, se notaba que era un chico feliz, me aventó la pelota en gesto juguetón y yo le respondí con un mohín, pero la patee de regreso, al cabo de un minuto estábamos jugando y riendo, me sentí liberada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía…

Me estaba divirtiendo bastante, pero algo llamo mi atención, a lo lejos pude ver como Renne se levantaba, la persona que había estado esperando acababa de llegar, la pelota me golpeo de nuevo, ahora en la rodilla.

Escuche una pregunta del chiquillo, pero no estoy segura de que era. Estaba sorprendida, y mucho, la persona que Renne esperaba no era ni más ni menos que la odiosa Esme.

Di un paso dispuesta a llegar hasta ellas, le diría sus verdades a esa arpía y de pasada Renne escucharía una o dos cosas que tenía que decirle, pero antes de siquiera poder procesar la información algo hizo que me estremeciera.

-Emmy! – escuche un grito que denotaba felicidad

-¡Papa! – no sé qué fue lo que me provoco ese escalofrió por toda la columna: si el ver a Renne partiendo con Esme hacia algún lugar, o escuchar su voz, tan contenta mencionando su nombre.

Me gire en automático y mire al niño con el que había estado jugando hacia un minuto correr hacia la persona que lo había llamado, al verlo sentí un nudo en la garganta, le sonrió con tanta intensidad que sentí envidia, sobre todo porque el chiquillo lo abrazo de las piernas como yo nunca podría hacerlo.

Antes de girarme pude ver como el pequeño tomaba su helado mientras el otro le sonreía.

Me quede en shock cuando lo mire, ahí parado sonriendo como si el niño fuera todo en su vida, vi como el chico tomaba su helado y corría de regreso… hacia mí, esto provoco que la vista de él se posara en mi.

-aquí está el helado, -escuche al niño ofrecérmelo—es de fresas con crema, tu favorito

-Emmett… -susurre

-si, así me llamo—escuche de nuevo al chico—pero yo no te lo había dicho

-tengo que irme – murmure mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, el chico me tomo de la rodilla y me sostuvo

-¡no! –chillo—no te vayas, quédate un poco mas

Baje mi vista y me arrodille junto a él, le acaricie el rostro, sentí una calidez y una ternura que jamás había sentido, me imagine que ese niño era mío… y de él.

-Tengo que irme, tú papa ya regreso

-pero a mi papa no le importa que te quedes, ¿verdad papi?

-Emmett camino hacia nosotros saliendo de su letargo, tomo al niño en brazos y le revolvió el cabello amistosamente

-Claro que no campeón, Rose puede quedarse—y me sonrió.

El pequeño Emmy era demasiado ingenuo y chico para comprender, que su padre me había llamado por mi nombre aun antes de yo haberlo mencionado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – me susurro al oído cuando Emmy estaba demasiado ocupado con su pelota como para prestarnos atención—al parecer le caes bien, no te preocupes y diviértete.

Y eso hice…

EMMETT POV

Estaba en shock cuando vía Rose jugando con mi Emmy, me sentía extraño al verla, sabía que la seguía queriendo, porque en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos la sensación regreso a mi cuerpo, el hormigueo, el sabor de sus labios en los míos. Emmy me saco de mi cavilación, al parecer había estado jugando con ella.

Irónico…

Mi hijo era un niño demasiado bueno que no conocía de rencores y odios, así que cuando me pidió que ella se quedara, no pude negarme, y siendo honesto conmigo mismo, tampoco quería hacerlo…

Jugamos por no sé cuánto tiempo, apenas me percataba de que era Rose la que cargaba a mi hijo de vez en cuando o me tiraba con la pelota en la cabeza en gesto juguetón, me descubrí disfrutando ese momento con ella, y por un instante me olvide de los problemas de los adultos.

-Emmett—¡piensa rápido! – grito Rose mientras tiraba la pelota –otra vez—hacia mi rostro.

Me reí a carcajadas mientras levantaba mis manos para parar la pelota y evitar que me golpeara, Rose me sonrió con picardía y se acerco a mi juguetonamente.

-anda Emma dame la pelota—me sonrió con lo que parecía ser una mueca seductora, levante la pelota en alto, si ella la tocaba volvería a intentar golpearme con ella. Sentí sus brazo una y otra vez sobre mi cuerpo tratando de alcanzar el balón, mientras yo intentaba evitarlo, hubo un segundo en que me olvide completamente del balón y casi es alcanzado por ella.

Su rostro quedo a escasos dos centímetros del mío, y Dios, la sensación estaba ahí de nuevo, amenazadora y torturándome, ella me sonrió como si eso le causara pena y se separo.

-Papa!—agradecí la voz de mi hijo que me saco del trance

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco tratando de sacar los pensamientos que se habían apoderado de mi en ese segundo, y dirigí mi vista hacia mi hijo

-que paso Emmy? – pregunte mientras lo veía retorcerse

-pi…piii – balbuceó

Me acerque a el rápidamente y lo cogí en brazos, busque a mi madre con la vista ya que habíamos llegado con ella, pero no la mire por ningún lado, me preocupe puesto que Emmy se retorcía cada vez mas.

-Mi casa está cerca Emmett –intervino Rose –podemos llevar al niño ahí

Mire a Emmy que se seguía retorciendo y ya con su carita roja y luego a Rose, busque a mi madre por última vez y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza

-vamos—me indico…

Llegamos a su cada rápidamente, baje a Emmy corriendo y Rose se apresuro a abrir la puerta, entre con él al baño más cercano.

-Gracias papa – bostezo

Salimos para despedirnos y agradecerle a Rose su atención, no quería encontrarme con sus hermanos. Pero ella no estaba en la sala y afortunadamente esta se encontraba vacía. Escuche unos ruidos que sabía perfectamente provenían de la cocina, Rose salió con una charola llena de comida y le sonrió a mi hijo.

-debes tener hambre –mi hijo le sonrió de vuelta

-si

-siéntate donde quieras

Emmy se sentó en uno de los sillones y empezó a comer lo que Rose le había dejado enfrente, ella me arrastro hasta la cocina y me sirvió un plato de carne y ensalada.

-tu también debes estar hambriento

-te agradezco mucho tus atenciones con mi hijo, preo no tienes por qué hacerlo conmigo – remarque—tu y yo ya no somos nada.

Me pareció ver una pizca de decepción en su rostro, pero lo disimulo muy bien puesto que no puedo asegurarlo, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, yo suspire con parsimonia y me dirigí a la sala a ver a mi niño, me sorprendió ver que se había quedado dormido en el sillón, regrese a la cocina y me senté enfrente de Rose que parecía molesta por algo y comencé a comer lo que me había servido.

-comeré—le informe – no tienes por qué estar molesta por eso.

-no estoy molesta por eso – contesto mas para sí que para mí, seguí comiendo y me ignoro por completo hasta que me levante de la mesa.

-me voy—anuncie

Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro fijamente, parecía que quería decirme algo, me detuve un segundo pero ella no abrió la boca, al ver que no diría nada suspire frustrado y me encamine a la sala, dispuesto a sacar a mi hijo de esa casa.

-Emmet – escuche la voz de Rose detrás de mi

Me detuve, pero no me gire para verla

-de verdad crees que lo nuestro termino? – su pregunta me descoloco totalmente, no veía el sentido a contestar. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-fuiste tu quien termino conmigo Rose—conteste cansino

-pero…- murmuro mientras escuchaba sus pequeños pasos acercándose a mí, -yo…- sentí una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, pero de nuevo no término su frase, la escuche suspirar pesadamente, me gire y vi como se limpiaba una lágrima disimuladamente. –lo siento.

-terminaste conmigo Rose, no necesito tu lastima

-no es lastima lo que siento por ti

-y tampoco me quieres…- me queje – no fui yo que te dejo—le repetí de nuevo –eso está claro

-hay veces, Emmett en que uno no es libre de sentir lo que siente

La mire con molestia, no entendía a que iba esto, pero me molestaba que jugaran conmigo, ella sabía que yo la quería y hacia esto cuando ella precisamente me había defraudado, dudando de mi.

-todos somos dueños de nuestro destino—conteste molesto—si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo

Ella abrió la boca solo para cerrarla de nuevo, me miraba con suplica como si quisiera que yo hablara por ella.

-me voy—anuncie cuando vi que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo

sentí su mano de nuevo en mi hombro, pero esta vez estaba de frente a ella y pude ver sus facciones, parecía preocupada por algo, pero esta vez no pude observarla durante más de una milésima de segundo, puesto que jalo mi cabeza hacia ella y me beso, apreté mis labios con fuerza, porque a pesar de que deseaba con todo mi ser probar sus labios de nuevo, sabía que sería muy difícil para mí soportarlo, ella no se burlaría de mi otra vez, sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente, apreté mis puños a los costados para no abrazarla, -sentí como mi celular comenzaba a vibrar en mi pantalón,- pero ella se estaba esforzando en hacerme caer, sentía sus cálidos labios y su lengua que ardía como brasas tratando de entrar en mi boca, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando…

Muy rápido se canso, aunque pudo haber pasado una hora yo lo sentí como dos segundos, abrí los ojos y vi como me miraba con suficiencia, eso me molesto aun mas. Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y conteste con rudeza

-Emmett, necesitamos hablar…

**RESULTA QUE MUCHAS DE MIS LECTORAS ME HAN PREGUNTADO SOBRE REBECCA ( LA MAMA DE LOS HALE), SI ESTA VIVA O SI ESTA MUERTA, SINCERAMENTE CUANDO EMPECE LA HISTORIA TENIA CLARO ESE PERSONAJE, PERO AL VER TANTO REVUELO ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION, TENEMO SUNA ENCUESTA EN FACEBOOK Y EN EL BLOG, A CONTINUACION LES DEJO LOS LINKS PARA QUE VOTEN , DE ACUERDO A ESO ESCRIBIRE LA PARTE FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.. **

**APARTE DE VOTAR PODRAN CONOCER POR FIN A NUESTRA BECA…**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k**** . c o m / # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6**

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s - i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /


	42. EXPLOSIONES

Hola de nuevo =D

Lo se, lo se =S me he tardado demasiado, pero espero que valga la pena, esto ya esta por terminar… lo unico que falta por definir es el futuro de rebeca…

Esta viva o muerta… hum simplemente todavía no lo se, sugerencias?...

Sin mas disfrutenlo…

EDWARD POV

Estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad, no podía quitarme de la cabeza que ese hijo era mío, Bella me mentía, y yo tenia que saber porque.

Había hablado con mis hermanos sobre esto y ellos estaban de acuerdo, había algo raro con Bella y yo tenía que preocuparme por el futuro de mi hijo.

Sabía que ella había salido antes que yo, pero también sabía que esperaría a sus hermanos. Sabia que Rose tardaría un poco ya que había interceptado a mi hermano en el pasillo, no entendía como el podía seguir queriendo a esa mujer, pero no podía meterme, tenia que respetarlo aunque me molestara, así como esperaba que se mantuvieran al margen en lo que a mi respecta.

La divise a lo lejos, parecía pensativa, recargada en el auto de Rosalie, tan ostentoso como ella misma.

Tome aire, esto no seria tan fácil como pensaba. Mire a los lados tratando de encontrar una excusa para acercarme a ella; y la encontré.

Mi hermana se encontraba a unos 5 metros de Bella en nuestro coche sentada escuchando música, hasta que alguien se acerco a ella.

James toco el vidrio del coche y ella se giro para observarlo, el le hizo una seña para que bajara y ella lo hizo, no sin antes hacer un puchero de descontento. Me debatí internamente entre ir con mi hermana o con Bella que ahora los observaba. MI hermana parecía incomoda, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente en el pecho, después de un segundo se relajo e incluso sonrió. Eso llamo mi atención, y provoco que terminara de decidir lo que haría, tenia que ir hacia Bella y confrontarla de una vez por todas, exigirle una prueba de paternidad si era necesaria.

Escuche el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose…

Bella seguía observando a mi hermana, yo la observaba a ella. De pronto y en un movimiento que me sorprendió, Bella cerro las manos en puños y vocifero algo que no entendí muy bien.

-Perra!

La mire moverse violentamente de su lugar, mi vista la siguió, comprendí que se refería a mi hermana.

-Alice –susurre

James estaba encima de ella, besándola cuando Bella llego hacia donde estaban ellos y aparto al chico de un empujón; mis pies reaccionaron mucho antes que mi mente. Bella zangoloteaba a mi hermana violentamente mientras ella chillaba de dolor.

-Bella! – escuche el eco de mi propio grito en otra voz.

-Puta, eres una puta!

Las palabras entraban lentamente en mi mente, Bella parecía poseída, mi hermana seguía chillando sin poder defenderse, su pierna seguía lastimada.

-Suéltala! –intervino James apartándola bruscamente de mi hermana. Se lo agradecí internamente.

-Te odio Alice Cullen, eres igual que tu madre, una puta!

-tu no eres mejor que eso! – escuche vociferar a James –tu si eres una puta, una puta embarazada!

Sentí como la sangre se me congelaba.

-Lauren te vio vomitando en el baño, lo vas a negar?

Bella se quedo paralizada en su lugar mientras Alice lloraba recargada en el coche por el dolor, Jasper llego antes que yo.

-Bella súbete al coche –le ordeno mientras fulminaba con la mirada a James.

-Anda hazle caso a tu hermano –se burlo el mientras se giraba para ver como se encontraba Alice.

Llegue en ese preciso momento

Estaba agradecido con el, pero también muy molesto.

-Aleja tus manos de mi hermana!—vocifere mientras observaba a la gente mirándonos con curiosidad.

-solo la estoy ayudando—contesto tranquilamente mientras le ofrecía el brazo a mi hermana.

-Vamonos Bella – Bella seguía sin poder moverse, observaba a mi hermana con furia mientras su hermano hacia lo propio con James.

-Espero que estés contenta –le recrimino James a la chica

-Tiene lo que se merece –contesto ella con ácido

-Jasper, Bella!—escuche el sonido estridente de la voz de Rose que venia corriendo hacia nosotros seguida de mi hermano que de un empujón alejo a James de mi hermana.

-Vamonos – musito Jasper a sus dos hermanas, podía ver como su mano se aferraba al brazo de Bella

-espera! – chillo mi hermana detrás de mi –hay algo que tiene que aclararme

Jasper y Rose la miraron con aprehensión mientras Bella destilaba desprecio por todos los poros de su piel. Sentí la pequeña mano de mi hermana en mi espalda, tratando de detenerse con mi cuerpo ya que todavía sufría los estragos de la brusquedad de Bella.

-me haz llamado puta – recrimino mi hermana. Emmett emitió un gruñido molesto , la división entre nosotros era obvia.

-lo eres – contesto secamente.

-como te atreves a llamar puta a mi hermana—intervino Emmet

-Eso no me importa – lo paro Alice – quiero que me aclares otra cosa, mi madre. Haz dicho que soy una puta igual que mi madre…

Me tense al instante, Alice tenia razón, Bella había dicho que mi madre era una puta, al igual que mi hermana. Su figura se desdibujo ante mi mirada, de pronto no me parecía tan linda ni tan pura…

-por que lo es – escupió con odio, podía sentirlo destilando por cada letra que salía de su boca.

-no es momento – escuche como Rose trataba de pararla. Jasper observo el público que se había concentrado para observarnos y jalo de nuevo a la hermana más pequeña del hombro.

-tienen que saberlo, ya es hora – musito ella

-estoy esperando Isabella – mi hermana estaba molesta y podía sentir a mi hermano de la misma manera, yo me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-pregúntaselo a tu madre

Y en un jalón insistente de su hermano dio la media vuelta y se fueron. Pude observar como Rose miraba a mi hermano con un dejo de suplica.

BELLA POV

Estaba hecho, escuchaba a mis hermanos caminar de un lado hacia otro mientras yo seguía tumbada en el sofá mirando hacia la nada.

-Tenemos que irnos ya – insistía mi hermana, mientras que mi hermano intentaba tranquilizarla

-Esto no puede ser, ha estropeado todo, que no lo ves?—sabia que hablaban de mi, pero no me importaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar es en la mirada de Edward, la manera en que pude sentir su odio hacia mi. Hacia nuestro hijo.

-Bella – se acerco mi hermano hacia mi, sentí su mano en mi frente, lo observe con parsimonia, aburrida y perdida.

-Necesito que te levante, tenemos que empacar

-Nos vamos? – murmure

-tenemos que hacerlo, ya no podemos estar aquí

-esta bien – musite tan bajo, que de no haber sido por el movimiento de cabeza que me regalo no me hubiera percatado de que lo había hecho.

-Renne! – chillo Rose mientras yo me levantaba del sofá

-que haces? – pregunto le pregunto mi hermano

-Renne se va con nosotros. Renne, baja ya!—volvió a gritar.

Renne bajo presurosa las escaleras, nos miro a uno por uno y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de reconocimiento, había entendido que era hora de marcharnos.

-es hora?—pregunto cansina, asentí con un movimiento, ella suspiro y se limpio una gota de sudor que surcaba su frente, parecía muy cansada.

-Entiendo…- susurro—cuando se van?

-nos vamos – remarcó mi hermana—tu vienes con nosotros

Observe a Renne, parecía debatirse internamente, después de unos segundos se acerco a Rose y le dio un beso en la frente.

-los quiero – la sonrisa en su rostro parecía triste—pero no puedo irme

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí Renne – contesto mi hermana

Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada, Rose y Renne habían establecido un lazo que ni mi hermano ni yo habíamos hecho con ella, Rose parecía saber mas de Renne de lo que nosotros pensábamos

-tengo una esperanza

Rose enarco las cejas, parecía estar pensando, como si tratara de embonar algunas piezas

-te necesito – murmuro con tristeza al final

Renne observo a mi hermano y luego a mi y asintió con la cabeza, no parecía contenta para nada, pero las palabras de mi hermana la habían conmovido.

Rose la abrazo en un gesto de felicidad, Renne sonrió contenta por primera vez desde que bajo las escaleras, me pare del sillón para ir a mi cuarto, pero el sonido del timbre nos detuvo a todos.

ALICE POV

Ahora todo encajaba…

-Alice puedes decirnos de una maldita vez que estas pensando?—mi gruñón hermano interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Emmett – rodé los ojos – es lo que yo quisiera saber – resople –es… extraño, lo único que se con seguridad es que mi madre tiene que ver en esto, no quería entenderlo—balbucee—cuando… cuando Jasper me dijo que no podía estar conmigo

-que tiene que ver mi madre en esto? - Edward resoplo en el volante

-Es que todavía no lo entiendes? –bufo—Bella, Jasper y Rose conocen a nuestra madre

-claro –resolló molesto por el tono de voz de mi broncíneo hermano – nosotros los presentamos.

-Edward no se refiere a eso –intervine – quiere decir que la conocen… de antes

-antes de que?—pregunto confundido

-antes de venir a vivir aquí – contesto mi hermano

-espera!—chillo Emmett –te refieres a que ellos conocían a mi madre antes de venir aquí?

Edward apretó el acelerador.

-nunca te preguntaste por que tres personas como ellos vendrían a vivir a este pequeño pueblo?, de verdad nunca lo hiciste?

-no—contesto sinceramente

-Vivían en Londres – musito Edward con entendimiento—mama estuvo en Londres

Llegamos a la casa en menos de diez minutos. Estaba vacía, mi madre no se encontraba en ella.

Edward pateo un esquinero con frustración, podía sentir su desesperación, cabía la posibilidad de que por mi madre, Bella le negara la felicidad de estar con su hijo.

-tranquilízate Edd –pidió mi hermano—no vas a arreglar nada arruinando los muebles

-los muebles…- murmure

-que dices? – pregunto Emmett

-los muebles! – chille mientras mis hermanos me miraban como si estuviera loca

-el closet – les grite

-no es hora de estar pensando en ropa, Alice—se burlo mi hermano

-no hablo de ropa, idiota, el closet de mama

Mis hermanos me observaron por un minuto, analizándome, Edward fue el primero en comprender.

-la caja… - murmuro Emmett

-claro!—chillo Edward

Subimos corriendo las escaleras, sabia que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, pero necesitábamos respuestas.

Removimos el closet de mama hasta que la encontramos.

La hermosa pero desgastada cajas de madera se encontraba en el fondo del closet, donde la luz no entraba, Edward la saco con cuidado y la deposito en la inmaculada cama de nuestra madre.

La observamos por un momento ahí, un poco hundida entre el azul profundo de las sabanas de mis padres.

-entonces… - pregunte rompiendo el silencio

-yo voto por que Eddy lo haga

Mi hermano bufo, pero no objeto, el quería saber tanto o mas que nosotros lo que contenía esa caja que mi madre guardaba con tanto recelo.

-entonces seré yo – afirmo mas para si

Abrió la caja rápidamente, como si el hacerlo de esa manera le resultara menos terrible, jamás habíamos hurgado en la vida de nuestros padres, era la primera vez que revisábamos algo sin su consentimiento.

Vació la caja en la cama y como si de dulces para un niño se tratara tomamos las cosas.

Un dije, una carta, una foto, un mechón de cabello…

-una prueba de embarazo… iugh! – Emmett jamás dejaba de jugar, ni siquiera en un momento como este.

-yo tengo una foto de anuario – continuo Edward

seguí revolviendo las cosas hasta que encontré algo que llamo mi atención

Un libro de tapa gastada se encontraba debajo de varios papeles. Un diario.

Lo hojee rápidamente y me detuve en una pagina casi a la mitad.

"_estoy ansiosa, Jonathan y yo tendremos una cita, el vestido nuevo que mama me compro es hermoso, Renne piensa que debo tranquilizarme y no llevar las cosas muy lejos, pero Reba cree que debo aprovechar el momento.._

-Chicos? – escuche como Edward nos llamaba – quiero que vean esto

Cerré el diario y me acerque a mi hermano mientras Emmett hacia lo mismo, el coloco la fotografía que llevaba ya vario rato observando sobre la cama.

Apunto a una mujer

-No es esa Renne? – pregunto Emmett

-No sabia que mama y ella eran amigas –- intervine—jamás las he visto juntas

-a mi me parecen muy unidas en esta foto

-tienes razón -admití mientras la observaba, tenían ese lenguaje corporal de las mejores amigas.

-quien es la otra chica? –pregunto Emmett mientras apuntaba a una tercera mujer, que se encontraba arriba de la foto y tenia una mano enlazada con la de mi madre sobre su hombro.

-no lo se, pero es muy bonita

-me recuerda a Rose – murmuro Emmett con un suspiro

no tuve tiempo de analizar a la tercera chica ya que hubo otra cosa que capto mi atención. Mi madre tenia una mano en su cintura, una mano que no era la de ella, un chico guapo y alto se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta me saco del trance.

-Que hacen con mis cosas!


End file.
